Two Halves: Sovngarde Beckons
by Mirage159
Summary: Life was finally good. Einarr had his daughter and Lassarina was married and expecting a child. But when the two Dragonborn's began to have nightmares of Helgen and a mysterious woman, telling them they have to stop the black dragon, the siblings are forced to finally face the destiny handed to them and learn the shocking truths of their past. Follows Skyrim Main Storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay... so yeah... I couldn't wait another week and a half to publish this. So here you have it, much earlier that I intended. Chapter One of Sovngarde Beckons! Starts out about eight months after the Epilogue of **Two Halves: Walk in the Shadows. **__For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_You must stop him."_

_The woman's voice seemed to whisper directly into his ear, but Einarr could see nothing in the dark void. He turned every which way, trying to find the woman who spoke to him. Her voice sounded so familiar to him, and though he should have felt nervous, completely surrounded by the inky darkness, he felt extremely safe._

"_Einarr, you must stop him," the woman repeated._

"_Stop who?" he called out. "Where are you?"_

_Her voice was behind him now. "Einarr."_

_He turned on his heels and felt his whole body go numb with terror. His heart began to race and he almost forgot to breathe, staring right into the glowing, blood red eyes of the dragon. It was the dragon from Helgen. Suddenly, the void around him turned into a blazing inferno and Einarr recognized the buildings smoldering in the flames. The void had turned into Helgen itself. He could smell the bodies burning and hear the people screaming in terror, but knew that they were not there. It was just him and the dragon facing him._

"Zu'u fen du hin sil, Dovahkiin,_" the black dragon spoke to him, flashing his fangs in what only a fool would call a smile._

"_Why?" Einarr demanded, his voice a furious whisper. "Why do you still continue to torment me? Torment my family? Why can't you just leave us alone and erase from our memories?"_

"Dahik hi los sahlo._"_

_The flames around them died out and the black dragon flew into the sky, disappearing over the mountain. Einarr was left completely alone, surrounded by the haunting memories and the overwhelming destruction the dragon had left in its wake. Helgen was nothing more than a town covered in ash and burned wood, and Einarr was standing all alone in it._

"_Einarr."_

_He turned at the sound of the voice again and his eyes widened again. While the rest of Helgen was completely decimated, there was still one part of it that looked exactly the same, as if it hadn't been touched by the flames. Einarr walked right up to it, his whole body tense and shivering as he stared at the chopping block, completely unscratched and still covered with fresh blood._

**oOo**

Einarr sat up right in his bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around, relieved to find himself in his room in Jorrvaskr instead of that horrible place full of bad memories. Swinging his legs off the bed, he braced his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He felt exhausted, like he got absolutely no sleep at all. Then again, Einarr couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a good night's sleep, but he guessed it was somewhere around two years ago, right before he had become a werewolf. Nightmares and restlessness were a regular thing for him now and it hadn't bothered him much before, but now that he was being plagued by this recurring nightmare, the lack of sleep was starting to get under his skin.

Growling softly, Einarr got out of bed and walked over to the wash basin in the corner of his room. It was something he found himself doing every morning now, thanks to the nightmares. He quickly washed himself off with a wet cloth and put on his armor once he was clean. As much as he would have liked to spend the day lounging in his room, trying to get a bit of rest, he had a job to do. As Harbinger of the Companions, he had to take care of Jorrvaskr's expenses as well as look through the incoming contracts and have the rest of the Circle distribute them among the other members. Sighing heavily, Einarr stepped out of his bedroom and into his anteroom, only to find his closest friend and forebear, Aela, already sitting at the table, eating some breakfast while she sorted through papers.

"Good morning, Einarr," she said, looking up from a paper long enough to smile at him.

"Aela, you're up early," he nodded, taking a seat beside her.

"Randulf woke me," she explained, nodding at her one-year-old son, who was sitting on the floor, playing with a stuffed toy Einarr's daughter, Kiraya, had given him. "And I noticed you've been falling behind on some of the work, so I thought I'd help you."

"It was a lot easier doing all of this with Vilkas helping."

"Aye, he was always good with all this mindless paperwork, but good luck trying to get him away from Lassarina these days."

Einarr smiled at the mention of his half-sister. Though they shared different fathers, Einarr and Lassarina were as close as full-blooded siblings and spent a lot of time together, trying to make up for the sixteen years they had been separated after the death of their mother. They had only been reunited a little over two years ago but had been determined to make up for lost time once they were together again. He had told her about his time with the Khajiit caravan that adopted him and his short marriage to a Khajiit woman named Faraya, who tragically died while giving birth to their mixed-race daughter; and she had told him about her time at the orphanage before getting adopted by an abusive family in Cyrodiil. She had run away after accidentally killing the family's eldest son and joined the Companions shortly before Einarr found her.

They had hit several bumps on the road in the past two years. But their lives were finally getting better. Einarr was happily raising his only child at Jorrvaskr, training her to one day become a great warrior, and Lassarina was currently expecting a child of her own. His sister was about eight months pregnant at the moment and her husband, and Einarr's right-hand man, Vilkas, was reluctant to leave her side. He understood why Vilkas wouldn't leave her. They had a chance at being parents prior to this pregnancy, but sadly, his sister had suffered a miscarriage at the hand of a man named Mercer Frey and swiftly took her revenge on him. Afterward, she had disappeared for six months to mourn the loss of her unborn son. She had become addicted to Skooma, and they had finally found with her. Vilkas had stayed with her throughout her recovery.

"I can't even remember the last job he did," Einarr muttered, shuffling through the papers.

"I believe it was a month ago," Aela replied. "He took out a bandit camp nearby with Erendriel. I can't believe how tolerant Lassarina's being. If I had Vilkas standing over me for that long without a break, I'd probably rip his throat out."

"Actually, Avyanna told me that Lassarina's starting to get annoyed by it."

"Maybe you and Farkas should try and get Vilkas away from her before she snaps, then. Last thing Vilkas wants is an angry, pregnant Nord woman taking a swing at him."

"Aye, that might be a good idea," Einarr agreed, standing up and moving toward the door. "I still have a scar from when I tussled with my wife."

Aela chuckled as Einarr left the anteroom, walking through the hall of the living quarters and going over to Farkas's room. He tapped on the wood a few times but received no answer. He took a wild guess at where he might be and headed upstairs, greeting the other Companions who were already awake.

"Did Farkas sleep here last night?" he asked.

"Would you sleep here if you had a pretty woman inviting you to her bed?" Finverior joked.

Einarr shot a glare at the Bosmer, trying to ignore his crude sense of humor. Finverior was only a member of the Companions because he had befriended Lassarina during the six months she had gone missing and she had vouched for his skills in battle. The self-gratifying wood elf was a constant annoyance amongst everyone at Jorrvaskr, with his carefree attitude and lack of regard for the rules. He was also extremely lecherous and spent most of his nights trying to find space in someone else's bed, not caring whether they were man or woman. Though after a while, everyone had grown accustomed to his behavior and learned to ignore it, it still grated on Einarr.

"He's at Avyanna's house," Erendriel told Einarr with a nervous smile.

Einarr nodded his thanks to Erendriel. Hailing from Rorikstead, the Bosmer had shown little to no skill in battle when he first came to Jorrvaskr, but Einarr had allowed him into their ranks anyways. He had seen a spark of raw talent in Erendriel when he first arrived and he was happy to say he was right to follow that instinct. After months of training, the wood elf was a worthy opponent in battle, handling an axe as if it were a part of him. Though he was a good warrior now, the elf was still teased every so often on what he was like when he first came to them. But Erendriel had a good heart and friendly spirit, so any teasing was just laughed off and ignored.

"And what about Kiraya?" Einarr asked, surprised his daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Rohan came to get her and Fang a little while ago," Ria answered from beside Erendriel. "They're probably running around Whiterun, playing."

Einarr nodded and headed out the door in search of Farkas and possibly Kiraya. His eleven-year-old was always at Avyanna's brother Rohan's side, mainly due to the fact that she was completely infatuated with the twelve-year-old. Part of Einarr was a bit annoyed that his precious daughter was already becoming interested in boys, but lucky for him, Rohan wasn't even aware of his daughter's crush on him. He had a feeling he'd have to worry about it in a few years, though.

He walked down the steps of Jorrvaskr and past the Gildergreen, now in full bloom thanks to Einarr having helped the priestess of Kynareth, Danica, restore it to it's former glory. He was shocked that the tree was still in bloom despite it being Evening Star and the snows having been relentless, but he figured that it must be some sort of magic keeping the tree so strong.

Avyanna lived in a humble little home called Sparkshire, located between Ysolda and Olava the Feeble's houses. It was about the same size as Breezehome, Einarr's house where Lassarina and Vilkas were currently staying while Vilkas saved enough money to have his own house built just outside the city walls. As he walked over to it, he spotted Kiraya and Rohan looking around the corner at the door of Breezehome.

"Kiraya, Rohan, what are you doing?" Einarr called out to them.

The two children jumped, startled from getting caught, and looked at Einarr, shifting their weight from foot to foot.

"Aunt Lassarina and Uncle Vilkas are arguing," Kiraya told him. "We can hear them."

Einarr frowned and walked over, his heightened sense of hearing immediately catching the sound of his sister shouting at Vilkas from inside the house.

"I don't care where you go or what you do, just get out and leave me alone for the rest of the day!" he heard his sister say.

"Would you just calm down?" Vilkas growled. "You're overreacting!"

"_I'm _overreacting? How do you expect me to react when you don't give me a moment to myself! You're always standing over me as if you expect I'm going to trip and fall right onto a sword!"

"Rina-"

"Vilkas, just go away! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! I just need some gods-damned space!"

Einarr quickly pulled the children back and away from the corner, just as Vilkas opened the door and stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He could see the frustration and anger etched upon his shield-brother's face and knew that feeling all too well. Walking past Kiraya and Rohan, Einarr started to follow Vilkas.

"Vilkas," he called out.

The sound of his voice seemed to make Vilkas snap and he whirled around, glaring at Einarr. "Your sister's gone insane!"

Einarr tried hard not to smile. "Aye, I heard. Don't think too much about it, Vilkas, she's just stressed out. Kiraya's mother was a lot worse when she was pregnant."

"Aye, I realized she must feel stressed, but I was only trying to tell her to sit down and relax. She's been cleaning every inch of the damned house for the past week. I keep trying to tell her it's clean, but she won't listen."

Einarr couldn't help but sympathize with Vilkas, but his sister really couldn't control what she was thinking or saying at the moment. Vilkas was going to have to go through another month of this before his sister gave birth, and then they were going to have to deal with several years of raising the actual child. He walked up to Vilkas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get your brother and then head up to Jorrvaskr so you can vent your anger on a training dummy," Einarr offered, steering Vilkas towards Avyanna's house.

Vilkas grumbled but went with Einarr up to the small home. Rohan and Kiraya were sitting on a pile of stacked logs, avoiding Vilkas's gaze and whispering to themselves, causing Einarr to shoot them a warning glare.

"Anna and Farkas are still sleeping," Rohan told them. "I would have woken them, but Anna locks her bedroom door whenever Farkas is over."

"Don't worry, we'll wake them," Einarr smiled.

Einarr and Vilkas let themselves into the house and went up the stairs to where Avyanna's room was. Einarr didn't hesitate when he walked right up to it and pounded on it loudly.

"Farkas, if you can manage to peel your lazy ass off of Avyanna, get up and get dressed!" he shouted through the wood.

He heard Farkas groan through the door and heard Avyanna whispering to him. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Vilkas, clearly very amused, before turning back at the sound of footsteps. The door opened a few inches and Farkas poked his head out, bleary eyes and his hair a sleep-tangled mess. A quick survey of the twin showed he had hastily put on a pair of simple trousers but didn't have time to lace them up.

"Did you need something?" Farkas grumbled.

"You'd think that now you were with Avyanna, you'd start getting up earlier," Vilkas sighed.

Einarr's eyes drifted down to Farkas's pants. "Vilkas, I get the feeling he was up before we knocked on the door."

Farkas's face burned red for a moment and he retreated back into the room, slamming the door shut, allowing both Einarr and Vilkas to burst out into a fit of laughter. They decided to go downstairs and wait for Farkas, taking a seat at the table and helping themselves to some of Avyanna's mead. They had each drunk about half a bottle when Avyanna came down the stairs, wearing a simple dress and glaring at both of them.

"Problem, Anna?" Einarr asked with a grin.

"Nay, I'm completely fine with having two men pound on my door in the morning and then take my mead without asking," she replied sarcastically. "What's so important that you couldn't let me and Farkas just lie in all morning?"

"Some crazy woman's replaced my sweet, loving wife and kicked me out of the house for the rest of the day," Vilkas grumbled, staring down at his bottle.

"I told you she would do that, the way you kept trailing after her. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's going to collapse any time you take yours eyes off of her."

"Doesn't really matter now," Einarr shrugged. "He's been kicked out, and I thought that instead of moping around, he could come to Jorrvaskr and train with me and Farkas." Looking at the stairs he shouted loudly, "As soon as Farkas will have the decency to grace us with his presence!"

"I'm coming!" Farkas shouted back.

Einarr sipped some more of his mead and relaxed against the chair, managing to finish the rest of the warm liquid before Farkas finally came down, fully armored but still sleepy. He also looked extremely annoyed.

"Did I bother you that first month you and Lassarina were married and going at it like a pair of hounds?" he growled at his twin.

"Nay, but you encouraged Einarr to throw a bucket of ice water on me the day of my wedding," Vilkas retorted.

Farkas rolled his eyes and bit down on some bread. "So Lassarina finally had enough of you?"

"Tossed him right out of the house," Einarr chuckled. When Vilkas glowered at him he sighed, "Oh, come on, Vilkas, we're only ribbing you. Just give her the day to cool off. You'll see, once you go back this evening, she'll be crying and apologizing for having yelled at you."

"He's right, Vilkas," Avyanna added. "My mother threw my father out more times than I can count when she was pregnant with Rohan and Roran. But when he returned hours later, she felt so guilty and welcomed him back with a tear-filled apology." When Vilkas didn't look reassured she added, "I'll go over and get to work on calming her down. With any luck, Finverior will drop by and she can punch him in the face."

Vilkas seemed to perk up a bit at that and he smiled. "I'd appreciate that, Avyanna."

With a nod, the scarlet-haired Nord stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her, leaving the men alone. They sat in silence for several moments, shifting their gaze from one to the other, before Einarr finally spoke up.

"So Farkas, think you'll be able to train with us when you're on full alert like that?" he teased, nodding at his trousers again.

Farkas glared and tossed a balled up piece of bread at Einarr, hitting him right in the head. Einarr could barely contain his laughter as he stood up and headed out the door, both twins close behind him. They were walking past Breezehome when Vilkas cursed loudly.

"What is it?" Farkas asked.

"I left my sword in the house," Vilkas explained.

Einarr shook his head. "I'll go in and get it then."

Vilkas murmured his thanks and Einarr walked up to the front door, letting himself in without knocking. Right away he saw Lassarina and Avyanna, sitting beside the fire pit and looking right at him. He could already see the annoyed glint in his sister's pale, blue eyes and the tension in her shoulders.

"Just pretend I'm not here," he said, walking right past them. "Just came in to grab Vilkas's sword."

"It's right there on the weapons rack," she told him, pointing at the rack beside the bookshelf.

Einarr nodded and grabbed the greatsword. Right after getting married, Lassarina had learned how Einarr was forging dragon bones into weapons and had asked him to forge a greatsword for Vilkas so she could give it to him as a wedding present. He agreed to forge it, and with the help of Eorland, he turned out one of his finest pieces. After seeing Vilkas practice with the blade, he had grown envious and made one each for himself and Farkas, as well as a regular dragonbone sword for Athis and dragonbone bows for Aela and Lassarina. They were gifts to the Circle from their Harbinger, or in Lassarina's case, a gift from brother to sister.

"Is Vilkas outside?" Lassarina asked.

Einarr turned to his sister. "Aye, he is. He would have come in himself, but he's respecting your wishes and giving you some space."

Suddenly, his sister's eyes started to tear up and her lower lip quivered as she fought back tears. He shifted uncomfortably, but walked over to her side, placing one hand on her shoulder while Avyanna gently held her hand.

"I didn't mean to yell at him," she whimpered. "I don't know what came over me."

"You're just overwhelmed," Avyanna told her. "You're going to get like this several more times before your baby is born."

"Is Vilkas mad at me?"

"Nay," Einarr reassured her. "He understands you're not in a right state of mind right now. I explained to him how you're just emotional right now. Next time you feel like this, maybe you could just punch Finverior and feel better."

"That actually might be a good idea," Lassarina chuckled, wiping away a tear and smiling a bit.

"There's that smile we all love," Einarr grinned. Placing a hand on her heavily rounded belly he added, "Try and cheer up, sister. Last thing we want is for your child to come out scowling like Vilkas."

Avyanna snorted and covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hide her smile. Lassarina rolled her eyes and softly smacked Einarr on the back of the head.

"That's my husband and child you're talking about," she said, placing her hand on her belly.

His sister was eight months pregnant, but she looked like she was farther along. Her belly was so large that everyone at Jorrvaskr was suspecting she was giving birth to a giant. It was an idiotic joke, but even Einarr was starting to find some truth in it.

"Well, I'll be going then," Einarr said, walking toward the door with Vilkas's sword in hand.

"Tell Vilkas to come home tonight," Lassarina pleaded.

"Aye, I will."

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the twins, who were waiting patiently for him. He handed Vilkas his sword and smirked at him.

"She's already feeling bad," he informed his brother-in-law.

Vilkas immediately frowned. "She isn't crying, is she?"

"She was, but just leave her with Avyanna. You can go back this evening after you've trained with us for a bit."

**oOo**

Vilkas wiped the sweat off his brow and sat down in one of the chairs on the porch as he watched Farkas and Einarr spar. It was already late in the afternoon and they had spent the whole day going through drills and sparring with anyone that came by. He honestly really needed this, since he had been starting to feel a little out of shape. He hadn't trained much in the past month, spending all of his time with Lassarina.

Part of him had known he had been overwhelming her with his constant presence, but he worried about her and wanted no harm to come to her. Like Lassarina, part of Vilkas's spirit was still scarred from the trauma of having lost their first child before it was even born. He only wanted to ensure that this time, nothing like that happened. He wanted this child to be born healthy and strong. It was bad enough he was being plagued by negative thoughts that he might be a bad father. Vilkas didn't want to end up like Jergen and just abandon his children without any hesitation.

"So Vilkas, have you and my sister given any thoughts on what you're going to name your child?" Einarr asked, finally finished with sparring with Farkas.

Vilkas looked up at his Harbinger. "I suggested naming it after someone we've lost, like after your mother if it's a girl, but Lassarina's got this mad theory that it's bad luck to name it after someone who's died."

"She's probably just shaken, since you picked a name for the last one," Farkas said.

"Aye, that's what I think too. So we don't have any names thought out yet. We'll probably wait until he or she is born."

"It'll probably be a lad," Einarr said, drinking some mead. "My sister's gotten too big for it to be a lass. That baby might grow up to be bigger than Farkas."

Vilkas chuckled, sharing the same thoughts. His wife's belly was a lot larger than it should be at this point in her pregnancy, according to Danica, but the priestess reassured them, saying the baby was likely going to be a strong one.

"Farkas, that reminds me," Einarr said. "We got a job to track down an escaped prisoner near Riften. Think you and Avyanna could take care of it?"

"Aye, we can do that," Farkas nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Good," Einarr nodded before looking at Vilkas. "It's nearly sunset; maybe you should get back to Lassarina?"

Vilkas nodded and stood up. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Maybe tomorrow you can help me do some of that damned paperwork you're so good at. Give my sister a couple of hours of peace every day."

"Aye, that might be a good idea."

He waved goodbye to his twin and his brother-in-law as he skirted around Jorrvaskr and down the stairs toward Breezehome. He paused at the door, wondering if his wife was still in a foul mood, but figured the only way he'd find out was by going inside. He gently pushed open the door and stepped inside, surprised to find his wife was nowhere in sight.

"Rina?" he called out.

Vilkas saw her head poke out from the room beside the dining area. "Vilkas, you're home."

He smiled as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He dropped his sword and enveloped her in his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," she murmured.

"It's alright, love," he told her. "I brought it upon myself, never leaving you alone for more than a moment."

"Either way, I'm sorry." She suddenly pulled away from him, her nose wrinkling. "You stink."

"Well, I did spend the day sparring with the whelps, my brother and Einarr."

"Which is exactly why I warmed up some bath water. So go and wash that smell off, or you won't be sleeping next to me."

Vilkas chuckled and ducked his head for a quick kiss. "Alright."

He walked over to the back room and eyed the stone tub appreciatively. Einarr had explained that originally, the room was meant to hold an Alchemy station, but since he didn't know a single thing about making potions, he had the Jarl's steward put in a stone tub. Einarr had even improved it over the past couple of years and installed a way to drain the water out of the tub so it flowed outside. Vilkas was greatly impressed with the work Einarr had done to it, and Lassarina enjoyed the idea of being able to take a bath whenever she wished.

Stripping off his armor, Vilkas got into the tub, the water still warm and easing the stress of the day away. His eyes had drifted closed and he leaned back in the tub, only to jump slightly as a featherlight touch met with his skin. His eyes flew open and he glanced over his shoulder to see Lassarina gently massaging his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, relaxing once again as her thumbs began to knead into his muscles.

"You're shoulders are always sore after training, aren't they?" she said. "I'm just trying to make up for shouting at you."

"You don't have to, but then again, that does feel good."

His wife chuckled a bit and continued to rub his sore shoulders. For several moments that's all she did, but then he felt the course texture of a washcloth against his skin, lathered with soap as she started to wash his back. He released a happy sigh as the soapy rag drifted across his collarbone and down his chest. She rinsed off his face, getting rid of the sweat and grime, and even the black war paint she regularly complained about. When the cloth drifted lower, below the water line to his abdomen, Vilkas felt her full breasts against her shoulder blades and stiffened slightly.

His hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her, and he turned his head so he could kiss her. He could feel her lips were turned up in a smile and that her guard was down. Quick as a sabre cat, he pulled his wife into the tub with him, a good amount of water sloshing out and her dress becoming completely soaked.

"Vilkas!" she gasped, her face dripping.

"I couldn't help myself," he chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss.

She was stiff against him for only a few seconds, before her body relaxed and she was kissing him back, no longer caring that her clothes were wet. His hardened length was pressing up against her thigh and she moaned as he grabbed her breast, squeezing it gently. His other hand was pushing up the heavy material of her skirt, when she let out a pained gasped and he drew back.

"What is it?" he demanded, his heart racing with concern.

"Nothing," she replied, her eyes wincing a bit. "The baby just kicked me a little too hard is all."

She gasped again and touched her belly, frowning. Vilkas placed a hand on there as well and could feel their child moving around, its tiny feet kicking out inside her. He drew his hand back and smiled when he felt a jab right against his palm.

"Easy little one," he spoke to Lassarina's belly. "You're making your mother uncomfortable."

"He's been moving around a lot lately," Lassarina told him. "Danica wasn't kidding when she said he was strong."

Vilkas looked at her, his brows raised a bit. "He?"

Lassarina shrugged and relaxed, the movements inside her settling a bit. "I figured it must be a boy, seeing how fat I've gotten."

Vilkas frowned and kissed her. "You aren't fat, love."

"Ah, then the giant belly between us is just a figment of my imagination?"

"Nay, it's real, but it'll go away once you've given birth. Then you'll be as small as you were when I first met you."

"You said I was as thin as a twig when we first met."

"Then you'll be as small as you were when we first made love in the Underforge."

Lassarina's face reddened at the mention of their first time together and she shifted against him a bit. Vilkas smiled and stroked her belly through the wet dress.

"I can't wait to see him," he told her softly.

"I know, I'm already anxious," she agreed, her hand going over his. "Now why don't you finish bathing while I change into something dry?"

"Or you could just take the dress off and stay in here with me," he suggested, biting down on her lower lip softly.

Lassarina rolled her eyes, but moved her hands down to strip off her dress. One of the reasons he could deal with Lassarina's violent mood swings was because her sexual appetite had increased, which allowed him to make up for those couple of months when she threatened to punch him if he so much as touched her.

"I love you," she murmured as he slipped inside her.

"And I love you," he replied, making waves in the tub as his wife began to ride him.

Their cries of passion echoed around the small room and the rest of the house. Anyone passing by the house would no doubt be able to hear them, but they gave no regard to it as they lost themselves in the waves of ecstasy, their gasps and moans getting louder and louder until they peaked in perfect harmony and slumped against each other, perfectly content and sated.

_Life is good, _were Vilkas's thoughts as he kissed his wife.

* * *

_Yay! We're starting off all happy!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	2. Chapter 2

_So I have the strongest feeling, that you are going to definitely enjoy this chapter... I have a surprised waiting for all of you towards the end...__For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A baby's cries were all Lassarina could hear in the blazing inferno. The heat seared her skin and singed her hair as she ran past the burning buildings, desperately searching for the crying child. A quick survey of the buildings confirmed her suspicions about where she was. She was back in Helgen, running directly toward the chopping block._

_The moment she stepped into the open area where she had nearly been executed, fire shot down from above her and trapped her in a circle of flames. Lassarina glanced up and saw the black dragon that constantly tormented her dreams flying above her, using the Fire Breath Shout to destroy Helgen once again. She stared up at it, not allowing herself to take her gaze away for one moment, but the baby's cries were making that difficult. Suddenly, the dragon turned to look at her._

"Zu'u fen du hin sil, Dovahkiin,_" it said to her._

_Lassarina's whole body shook and she continued to watch it as it flew around, aiming its fires everywhere else but her. She was unable to move from her current location and the babies cries were suddenly drowned out by the sound of a woman's voice, whispering in her ear._

"_You must stop him."_

_Lassarina whirled around, expecting to see a woman standing beside her, but was surprised to find no one._

"_Lassarina, you must stop him," the voice spoke once again in her ear._

_The baby's cries could be heard once again, and Lassarina finally saw it. The infant was wrapped up in a bundle of furs and had been placed on top of the bloody chopping block that stood unscathed in the center of the ring of fire. She went to reach for the child but was stopped by a wall of flames that suddenly shot up in front of her. She stood behind the wall, helpless as the headsman materialized beside the chopping block, the large, gore-encrusted axe raised high above him. A scream erupted from her as she watched the axe come down._

**oOo**

Her scream had followed her into the waking world as Lassarina sat up in bed, sweat covering her body and tears streaming down her face. Vilkas woke up the second she screamed and his arms were around her, trying to calm her.

"Lassarina, what is it?" he demanded, holding her close in an attempt to still her.

Her chest heaved violently as she struggled to breathe. "There was so much fire—the headsman-the baby wouldn't stop crying!"

She was having trouble forming sentences between the sobbing and difficulty to breathe. Vilkas continued to hold her close, rubbing her back and allowing the tears to soak his shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare," he told her. "You're safe, love."

"I was back in Helgen," she sobbed, finally able to speak. "The black dragon was there. I kept hearing a baby crying and saw it on the chopping block. The headman was there. I tried to stop him, but he brought the axe down before I could reach him."

"It's alright, you're alright."

He rocked her body in his arms until she finally settled down. It had been months since Lassarina had a nightmare about the black dragon; why was she being plagued by them now? She knew that Vilkas must have been terrified by how she had woken up, feeling his body shake against hers every so often. He had seen her suffer through violent nightmares and hallucinations months ago when she was suffering from skooma withdrawal, and she knew he had never wanted to see her get like that again.

"Are you feeling better?" Vilkas asked, pulling back to look down at her.

"Aye," she whispered.

"I had thought those types of nightmares had stopped."

"I thought they did too. I get so scared when I have them, they always feel so real."

"But they aren't real. Nothing in your dreams can hurt you, Lassarina."

"Aye, I know."

They sat in bed in silence after that, Vilkas holding Lassarina the entire time, kissing her every few moments to try and get her mind off of the terrible nightmare. It was early in the morning, right around the time they usually got up, but they decided to rest in bed for a while, both of them still shaky. It was only after an hour, when Lassarina's stomach began to rumble with hunger, that they decided to get up. Lassarina changed into a dress and Vilkas put on his armor, and they went downstairs to eat breakfast together.

"Is there a reason you're wearing your armor today?" Lassarina asked, swallowing a bite of dried beef.

"Aela wanted me to go with her to take care of a bear that's living a little too close to Riverwood," he told her. "She figured we could ride out early and be back before nightfall."

"Farkas is the one who usually handles job like that."

"Aye, but he's still not back from his job with Avyanna."

"Still? It's been over a week since they left!"

Vilkas nodded and gave a shrug. "He and Avyanna must be trying to get some time alone. I imagine it must not be easy for them having Rohan in the next room."

"We'll know what that's like soon."

Her husband scowled. "The one drawback to becoming a parent."

Lassarina chuckled and caught the teasing glint in Vilkas's eye. They both knew the challenges they were going to face raising a child, but they were both ready for it. Vilkas was especially excited, and Lassarina knew he was going to be an excellent father. He had built a crib for their child with Farkas just days after she discovered she was pregnant, and it now stood in the corner of the room, filled with the softest furs they could find and ready to hold their child for the first two years of its life.

"Maybe I'll spend the day at Jorrvaskr and look after Randulf while you're out with Aela," Lassarina said, finishing the last bite of her bread. "He always gets fussy when his mother's away."

"Aye, but I can imagine she looks forward to any job she can do these days," Vilkas chuckled. "Randulf is so reliant on her. Just as attached to Aela as Skjor was."

Lassarina laughed, thinking fondly of their departed friend. He and Kodlak had been like fathers to Farkas and Vilkas, and she knew that the twins missed them often. She quickly finished eating and stood up, ready to head to Jorrvaskr with her husband. They walked to the mead hall hand in hand and let themselves in once they reached it. Aela was already sitting at the table, Randulf sitting on her lap and eating off of his mother's plate. Lassarina spotted her brother sitting down at the table as well, looking completely exhausted as if he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Vilkas, are you ready to go?" Aela asked, spotting the couple.

"Aye," he nodded. "Lassarina said she'd watch Randulf while we were gone."

Aela got up, holding her son and walking over. "I'd greatly appreciate that." Before handing Randulf to Lassarina, the huntress looked at her son, ruffling his scruffy black hair. "I'll be back in the evening. Behave yourself until then, my little wolf."

Randulf babbled gibberish and scowled when his mother handed him to Lassarina. The boy had shown to have a stubborn attitude during his short life and directed it toward everyone except his mother. He was like Skjor in so many ways, everyone had begun to suspect the warrior's spirit lived on in his son. When his mother began to walk towards the door, Randulf whimpered and reached for her.

"It's alright, Randulf," Lassarina told the child. "She'll be back before the day is done."

Vilkas's hand wrapped around Lassarina's waist and she looked up to receive a kiss from him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Be safe," she told him as he followed Aela.

"I always am."

Once the two were out, Lassarina got to work on soothing Randulf, a difficult task to anyone who wasn't Aela. She walked over to the table and had a seat beside her brother, who had begun to nod off.

"I don't understand why you remain a werewolf when you barely get any sleep," she told him softly, grabbing his attention.

Einarr grunted and shrugged. "If I cure myself, I'll go to Sovngarde when I die."

"And you don't want that?"

"I want to go where Faraya is. And if that means I have to go to Oblivion, so be it. Besides, I sleep just fine. The reason I'm so tired is because I've been having nightmares lately."

Her brows rose a bit. "What kind of nightmares?"

"I dream I'm back in Helgen and the black dragon is there," he explained, his eyes darkening as he told her. "And there's this woman I cannot see, whispering in my ear."

Lassarina's eyes widened and she felt a shiver go down her spine. "Does she whisper, 'You have to stop him?'"

Einarr looked at her, shocked. "Aye, how did you know?"

"I had a similar dream last night, except there was also a baby crying, and then it got killed by the headsman."

"Strange that we shared similar dreams."

"Maybe it has to do with us being Dragonborn. Maybe the dreams are being sent to us by the Divines as a warning."

"And why would the Divines show any interest in us?"

"Probably because we're the only two people of Nirn that can permanently kill a dragon."

Einarr sighed and glared at her. "Lassarina, you're the one that said last year that we weren't going to get involved in that dragon business. We may be Dragonborn, but it isn't our problem. We have our own lives to think about; we both have families that need us. So don't start changing your mind now."

"But you have to admit, we have been shirking our duties lately. The dragon problem isn't that bad right now, but we both saw that black dragon bring one back to life. What if it decides to bring every dragon on Nirn all back at once?"

"If a dragon crosses our path, we'll kill it, but I'm not going to go out seeking them. It's not our damned problem."

"Then why are we having these nightmares? What if this is Akatosh, or Talos's way of telling us we have to make it our problem?"

Einarr looked right at her, his eyes hardened. "When I considered making it my problem, you told me to ignore it because I had a daughter that needed me more than Skyrim did. Now, I'm going to say the exact same thing to you. Ignore the nightmares, ignore this whole dragon problem, because you have a husband who loves you and a child on the way. You know better than anyone what it's like to grow up without a mother; do you really want that kind of life for your child?"

Lassarina flinched, her brother's words hitting her hard. She knew Einarr was right; she didn't want her child to grow up without her in their life. She didn't want her child to know the pain of losing a parent like she did. But she also didn't want to be tormented by these nightmares.

"So we're just supposed to ignore nightmares that allow us no sleep?" she asked him.

"If they haven't stopped by the end of the month, I'll go see the Greybeards," her brother told her. "Maybe they'll be able to help."

Lassarina nodded. "Fine."

She got up from her chair and decided to take Randulf outside to watch the Companions train, since it always seemed to mesmerize the young lad. She found Erendriel running through some drills with Kiraya and Rohan. Fang had been sunning himself nearby, but at the sound of someone coming out, the wolf looked up and wagged his tail happily. Though Fang spent most of his time with Kiraya, having been the girl's favorite playmate until Rohan showed up, whenever Lassarina was around, the wolf always came to her side and remained entirely faithful to his mistress.

"How's my handsome boy?" Lassarina cooed at her wolf as he approached her.

Fang licked her hand and nosed her palm, trying to get Lassarina to pet him. Sitting down and smiling, she indulged him, scratching him behind the ears while Randulf reached out to pat his head. Everyone in Jorrvaskr had initially been worried about how Fang would react to a baby, but they were pleased to find that the wolf turned into a sort of nanny for Randulf, constantly trailing after the infant once he learned to crawl and curling up beside him whenever he fell asleep on the stone floors. Fang was without a doubt the sweetest wolf in Skyrim, but he still never failed to growl at Einarr or Vilkas, seeing both of them as rivals in the fight to win Lassarina and Kiraya's affection.

"Are you going to be this good with my baby?" she asked Fang.

Fang let out a soft woof and licked her hand again, nipping it softly, just like he did when he was a pup. Lassarina tapped him on the nose affectionately.

"None of that," she told him. "Remember, no biting hands."

Fang flicked his ears in annoyance but didn't try to nip her again as he sat beside her and watched Erendriel and the children spar for about an hour. Kiraya and Rohan were obviously working together against the adult, but Erendriel had learned well in the past year and was holding his own easily. But unfortunately, Kiraya and Rohan were both two mischievous children who didn't know the meaning of fighting fairly. She could see the looks the two children exchanged and knew the Bosmer was in trouble.

"Eren, you might want to show a little more caution with those two," Lassarina called out.

Erendriel turned and smirked at her. "Don't worry about me, Rina. I can take them."

Lassarina realized what the children were up to when Rohan distracted Erendriel with rapid blows with his wooden sword and Kiraya skirted around them to kneel behind the Bosmer. If he kept backing up the way he was, Erendriel was going to back right into Kiraya and fall. She watched, completely amused, as the children's plan went off without a hitch and Erendriel tumbled to the ground.

"You should have listened to Aunt Rina, Eren," Kiraya gloated with a giggle.

"I didn't know you were behind me," the wood elf complained, getting up and dusting himself off. "Rohan was distracting me."

"Aye, that was the plan," Rohan chuckled.

"I can't wait 'til we're older and can do a real job, like capturing an escaped prisoner," Kiraya said. "Rohan and I are going to work together and outwit every bandit and criminal from Solitude to Riften, and everywhere in between."

"You're going to be trouble for every criminal in Skyrim," Lassarina laughed. "How's your archery coming along?"

"Still better than Rohan's," Kiraya teased.

"That's cause you've had more time to learn it than I did!" Rohan puffed.

"You're still better than I am, Rohan," Erendriel reassured the boy.

Lassarina laughed and shook her head at Erendriel. "I still can't believe that you, a Bosmer, are so bad with a bow. Normally your kind are remarkably talented when it comes to archery."

"Aye, but I wasn't born in Valenwood like my parents. I was born and raised right here in Skyrim. It's like I'm a Nord trapped in an elf's body."

"Then that must make me a Bosmer trapped in a Nord's body, because I never miss a shot."

Erendriel arched a brow at her. "I highly doubt you're as good as you say you are."

"Nay, it's true," Kiraya spoke up. "Aunt Rina is as good as Aela."

"I can prove it if you'd like," Lassarina offered, getting up out of her seat and handing Randulf to the Bosmer. "If you'll just hold him for a moment. Kiraya, could I borrow your bow?"

Kiraya handed Lassarina the dragonbone bow her father had made for her tenth birthday. She took a few arrows from the child as well and turned to the target clear across the training yard. A little rusty, Lassarina familiarized herself with the bow's tension before she nocked an arrow and took aim. Releasing it, the arrow hit its mark directly in the center and Lassarina quickly fired another arrow, hitting the center yet again.

"Told you I'm good," Lassarina gloated to Erendriel.

"Bet you can't hit it one more time," the Bosmer taunted. "And it's got to land right between the first two."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes at him and smirked as she nocked the arrow and took aim. She took several deep breaths, focusing on where she wanted the arrow to land, when suddenly a sharp pain traveled through her lower back and then through her belly. The bow slipped from her hands and she instinctively clutched at her stomach, swearing loudly from the pain.

"Lassarina, are you alright?" Erendriel asked, reaching out with a free hand and grabbing her arm.

She took several deep breaths before she answered. "Aye, I think the baby might have kicked a bit too- ahh!"

She broke off as another sharp pain started at her back and she nearly doubled over, clutching at Erendriel for support. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain, only to open them when she felt water trickle down her legs. Her heart began to race and she started to panic, realizing the baby was coming.

_No, no, no! _She thought to herself. _It's too soon!_

"Aunt Rina?" Kiraya looked at her concerned.

"Kiraya, go inside and get your father," she told the girl urgently. "Erendriel, help me to the porch."

The Bosmer handed Rohan Aela's son and supported Lassarina's weight as he walked her over to the porch so she could sit down. Kiraya had already disappeared inside Jorrvaskr and Rohan was watching Lassarina, his eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alright?" Erendriel repeated once she was sitting down.

Before she could answer, Einarr stepped out with Kiraya. "What's going on?"

Lassarina let her panic show. "Einarr, the baby's coming and Vilkas isn't here!"

Her brother's eyes widened and he shouted a string of curses, shocking the children, and much to Lassarina's amusement, Erendriel. Once he stopped cursing, her brother turned to Erendriel.

"Eren, I want you to take my horse and ride as fast as you can towards Riverwood," Einarr ordered the Bosmer. "With any luck you'll catch up to Vilkas quickly and tell him what's happening."

Erendriel nodded and ran off, skirting around Jorrvaskr and disappearing from sight. Lassarina's hands were shaking, and she clutched at her belly as Einarr knelt on the ground in front of her.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked her.

"Just a sharp pain when it started," she told him. "It's gone now, though."

"Trust me, it'll be back. We need to get you inside and then send for Danica."

"I want to go to Breezehome."

Her brother nodded and helped her to her feet, keeping one arm around her waist as they started to walk toward Breezehome. Einarr had ordered Rohan to go inside and give Randulf to Tilma and then told his daughter to fetch Danica and explain what was happening. As they walked, Lassarina felt a contraction, but luckily it was very mild and only irritated her as they continued towards Breezehome. Once they arrived, Einarr helped her inside and upstairs to her and Vilkas's bed. She sat down at the edge, grasping at the end of her hair nervously.

"Don't worry, Vilkas only left an hour ago," her brother reassured her, sitting beside her. "Erendriel will catch up quickly and they'll be back before you can say, 'sweetroll.'"

Lassarina smiled nervously at her brother. "Sweetroll."

**oOo**

"Sweetroll!" Lassarina screamed hours later, crushing Einarr's hand in her own. "Gods damn it that hurts so much!"

"I know, Lassarina," her brother said, trying to ignore the pain radiating through his hand.

Night had fallen over Whiterun and tears were streaming down her face as the powerful contraction ripped through her. She was lying down on the bed, trying not to scream anymore, though it was proving to be quite difficult, and Danica moved away from her, her hands stained with blood.

"This is going faster than I thought it would," the priestess said grimly. "The baby could arrive any minute now."

"No, Vilkas isn't here yet!" Lassarina cried, trying to sit up.

Einarr pushed her back down onto the bed and tried to keep her still. "You can't exactly tell the baby to wait for Vilkas, Rina. It doesn't work that way."

"Einarr, where is he?"

"Papa!" Kiraya's voice shouted from outside the room and suddenly the doors burst open, Vilkas stepping inside, breathing heavily and sweat pouring from his face.

"Oh, thank the Nine!" Einarr breathed, standing up and switching places with him. "What in Hircine's name took you so damned long?"

Vilkas sat down beside Lassarina and he grasped her hand. "Some bandits stole our horses, I had to run back. Erendriel and Aela went after them."

"Vilkas," Lassarina whimpered. "It hurts so much."

She screamed as another contraction hit her and Danica moved back into position. "Get ready to push, Lassarina."

She shook her head rapidly from side to side. "No, no, no. I can't, it hurts too much."

"Rina, I know it hurts," Vilkas said, pushing away the hair that stuck to her pale and sweaty skin. "But you need to push. It'll only hurt for a little bit and then you'll forget all about the pain when our child is in your arms."

Her whole body trembled and her lower lip quivered before she bit down on it and focused all her energy into pushing. Her back went rigid and she gripped Vilkas's hand so tightly, she heard the bones crack and break. She heard him gasp from the pain of the break, but he said nothing as she began to scream once again.

"That's it, I can see the head!" Danica announced. "Keep going!"

Lassarina screamed one more time and suddenly all the pressure was gone, the sound of a crying baby reaching her ears. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Danica cut the cord with a clean dagger. She passed the infant to Einarr, who had a small linen blanket ready to wrap the baby in. Lassarina watched the entire time, breathing hard and struggling to keep her eyes open as they cleaned off her child and wrapped it in a fur blanket.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked weakly.

"Aye, he's perfectly fine," Danica said as Einarr held the child.

"He?" Vilkas echoed beside her. "It's a boy?"

"It's a boy," Einarr confirmed, smiling proudly.

Lassarina felt Vilkas kiss her sweaty forehead and push more hair away from her face. "It's over. You did it, love. You did so well."

Lassarina smiled weakly, but quickly frowned when she felt another contraction, causing her to cry out. This pulled everyone's attention away from the newborn and back to Lassarina. Danica quickly moved over to her and moved in to inspect her when Lassarina felt pressure on her abdomen once again.

"Why is it still hurting?" she demanded, clutching onto Vilkas's hand again.

"What's going on?" Vilkas asked Danica.

The priestess looked up. "It would appear we aren't done here."

Lassarina froze and felt Vilkas stiffen beside her. "What do you mean we aren't done?"

"You've been carrying twins this entire time."

"_Twins?_" Lassarina all but screeched. Squeezing Vilkas's broken hand even tighter she yelled, "You said it was over!"

"Lassarina, I'm going to need you to push again," Danica urged.

"Nay! I didn't agree to giving birth twice in one go!"

Vilkas's arm tightened around her shoulders. "Come on, love. You did it once, you can do it again."

"This is all your fault!" she snapped at her husband.

"_My _fault?"

"Aye, you're the twin! This comes from your side of the family!"

"Lassarina, focus!" Danica snapped, smacking her knee.

Lassarina cursed loudly and bit back a scream as she started to push again, feeling the pain of having a baby come out of her once again. As the baby's head came out, she screamed bloody murder, pushing as hard as she could to get it out of her. When the pressure was once again gone, she collapsed against Vilkas, sobbing from the pain. She listened for the sound of her second child's cries but didn't hear it.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" she asked, trying to lift her head.

"Danica, what's wrong?" Vilkas demanded, his body tense.

"The baby isn't breathing," the priestess explained. "There's probably mucus clogging the air passage."

Lassarina looked at the priestess and saw her rapidly tapping the infant's back. For several heart-wrenching seconds, she watched helplessly as the priestess tried to get the baby to breathe. Her heart nearly broke, thinking her child was lost, when suddenly it coughed and started to cry loudly, making Lassarina let out a huge quavering sigh of relief.

"This one's a girl," Danica announced. "You have a son and a daughter."

The priestess wrapped the tiny infant in a bundle of furs after cleaning off some of the blood and carried her to Lassarina, while Einarr brought her son. Vilkas helped her sit up, and she leaned against the headboard of the large double bed as she took her son from Einarr. The small boy had stopped crying and was now clutching at the soft rabbit fur with his tiny hands. She almost had to force herself to turn her gaze away from the warm bundle in her arms so she could look at her daughter, cradled in one of Vilkas's arms while Danica healed his broken hand.

"They're perfect," Lassarina whispered, looking back and forth to each child.

"Aye, they are," Vilkas agreed, overwhelming pride strengthening his voice.

Looking down at their son once again, Lassarina realized he looked exactly like Vilkas, sharing his nose, black hair and shape of his head. However, as she continued to look at the baby boy, his eyes blinked open, revealing pale blue irises. Her eyes.

"Love, look," Vilkas said.

She turned to look at their daughter and saw her eyes were beginning to open as well, revealing them to be pale blue too. Their daughter clearly took after Lassarina, from the shape of her eyes to the tone of her skin, though the baby girl's hair was a light auburn instead of dark, like her mother's.

"I can't believe they're here," Lassarina murmured, her voice catching on a sob.

"You need to name them," Einarr said, leaning closer so he could get a better look at his new niece and nephew.

"How about Faolan?" Vilkas suggested, nodding at their son.

Lassarina nodded, remembering how her husband had mentioned the name a couple of nights ago when they were in bed talking. "Aye, I like it. And what about Lyanna for her?"

"It's as beautiful as she is," Vilkas said with a nod.

"Faolan and Lyanna," Lassarina murmured, looking at them as she said their names. "Our children."

* * *

_SURPRISE! TWINS! So I've had these names picked out since before I started Walk in the Shadows. Faolan is a name I found that means wolf, and I believe it is in fact Nordic. And if you didn't guess it already, I named Lyanna after a woman from my favorite house in Game of Thrones, Lyanna Stark, who's house mascot is a, did you guess it already? DIREWOLF. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so this is mainly a fluff chapter to make everyone smile. Lot's of talking and one more surprise!_

_For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"How's Lassarina doing?" Einarr asked softly, stepping into Breezehome with Kiraya and Rohan.

"She's exhausted," Vilkas sighed, rubbing his own eyes and showing the dark circles around them.

"One could say the same about you."

"I couldn't go to sleep last night. I wanted to be awake in case Lassarina woke up or the twins started crying."

Einarr could understand that feeling. Right after Kiraya was born and his daughter was placed in his arms for the first time, the last thing on his mind had been sleep. He remembered staying up all night for days, watching over his child and making sure she was safe. He knew Vilkas must have been exceptionally alert, since his children had been born a couple of weeks too soon.

"Can we see the twins now?" Kiraya begged, standing at the foot of the stairs.

Einarr gave his daughter a hard look. "I understand you're eager to see them, kitten, but they might be sleeping right now."

"Nay, they're actually awake," Vilkas said. "So is Lassarina. She fed them a little while ago."

"Does that mean we can go up and see them?" Kiraya asked.

"Aye, but be quiet and just look," Einarr told his daughter. "Same goes for you, Rohan."

The two children ran upstairs, with Einarr and Vilkas close behind them. The night before when the twins had been born, Einarr hadn't allowed either of them to go into the upstairs bedroom, saying that Vilkas and Lassarina both needed to rest. Kiraya and Rohan had been disappointed but perked up when he promised they could see the newborns in the morning. They had been up a little after dawn and had pestered Einarr for hours, until he finally relented and brought them over.

As Einarr approached the bedroom, he heard Kiraya say, "They're so small."

Stepping inside his former bedroom, Einarr saw that Vilkas had moved the crib he had built over to stand beside Lassarina's side of the bed. She was currently sitting up, wearing a nightgown, and looking down at her two children. His sister looked a little pale, probably from the blood she lost during childbirth, and her eyes were dark with exhaustion, but the smile on her face easily toppled all of that and brought a smile to Einarr's face as well.

"What are their names?" Rohan asked, peering into the crib beside Kiraya.

"The boy is Faolan and the girl is Lyanna," Lassarina explained, pointing at the infants when she said their names.

Einarr walked over and stood behind his daughter and Rohan, looking down at his niece and nephew. Because they had been born a bit early, they were smaller than they ought to have been, Faolan weighing no more than six pounds and Lyanna around five. They had been properly washed since last night and their hair was dry. Faolan had a little bit of black hair covering the top of his head, and Lyanna had a bit more than her brother, in a shade of light auburn. Though they were twins, the only common trait the two infants shared were the identical pale-blue eyes they inherited from Lassarina.

Staring at them, Einarr noticed Faolan was staring at Kiraya's twitching ears, completely fascinated, but Lyanna was just ignoring the two children looking at her and stared at Einarr. He looked back at his young niece, smiling at her, only to burst out laughing when she scowled.

"What is it?" Lassarina asked, looking away from her children.

"Lyanna," he laughed, pointing at the infant girl. "Lassarina, your daughter may grow up looking like you, but she's already inherited her father's scowl."

Kiraya and Rohan started to laugh as well, noticing the baby girl's scowl. The noise caused little Lyanna to scowl even more and she began to cry, instantly drowning out the laughter. Lassarina reached in and tried to soothe her daughter, but Vilkas quickly intervened and lifted the crying child out of the crib. Almost immediately, Lyanna stopped crying and Vilkas smirked at all of them.

"Best watch what you say about my little lass," Vilkas warned, a teasing glint in his eye.

"I was just pointing out that she scowls like you," Einarr shrugged.

"Papa, can I give them the toys I made?" Kiraya asked.

Einarr nodded and his daughter pulled two small stuffed toys made of rabbit pelts and fashioned to look like bears. Kiraya had been up late, trying to quickly make a second one, since she was just as surprised at the news of twins as everyone else, but his child had learned how to craft with leather well. She held one of the stuffed bears to Faolan, who simply stared at it, unsure what to do.

"Just lay it down next to him," Rohan suggested and Kiraya did so.

"Vilkas, if she's calmed down, put Lyanna back in the crib," Lassarina told her husband.

Einarr smiled at how reluctant Vilkas appeared to be at the thought of putting down his daughter, but he did as Lassarina asked and placed Lyanna in the crib beside Faolan. Once she was rested on the soft furs beneath her, Kiraya placed the other stuffed bear toy beside the baby girl and smiled at her.

"Thank you for making those for them, Kiraya," Lassarina said with a smile.

"No problem," she smiled, her tail swaying behind her.

Suddenly, they all heard the door downstairs open and heard a voice call out loudly, "Anyone home?"

Einarr immediately recognized Farkas's voice and grinned at Vilkas, who looked excited about revealing his children to his twin brother.

"Aye, we're upstairs!" Vilkas called out, reaching into the crib and picking up Faolan.

"Vilkas and I already figured out how we're going to tell Farkas that it was twins," Lassarina giggled softly as she lifted Lyanna out. "So no one say anything."

Einarr watched his sister settle into the bed and draw her knees up, shielding her infant daughter from the sight of anyone who stepped inside the room. The sound of footsteps reached the room and the doors opened, Farkas and Avyanna peeking in.

Farkas smiled at them. "Why is everyone in he-"

He broke off when he looked over at his brother and saw the fur wrapped bundle in his arms. Avyanna gasped and walked over to Vilkas, eager to see the child.

"Kynareth bless," the scarlet-haired woman said, covering her mouth with her hand. "He's beautiful, Vilkas."

"I can't believe I missed it," Farkas grumbled, walking over as well to see the baby. "When did it happen?"

"Just last night," Vilkas answered. "His name is Faolan."

"And this is his sister, Lyanna," Lassarina announced, lowering her knees to reveal the baby in her arms.

Einarr chuckled when Avyanna squealed and Farkas's mouth hung open, both of them in clear shock of seeing two children. Avyanna rushed over to sit on the bed beside Lassarina and looked at the baby girl.

"Oh my gods," she laughed. "This is amazing!"

"Twins?" Farkas gaped, his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Aye, I wasn't expecting it any more than anyone else," Lassarina grumbled. "Thank you for passing this lovely gift into my bloodline. As if giving birth to one child wasn't painful enough."

"What's this I hear about twins?" said a new voice stepping into the room.

Einarr looked up and was surprised to see Brynjolf standing in the doorway. The red-haired thief's green eyes were wide when they rested on Faolan and Lyanna, and a big grin stretched across his face.

"Brynjolf, what are you doing here?" Lassarina gasped happily.

"I'm on the way to Markarth for a job," he explained. "I tagged along with Farkas and Avyanna and thought of visiting, but I wasn't expecting you to have given birth already."

"They were only born last night," Kiraya told him.

"Well it seems like good fortune is shining down on Farkas and Vilkas," he said, flashing a quick, knowing look to Farkas and Avyanna.

Einarr arched a brow and looked at Farkas, who was rubbing the back of his neck, and then at Avyanna, who was blushing a bit and twirling a ring on her finger. He was about to look at Brynjolf when his gaze snapped back to Avyanna's hand and he stared at the ring. He blinked several times to check if he was seeing things correctly, but it did not go away. It was a Bond of Matrimony.

"You got _married?" _Einarr demanded, looking at both of them again.

Lassarina's free hand grabbed Avyanna's wrist and she stared at the ring, her jaw dropping. Vilkas had turned to look at his brother, his eyes filled with shock, a shock that was identical on both Kiraya and Rohan's faces.

"Nay, they didn't just get married," Lassarina said. "These two _eloped._"

"How could you get married and not tell me?" Vilkas demanded, Faolan grumbling from his father's harsh tone.

Farkas avoided his brother's gaze and looked at Avyanna. "We were staying in Riften and, well, it just kind of happened."

"How does marriage just _happen_?" Einarr asked.

"We were tracking down that criminal that escaped and found him near Riften," Avyanna explained. "The man must have stolen an Amulet of Mara, and I put it on as a joke at first, but Farkas admitted he was interested. Then we just went to the Temple of Mara and had Maramal perform the ceremony."

"So that's why you took so long getting back," Lassarina chuckled.

Everyone fell silent when Rohan suddenly stomped out of the room angrily, slamming the door behind him and startling the newborn twins, making them both start crying. Einarr watched his sister and her husband try to comfort the two crying infants, while Kiraya ran out after her friend.

"I was worried he would react this way," Avyanna murmured, getting off the edge of the bed and walking towards the door. "I need to talk to him."

"I'll go with you," Farkas offered.

"I will too," Einarr said. "I might need to end up dragging Kiraya away."

The three of them walked out of Breezehome, Brynjolf staying behind to get a good look at Faolan and Lyanna and catch up with Lassarina. Einarr used his sense of smell to track down the children and found them both sitting on a stone bench at the foot of the Gildergreen. Avyanna quickly went to her brother's side and Kiraya moved away, walking over to Einarr's side.

"Rohan's really upset," she murmured.

"Aye, kitten, I can only imagine," Einarr told his daughter, ruffling her hair.

He turned his attention back to the two siblings and listened to them from an appropriate distance.

"Rohan, I'm so sorry," Avyanna told her younger brother. "I shouldn't have gotten married without telling you or having you there."

"You're my sister and I'm your brother," the twelve year old boy spat. "You're not supposed to get married without my permission!"

"I know," Avyanna admitted, tearing up. "I just really love Farkas and didn't want to wait any longer to be married to him."

Einarr saw some of the tension leave Rohan's shoulder, but he was still frowning. "It was just supposed to be you and me. Now you aren't going to pay attention to me because you're going to be with Farkas all the time!"

"That's not true! You're always going to be the most important person in my life. I'll never, _ever_, forget you or neglect you. I'll always have time for you, Rohan."

Farkas stepped forward and stood beside Avyanna, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't let her forget about you, Rohan. I know that your sister will always put your needs ahead of mine or her own. She really loves you."

"Just because Farkas and I are married now doesn't mean we still aren't a family," Avyanna told her brother firmly. "It just means our family is getting bigger."

Rohan perked up a bit. "Does that mean Farkas is my brother now?"

Farkas smiled at the boy. "If you'll let me be you're brother."

Einarr smirked when the young boy stood up and puffed out his chest, glaring at Farkas. "If you hurt my sister or make her cry, I'll beat you up."

Farkas nodded seriously. "Does this mean you approve?"

Rohan shrugged. "I guess it's alright. I always knew my sister would marry you; she's been sweet on you since she met you."

Avyanna's face went red, and Einarr and Kiraya laughed when she glared at her little brother. "Rohan! You said you'd never say anything about that!"

"Aye, but you got married without telling me, so that's payback!"

Avyanna growled and stood up, making Rohan sprint away with her right on his heels. Einarr walked over to Farkas's side while Kiraya ran after the two scarlet-haired siblings to try and help Rohan.

"I'll tell Avyanna Rohan can stay at Jorrvaskr the next couple of nights," Einarr told his friend. "So you and your new wife can have some privacy."

"Thanks," Farkas grinned. "I can't believe I'm married. It doesn't feel like I thought it would, but I'm happy."

"That's good. Your brother and I were starting to worry. We never thought you'd settle down."

"I understand now what you and Vilkas meant when you told me Lassarina and I weren't right for each other. I still care for your sister and always will, but I didn't feel for her what I feel for Avyanna."

"Feels nice having found the one you're meant to be with, doesn't it?"

"Aye, I feel more complete when she's around. Like she's the other half of me."

Einarr shook his head and punched Farkas's shoulder. "Never thought love would make you talk like a milk-drinker."

"Says the milk-drinker who always wears an Amulet of Mara." At the sight of Einarr's surprised look, Farkas grinned and added, "That's right, Vilkas and Lassarina told me."

Einarr growled. "Damn them, I'll never tell them anything again."

**oOo**

After Rohan had calmed down, they all returned to Breezehome and gathered downstairs. Vilkas had to carry Lassarina down from the bedroom since she was still too sore from giving birth to walk steadily. Once she was settled in a chair beside the fire, Vilkas ran back upstairs with Farkas and the twins brought the two newborns downstairs. Farkas held Faolan while Vilkas handed Lyanna to Avyanna. The two newlyweds held their niece and nephew, smiling down at them.

"I knew that by marrying Farkas I'd become their aunt," Avyanna said softly, still looking down at Lyanna. "I just thought I'd have at least another month to get used to the idea."

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting to give birth so soon," Lassarina sighed, wincing when she shifted a bit. "It was scary enough that Vilkas was away when it happened."

"You weren't here?" Farkas gaped.

"I went with Aela to Riverwood to deal with a bear," Vilkas explained, standing right behind Lassarina and rubbing her shoulders. "Erendriel had ridden over to tell us what was happening and some bandits stole our horses. I ended up running back and made it right before Faolan was born."

"Who was born first?" Avyanna asked. "Faolan or Lyanna?"

"Faolan," Lassarina answered. "Came out screaming. Lyanna wasn't breathing when she was born, but Danica cleared her throat."

"That must have been terrifying."

Einarr saw his sister shudder, no doubt thinking about her miscarriage. "Aye, it was. I thought we had lost her for a moment."

"She looks just like you, lass," Brynjolf said, peering over Avyanna's shoulder to look at Lyanna. "Though she might be smaller than you once she's older."

"She's going to grow up to be a beautiful girl," Avyanna smiled, looking at Vilkas. "No doubt she'll have boys chasing her left and right."

"They'll have to get through me first," Vilkas growled, getting a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You have no idea the madness you're going to go through," Einarr told his brother-in-law, sparing a glance at Kiraya, sitting beside Rohan. "Having a daughter and thinking about how one day she'll be interested in boys is worse than fighting a dragon. At least you still have time before that happens. I have daughter who's only a couple of years from being a teenager."

"I don't want to think about boys until I'm Harbinger of the Companions," Kiraya sighed.

"There you go, Einarr," Lassarina laughed. "Just live forever and Kiraya will never be involved with boys."

Einarr grunted but quickly looked at Rohan. He knew his daughter was already interested in boys and once she and Rohan were older, their friendship was going to be a problem. He was not going to be comfortable with the idea of his little kitten hanging around a boy. Rohan was already half a foot taller than Kiraya and was a handsome lad. He was going to grow up to be a tall and handsome man, one that his daughter would be fawning over. Einarr wasn't comfortable with the idea of intimidating the lad who was Kiraya's best friend, but it was his duty as a father to make any boy interested in his daughter stay away from her.

"Oh gods, Lyanna just scowled at me," Avyanna giggled. "It looks exactly like Vilkas's scowl."

"Surely you jest," Farkas said, walking over to look at the baby girl.

"Nay, see for yourself!"

Farkas studied the baby a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. "There's no doubt that she's your daughter, Vilkas."

"I can sense she'll be a handful," Lassarina sighed, leaning back in her chair and reaching up to her shoulder to grab Vilkas's hand. "But Faolan has been surprisingly quiet."

"That's cause he's asleep," Farkas said, bringing the baby boy over to Lassarina.

Lassarina took her son in her arms and smiled faintly. "My handsome little lad."

"They both have our eyes," Einarr told his sister. "Mother used to tell me how every member of her bloodline has had blue eyes."

"A family trait I'm not complaining about. Their eyes are beautiful."

They all sat around, talking and catching up, when Einarr noticed Lassarina beginning to nod off, her eyes barely able to stay open. He also guessed that her children were beginning to get hungry, since Lyanna was starting to whimper in his arms. It was only when the two of them began crying that Lassarina noticed.

"They're hungry," she said, trying to stand from her seat.

"I'll carry you upstairs," Vilkas told her, easily picking her up in his strong arms.

"Avyanna, let's save Vilkas the trip and carry the twins up," Einarr told her, Faolan squirming in her arms.

Avyanna nodded and went upstairs with Einarr, giving Faolan to Lassarina once Vilkas had set her down on the bed. Einarr passed Lyanna to Vilkas and quickly left the room to give his sister some privacy. Once he was downstairs again, Avyanna right behind him, he looked around at everyone.

"I think we should head out," Einarr told them.

"Aye, Lassarina could barely keep her eyes open," Farkas agreed.

"Rohan, why don't you come back to Jorrvaskr with Kiraya and me?" Einarr asked the young lad.

"So Anna and Farkas can be alone?" he guessed with a grin. "Alright."

Avyanna blushed furiously and hid her face in Farkas's shoulder. Einarr chuckled briefly and led everyone outside. Farkas led his new wife to her, now their, house, leaving Einarr and Brynjolf alone with the children.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Einarr asked the thief.

"Thought about renting a room for the night at the inn," Brynjolf said.

"Why doesn't Brynjolf stay at Jorrvaskr?" Kiraya suggested. "There are empty beds."

"Aye, save your gold and stay with us," Einarr agreed.

"This is quite the change from the man who blamed me for corrupting his sister," Brynjolf teased.

"Oh, I still blame you for that, but I've accepted you're not going to just disappear from our lives, especially since you're Lassarina's second, so I'm just tolerating the situation."

"Einarr, I didn't know you cared."

Einarr rolled his eyes and shoved Brynjolf a bit, making him stumble and smother a laugh. They walked back to Jorrvaskr and went inside, Fang greeting both Kiraya and Rohan once they walked in. Einarr was pleased to see that Aela and Erendriel had returned, both of them dusty and extremely exhausted. Randulf was sitting on his mother's lap, his arms tightly wrapped around her neck as if he refused to let her go anywhere without him.

"Did you track down those bandits?" Einarr asked. "Because Talos help you if you came back without my horse."

"We brought back your horse, Einarr," Aela told him, rubbing her son's back. "Now tell me, was it a lass or a lad?"

"Both," Kiraya giggled. "Aunt Rina had twins!"

Aela sat up a little straighter. "Twins?"

"The boy is Faolan and the girl is Lyanna," Einarr said, sitting down at the table.

"I can't wait to see them!" Ria squealed happily, taking a seat beside Erendriel.

"Shor's stones, what do we have here?" Finverior said, walking into Jorrvaskr from the training yard. "Brynjolf, good to see you. How's my lovely Haelga doing?"

Brynjolf's eyes sparkled mischievously. "She's handing out Marks of Dibella left and right, so I imagine she's doing fine, despite her obvious soreness."

Einarr snorted when he saw Finverior glare. The Bosmer always liked taking the jobs that would take him near Riften so he could visit some loose woman he bedded every time he saw her, but it always annoyed him to no end that she was more promiscuous than he was.

"Why are you in Whiterun anyway?" Finverior asked the thief.

"Have a job in Markarth and I thought I'd stop by and visit before continuing on my way," Brynjolf replied, grabbing an apple off a serving plate. "Traveled back with Farkas and Avyanna, who by the way, just tied the knot."

The entire mead hall went silent and all eyes were on Brynjolf. Einarr casually sipped from a nearby tankard of mead and waited patiently for the questions that were mere seconds away.

"What do you mean, tied the knot?" Aela asked, staring at Brynjolf.

"Anna and Farkas got married while they were in Riften," Rohan answered, grinning. "Now Farkas and I are brothers!"

"That ice-brain went and got married without telling anyone?"

"Unfortunately," Einarr told the huntress. "Though part of me is relieved at the idea of not having had to go to Riften. We may not have been able to attend the wedding ceremony, but we could always throw them a party to celebrate their status as newlyweds."

"Aye, a party sounds like a fun idea!" Kiraya said.

"And we can get Farkas and Avyanna good and drunk as payback for getting married without telling anyone," Erendriel chuckled.

"Sounds like I have a lot of work to do," Tilma sighed, carrying over a tray of grilled beef.

"Don't worry Tilma, Rohan and I will help you," Kiraya told the elderly woman, smiling up at her.

"Thank you, little one."

Kiraya wrinkled her nose a bit. "I'm not little anymore. I'm already eleven!"

"Enjoy your youth Kiraya," Athis laughed. "Take it from me, I'm much older than I look."

"Aye, you're father's already talking like an old man," Njada teased. "I caught him complaining about back aches the other day."

"Sod off, Njada," Einarr growled, grinning a bit. "I've got back problems ever since I had that run-in with that dragon in Solitude."

Einarr's back stung just from the memory. It had been just before reuniting with Lassarina. He had traveled with a large group of the Companions to deal with some collective contracts around Solitude. Jarl Elisif wanted the problems in and around the city dealt with since they were expecting a visit from the Emperor in a matter of weeks. The dragon that had been just outside the city hadn't been an official job, but Einarr had decided to take care of it and had taken Vilkas with him. The dragon had been much bigger and stronger than he anticipated and Einarr had suffered severe burns on his back during the battle. The healer in Solitude had done her best to heal him, but he still bore some nasty burn scars from the fight, likely to never go away.

_Just more of a reason not to get involved in this Dragonborn business, _Einarr thought to himself, drinking deeply from his tankard.

**oOo**

_Einarr was dreaming again, he just knew it. Once again he was trapped in the void, no light inside, but he could sense a presence around him. He shut his eyes, hoping that if he ignored these nightmares in the dreaming world, the dream would change into something far more pleasant._

"_Einarr."_

_The woman's whisper forced him to open his eyes again. The void had turned into Helgen once again and he was standing right in front of the gates of the ruined city. They were wide open, allowing entry to anyone who wished to enter to pass through, but Einarr wasn't tempted to see what he knew was inside. Death, ash, and dark memories. _

"_Einarr," the voice whispered again, coming from inside the city._

"_Leave me alone," he said softly._

"_Einarr?"_

_The voice was behind him this time. Whirling around, Einarr was surprised to see Lassarina standing behind him, dressed in her armor and looking around confused._

"_Lassarina, what are you doing here?" he asked her._

"_I fell asleep and woke up here," she explained, walking over to his side. "Are we sharing the same dream?"_

"_Einarr. Lassarina."_

_Einarr turned to look at the gates, having heard the voice again. "It would appear so. Looks like we're going to be getting some answers."_

_He walked forward, going through the gates and up the ash covered street, his sister just behind him. They had no weapons with them but could sense no danger. For some reason they felt oddly safe. He walked over to the clearing where they were supposed to have been executed and saw the chopping block standing right in the center, not having moved an inch. Lassarina walked past him and up to the block, reaching out to touch the blood that was still painted on the wood._

"_It's still fresh and warm," she said. "It's as if someone had just been executed."_

"_Get away from it," Einarr growled. "The last time I saw you so close to the thing, your head was about to be chopped off."_

_His sister did as she was told and turned around slowly, looking at the sky and the destroyed buildings around them. "Why are we here? It's been months since I last dreamed of Helgen. Why are the nightmares returning now?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Einarr. Lassarina."_

_The siblings looked back to the chopping block at the sound of the woman's voice. The chopping block was now gone, having been replaced by a woman wearing white hooded robes that covered her face in shadows. Einarr stepped forward and pushed Lassarina behind him._

"_Who are you?" Einarr demanded. "Why are you causing us to have these nightmares?"_

"_It matters not who I am," the woman said softly. "The nightmares are a warning. You have turned your backs on your destiny long enough."_

"_So you torment us while we sleep, just so you can force us into doing something we don't want to do?" Lassarina accused the woman. "We didn't ask to be born like this."_

"_Nay, you didn't. You were both hand picked by the gods to deal with the troubles that are swiftly approaching."_

"_You mean the black dragon?" Einarr asked._

_The woman nodded beneath her hood. "You must stop him."_

_Einarr scoffed. "Not interested."_

"_But it is your destiny!"_

"_Our destiny is whatever we choose it to be," Lassarina said icily. "The Greybeards told us we don't have to do anything with our Dragonborn abilities if we do not wish it."_

"_Aye, we have our own lives," Einarr added firmly. "We aren't just going to abandon our families and risk our lives over this."_

"_Skyrim needs you!" the woman insisted._

_Einarr put and arm around his sister and started to lead her away. "Skyrim can take care of itself."_

* * *

_I'm gonna do a pole. I want all of you. I mean ALL OF YOU. To try and guess who the woman in their dreams is. So post your answer in a Review and if you're right, I'll personally message you and congratulate you for guessing correctly!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	4. Chapter 4

_By the Nine, you guys are better at guessing than I thought you would be! Good job to those of you that guessed correctly! So this is really just a filler chapter, with minor nuggets that play in with the plot._

_For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**(One year later)**_

"Are you sure about this, Aela?" Einarr asked his forebear, reading the contract for the hundredth time.

"Aye, from what I've heard, a normal man couldn't tear up a body without the help of claws," Aela nodded.

They were riding to Falkreath to deal with a matter that only really interested Einarr and Aela. Word had reached his ears about a week ago from a Khajiit caravan, who told them about a brutal murder that happened in the town. According to the caravan leader, the victim had been a little girl; and when her body had been found, it had barely been recognizable. For some odd reason, the caravan believed the man held responsible was more than a man and Aela had believed them, immediately thinking the murderer was a werewolf.

"Even if you're right, what am I supposed to do?" Einaar demanded.

"If he is indeed a wolf, then he might not even be fully accountable for his actions," Aela reasoned. "Your sister could barely control herself whenever she turned into her wolf form, and neither could Farkas and Vilkas. They all had moments when they blacked out and had no recollection of what they had done. You blacked out the first time you changed too."

"Aye, I know, Aela, but this man was caught and found guilty. He's in a prison cell. I may be the Harbinger of the Companions, but there's a limit to how far that will go."

"We have to at least talk to him. Ask him if he committed the act on purpose or if it was an accident."

Einarr sighed and grunted a reluctant agreement. Though he didn't have much hope for this job, part of him wanted to look upon the face of a man who could murder a little girl. The thought of the man's act left a foul taste in Einarr's mouth and made him think of his daughter Kiraya, who was around the same age as the girl who was murdered. His twelve-year-old daughter had begged to come with him and Aela, but Einarr firmly told her no and sent her off on a job with Farkas and Rohan to deal with a skeever problem in Black-Briar Meadery West.

When Einarr and Aela finally arrived in Falkreath, they tied their horses to a post in front of the inn and headed over towards Corpselight Farm, where the child's parents lived.

"We'll talk to the parents first," Einarr told Aela, skirting around the side of the house to get to the back, where a man was plowing the dirt.

At the sound of people approaching, the man looking up and wiped off his sweaty forehead. "Can I help you?"

"Aye, are you the father of the little girl that was killed recently?" Einarr asked the man.

"I am." Pain flashed across the man's face. "My name's Mathies."

"Mathies, I understand you're still mourning the loss of your child, but could you tell us exactly what it is that happened?" Aela asked the man.

"She was . . . he ripped her apart. Like a sabre cat tears a deer. We barely found enough of her to bury."

"And the man who did it?"

"His name is Sinding," Mathies spat at the ground when he said the man's name. "Came through looking for work as a laborer. He seemed like a decent man. He's stewing in the pit while we figure out how to punish him."

Einarr nodded to the man and started to lead Aela away. "We're sorry for your loss."

"Sympathy won't bring my little girl back," Mathies sighed, going back to plowing the ground.

"The pit?" Aela echoed once they were in front of the small farm.

"Aye, it's a special cell inside the jail," Einarr explained, walking towards the jailhouse.

"How do you know of it?"

"Before my father died and my mother moved us to Windhelm, I used to live here in Falkreath Hold, in a little shack in the forest. Whenever my father went to town to sell off animal pelts, I would come with him and hear stories about the types of prisoners they would put in the pit. It was terrifying to hear."

"And what made this jell cell so terrifying?"

"The cell was filled with water, so many of the criminals put in there ended up drowning if they fell asleep."

"That sounds a little too barbaric."

"Aye, but it kept citizens in line. Criminals would be too afraid of drowning and wouldn't commit any serious crimes. The guards of Falkreath mostly deal in drunken brawls and petty theft."

Aela seemed a little miffed about the conditions this man, Sinding, was currently living in, but Einarr really couldn't share her sympathy for the man. He killed a little girl, and as a father, he just couldn't feel anything but disgust towards the man. They entered the jail together, and once Einarr explained who he was and what he and Aela were doing here, the guards let them pass and look at the prisoner.

"Could we be given some privacy?" Einarr asked the guard hovering nearby.

The guard dipped his head. "I'll just be sitting at the table over there."

Once the guard was out of hearing distance, Einarr walked up to the cell doors, Aela already standing in front of them and peering in at the man standing in the pool of waist-deep water. He was a Nord man, skinny, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A stubbly beard covered his face, and he had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you Sinding?" Aela asked.

The man walked up to the bars and looked at them with saddened eyes. "Come to gawk at the monster?"

"We hear you attacked a little girl," Einarr growled, immediately smelling the scent of the beastblood coming from the man.

Sinding visibly flinched and clutched at the bars in front of him. "Please believe me, it wasn't anything I ever intended to do. I just . . . I just lost control. I tried to tell them, but none of them would believe me."

"It's probably best they _didn't_ believe you," Aela told him. "They would have killed you sooner if they had known you were a werewolf."

"How . . . how do you know what I am?"

"Because we are one and the same, Sinding. We have the beastblood, same as you."

"Then you understand what it's like!" Sinding exclaimed. "You know how it feels, not being in control. I would have never killed that poor girl otherwise. The reason I did it is all on account of this blasted ring."

"What ring?" Einarr asked curiously.

Sinding held out his hand through the bars and showed them the ring on his finger. "This is the Ring of Hircine."

Einarr and Aela stared at the ring in awe. The same color as stone, the ring had an intricate carving of a wolf and seemed to give of the aura of an otherworldly presence. Einarr felt a shiver go down his spine and knew that the ring was extremely powerful.

"I was told it could let me control my transformations," Sinding explained. "Perhaps it used to. But I'll never know. Hircine didn't care for my taking it, and threw a curse on it. I put it on . . . and the changes just came to me. I could never guess when. It would be at the worst times. Like . . . with the little girl."

Einarr frowned when Sinding crumpled slightly, his breath hitching a bit as if he could barely contain his grief and guilt. "What will you do now?"

Sinding looked up, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I've been looking for a way to appease Hircine. There is a certain beast in these lands. Large, majestic. It's said that Hircine will commune with whoever slays it."

Einarr's brows raised a bit. "You speak of the White Stag."

"Then you know of it?"

"Aye, I saw it once with my father when I was a lad. We were hunting and I was about to fire an arrow at it, but he stopped me and told me that it should never be slain unless I wished to speak to Hircine. I had no wish to commune with a Daedric Prince, so I let it go free."

"Well, I tracked it into these woods, but then had my . . . accident with the child. I want to beg his forgiveness. Give him back the ring. But while I'm stuck here, the beast wanders free."

Einarr looked at Aela and saw the determined look on her face. She was going to help this man, whether he liked it or not.

"I'll take the ring to Hircine," she told Sinding.

Sindings eye's widened, expressing his deepest gratitude. "Oh my. You would do this for me?"

"Aye, I would."

"Here, take it," Sinding said, taking off the ring and holding out out in his palm. "I don't want anything to do with the wretched thing anymore."

But before Aela could take the ring from Sinding, Einarr grasped her wrist tightly in his hand and stopped her. With his free hand, he took the ring from Sinding and glared at his forebear.

"Like there's any chance in Oblivion I'm going to let you wear a cursed ring," he growled at her.

"Einarr, I'm the one helping him," Aela protested.

"And I'm the one protecting you." He released her wrist and slipped on the ring, feeling an unnatural weight that made the fine hairs on his arm stand on end.

"You don't have to do this."

"You've been a wolf longer than I have, Aela. If you were to lose control like Sinding did, I wouldn't have the power to stop you, but you could easily stop me should I lose control."

He could sense her displeasure with the idea, but she nodded and allowed him to carry the burden of wearing the cursed ring.

"Seek out the beast," Sinding told them. "He wanders these woods. Bring him down and... well, the Lord of the Hunt should smile on you. I wish you luck, but I should leave here while I still have my skin."

"Aye," Aela agreed.

Sinding smiled at Aela. "Should our paths cross again, I will remember your kindness. Farewell."

Without waiting for a reply, Sinding turned away and waded back into the pool of water. The scent of beastblood grew stronger and Einarr's eyes widened when he saw Sinding fall down into the water, his bones breaking and fur sprouting all across his body. When his transformation was complete, Sinding released a mighty roar that shook the floor beneath their feet and alerted the nearby guard that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" the guard demanded, pushing Einarr and Aela aside and looking into the cell. "By the Eight, what is that thing?"

"You apprehended a cursed man," Einarr told the guard, watching Sinding climb the stone wall and escape the pit.

"Damn it, he's escaping!"

Einarr stopped the guard by grabbing his arm. "Best leave this to me and my shield-sister; we've dealt with their kind before. We'll make sure he never bothers you again."

Aela walked out of the prison, Einarr right behind her, not even looking at the guards that were panicking over Sinding's escape. They made their way to their horses and took them by the reins as they walked outside the city.

"You said you've seen this great beast before?" Aela asked.

"Aye, I'll know it when we find it," Einarr nodded, mounting Ally and moving her toward the trees.

**oOo**

It didn't take them so long to find the White Stag. When Einarr finally managed to track it down, they found it grazing beside a small, sunlit pool not far from the gates of Falkreath. He and Aela crouched behind some bushes and Einarr waited for the Huntress to bring down the beast with her arrows.

"You'll only get one shot," Einarr whispered to her.

"They don't call me the Huntress for nothing, Einarr," she murmured, drawing back her bowstring and lining up her shot.

Einarr watched, not allowing himself to even breathe. When Aela finally released the arrow, it hit the White Stag clean in the neck, and it fell. Einarr ran out of the bushes with his dagger drawn and knelt beside the still-living animal. He quickly sliced its throat and felt its body shudder beneath his blade as its spirit left the body. He patiently knelt beside it and looked up when he felt the cold presence of a spirit, seeing the stag's ghost standing over him.

"Well met, hunter," the spirit spoke to him with a powerful voice. Looking over at the bushes where Aela was just emerging, the spirit added, "And huntress."

"Are you Hircine?" Aela asked, completely in awe.

"I am the spirit of the hunt, just one glimpse of the glorious stalker that your kind calls Hircine."

Einarr watched as Aela fell to her knees and dipped her head to the Daedric Prince she worshiped. "My Lord Hircine, it is a great honor to gaze upon you, even if it is only a glimpse."

"Lord Hircine," Einarr dipped his head from his knelt position. "Will you remove the curse from this ring?"

The spirit glowered at him. "Why should I grant any favors to you Dragonborn, when you allowed those that were once bound to me to cure themselves? You who denied me the claim to the soul of the other Dragonborn!"

Einarr glared back at the Daedric Prince. "If it was not their wish to die and live their afterlife in your plane of Oblivion, then who am I to deny them? You already have one Dragonborn; what need do you have of a second?"

"While you have pledged your soul to me, you openly defied me by curing those of the gift I have blessed upon them. This I cannot overlook."

"My lord," Aela attempted to appeal to the Daedric Prince. "We ask that you reconsider."

The spirit stared at Aela for several moments. "Had you been the one to ask me, huntress, I would have agreed. You who are not only a loyal servant but the mother of one born with the blood of the wolf."

Einarr stiffened and looked at Hircine in shock. "What do you mean, 'born with the blood of the wolf'?"

"If two mortals with the beastblood were to conceive a child, the child would be born with the blood and succumb to the changes when they are of age. However, both parents must carry the blood; otherwise the child would be born without the blood."

Einarr's blood ran cold at the thought of little Randulf one day turning into a monster, but when he glanced over at Aela, he saw pride in her eyes. She had known all along that her son would one day become a wolf.

"My lord, I have pledged my life and soul to you," Aela said. "My son shall one day do the same. All I ask is that you reconsider removing the curse from your ring."

Hircine tilted his head a bit. "I may consider it." he glanced at Einarr. "But you must first do a service for my glory."

"What would you have me do?" Einarr asked with a growl.

"The one who stole the ring has fled to what he thinks is his sanctuary. Just as a bear climbs a tree to escape the hunt but only ends up trapping himself. Seek out this rogue shifter. Tear the skin from his body, and make it an offering to me."

Aela gasped, but Einarr felt no remorse over the thought of killing Sinding. "It shall be done as you ask."

"Then fly, my hunter. There are others who vie for my favor. A bit of competition. Don't dally while the prey flees."

Einarr gasped when suddenly the image of a cave flashed through his mind. Hircine had given him the location of where Sinding planned to hide. He closed his eyes briefly, instantly gifted with the knowledge of how to reach the cave, and when he opened them, Hircine was gone. Einarr stood up and looked at Aela.

"Let's go."

**oOo**

They rode alongside the shore of Lake Ilinalta until nightfall. When the time came for them to make camp, Einarr was drawn into the forest, leading Aela toward a small shack that lay just ahead. He saw light coming from the small windows of the shack and realized that someone was currently living there, but he was determined to at least spend the night camped outside.

"Einarr, what is this place?" Aela asked him, eying the shack.

He glanced over his shoulder at the huntress. "This is where I lived with my parents before my father died."

The shack had changed a lot in the many years he'd been gone. It was much smaller than it used to be, missing a section that used to serve as his parents' bedroom, but the surrounding forest and terrain looked exactly the same. As the rode closer to the shack, a man in fur armor stepped outside, his hand reaching for the dagger on his belt.

"That's far enough," the man said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just two travelers passing through," Einarr told the man. "We have no ill intentions and are just looking for a place to spend the night."

The hunter eyed him warily, but put away his dagger, nodding towards the fire in front of the shack. "We ain't got no room inside, so you'll have to make due out here."

A woman appeared at the doorway. "Agnor, who are you talking to out there?"

"Just a pair of travelers, Tofa," the man explained. "They're looking for a place to spend the night."

Tofa walked out of the shack and smiled at Einarr and Aela. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nay," Einarr replied.

"Then eat with us, got plenty of venison, caught fresh today."

Einarr and Aela gratefully accepted and tied their horses to a nearby tree. They sat down beside the fire just as Agnor and Tofa came out with some raw venison. They placed it on the spit above the roaring fire and started to make idle chatter while they waited for the meat to cook.

"Where are you traveling to?" Agnor asked.

"We're members of the Companions and have a job to take care of nearby," Einarr explained. "My name is Einarr and my shield-sister here is Aela, likes to be called Huntress."

"A title we can respect," Tofa laughed. "Agnor and I are hunters ourselves. Been hunting and fishing in these woods for years."

"We mainly hunt for ourselves, but sometimes we sell to merchants in Falkreath," Agnor added. "We keep getting warned about hunting so close to the town, but it's not like the jarl can eat every deer, now, can he?"

"How long have you lived here?" Aela asked.

"Going on six winters now. When Tofa and I first found this place, it was in shambles; but we fixed it up a bit, had to completely tear down an entire section of the shack."

"It was a bedroom," Einarr caught himself saying.

Tofa raised her brows. "Aye, how did you know that?"

"I used to live here many years ago with my parents, back when I was a young lad. My father was a hunter and we lived off everything the forest around us provided." He jerked his thumb to the tree just behind him. "You know that carving of two crossed swords on the tree behind me?"

"Aye, they have a crown hovering above them," Agnor nodded.

"My father carved it into the tree himself."

"Why did you leave?" Tofa asked.

"My father died in a hunting accident," Einarr explained, frowning at the bad memories. "After his death my mother decided to move to Windhelm. She had no skill in hunting. She mainly took care of me and cooked all our meals."

"We're sorry to hear that," Agnor sympathized.

"It happened a long time ago. I've made my peace with it."

The rest of the night was spent telling stories of their travels, things they'd seen and killed. Aela and Einarr ate the delicious venison Tofa made and retired shortly after eating. The two hunters disappeared into their shack, and Einarr settled into his bedroll beside the fire, Aela right beside him. Even from where he was lying down and despite the darkness of the night, Einarr could make out the faint detailing of the carving in the tree. He could remember the day his father carved it as it it were only yesterday.

He had been around four years old at the time, and his father had just purchased a new dagger for himself. Einarr hovered behind his father, watching the entire carving process while his mother sat in front of the shack, sewing a fur blanket out of the pelts brought back from hunting. When his father had finished carving the image into the tree, Einarr had tugged on his father's trousers, asking what it was. He remembered getting lifted up into his father's strong arms and being told to look closely at the crossed blade and the crown above.

_It means many things, Einarr, _his father had said. _It's a promise to protect, a symbol of bravery and a beacon of hope. But for you, it means something else. Should you ever come to a point in your life where you are lost and don't know what to do next, seek out this symbol and learn the knowledge it protects._

Einarr scoffed and turned his back to the carving. _Can't believe my father ever spouted such nonsense._

**oOo**

"Has the Bloodmoon called you, fellow hunter?" asked an injured Khajiit.

Einarr and Aela had finally arrived at Bloated Man's Grotto, where Hircine had said Sinding had been hiding. The two Companions had both been in complete awe from the moment they stepped inside. Instead of a stone ceiling above them, like one would find in a cave, the two shield-siblings saw a night sky with a blood-red moon hanging high above them, calling out to their wolf spirits. Aela could barely contain her animalistic nature, already going as far as to strip off her armor and get ready for the change, but Einarr kept a tight rein on his control and knelt beside the injured Khajiit.

"Are you alright?" Einarr asked the Khajiit in his native tongue of Ta'agra.

"You speak our tongue," the Khajiit said with a pained gasped.

"I do. During my time with the Khajiit I was called, Do'Einarr. And what is your name?"

"J'Kier."

"J'Kier, what happened here?"

"The prey is strong," he explained weakly. "Stronger than the hunters. But more will come. Bring him down for the glories of Lord Hircine."

J'Kier let out a choking sound and the light left his eyes, his head falling back to rest on the boulder behind him. Einarr frowned and closed the Khajiit's eyes, feeling fury build up inside him. Now Sinding had murdered his Khajiit brothers and sisters. Granted, he was probably only defending himself, but it was a personal blow to Einarr, seeing a Khajiit die in his arms.

Aela suddenly howled behind him, and he turned around to see she had transformed while he had been distracted by J'Kier. Einarr could barely contain his own animal growl as he started to track down Sinding by his scent. Aela followed him closely, relishing the freedom of her wolf form, while Einarr felt itchy in his own skin.

"Change, pack brother," Aela ordered him in her guttural voice.

Einarr growled again and couldn't contain himself any longer. Stripping off his armor, he let it fall to the ground and allowed his wolf to take over. He shouted in pain when his bones broke and reshaped. His screaming turned into a howl as his face shifted into that of a wolf and fangs replaced his teeth. He tore at his skin with his newly grown, razor sharp claws, only feeling relief when light brown fur sprouted across his naked skin. When his transformation was complete, he howled, hearing the Thu'um backing it.

Panting heavily, he fell into step with Aela and walked up the trail into a clearing. Aela growled a warning to Einarr and he glanced up to see Sinding standing on a rocky ledge above them.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Sinding said.

"I've been told to kill you," he growled, his gravelly voice unfamiliar even to his own ears.

"And I would deserve it, wouldn't I? I can't stop you if that's what you want to do. Hircine is too powerful. But if you spare me, I can be a powerful ally to you. And I would promise to never return to civilized life. I know now that I can't live among people."

Einarr was taken aback from what Sinding said, now feeling a bit of guilt. If Sinding had put up a fight and refused to be killed, then Einarr would have slaughtered him without remorse. But now that man was saying his death would be justified and Einarr didn't feel comfortable with killing a man who admitted his guilt with such remorse. Growling, he glanced at Aela, who's eyes expressed her sympathy for Sinding. She didn't want to kill him.

"You would defy Hircine?" Einarr asked his forebear.

"He had no control over his actions," Aela replied.

Einarr looked back at Sinding, seeing him stand high above them with his head bowed. Guilt clawed at his heart and he realized he could not do this.

"I will spare your life, Sinding," Einarr growled.

Sinding's ears pricked and he jumped from the ledge, landing in front of Einarr and Aela. "Thank the gods. Now let's deal with these other hunters. We hunt together!"

Aela and Einarr howled in agreement and the three wolves ran off together. Einarr couldn't remember much of the hunt, it had all become a red haze filled with the scents of blood and fear. He could remember screaming and the satisfaction of sinking his teeth into his prey. But when the haze had finally cleared, Einarr was crouched low to the ground, panting heavily while Aela licked the blood from his fur.

"The last of the hunters is dead," Einarr told Sinding when he walked over to them.

"Thank you for your help," Sinding said gratefully. "I will make my home here, away from anyone I might hurt. Maybe I could make it a sanctuary for those like me who have trouble controlling their beast."

"Sinding, I spared you this time. But if I catch wind of you killing innocent people, I will not hesitate to come find you."

"You will not have to find me, for if I do commit such an act, I will personally turn myself in to you."

Einarr nodded and led Aela away, transforming back to his human form as they moved towards the entrance of the grotto. Their armor had been abandoned near the entrance, so they were forced to walk back naked, something that didn't bother Einarr or Aela as much as it should. They had hunted together many times in the past and had seen each other without any clothing on more times than they could count. To them it felt as natural as picking food of each other's plate.

They put their armor on once they found it and left the grotto, only to find Hircine waiting for them right outside. Einarr prepared himself for the Daedric Prince's wrath.

"Well met, hunter," Hircine greeted them.

"I defy you and your vile tasks," Einarr informed him calmly.

"So you may think. By bringing down my other hunters, you turned the chase inside out. And they were no base prey. You continue to amuse and impress."

"I'm glad I can entertain you," Einarr growled sarcastically.

Hircine chuckled darkly. "Go forth, Dragonborn, with my blessing."

Hircine disappeared and Einarr looked down at the ring still on his finger. It didn't feel heavy anymore, and the ominous presence was gone. The curse had been lifted.

"It would seem Hircine has taken a liking to you," Aela told him. "You'll be a prized hunter when it comes time for you to join him in his Hunting Grounds."

Einarr rolled his eyes at his forebear. "Let's just go home."

* * *

_I loved this quest! I love getting a ring that allows me to transform into a werewolf more than once a day! What I like to do is transform into a werewolf outside of a town, run in, and then attack the guards. It's fun!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	5. Chapter 5

_So I got a lot of my inspiration for this chapter from watching sunday's episode True Blood and the movie Insidious. _

_For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Einarr, you're back!" Lassarina greeted her brother at the stables, dismounting from Vilkas's horse, Storm, which she borrowed.

"Papa!" Kiraya called out, running over to a still-mounted Einarr.

It was nearly sunset and Einarr was pleasantly surprised to see his sister and daughter just as he arrived with Aela. He got off his horse and caught his daughter as she launched herself into his arms. She smelled of the plains and deer blood, which likely indicated she had just finished hunting with Lassarina.

"It's good to be home, kitten," he told his daughter as he swung her around and set her on the ground. Glancing at his sister, he added, "Though I am shocked that you've managed to pull yourself away from Faolan and Lyanna."

His sister shrugged a bit, grabbing the two leather sacks off of her horse's back. "Avyanna offered to watch them for me and Vilkas for the day. I think she's trying to mentally prepare herself for her little one."

Einarr nodded, chuckling a bit at Avyanna's way of thinking. It was only a month ago that she and Farkas announced that they had a child on the way, and Avyanna was constantly asking to watch over Randulf or the twins. Aela had immediately taken advantage of Avyanna's offer, and now Randulf was regularly being watched by her while his mother went off on jobs. Lassarina, however, was extremely attached to her two children and didn't like to be away from them for long.

"So you decided to go hunting?" Einarr asked.

"Aye, and Vilkas went to Jorrvaskr to train for a bit," his sister nodded, handing one of the sacks to Kiraya. "It was nice having some time to do what I want, but I already miss them."

"Aunt Rina, these sacks are heavy," Kiraya complained.

"Well, so is that greatsword you want to learn how to swing. If you want to be able to use a weapon like that one day, you need to strengthen your arms."

"How would you know?" Aela demanded. "You've never carried a greatsword in your life."

"That's because I'm no good at fighting close range," Lassarina chuckled, handing the sack over to Einarr. "Do you mind taking this to Tilma while I go get my children?"

"Aye, go right ahead," Einarr nodded.

Lassarina smiled and ran up the path to the Whiterun gates, her bow and quiver bouncing off her back with every step. She ran past through the gates and toward Breezehome, letting herself inside. Upon entering the house, she saw Avyanna standing in the dining room, holding Faolan in her arms and searching around the floors for something.

"Avyanna, did you lose something?" Lassarina asked, dropping her bow and quiver.

Avyanna whirled around, her eyes full of panic. "Lassarina! Thank the Nine you're home!"

Lassarina frowned and walked over. "Aye, is something wrong?"

Faolan reached out for Lassarina, leaning out of Avyanna's grasp. With a smile, Lassarina took her son in her arms, grunting from having to carry his sudden weight. Though he was born tiny, her son had grown much in just a year, weighing at least three times what he did at birth, and was at least two-and-a-half feet tall when standing. She kissed the top of his head, pushing some of the thick, black hair out of his eyes so she could see his bright and happy pale-blue eyes.

"I took my eyes off Lyanna for a moment and now I can't find her!" Avyanna explained, her voice rising.

"Oh," Lassarina sighed, letting the tension leave her shoulders. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? I don't know where she is!"

Lassarina nodded at the cupboard against the wall by the fire pit. "Check in there."

Avyanna turned to the cupboard and opened the small door, revealing a giggling Lyanna. "You little sneak! Do you know how worried I was?"

Lyanna giggled some more and crawled out from inside the cupboard, heading right toward Lassarina. She knelt on the ground and pulled her daughter into her lap to sit beside her brother and ruffled her light-auburn hair. Lassarina saw the little mischievous twinkle in Lyanna's eyes and sighed happily. Her daughter was still tiny, standing at two feet tall on her feet and weighing a little less than Faolan; but what she lacked in size, she made up for in smarts.

"Lyanna, I told you not to do that anymore," Lassarina scolded her daughter.

"You mean she's done this before?" Avyanna sighed, kneeling on the floor beside her and pulling Faolan onto her lap.

"Aye, it started about a week ago. She's a little too smart for her own good. It's like the Divines took Vilkas's intelligence and my cleverness and formed this little terror. She took a few years off my life when she first did it; that's how scared I was."

"I would have started tearing the house apart looking for her if you hadn't come."

"Luckily she always hides in the same cupboard."

Avyanna rolled her eyes and got up off the floor, leaving Faolan sitting beside Lassarina. "Well, that little terror scared me half to death, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now and pray to the Nine that my child doesn't do that sort of thing to me."

"Don't worry, the Divines wouldn't curse Whiterun with another child like Lyanna," Lassarina laughed, holding her daughter close.

"We can only pray," Avyanna said as she let herself out.

Once the door was closed, Lassarina looked down at Lyanna, who had grabbed her brother's hair and started tugging it. "You are starting to become a real handful. Have you either of you eaten yet?"

Faolan looked up, sucking on his thumb, and shook his head.

Lassarina smiled at him and pulled him onto her lap, getting up off the ground and carrying her two children over to the dining room. She set them both down on the floor beside the table and got to work on making a stew for dinner, keeping an eye on Faolan and Lyanna to make sure they didn't crawl near the fire pit. The stew was done and she was in the back searching for bowls when she heard the door open and the twins let out happy squeals. Lassarina didn't need to turn around to know Vilkas had returned home.

Turning around with the bowls in hand, Lassarina smiled at the sight of the twins crawling over to their father, who was kneeling on the floor waiting for them.

"How are my little warriors?" he growled playfully, scooping both children into his arms and earning giggles of joy from them.

"From what I could gather, Faolan behaved well for Avyanna all day, but Lyanna was no where to be seen when I walked through that door," Lassarina told her husband with a smile.

"Hiding in the cupboard again?"

Lassarina nodded and started filling the bowls. "Aye, we might need to tie something around her that makes noise when she moves; she's getting a little too good at sneaking around."

"I wonder where she gets that from," Vilkas teased, leaning close to her.

Lassarina smirked and shrugged, lifting her head up to kiss Vilkas, only to get pushed off second later by Lyanna. Her daughter scowled at her and clutched onto the neck of her father's armor more tightly.

"I'm sorry Lyanna, I forgot papa only belongs to you," she chuckled.

Lyanna had a strong bond with Vilkas that had developed right from the moment of her birth. Vilkas was the one who never failed to soothe her when she cried and get her to calm down when she was fussy. While it was no surprise that their daughter had a headstrong and stubborn attitude, Vilkas was the only one who never got to see it; for the moment her father was around, Lyanna would turn into the perfect child, quiet, compliant and above all, well behaved.

She and Vilkas each took one of their children and fed them their stew. Once they had eaten, Lassarina cut up some apple slices and set them on a plate for them to pick at, before she finally poured herself and Vilkas some stew and got a chance to eat.

"I saw everything you brought in before I left Jorrvaskr," Vilkas told her.

"Actually, Kiraya killed most the game today," Lassarina confessed. "I mostly just rode and enjoyed the peaceful quiet. And you? Did you just train all day?"

"Nay, I helped Athis balance the books too. It's such a simple task, but your brother can't do it properly."

"That's because he's an ice-brain. He thinks with his sword instead of his head."

They both looked up at the sound of something clattering on the ground and saw that Lyanna had crawled over to the weapons rack and knocked over a glass shield and Lassarina's Nightingale sword. She quickly got up from the table and walked over to her daughter, grabbing the sword off the ground before her tiny fingers could touch it.

"Lyanna, honestly, you make such a mess," Lassarina sighed, placing the blade back on the rack and glancing down at her daughter, who was staring at her reflection on the shield. "Here, give that to me."

She picked the shield up and looked at her own reflection in, only to let out a gasp of horror and drop it. Her heart racing, Lassarina grabbed Lyanna off the ground as the child tried to crawl towards the shield again and stared down at it.

"Love, what is it?" Vilkas asked, walking over.

"Nothing," she replied, looking away from the shield and carrying Lyanna over to Faolan, who was munching on a slice of apple. "I'm going to put the twins to bed."

She scooped Faolan off the floor, making him let out a whimper of protest, and carried both her children upstairs to their room. After they were born, Vilkas had built another crib so they could sleep separately, but both of them began to cry loudly from having been separated, so Vilkas altered Kiraya's old bed and nailed wooden planks on either side to keep the twins from rolling out. The bed provided plenty of space for Lyanna and Faolan to roll around in their sleep, but they always ended up sleeping curled up next to one another. She placed both children in the bed-turned-crib and kissed them on their heads.

Faolan laid back on the soft furs, more than happy to go to sleep, but Lyanna grabbed onto the top of the wooden plank and stood up, scowling up at Lassarina and whimpering angrily. Her daughter would always refuse to go to sleep if Vilkas didn't wish her goodnight, so Lassarina just played with Lyanna's hair and waited for Vilkas to come up like he always did. When he finally did come in, Lyanna reached out to him and Vilkas picked her up, kissing the top of her head.

"That's my stubborn little lass," he murmured affectionately, putting her back in the crib.

"You know she's going to start playing you once she's old enough if you keep coddling her like that," Lassarina told her husband, blowing out the candle as she walked out of the twins room.

Vilkas closed the door behind him as he stepped out and turned his hardened gaze of Lassarina. "What happened downstairs?"

She stared down at the floor, refusing to meet Vilkas's gaze. "I told you, nothing."

"Lassarina, I know you well enough to know that isn't true. Now tell me, what happened?"

Lassarina took a deep breath and grabbed Vilkas's hand, leading him into their bedroom so they could talk. She sat down on the edge of the bed and he sat beside her, his hand gently stroking her hair, which never failed to comfort her.

"Remember those nightmares Einarr and I were having a year ago?" she asked him.

"The ones of Helgen and the woman?" he nodded. "I thought the tea Danica told you to take was keeping them away."

"They are. But just now, downstairs, I saw the robed woman from my dreams in the shield's surface. The black dragon's eyes were glowing behind her."

Vilkas frowned and pulled her into his embrace. "It's probably nothing. You were just seeing things."

"Or she's found a new way to torment me outside my dreams. She wanted Einarr and me to face our destiny when we spoke to her in our dreams, but we ignored her."

"Love, I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably just tired from hunting all day."

"Maybe."

Vilkas tipped her head back and gave her a swift kiss. "You just need to rest."

Lassarina gave him a faint smile and nodded, getting up from the bed. "Aye, you're right. I'll just go make my tea and go to sleep."

"I'll be waiting."

Lassarina went back downstairs and quickly placed the tea leaves in a kettle full of water. She allowed it to heat up over the fire and filled up a cup, drinking it quickly before going back upstairs. Vilkas had already removed his armor and wore nothing but a pair of tundra cotton trousers. She flashed him a quick smile before going over to the dresser and pulling out one of his tunics that she liked sleeping in. As she started to strip off her leather armor, she was all too aware of Vilkas staring right at her.

"Shall I pose for a painting?" she asked him as she kicked off her leather pants.

"Nay, I've memorized every inch of you," he chuckled, placing his hands behind his head as he continued to watch her.

"And yet you're still staring," she let out an exaggerated sigh as she slowly unlaced her jerkin, purposely teasing him.

"Only because you're so keen on giving me something to stare at."

Lassarina batted her lashes and let her jerkin fall to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her smalls and breast band. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She reached for the tunic to slip it on, but Vilkas stopped her by growling, "You put that tunic on and I'll rip it right off your body."

Lassarina giggled and released the folded up tunic, sashaying her way over to him. As soon as she was within arms' reach, Vilkas pulled her right onto his lap and she was straddling him, kissing him passionately.

"How long before that tea takes effect?" he asked her between kisses.

"We have enough time," she replied breathlessly.

A lust filled growl rumbled in her husband's throat as he flipped them over and got to work on devouring his prey.

**oOo**

Einarr let out a tired groan as he was roused from his sleep, his mouth as dry as the desert. He reached for his water skin resting on his bedside table and drank from it deeply, barely lifting his head to do so. He was half asleep and his mind was all foggy from the tea he drank every night to keep the nightmares from Helgen away, a side effect he would have rather lived without since it made him feel like he was experiencing the worst hangover imaginable. He punched his pillow and rolled onto his side to go back to sleep but got the unnerving feeling that he was being watched. Sitting up, Einarr reached for the dagger under his pillow while his eyes scanned the room for an intruder.

His eyes fell upon a small figure at the foot of his bed, hidden by the shadows, but the scent recognizable and comforting. "Kiraya?"

When his daughter didn't reply, Einarr swung his legs off the side of the bed and quickly lit the candle on his bedside table. The room was softly illuminated by the glow of the small fire and he looked back at his daughter. She was standing completely still, her head lowered and her hair shielding her face.

"Kiraya, what is it?" he asked her.

Again, she didn't answer him, and Einarr became extremely worried. He stood up and walked over to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder and using the other to lift her face up. Her hair fell out of the way and Einarr sucked in a breath. His daughter's feline eyes were glazed over and clouded and her skin was paler than normal.

"Kiraya," he growled urgently, shaking his daughter. "Kiraya, what's the matter with you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, the voice that escaped her lips was not her own. "You have to stop him."

Einarr's blood ran cold and his eyes widened with horror as he recognized the voice of the woman from his dreams. Baring his teeth, he shook his daughter again, realizing her body had somehow become possessed.

"Leave my daughter alone!" he snarled.

Kiraya's body suddenly went limp and she started to fall to the ground, Einarr catching her just in time. Her eyes were still wide open and he could feel his whole body shaking in fear. He gently set his daughter on his bed and quickly pulled on a shirt and his boots before scooping her up again and heading out of his room. He was surprised to see Fang standing in his anteroom growling nervously at Kiraya's body and whistled at the wolf to follow him.

He had to get his daughter to Danica. Einarr was careful not to wake anyone as he walked out of Jorrvaskr and descended the steps toward the Temple of Kynareth. It was only a couple of hours until dawn, but the entire city was still fast asleep. Upon arriving at the temple, Einarr banged on the door loudly and insistently, until finally Danica opened the doors. She had obviously been sleeping and wore nothing but a nightgown.

"Einarr, what in Kynareth's name are you doing here?" she demanded. Her eyes suddenly drifted down to Kiraya and she gasped. "What happened?"

"Danica, my daughter is being possessed by that woman from my nightmares," he explained, stepping into the temple and placing Kiraya on a cot. "Please, I beg of you, help her."

"What makes you say she's been possessed?" the priestess asked as she leaned over Kiraya and looked at her glazed over eyes.

"I woke up and found her standing at the foot of my bed. When she opened her mouth to speak, the voice was not hers and it said the same thing the woman from my nightmares said."

Fang suddenly started growling again and stood by Kiraya's side, his fur fluffed out. Einarr walked over and looked down at his daughter, trying to see what was wrong. Her eyes had closed and when they opened, the pale blue irises were clear.

"Papa?" she croaked.

"Kiraya," he breathed a sigh of relief and reached out to pick her up and hug her.

But the moment he touched her, Kiraya's body went completely stiff and she began convulsing violently on the cot. Danica shouted at Einarr and told him to get out of the way, while Fang snarled and barked loudly at the girl. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to grab his daughter and hold her tight while she suffered through this episode, but Danica held him back.

"You have to let her get through this alone!" Danica told him. "If you try and hold her down or touch her she can hurt herself!"

"What's wrong with her?" Einarr all but screamed.

"I don't know, Einarr."

Suddenly, Kiraya stopped convulsing and went limp on the cot, her eyes once again closed. Einarr looked his daughter over while Danica checked for a pulse.

"She's alive and breathing," the priestess sighed, clearly relieved.

Einarr knelt beside the cot, grasping Kiraya's small, lightly furred hand in his own. He pushed the honey-brown hair out of her face and frowned deeply.

"Is there anything you can do, Danica?" Einarr asked softly.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I've never dealt with something like this before. I might have to do a bit of reading and find something that can help with this situation. Until then, she's resting for now, so just sit by her side and call for me if something happens."

"Aye."

Fang whimpered at Einarr, sitting down beside him and resting his head on the cot, his nose touching Kiraya's arm. With his free hand, Einarr pet the wolf, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright, but deep inside he felt like it wasn't true. Why was the robed woman doing this? Why was she possessing his daughter's body?

For hours, Einarr kept running through the same questions, trying to find some answers. He didn't sleep, the sun had risen, and he could hear the sounds of the city getting ready for the day just outside the temple. It was only when he smelled Avyanna's scent entering the temple that he realized he hadn't told anyone where he had gone.

"Einarr?" he heard her voice call out behind him. "Einarr, what are you doing-oh my gods, Kiraya!"

Avyanna was now kneeling beside him, reaching out to touch Kiraya's forehead. Einarr clutched her hand a little tighter and kept his eyes focused on his daughter's face.

"Einarr, what happened to her?" Avyanna asked him.

His voice was hoarse when he answered. "She's been possessed by some woman from my nightmares. Danica's trying to find a way to help her."

"When Rohan came back from Jorrvaskr and said he couldn't find you or Kiraya, I assumed you might have taken her out on a job or something."

"Nay, I brought her here last night after I found her standing at the foot of my bed. I didn't think of telling anyone what had happened."

He felt Avyanna get up. "Wait right here, I'm going to let everyone know."

"Avyanna, wait," he stopped her. "Could you just let Lassarina and Aela know? I need to talk to my sister about what's happened and I need Aela to run things for me."

"Alright, I'll go do that now."

Einarr sat in silence, hearing Avyanna leave. He didn't know how long he waited before he heard the doors open once again and his sister's scent reached him. She knelt down beside him and stared at Kiraya.

"Einarr, what happened?" she asked, her voice a shocked whisper.

"That woman," Einarr explained, rage creeping into his voice. "That woman from our nightmares. She did this. She had enough of us ignoring her, so she took over Kiraya's body."

"But how could she do that? She isn't real; she's just a woman we've dreamed about."

"Well, obviously she's more than that. If she was able to possess Kiraya, that must mean this woman is real, or at least was."

"Can Danica do anything to help her?"

"I don't know."

They sat together in silence, just staring at Kiraya. Einarr could smell the fear coming from his sister and grabbed her hand with his free one. For the first time in hours, he looked away from Kiraya and gave his sister his full attention.

"Even if Danica can't find a way to fix this, I'm going to do something about it," he told her.

She nodded, and a new fear flashed into her eyes. "Einarr, if she was able to possess Kiraya, what's stopping her from doing the same to Faolan and Lyanna?"

"Are they alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned for his niece and nephew.

"I assume they're fine; they were both still sleeping when Avyanna came over. I was actually relieved that they were sleeping in. Vilkas and I haven't just laid in bed for months."

"Well, they require all your attention when they're young." He reached out and ran his thumb over Kiraya's cheek. "Just be thankful you don't have to leave them to fulfill a promise you made."

Lassarina fell silent and he could sense her guilt. "I still feel bad that you missed out her childhood so you could find me."

"I promised mother I would look after you," he told her firmly. "I may have missed out on her childhood, but I'll be around for the rest of her life. That is, if we can get his damned spirit out of her."

"We will, Einarr."

Footsteps alerted Einarr to Danica's return, and he turned around to look at the priestess. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, but she also seemed pleased.

"Did you find anything?" Einarr asked her, standing up.

"There's nothing I can do for her, but I think there's someone who can help."

"Who?" Lassarina asked.

"Olava."

Einarr narrowed his eyes at Danica. "You mean that feeble old crone who claims she can see the future?"

"It's not a claim, Einarr," Danica snapped. "Olava is a seer, and she may be your only hope in helping your daughter. I suggest you carry Kiraya over to her house and ask for her help, because there is nothing I can do."

Einarr bit the inside of his cheek and his sister placed a hand on his arm. "Einarr, if Olava can help, we should try it."

Reluctantly, Einarr nodded and scooped Kiraya off the cot. He cradled her close to his chest as he followed Lassarina out of the temple. He didn't really believe in seers, having come across several people who claimed they had the ability to see in the future, only to be wrong every time they spoke to him. He felt it was all just one big scam to make an extra bit of coin and avoided so-called seers at every expense.

But now, he had no choice _but _to rely on a seer to help his daughter. Despite being his neighbor since he purchased Breezehome, Einarr had never really had much contact with Olava, just a hello and an exchange of pleasantries whenever he ran into her. To his surprise, the feeble old woman was standing at her doorway when he and Lassarina neared her house. She held open the door for them.

"Come in," she said.

"How did you know we were coming?" Einarr asked her.

"I foresaw this day when I first met you, Einarr," the old woman explained. "I knew you would need my help. Place the young one on the bed and I'll see what I can do."

Einarr gave his sister an uneasy look, but she just glared at him. "Do you want to help Kiraya or not, Einarr? Do what Olava says."

Stifling a growl, Einarr entered the small house and set Kiraya down on Olava's bed. The old woman slowly made her way to the bedside and took a seat in the chair beside it, reaching for Kiraya's hand and grasping it in between both of her wrinkled ones.

"Well?" Einarr demanded. "Can you help her?"

"Give me a moment," Olava snapped. "I need to focus."

Einarr growled a bit, as did Fang, which earned both of them a quick smack from Lassarina. "Behave yourselves!"

"You've spoken to this woman before, haven't you?" Olava asked.

Einarr and Lassarina looked at Olava.

"Aye, we have," Einarr answered. "We've seen her in nightmares both of us have shared."

"But you've ignored her."

Einarr ducked his head a bit. "Aye."

"She didn't take too kindly to that. You forced her to take drastic measures in order to get your attention. She did not wish to do this."

"Then why did she?" Einarr snarled.

Olava was silent, tilting her head as if she were listening to something only she could hear. "This woman means your daughter no harm, Einarr. She wants to end this as quickly as possible, but she won't leave your daughter's body until you do as she says."

"And what does she want?" Lassarina asked.

"She wants you to get into contact with a woman," Olava told them. "A woman named . . . Dely? No, Delphy?"

Einarr stiffened a bit. "Delphine?"

"Aye, that's her name. She wants you to help Delphine. She says it's both your and Lassarina's destiny."

"We already told both Delphine and this woman we want nothing to do with this destiny!"

Olava turned to look at him, her eyes stark white. "Einarr, this woman is serving as an envoy for the Divines. You and your sister don't have a choice but to face your destiny. She says if you return to Whiterun with Delphine, she'll release your daughter. You have to swear to help Delphine no matter what right in front of her. If you don't this, the spirit is not leaving your daughter's body."

Rage fueled Einarr's body and he glared at Olava. "Who is this woman? I want her name!"

Olava turned back to Kiraya's still body and tilted her head again. "She says her name is Freyja. Freyja Fire-Song."

* * *

_You know, you see all these shades and spirits in the game, but never do you hear about one of them possessing a person. What did you think? And who is Freyja Fire-Song?_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm starting to mentally slow down a bit with my writing pace. There are so many aspects in this story that are my own and not part of the Skyrim storyline at all, that I constantly have to stop and think about what I'm about to write..._

_For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Einarr stood in front of the Sleeping Giant in for gods knew how long, his fists tightly clenched. After Olava had told him what he needed to do, Einarr had saddled up his horse and ridden to Riverwood, eager to get this done and over with. Standing in front of the inn, he fought an internal battle, whether to ignore this destiny the gods laid out for him and his sister or to go inside and face it like a man to save his daughter. Sighing heavily, the latter won and he went up the steps, letting himself inside the inn. It was past sunset so the tavern was pull of patrons, drinking a mead and letting loose after a hard day's work. A bard was strumming on his lute nearby and several patrons were singing "Ragnar the Red."

Unfortunately, Delphine was nowhere to be seen. Biting the inside of his cheek, Einarr walked over towards the bar, where a Nord man was wiping a tankard with a rag.

"I'm looking for Delphine," he said.

"She's in her room, but I could get her for you. Who should I tell her is asking for her?"

"Just tell her it's Einarr."

The man nodded and walked over to the door right beside the bar, knocking on the wood. Einarr heard a soft reply from inside with his heightened hearing, and the door opened enough for him to be able to see some of Delphine's face. Her eyes were focused on the barkeep in front of her, but then they drifted over the man's shoulder and were on Einarr.

"Einarr," she said, her eyes narrowing.

Einarr nodded. "Delphine."

"Orgnar, watch the inn," Delphine told the Nord man, pulling open the door. "Einarr, come in."

Einarr walked past Orgnar and stepped inside Delphine's room. He silently followed her to the hidden room behind her wardrobe, where Delphine turned to Einarr with a hardened glare.

"Finally change your mind?" she demanded.

"Aye, but not by choice," he growled. "Before we do anything, I need you to come with me to Whiterun."

"Why?"

"My daughter has been possessed by some spirit acting as an envoy for the Divines. The spirit won't leave until I swear in front of her to help you."

Delphine blinked, completely surprised. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. I especially wasn't expecting to receive help from the Divines to get you to help in my cause."

"Trust me, Delphine, if it wasn't for this, Freyja Fire-Song-"

"_Freyja Fire-Song_?" Delphine interrupted him, her voice choking slightly.

Einarr stared at Delphine, his rage replaced by curiosity. "Aye, you know that name?"

"I know it, but the question is, how do you know it?"

"Freyja Fire-Song is the name of the spirit possessing Kiraya. What do you know of her?"

"Before the Blades were wiped out, she worked as an apprentice archivist for us. Freyja came from a long line of Blades members and was born into our order. But above all that, Freyja was the wife of Thorolf Windblade."

"Why is who she was married to so important?"

"Thorolf Windblade was the son of our Grand Master before the Thalmor had us wiped out. He and Freyja had escaped the Thalmor attack on our base and disappeared. Part of me had hoped they were still alive, but if Freyja's spirit has possessed your daughter, then I now know she must have died some time ago. It makes me wonder what became of Thorolf."

"Well, you have the opportunity to find out. You're coming with me to Whiterun, and I'll swear to help you with whatever it is you have planned."

Delphine nodded. "Very well, just allow me a moment to get ready and I'll meet you upstairs."

Einarr left the hidden room and walked out to the tavern area, taking a seat at one of the empty tables. He was briefly considering getting himself a tankard of mead, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, Einarr was surprised to see Ralof, the Stormcloak soldier that helped Lassarina escape Helgen.

"Ralof, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly, taking a quick look around the tavern for any signs of Legionnaires.

"I took a short leave to visit with my family," he answered, taking a seat beside Einarr. "What brings you to Riverwood?"

"I needed some help with a problem nearby and thought of asking a friend I know for a hand."

"Why not just ask your sister? She's pretty handy in battle."

Einarr cracked a smile. "Lassarina is too busy with her children to worry about doing jobs anymore."

Ralof's brows shot up. "Children? I heard from Jarl Ulfric that she had gotten married, but I didn't know she had children."

"Aye, she's the mother of twins. A lad named Faolan and a lass named Lyanna."

"It's good to know the Stormcloak line is growing."

Einarr grimaced a bit, not enjoying being reminded that his only sister was also half-sister to Ulfric Stormcloak. "Lassarina and her children don't bear the name Stormcloak."

Ralof nodded. "Aye, I know that. But they still have Stormcloak blood. Nothing can change that."

"One wonders why Ulfric hasn't gotten married and had his own child. With this war and the constant threat of death, you'd think he would make sure no one but his own blood could take his place."

"He'll probably get around to it after the war is over and he's crowned High King. A few of us soldiers are already making bets, thinking he'll probably marry Galmar's daughter."

If Einarr had been drinking mead, he would have spit it out. "That grumpy old bear has a daughter?"

"He has three daughters," Ralof chuckled. "Oldest one is probably around twenty four and the youngest is fourteen."

"I shudder to think what they look like."

"Thankfully, the Gods were kind and had all three of them take after the mother and just inherited Galmar's hair and eyes, and his grouchy attitude with the youngest."

"I honestly wouldn't have pictured Galmar to be a father, especially to three daughters. I could have seen him with sons, but daughters?"

"Aye, many soldiers are shocked when they first learn about it. I only found out when I noticed his oldest daughter, Urska, hanging around the palace."

"Well, maybe Ulfric can wed her and bed her, and my sister's claim can become null and void. She doesn't want to be the heir to Windhelm any more than she wants to be Dragonborn."

"Einarr," Delphine's voice made him turn around.

He looked at her and saw her dressed in her armor, her sword at her hip, ready to go. Einarr turned back to Ralof.

"I have to be on my way now, but it was good to see you."

"Aye, make sure to tell Lassarina I said hello and hope to see her soon."

"I will." Einarr got up and walked over to Delphine's side.

The Breton raised a brow and nodded to Ralof. "Friend of yours?"

"We met at Helgen," he replied, walking towards the inn's door.

Delphine followed him outside. "Let's get to Whiterun quickly; I want to deal with this dragon problem right away. We've got to work fast."

"Trust me, I want this damned dragon problem to be done with as fast as possible."

**oOo**

Lassarina awoke just after dawn, Vilkas spooning her backside, and holding her against him with an arm, and snoring softly. She tried to roll out of his grasp without waking him; but she tried to do that every morning, and every morning she failed. She was nearly out of his grasp when his arm tightened like a band of steel around her and pulled her even closer to his body.

"Good morning," he mumbled sleepily, kissing the soft skin of her neck.

She moaned softly, secretly hating him for being able to exploit her weak spots so easily. "Morning."

"Tried sneaking out of bed again?"

"Didn't work, or else we wouldn't be talking."

He turned her in his arms and kissed her. "Why do you try that every morning?"

"Maybe I want the chance to make breakfast and bring it to you in bed."

"You don't have to do that," he told her, kissing the hollow of her neck. "I already have something far more appetizing than anything you can cook right here in my arms."

She giggled. "Is that your way of saying I can't cook?"

"Nay, it's my way of saying you're all I need in the morning."

She let out a breathy moan when he started to leave a trail of kisses as he made his way down her body. Vilkas was hiking up her tunic when they both froze at the sound of Lyanna crying in the next room. Lassarina and Vilkas both released a tired sigh, not enjoying the interruption, but he rolled off of her and she started to move off the bed.

"I'll get her," she told her husband. "You just stay under that tent."

Vilkas scowled when she pointed at the obvious tenting of the furs. "Keep laughing; you'll be sorry when I get my hands on you tonight."

Lassarina rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the bedroom. "Oh nay, whatever shall I do?"

She had barely made it halfway across the landing, when Lyanna suddenly stopped crying and Lassarina froze. Normally her daughter never stopped crying unless Vilkas calmed her. That's when she noticed the door. It was cracked open when Lassarina distinctly remembered closing it last night after putting the twins to bed. Her whole body tense, she grabbed the elven dagger off the weapons display on the wall and silently crept up to the door. She quietly pushed it open and gasped when she saw Kiraya standing over the twins' bed, gently stroking Lyanna's hair.

"Kiraya?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if the spirit had freed her niece.

Kiraya turned to look at Lassarina and revealed her glazed over eyes. Her niece was still possessed. When Einarr had left the day before for Riverwood, he carried Kiraya over to Breezehome and they had set up a makeshift bed for her downstairs in the dining room. The girl had slept the entire day, not moving and only occasionally opening her eyes to reveal the glazed-over irises that indicated her possession.

"Freyja?" Lassarina asked.

"Aye," her niece replied in a voice that was not her own. Turning back to Lyanna and Faolan she said, "Your children are lovely."

Lassarina held up her dagger as a warning. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'd feel better if you didn't go near them."

Kiraya's glazed over eyes glanced at the dagger. "You can put the dagger away. If you attacked me, you'd only be injuring Kiraya. And it's unnecessary; I'm not going to do anything to harm your little ones."

"Says the spirit possessing my niece," she spat, pushing the possessed Kiraya out of the way and taking Lyanna in her arms. "Vilkas, could you help me."

"Aye," her husband called from their room. He was at the door in a couple of minutes and reeled back when he saw Kiraya. "Is she-"

"Nay, she's still possessed," she explained, passing Lyanna to him and then grabbing Faolan. "She moved Kiraya's body in here and I found her standing over the twins."

Vilkas gave Kiraya a glare. "If you've done anything to my children-"

Kiraya, or rather Freyja, interrupted him. "I've done nothing to them, nor do I want to. I take no pleasure in having possessed Kiraya's body, but Einarr and Lassarina left me no choice. They were ignoring me."

"Aye, for good reason!" Lassarina growled. "You wanted us to face a destiny that would force us to leave our families for the gods know how long. We might not have even come back, and I won't have my children grow up without a mother like I did."

Lassarina saw a strange emotion flash through Kiraya's glazed over eyes, but she didn't question it as she carried Faolan out of the room with Vilkas right behind her. They both walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind them, exchanging concerned looks.

"Einarr should be back soon," Vilkas told her, setting Lyanna down on their bed. "Then Kiraya will be alright."

"Aye, but Einarr won't be," she sighed, placing Faolan beside his sister. "Freyja is making Einarr swear that he will help Delphine with this dragon problem. He's going to be risking his life and as a result, Kiraya might end up an orphan."

"Rina, I know your brother, he won't allow himself to die so long as Kiraya needs him. You should have more faith in him."

"I do have faith in him. I'm just worried he won't be able to do this alone."

She could feel Vilkas staring at her intensely. "You want to go with him, don't you?"

Lassarina looked at her husband, frowning. "If I hadn't insisted on going to the Greybeards three years ago, Delphine would have never found out about us and we could have just forgotten all about being Dragonborn. I feel responsible for Einarr being forced into something he never wanted to do. I want to help him but-" she looked at Lyanna and Faolan. "-but I don't want to leave you or the twins."

They heard the downstairs door open and Einarr's voice call out, "Lassarina, I'm here!"

"Aye, we'll be right down!" she called back.

Moving to the dresser, Lassarina pulled on a pair of leather pants and handed Vilkas one of his shirts. Once they were both dressed, they grabbed their children and walked downstairs. Lassarina wasn't too happy to see Delphine in their house, thinking the Breton woman to be too bossy and demanding. She also didn't appreciate how Delphine insulted the Greybeards the first and last time they met.

"Lassarina," Delphine nodded to her politely.

Lassarina stiffly nodded back. "Delphine."

The Breton woman smiled at the toddlers in her and Vilkas's arms. "Your children are lovely. Though they seem a bit small for their age."

"I lost the baby I was expecting when we met," Lassarina told her sharply. "Thankfully the Nine gave my husband and me a second chance."

"Where's Kiraya?" Einarr asked, stepping between the two women.

"We woke up a little while ago and found her standing in the twins' room," Vilkas answered. "That spirit is moving her body around."

"Are Lyanna and Faolan alright?"

Lassarina nodded and moved over to Einarr, since Faolan was reaching out for him, wanting to be held by his uncle. "They're fine. She was just watching them."

Einarr took Faolan with a faint smile. "Hello, lad." He grunted when Faolan punched his chin lightly, producing several giggles from the boy. "Why did you punch me?"

"Because you taught him how," Lassarina told him, rolling her eyes. Moving toward the stairs, she looked up and called, "Kira- er, Freyja. Einarr is here with Delphine."

Kiraya stepped out of the twins' bedroom and walked down the stairs, her eyes immediately going to Delphine. The Breton woman knelt to meet her gaze, and Lassarina and Einarr stared at the two of them as Kiraya walked ever closer. The moment the possessed girl was in front of Delphine, the Breton dipped her head.

"Freyja," she murmured.

"Delphine, it's been a long time," Kiraya spoke in Freyja's voice. "Look at me."

As soon as Delphine looked up, Kiraya slapped the Breton across the face, leaving a small but very red mark on her cheek. While Delphine gasped, Lassarina felt a small glimmer of satisfaction within her. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to slap Delphine herself.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you, Delphine," Kiraya said. "Though you deserve a lot worse."

"Care to explain what I did to deserve such a greeting?" Delphine asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Aye, because of you the Thalmor got Thorolf. You led them right to us."

"Then Thorolf is dead?"

"I only hope he didn't suffer, though that's doubtful since we never found his body. The Thalmor probably tortured him for any information they could get!"

"Who's Thorolf?" Lassarina asked Einarr.

"Thorolf was the son of the Grand Master of the Blades," Einarr told her. "He was essentially the next Grand Master, and Freyja was his wife. They disappeared after the Blades were wiped out."

"Thorolf wanted nothing to do with the Blades anymore," Freyja said, turning to Lassarina and Einarr. "We were all but wiped out. We no longer had a purpose, what with the dragons long dead and not having seen a Dragonborn in years. We wanted to start a new life, but that all went to Oblivion because Delphine found Thorolf and led the Thalmor right to us."

"Thorolf may have been lost, Freyja," Delphine sighed, standing up. "But the Blades have a purpose once again. Dragons have returned to Skyrim and we must stop them."

"Aye, I agree, which is why I'm serving as an envoy for the Divines and doing such a terrible thing to force the Dragonborns into facing their destiny." Freyja turned to Einarr and Lassarina. "You both must swear to me to assist Delphine in dealing with the dragon crisis."

"Wait," Einarr stepped forward, handing Faolan back to his sister. "I don't want Lassarina to get dragged in this. She has two children who need her right now."

"Skyrim needs _both _of you in order to be rid of the black dragon. Though you are both Dragonborn, there are certain aspects of your inborn abilities that you lack skill in."

Lassarina flinched, knowing exactly what Freyja was talking about. Though she and Einarr knew the same Shouts, having learned to pass on each other's knowledge of certain Words of Power from the Greybeards, she still couldn't do certain Shouts without causing harm to herself, like whenever she burned her throat using the Fire Breath Shout. Einarr had no trouble speaking the word that allowed him to breathe fire; but for some reason, he would always slip up when using the Whirlwind Sprint Shout, while Lassarina could use it with practiced ease. She was starting to believe the Greybeards spoke truthfully when they said their skills as Dragonborn was split into two halves.

Lassarina missed the Greybeards as she thought of them. She had found the Horn of Jergen Windcaller in Einarr's room early in her pregnancy, and she had been annoyed that he still hadn't returned it to the old monks. She insisted that they go see the Greybeards to return the prized horn and become formally recognized as Dragonborn. Listening to them speak in the dragon tongue had been quite a shock and caused both her and Einarr's ears to bleed a bit, but it was a necessary part of their welcome to High Hrothgar. She hoped to visit them again soon and possibly with Vilkas and their children, as her husband often said how much he wanted an opportunity to see the inside of the monastery.

"I can't make my sister swear to help in this," Einarr insisted. "It's too dangerous."

"Einarr," Lassarina interrupted, stepping forward. "If I don't agree, she won't leave Kiraya's body."

Einarr glared at her and turned to Vilkas. "Speak to her, forbid her from helping in this insane mission."

Lassarina turned to her husband and saw his blue-gray eyes clouded with sadness, but also acceptance. "Einarr, you and Lassarina didn't spend enough time in Skyrim during your childhoods. You weren't raised on the stories of the Dragonborns of old, but I was. Ever since the day both of you absorbed the soul of that dragon outside of Whiterun, I knew you were destined to fight them and there was nothing I could do about it."

Lassarina's eyes widened. "Vilkas, what are you getting at?"

Vilkas looked at her. "I'm trying to tell you that you have no choice but to agree to this, Lassarina. I can handle the twins on my own, but you and your brother are the only ones that can stop the dragons."

"You're going to allow my sister, your wife, to go out there and risk her life?" Einarr demanded, gaping at Vilkas.

"Einarr, I know you wouldn't let Lassarina get hurt in a battle. You'd risk your own life before you'd allow that to happen. Besides, Lassarina isn't just the Dragonborn and my wife, she's also a Companion, one who can handle herself in a fight."

"You married a wise man, Lassarina," Freyja spoke through Kiraya. "Now are you and Einarr ready to pledge your commitment to stopping the dragons?"

Lassarina squeezed her son a little tighter as she turned to face Kiraya. "Aye, I swear I'll do all in my power to stop the dragons from ruling Skyrim."

Einarr sighed heavily. "Aye, I swear the same. Now would you release my daughter?"

A smiled appeared on Kiraya's face and Freyja chuckled. "Your parents would be very proud of you right now."

Einarr and Lassarina exchanged a look of shock and turned to Kiraya, ready to ask what she meant by that, when the young girl closed her eyes and collapsed.

"Kiraya," Einarr gasped, kneeling on the ground and sitting his daughter up. "Kiraya, wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened and revealed clear, pale blue eyes. "Papa?"

Einarr held his daughter close and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods."

"The gods are the ones who told Freyja to possess her," Lassarina commented dryly.

"Kitten, are you alright?" Einarr asked, ignoring Lassarina and pushing the hair out of the girl's face.

"I dreamed about a woman," Kiraya murmured. "She said she needed my help in dealing with the dragons. I told her I would help her, then everything went black."

"That woman took over your body. If she ever shows up in your dreams again, don't listen to her, understand?"

Kiraya looked around the room, confusion evident in her eyes, but she nodded. "Okay, papa."

Delphine coughed a bit to grab everyone's attention. "Well now that we're all working together, I think we should get to work."

"Only if you agree to ask for my help more than my sister's," Einarr growled, standing up and helping Kiraya to her feet. "It wasn't specified exactly how much she has to help, and I don't want to have her away from her children for so long."

"I think I can agree on that," the Breton nodded. "My suspicion on why the dragons are returning is still on the Thalmor. I think they know something and we'll need to get you into the Thalmor embassy."

Lassarina snorted, earning a glare from Delphine. "It's been two years and you didn't break into the embassy yourself?"

"The Thalmor know who I am. If they caught me, they would have killed me, and then where would you be?"

"I'd be here in my home with my family, ignoring the dragon problem like I wanted to," she retorted.

"Alright, enough arguing," Einarr snapped.

"The Thalmor don't know either of you," Delphine continued, still glaring at Lassarina. "Either one of you can infiltrate the embassy and not attract too much attention to yourselves."

Einarr nodded. "So what's your plan? How do I infiltrate the embassy?"

"_You're _going to infiltrate the Thalmor embassy?" Lassarina said. "Now that's a laugh. Einarr, you've never done anything remotely close to infiltrating a place. I've done it more times than I can count. If anyone should infiltrate the embassy, it should be me."

"As much as I don't want Lassarina to do something so dangerous, she's right," Vilkas added. "She's leader of the Thieves Guild and has experience in these kinds of jobs."

"In what way is it a good idea to let Lassarina go into the Thalmor embassy?" Einarr growled. "She's Ulfric's half-sister and the heir to Windhelm."

"Aye, but they don't know that," Lassarina muttered.

"And how do you know _that_?" her brother demanded. "Stormcloak soldiers you've never met know you're his sister!"

"If you two are done arguing," Delphine interrupted their sibling spat, "I can suggest you _both _infiltrate the embassy."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes at her brother, but sighed. "Fine, we'll both go."

"Fine," Einarr grumbled.

"The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor," Delphine told them. "I can get you into one of those parties. Once you're inside the Embassy, you get away and find Elenwen's secret files."

"Sounds easy enough," Lassarina shrugged, putting herself into a thief mentality. "But how exactly are you going to get us in? You said it yourself, the Thalmor know you and want to kill you. I highly doubt they'd be ready to hand you an invitation."

"I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name is Malborn. Wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor, so you can trust him. I'll get word for him to meet you in Solitude at the Winking Skeever-you know it?"

"Aye," Lassarina and Einarr said in unison.

"While you're doing that, I'll work on getting you an invitation to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at the Solitude stables after you've arranged things with Malborn. Any questions?"

"Just one," Lassarina said with a coy smile. "Exactly how long have you had that stick up your ass?"

Delphine glared at her once more. "Very mature. Get your things together and meet me in Solitude in five days."

Without saying another word, the Breton left Breezehome, leaving Lassarina with a very satisfied grin on her face and Vilkas chuckling a bit.

* * *

_LOL, I love hating on Delphine. She's the only Breton in the game I disdain. Anyone else notice how I mentioned the series title in the chapter? It's always fun to see that, its like hearing a movie title referenced in the very same movie._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, this chapter didn't take me so long, I actually finished it Friday, but I got all caught up in playing Dragon Age 2 and forgot to send it to my BETA reader. But I sent it yesterday right before I went back to playing Dragon Age. Ladies, can I just say one thing about that game? Specifically Fenris... **YUM**_

_For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Lassarina could feel tears pricking her eyes as she hugged Faolan and Lyanna. The two toddlers really didn't know what was going on as they stood by the stables and seemed more interested in the horses than their mother. Vilkas was standing beside her, an arm wrapped around her waist and squeezing her hip softly. She had never been away from her children longer than a couple of hours since the moment they were born, but now it was going to be at least ten days before she saw them again.

"You two be good for your father," she murmured to her children. "Try not to overwhelm him."

"Don't worry, Rina," Farkas reassured her, standing nearby with Avyanna. "We'll be around to help him out."

Lassarina smiled, thankful that Farkas and Avyanna were more than willing to help Vilkas out with the twins while she was away. She passed Lyanna back to Vilkas and gave Faolan to his uncle Farkas. Her son was extremely attached to both of his uncles, enjoying whenever either of them rough housed with him a bit and encouraged him to punch their open palms.

"You know, it's strange seeing you in that armor again," Avyanna said, eying Lassarina's Nightingale armor. "Reminds me of the time you robbed me."

"How long are you going to hold that over me?" Lassarina chuckled, her voice coming off a little thicker than usual, as if she were about to start crying any minute.

Avyanna gave her a sad smile and hugged her. "As long as I possibly can."

"Rina!" Einarr called out from the stable entrance, finally finished with saddling his horse, Ally, and Vilkas's horse, Storm. "Let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return."

Lassarina sighed, kissing both Faolan and Lyanna on their foreheads before turning to Vilkas. Frown evident on his face, he pulled her into an embrace with one arm, holding Lyanna with he other. He gave her one of those breath-stealing kisses that never failed to show how much he loved her and left her light-headed. When he pulled away, Lassarina took a deep breath, trying to get back some oxygen, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't do anything stupid," he growled.

She shook her head. "I won't."

"And come back safe."

"I will."

He kissed her once again. "I love you."

She smiled and felt the tears start to well up. "And I love you."

Taking one last deep breath, she turned around, grabbing her pack off the ground and walking over to Vilkas's horse. Kiraya was standing beside her father with Rohan and Fang, looking as if Einaar was just going on a regular job. Einarr looked about as neutral as she did.

"Take it easy until I get back," she heard him tell Kiraya. "And if you dream about that woman again, don't agree to anything she says, alright?"

"I won't," she promised.

Einarr turned to Rohan. "Keep her out of trouble."

The thirteen-year-old gave him a firm nod. "I will."

Lassarina smiled faintly at the sudden crack in Rohan's voice, having finally reached that age where his voice was beginning to change. The boy now stood a foot taller than Kiraya, nearly reaching five feet tall. She knew that once he was all grown up, Rohan could possibly rival Farkas in height, but for now he was just a tall, lanky and awkward teenager.

Einarr turned to Lassarina as he mounted his mare. "Alright, let's go."

She nodded and mounted Storm. "Ready when you are."

Einarr clicked his tongue and kicked Ally into a trot, riding down to the main road. Lassarina quickly followed, looking over her shoulder when she heard Faolan cry out. Her son was squirming in Farkas's arms and reaching out towards Lassarina, tears beginning to run down his face. She felt her heart break at the sight and nearly turned around to go and comfort him, but she had a mission and she was determined to do it, not trusting Einarr to complete a job that required the skills of a thief. She kicked Storm into a faster trot, catching up with Einarr and riding beside him as they turned towards Solitude.

"You know you could stay," her brother told her. "I can do this job myself."

"Nay, you'll just end up mucking it up," she replied. "Besides, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

Lassarina blinked and reached up to touch her cheeks, her fingertips coming away wet. She hastily wiped the tears away.

"It's normal to feel like this the first time you leave them for an extended amount of time," he told her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm just so used to seeing them every day," she sniffed.

"I understand; I felt the same when I left Kiraya. I've never admitted this to anyone else, but I actually cried the first couple of nights and drank heavily to try and numb the feeling that I had abandoned her."

"Why didn't you just bring her with you when you came looking for me?"

"She was only two, and I literally searched every land in Tamriel looking for you. I couldn't have put her constant danger like that. You wouldn't take the twins out on the road with all the dangers out here, would you?"

"Actually, I was planning on taking a trip to Riften with Vilkas to check with the Guild and wanted to take the twins. Brynjolf and Karliah are the only ones from the Guild that have seen them, and in the letters Brynjolf includes with the monthly reports, he always tells me how much Delvin and the other thieves want to meet them."

Einarr raised an eyebrow. "You really want to expose your children to such rabble?"

"I grew up with that rabble," Lassarina smirked.

"Aye, and they turned you into master thief. Vilkas tells me you're still paying off your bounties in the Reach."

Lassarina rolled her eyes and kicked her horse into a gallop, trying to get away from her brother's nagging. He easily caught up with her but dropped the subject. They rode hard and fast the entire day, trying to get to Solitude as quickly as possible, finally stopping to make camp after the sun had long since set. They decided to avoid the Reach completely and were taking to northern route past Morthal. To Lassarina's amusement, they camped rather close to Dustmans Cairn, where Lassarina faced her trial of honor for the Companions.

"If we ride as fast as we did today, we should make it to Solitude the day before Delphine expects us," Einarr said, starting a campfire.

"It'd be nice to have a day to rest before we do this job," Lassarina sighed, pulling out several papers and reading through them.

"What are those?"

"Brynjolf's monthly report from the Guild," she answered, not bothering to look up from the papers.

"Anything important to report?"

"Nay, not really. It's mostly how much we've accumulated gold-wise in the past month and how many contracts we've done. The only really surprising bit of news is that Etienne seems to have disappeared."

"Etienne?"

"Aye, he's a friend of mine. A Breton, and a rather sweet one at that. He was really nice to me when I joined the Guild. I think Etienne was sweet on me."

"So he left the Guild then?"

Lassarina looked up from the letter, frowning. "See, the odd thing is, he didn't take any of his belongings from the Cistern. Brynjolf's worried some mercenaries might have gotten hold of him, and I agree. He says he's going to have the rest of the thieves keep an eye open for any signs of him. I'll have to do the same while we're traveling."

Einarr grunted and laid out his bedroll. "We'd best get some rest. We want to start riding before dawn."

Lassarina sighed and put away the letter. "Aye."

As she lay back on her bedroll and stared up at the sky, she fell asleep wondering how Vilkas and the twins were doing without her.

**oOo**

The moment they arrived at the stables in Solitude, Lassarina ran off toward the East Empire Trading Company. Einarr stared at the back of her head as she ran, completely confused as to what she was doing.

"Rina, wait, where are you going?" he called out.

She turned around, but kept running backwards. "I'm going to see Gulum-Ei about something! I'll meet you at the inn once I'm done."

Einarr frowned a bit, thinking she was going to see the Argonian about some Thieves Guild business. Sighing, he grabbed his belongings and paid to have both his and Lassarina's horses boarded while they were in Solitude. He walked up the inclined road toward the city gates, making his way inside quickly with a nod of greeting to the guards. He made his way into the Winking Skeever, getting himself and his sister rooms for the night before ordering a tankard of mead and having a seat at an empty table. He was halfway into his third tankard when Lassarina walked into the inn, carrying a large sack in one hand.

"What's in the sack?" he asked as she sat down beside him.

His sister gave him a satisfied smile and reached into the sack, pulling out a bundle of clothes and tossing it at him. "Your disguise."

"My what?" he gaped as he caught it.

"Well, you didn't think you would be wearing armor when we infiltrated Elenwen's little party, did you?"

Einarr grumbled and looked down at the clothing, a burgundy surcoat with some quality made trousers and shirt. "Where did you get these? They must have cost quite a bit of gold."

"Nay, I didn't pay a single Septim for them. I got them off of Gulum-Ei. Whenever a crate of clothing comes in from Cyrodiil, he smuggles an outfit out of it and adds it to the stash he makes up for the Guild."

"There's a Guild stash here in Solitude?"

Lassarina chuckled. "There is now. Ever since I became Guildmaster. It's my way of keeping Gulum-Ei in line. I bail him out of trouble when he needs it if he swears to remain loyal to me and the Guild. The stash is just interest."

Einarr gave her a reproachfullook. "What happened to my little sister who was too sweet to intimidate a man, let alone threaten him?"

"She became leader of the Thieves Guild," she said with a coy smile.

Einarr rolled his eyes and looked at the clothes once more. "If I wasn't regretting agreeing to working with Delphine, I am now. I can't believe I have to wear these, like some perfumed nobleman."

"Oh, I've got some of that too, if you're interested," his sister teased, pulling out a vial of perfume.

He gave her a stony glare and tossed the clothing back into the sack.

He ordered his sister a drink and some food for both of them, and they sat together for an hour, enjoying each other's company and listening to the bard play some music. His head was already starting to get fuzzy from the meads he drank, and he was starting to consider retiring for the evening when his sister perked up and directed her gaze to a table across the tavern. He followed her eyes and spotted a Bosmer with brown hair and olive skin sitting by himself, fidgeting around nervously.

"Think that's our guy?" Einarr asked.

"Only one way to find out," Lassarina said, standing up and walking toward the elf.

Einarr clumsily got up as well, catching up to his sister in a few uneven steps. He had to remember not to drink more than three meads next time, not unless he was celebrating. The Bosmer looked up when they reached him and arched a brow when Lassarina sat down across from him without a word, only a simple smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Depends," Lassarina replied. "Are you Malborn?"

Malborn's eyes narrowed. "What do you need?"

"Our mutual friend sent us," Einarr said softly, standing behind his petite sister and coming off as a bodyguard.

"Really?" Malborn gaped, looking them both up and down. "You're who she picked?" he sighed and shook his head. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"It matters not if Delphine knows what she's doing," Lassarina quipped. "What matters is that _we _know what we're doing."

"And do you? Because if you mess this up, it's not just you who gets killed; it's everyone who helped you."

"My brother is Harbinger of the Companions and I'm an experienced thief. I think we're the best two people to handle a job like this."

Einarr could see Malborn visibly relax at his sister's words. Leaning in close, the Bosmer began to whisper to them.

"Here's the deal. I can smuggle some equipment into the embassy for you. Don't plan on bringing anything else in with you. The Thalmor take security very seriously. So just give me what you can't live without, and I'll make sure to get it into the embassy. The rest is up to you."

Einarr looked down at Lassarina, wondering if they should really trust their things to someone they barely knew, but saw that she was already placing her dragonbone bow on the table, along with an extra-large quiver full of arrows. Sighing, Einarr unstrapped the binding of his greatsword from his back and leaned it against the table. His sister also placed some potions, a couple of rings and necklaces that were enchanted to improve her thieving skills on the table, and her coin purse full of lockpicks

"Do you really need enchantments to improve your sneaking and lockpicking skills?" Einarr asked her.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Those aren't for me; they're for you. You're a terrible sneak, so I grabbed a ring and necklace to muffle your movements from Gulum-Ei."

"What about the other ring and necklace?"

"Those are for lockpicking. For all we know, we might have to break into some safes to get the information we need."

"Is this everything?" Malborn asked.

Einarr mulled it over for a minute and pulled out a leather cuirass he picked off a bandit during their journey there. The cuirass held an enchantment that made the leather tougher top pierce through. He had intended to sell it, but he figured he might as well use it for the mission since his regular wolf armor might prove too noisy. When his sister saw him putting armor on the table, she reached into her pack and pulled out the leather pants and jerkin she normally wore to hunt.

"I just realized sneaking might be harder in that dress," she explained.

"Give him your daggers too," Einarr ordered her. "In case someone gets too close."

His sister obeyed and handed off her two ebony daggers to Malborn. Once they had decided they had given the elf everything they required once inside the embassy, it all went to a sack, while the dragonbone greatsword and bow were strapped to Malborn's back.

"And if you lose my sword, it won't be the Thalmor you have to worry about anymore," Einarr warned him.

Malborn flinched a bit and nodded, quickly making his retreat and leaving the inn. Einarr sat in the now vacant seat across from Lassarina and noticed her trying to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

She snorted. "You just look so scary when you threaten people. I could never look that menacing."

"Nay, you just look conniving."

**oOo**

"Well, don't you look handsome," Lassarina teased her brother the next evening when he stepped out of his room, dressed in the party clothes she had gotten for him.

"Sod off," he growled, scratching his now clean and trimmed chin.

"That scar still makes you look a bit rough, though," she sighed, running a finger across the jagged clawmark on Einarr's face. She was so used to his beard hiding the bottom half of it. "What do you plan on saying if someone asks you about it?"

Einarr shrugged one shoulder. "Think they'll believe it was a hunting accident?"

"Nay, the scar's too small for a saber cat or bear to have done it. Maybe you can say it was a hagraven, but you had gotten ambushed while traveling through the Reach."

He nodded. "Alright, well let's go meet Delphine at the stables."

They gathered their things into their packs, Einarr's wolf armor tucked under his arm, and left the inn, walking toward the stables. They spotted Delphine right away, standing by a wagon.

"Have you given Malborn the gear you want to smuggle into the embassy?" she asked them once they reached her.

"Aye," Einarr told her. "Malborn's all set."

"Good. I have your invitations to the party. I can see you already dressed for the part."

"Lassarina got us clothes when we arrived yesterday."

A smug smile spread across Lassarina's face when Delphine looked annoyed that she had done something right.

"I guess it will do," Delphine sighed. "You should pass for a real guest, at least until you open your mouths."

Lassarina's smile turned into a scowl. "Do you want to say that to me again?"

Einarr grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Enough! Both of you!"

Delphine glared at Lassarina. "Just give me the rest of your things and I'll keep them safe for you until you return to Riverwood."

"Aye, like I'm going to trust my things with you," Lassarina scoffed, turning towards the stables and whistling for her horse.

Storm came trotting over to Lassarina's side, tossing his head and nickering at the sight of her. Her husband's stallion took after Vilkas in so many ways, including personality and attitude, biting anyone he didn't care for. Luckily for Lassarina, the gray stallion seemed to like her well enough. Petting his neck, she attached her pack to the horse's saddle, knowing he would lash out at anyone who tried to take it.

"You keep my things safe," she whispered to the horse, smiling when he tossed his head.

Her brother did the same thing, entrusting his belongings to Ally before turning back to Delphine.

"Board the carriage when you're ready to leave," Delphine instructed. "I'll be waiting for you back at Riverwood. Make sure you get out of there alive with the information we need."

"You sound as if you doubt our skills, Delphine," Lassarina muttered, climbing into the carriage. "Don't worry, we'll get you your information, and it won't take us two years, either."

**oOo**

When they arrived at the party, Einarr and Lassarina were a bit on edge. Neither one of them was exactly comfortable around the Thalmor, not just because Lassarina was related to Ulfric Stormcloak but because both siblings were devout worshipers of Talos. Having a Thalmor standing around every few feet wasn't exactly giving the siblings the sense of a comfortable atmosphere. But what really unnerved them was being greeted by Elenwen the moment they stepped inside the Embassy.

"Welcome," the Thalmor woman greeted them. "I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are . . . ?"

Lassarina forced herself to smile. "My name is Lassarina and this is my brother, Einarr. Pleased to meet you."

Elenwen's brow twitched a bit. "Ah yes. I remember your name from the guest list. Please, tell me more about yourselves. What brings you to this . . . to Skyrim?"

"Uhm, Madame Ambassador, I'm so sorry to interrupt . . ."

Lassarina glanced over at the sound of Malborn's voice and saw him standing behind the bar, looking anxious. Elenwen sighed and turned to the Bosmer.

"What is it now, Malborn?" she demanded.

"It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine," he explained, lowering his gaze. "Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red?"

"Of course," Elenwen snapped. "I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles."

Lassarina tugged at Einarr's sleeve and nodded her head, indicating they should use this opportunity to get away from Elenwen. Einarr nodded, and she looped her arm around his as they moved away. They watched as Elenwen continued to snap at Malborn, when Lassarina felt someone whisper into her ear.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the woman whispered angrily.

Lassarina gasped and turned, silently cursing at the sight of Maven Black-Briar. "Maven, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same thing to you," she all but hissed. "Look, I don't want to know why you're here. But I swear, if you do something wrong and my alliance with the Guild is revealed. I will not hesitate to end your life."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes at Maven. "Forgive me for saying this, but you're only arousing suspicion to yourself by talking to me right now."

Maven's eyes flashed and she looked ready to retort, but quickly turned away, moving towards a group of snotty nobles. Einarr squeezed her wrist and she looked at him.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

"Maven is one of the Guilds associates," she explained, dropping her voice to a whisper. "We have to go out of our way to make sure she's happy."

"She seems like a real bitch to me."

Lassarina slapped her brother's arm and checked to see if Maven had heard. "Don't let her catch you badmouthing her. It might very well be the last thing you do."

Her brother grumbled and nodded at Malborn, now free of Elenwen. "Let's get this over and done with."

Lassarina and her brother walked up to Malborn, who greeted them with a cheery, "What can I get for you?"

"We're ready to go," Einarr murmured.

"Of course, let me see if we have another bottle of that," Malborn said rather loudly. Leaning forward a bit, he stared down at the marble counter as he wiped it down with a rag and whispered, "I'll be waiting by the door for everyone to be distracted."

"We're meant to cause a distraction?" Lassarina asked, arching her brow. "And how are we meant to do that? We're trying to sneak away, not draw more attention to ourselves."

Malborn glared at her. "Not my problem, so figure it out."

Lassarina growled as she turned away from the Bosmer, holding a goblet of wine in her hand. She noted the goblet was made of silver and grabbed her brother's hand as he reached out to grab one without looking at it.

"I wouldn't touch that," she warned him.

Einarr looked down at the goblets and his eyes widened. "Thanks, you just saved me from a nasty burn. Now, how are we going to cause a distraction?"

Her eyes scanned the room, trying to find something that could help them sneak away, when she noticed a Redguard man sitting by himself. She and Einarr had arrived at the same time as he did but ignored him because of how inebriated he was. But she noticed how the waiters in the room had avoided him whenever he reached for a drink. Smirking, Lassarina took a sip of wine from her goblet before walking over to the man.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile.

He turned to look at her and grinned. "Well, hello there. And who might you be?"

"Lassarina."

"Allow me to introduce myself: Razelan. Imports and exports, by trade. Observer of human nature, by avocation."

"You look thirsty," she observed, tilting her goblet casually.

His eyes lit up. "My friend, you are very perceptive! I have a powerful thirst that cannot be slaked! And none of the waiters will bring me a drink. Elenwen must have told them to cut me off, the frigid bitch. Afraid I'll cause another scene, I suppose..."

"You can have my drink if you'd like," she offered, holding out her goblet. When he reached to grab it, Lassarina pulled it back. "But, you need to do something for me first."

"What is it?"

She looked around the room and leaned in to whisper, "I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes."

Razelan snorted and took the goblet from her hands. "Is that all? My friend, you've come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is somewhat of a specialty of mine." He stood up and winked at her. "Stand back and behold my handiwork."

Lassarina stood up as well and retreated back to the bar where Einarr was casually leaning against it, having watched her the entire time. She walked over to her brother and nodded at Razelan.

"Get ready," she whispered.

"Attention, everyone!" Razelan shouted, moving to the center of the room. "I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Razelan, even the guards, who were already rolling their eyes as if something like this had happened before. The moment they were all gathered around him, Einarr tugged on her sleeve.

"Now."

She followed her brother behind the bar, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one saw and witnessed Razelan spill Maven's goblet all over her. She began screaming and cursing at him loudly and Lassarina frowned, feeling bad for the poor drunk.

"Let's go, let's go!" Malborn whispered urgently, opening the door behind the bar and waving them in. "Before anyone notices us."

They followed the Bosmer down a small hallway and into the kitchen, where a Khajiit woman was cutting up vegetables on a table.

"So far so good," Malborn sighed. "Let's hope nobody saw us slip out. Your gear is hidden in the larder."

"Who comes, Malborn?" the Khajiit demanded. "You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen."

"Two of the guests, feeling ill. Leave the poor wretches be."

"A guest? In the kitchens? You know this is against the rules."

Malborn glared at her. "Rules, is it, Tsavani? I didn't realize that eating Moon Sugar was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador . . ."

Lassarina tensed up at the very word, as did the Khajiit woman, Tsavani.

"Tss!" Tsavani hissed. "Get out of here, I saw nothing."

Malborn opened the larder door and pointed at a chest. "Your gear is in there."

Lassarina and Einarr moved to the chest, opening it up and quickly changing out of the party clothes and into the light armor they had given Malborn. They strapped on their weapons and made sure everything was in check before nodding to the Bosmer.

"Alright, we're ready," Einarr told him.

Malborn walked past them and opened a door. "I'll lock the door behind you. Don't screw this up. Now hurry; if someone misses me at the party, we're all dead."

"Don't worry Malborn," Lassarina smiled at him coyly as they walked through the door. "No one will even know we were here."

* * *

_I briefly considered having Lassarina just punch Delphine, but decided to save that for later. Just build up the hate._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so in this chapter, I'm going to put some focus on a very special character who does not get enough credit in the game. Malborn. Also, I'm sorry if the chapters are coming out slower, but its just that I'm throwing in some of my own twists into the main plot of Skyrim that require me to look ahead and also look back and make sure everything adds up in the end. It's very tedious and as a result I only write a little bit every day, just so I can gather my thoughts. My BETA reader is the person who suffers the most, because when I write at a slow pace, I make more grammatical and spelling errors. Sorry Whisper292!_

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The moment Einarr stepped forward, Lassarina yanked him back, pulling him down into a crouch. She glared at him when he turned to look at her, pointing to her ears and then at the open door on their left.

"Listen," she mouthed the words silently.

Her brother turned to look at the open door and she saw his neck redden a bit, obviously embarrassed that he didn't hear the Thalmor soldiers before her. They were talking about some mages that had just come in from Alinor, only to launch into a tirade about Elenwen. Lassarina held back her laughter and leaned closer to her brother.

"Not even her own soldiers respect her," she whispered.

Amusement flickered in Einarr's pale blue irises. He found the lack of respect Elenwen got just as funny as she did.

"Well, we'd better get back to our rounds," one of the soldiers suddenly said.

Lassarina's amusement died and she turned serious, motioning Einarr to stay behind her while she crept forward. She peeked around the door and only saw one soldier inside the room with his back to her. Grinning, she crept forward swiftly but silently, her feet barely making a sound as she went right up to him and shoved her dagger into the back of his neck. He let out a gurgled cry of shock as he fell to the ground. But then she heard a shout to her left and her eyes widened at the sight of the second soldier.

"Shit!" she cursed as she jumped back, narrowly avoiding the sword that was swung at her.

The Thalmor kept swinging his blade at her, never giving her an opportunity to recover and fight back, until finally, Lassarina's back hit the wall. The soldier raised his sword to strike at her, but he was yanked back by Einarr. Lassarina watched as her brother held on to both sides of the Altmer's head and swiftly snapped his neck.

"Are you all right?" Einarr asked her.

"Aye, I'm fine," she panted. "Let's hide the bodies."

Together they moved the two bodies into a dusty, cobweb-filled room back in the hallway and left them wedged between two upturned tables. Returning to the room where they killed the soldiers, Lassarina looked around and spotted some stairs.

"This way," she whispered, dropping into a crouch and going up.

Just before she reached the top, however, Einarr pulled her back. "There's someone up there."

Straining her ears, she listened for the sound of footsteps and heard them right away. Grimacing, she pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow, creeping up a couple more steps so she could see the top floor clearly. She could see a robed Thalmor standing nearby, the stairs in his line of sight. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back her bowstring and raised her weapon, aimed at his head, and released it. His grunt of pain was cut off by his life slipping away, and Lassarina stood straight, climbing up the rest of the stairs and looking to Einarr to see if there were any more foes nearby.

"Can't smell anything," he informed her.

Lassarina looked around and peeked into some of the rooms, getting a fiendishly clever idea when she saw a bedroom. "Einarr, let's put his body in this bed and tuck him in. When someone comes looking for him, they'll think he's lollygagging."

"How old are you again?"

"Oh come on, we're working against our wills for Delphine; I say we might as well have some fun while we're at it."

Einarr rolled his eyes but did as she asked and helped her carry the body into the bedroom. She snapped the shaft of the arrow off of the Thalmor's head before gently placing it on the pillow, which was already becoming stained with blood. She could barely smother her giggles as she tucked the coverlet around the mage's body.

"You're a wife and mother," Einarr told her. "You need to grow the fuck up."

"Aye, says the same man who tied sacks around Fang's paws when he was drunk," Lassarina retorted.

"That was your husband's idea; I just went along with it."

"And you both got bitten for it."

The searched the entire area, going through every room and drawer to try and find something that would hint that the Thalmor were involved in the dragons reappearing. Unfortunately, they found nothing.

"Damn it," Einarr growled. "We risked our lives and there's nothing here."

"Calm down, Einarr. Maybe there's something we've overlooked. There are those doors that lead outside; maybe there's something out there."

"I guess."

Lassarina led the way to one of the doors leading outside and stepped out, frowning at the icy cold weather. It had started snowing heavily while they had been inside, making it harder to see farther ahead. She immediately looked to her brother, indicating he should lead now.

"There are Thalmor out here," he murmured, creeping forward.

"Lovely," she said sarcastically. "How many?"

"Enough. We'll have to be careful."

She grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Wait, if we fight them, one of the soldiers can alert reinforcements."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We walk right past them and head inside that building over there," she explained, pointing at the building across the courtyard.

"How in blazes am I supposed to get by all those Thalmor without them seeing me? You're the sneak thief, not me."

"Which is why I brought these," Lassarina explained, pulling out several vials of potions.

"What are those?" he inquired, taking the bottles from her.

"Invisibility potions. Very powerful and expensive ones. You'll likely stay invisible long enough for us to cross the courtyard and enter the building."

"How are you going to sneak through?"

Lassarina smirked at him and closed her eyes, focusing hard to invoke her Shadowcloak of Nocturnal. She opened her eyes when she heard Einarr suck in a breath and knew she was invisible.

"How in blazes do you do that?" Einarr demanded.

"Sorry, brother, but I can't tell you. It's a secret I'm bound to keep for the rest of my life, one that not even Vilkas knows about. Now hurry up and drink the potion; this drains a lot of my energy."

"Aye," he sighed, uncorking one of the vials with his teeth and chugging down the bitter contents.

Once her brother was no longer visible, Lassarina reached out until she felt his arm. Slipping her hand in his, she started to pull him towards the building, staying in a crouch and making sure her feet didn't make too much noise when they walked through the snow. As they neared the building entrance, Lassarina swore at the sight of a Thalmor soldier standing in front of the door.

"What do we do now?" Einarr whispered to her.

Lassarina didn't really have a choice. Pulling out her dagger, she crept right in front of the soldier, thrusting her dagger under his chin and catching him as he fell. She felt Einarr help her move him aside, leaning him against the wall before she quickly pulled her brother into the building, where they saw a Thalmor soldier with his back to them and heard an argument.

"But, I need that money!" said a voice. "I earned it. I have my own expenses you know . . ."

"Silence!" said the the other voice. "Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less . . . offensive."

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for; he told me himself."

Lassarina stopped breathing when she heard them speak of Etienne. _Etienne is here? _

"Isn't Etienne the name of that thief friend of yours?" Einarr whispered.

"Aye," she whispered back. "Einarr, we have to save him."

"We will, but we have to find him first."

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story," the continued. "As agreed."

"So he has talked!" Gissur spat. "I knew it!"

"Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it if you ever want to see the rest of your payment."

"Can I . . . I could help you. He'd talk to me. He trusts me."

"You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Gissur? Shall we loose his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like and see how he answers."

Gissur's voice was filled with fear. "No, no. I'll . . . I'll wait outside."

"That would probably be best," the Thalmor's voice was full of contempt. "Now get out!"

Gissur stepped out of a nearby room, muttering to himself, and Lassarina couldn't contain the rage that filled her. She had seen the man before, hanging around the Ragged Flagon. The idea that one of her thieves was taken by someone from inside Riften infuriated her so much, she stepped away from Einarr, her daggers out and released her control on the Shadowcloak. Gissur's eyes went wide at the sight of her suddenly appearing before him, but he didn't have enough time to act as she shoved both daggers into his chest.

His cry of pain alerted the Thalmor soldier standing guard in the room and a second one, coming out of the same room Gissur stepped out of, of the danger; and they leaped into action. Lassarina turned her murderous glare to the robed Thalmor who Gissur had been talking to and slashed at him, cutting into his arm. The other Thalmor had been stopped by a still-invisible Einarr and became impaled on her brother's greatsword. The blood splattered onto his invisible form and he reappeared, pulling his sword out and hastening to Lassarina's side.

The Thalmor she was fighting was clearly a mage and was making her back up and dodge is numerous spells. She hissed in pain when a fire spell grazed her shoulder, burning the skin as it passed, and she dropped a dagger, clutching onto the burning flesh.

"You'll regret coming here!" the Thalmor spat, tossing another fire spell in Einarr's direction.

"You'll regret taking my friend!" Lassarina snarled back, throwing the dagger in her hand right at the mage.

It landed right in the center of his chest, making Lassarina send a silent thank you to Avyanna for teaching her how to throw knives. The mage fell to the floor, clutching the dagger in his chest as he gasped from the pain. When he tried to get up, Einarr kicked him back down and stepped on his wrist, deftly crushing the bone beneath him. But the mage could not howl in pain, for Lassarina knelt beside him, clasping her hand over his mouth and pinning his other hand down to the floor so he wouldn't cast another spell.

"If you've done anything terrible to my friend, I'll personally make sure your soul gets sent to the deepest pit in Coldharbour," she hissed to the mage, right before she slit his throat.

Blood sprayed from his neck and stained her hands, which she wiped on his expensive looking robes. Standing up, she spit on the Thalmor's corpse and looked up at her brother.

"Let's search this floor and the upstairs quickly before any soldiers come in," he told her.

Lassarina nodded and started to search the area, picking up any gold and trinkets she found as she did. As she was heading to the stairs, she heard Einarr call out to her.

"Rina, I found something!"

She quickly walked over to her brother, who was kneeling in front of a chest reading a piece of paper.

"Well?" she asked. "Are they involved in the dragons reappearing?"

To her dismay, Einarr shook his head. "They know about as much as we do. But,you're not going to like this; they've been interrogating someone in attempts to find out why the dragons are coming back."

Lassarina's blood ran cold. "They're torturing Etienne?"

"I think so," he frowned, folding the note and placing it in his pocket. Turning back to the chest, he pulled out several books. "These look like dossiers."

Lassarina knelt beside her brother and examined the dossiers. She found one with information on Delphine, another on Ulfric. Her brows shot up when Einarr handed her a dossier with information on Freyja Fire-Song.

"We definitely need to take these with us," Lassarina said, wanting nothing more than to open up each dossier and read its contents.

"Aye," Einarr agreed, pulling out another one. "This one is on Thorolf Windblade."

Lassarina put it in a sack with the others and leaned towards the chest. "Any more?"

"Aye, one left," he said pulling it out. She watched her brother open it up to the first page. "This one is on . . ."

Einarr's face visibly paled as he trailed of and his eyes widened. Lassarina frowned and reached out for the dossier.

"What is it?" she asked. "Who's that one on?"

Einarr gulped and handed her the volume. "Lassarina Stormcloak."

Lassarina's eyes widened and she practically ripped the dossier from her brother's grasp. Looking down at the page, she read her name, clear as day.

_Thalmor Dossier: Lassarina Stormcloak_

_Status: Asset (Capture Alive), High Priority, Emissary Level Approval_

_Description: Female, Nord, early 20's_

_Background: Little is known other than being the product of the former Jarl of Windhelm and his mistress (name unknown). Lassarina first came to our attention via rumors amongst the Imperials that made their way to General Tullius. The interrogations of captured Stormcloak soldiers confirmed this rumor to be true. They also address her as the 'Dragonborn.' Further study of this title claims her to be a dragon slayer with the ability to absorb the souls of slain dragons. Such details remain to be seen._

_Operational Notes: As of right now, we have no accurate description of her. If encountered, act immediately and capture her alive. Though it is unknown where she stands in this war, if won over to our side, Ulfric Stormcloak becomes obsolete and can be done away with. It is our hope to have her claim her birthright as the heir of Windhelm and become Jarl, fully supportive of the Thalmor. _

"They know about me," Lassarina whispered.

"Rina, you told Elenwen your name," Einarr said urgently. "She knows you're here."

She looked at her brother, stashing the dossier in the sack. "We need to find Etienne and get out of here."

Einarr nodded and handed her a key he found inside the chest. They both ran over to the stairs and descended, walking up to a locked door. The key they had found proved useful and unlocked it, allowing them access to the downstairs. They crouched and crept toward a railing to look down below. Lassarina was disgusted to see it was a dungeon filled with torture equipment. She looked at one of the cells and could see Etienne hanging limply from his shackles.

"There he is," she whispered.

"There's only one guard," Einarr pointed at the patrolling soldier. "Can you hit him with an arrow from here?"

"Aye."

Lassarina quickly nocked an arrow and fired it at the soldier, hitting him in the shoulder. He gasped in pain and looked up, spotting Lassarina and Einarr immediately. But before he could act, Lassarina had already readied another arrow and fired it, shooting him right in the face and killing him instantly. Once he hit the floor, Lassarina didn't bother taking the stairs; she just vaulted over the railing, landing on the ground below. She ran over to the cell they were keeping Etienne in and yanked open the door, rushing over to him.

"Etienne," she said his name urgently, grabbing his face with both hands and lightly slapping his cheek. "Etienne, wake up."

He groaned and didn't open his eyes. "I told you, I don't know anything else about it. Please, just let me go."

Tears pricked her eyes at how broken and defeated Etienne sounded. Looking him up and down, she could tell that the Thalmor had been ruthless when they interrogated him. Wearing only a pair of ragged linen trousers, she had a clear view of the cuts and lacerations across his chest and the bruises on his face. One of his eyes was completely swollen shut and his nose and lips had dried blood crusted around them. She gently ran a hand across his cheek in an effort to soothe him.

"Etienne, I'm not here to torture you," she murmured. "I'm here to help you get out of here."

Opening his eyes, exhausted and clouded with pain, Etienne stared wide-eyed at Lassarina. "Rina? Is that really you?"

"Aye, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, my friend. Let's just get out of here."

As she got to work on picking the lock on his shackles, she could see Einarr searching a chest out of the corner of her eye.

"Find anything in there?" she asked.

"Aye, another dossier about a man named Esbern," he told her.

Lassarina stopped picking the lock for a moment and looked at her brother. "Esbern? Are you sure?"

"You know him?"

"I know of him, but have never seen him. He's some crazy old coot that lives in the Ratway. All the thieves ever talk about is how crazy he is, never leaving that room of his."

"According to this dossier, he's a Blade."

Lassarina looked at Etienne. "Is that the information they were trying to get out of you? Information about Esbern?"

"Aye," Etienne answered weakly. "I told them everything I knew, but they thought I was holding out on them. Rina, can you please just get these shackles off so we can get out of here?"

"Aye, sorry," she apologized as she got back to work on the lock.

Lassarina had to catch Etienne when the shackles came off, his body weak and unsteady. He leaned against her heavily and rested his head on her shoulder, groaning in pain.

"I know, I know," she murmured soothingly. "Don't worry, I'll heal you up as best I can."

She placed a glowing palm against his chest and let the healing energy sink into his body, feeling his body relax against hers almost instantly. Einarr had joined her in the cell, ready to help her carry Etienne out of the cell if need be, when suddenly they heard a door upstairs open. They all stiffened and crouched low to the floor, Lassarina helping Etienne sit down, as they looked up to see who had entered. Through the bars of the cell, Lassarina saw two Thalmor soldiers enter the dungeon with Malborn between them, his hands bound and face mottled with bruises.

"Listen up, spy!" one of the soldiers shouted. "You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice. Surrender immediately or you all die."

"Never mind," Malborn said, loud enough for the siblings to hear him. "I'm dead already."

"Silence, traitor!" the other soldier said, hitting Malborn with a mace. "Move. Slowly."

"Einarr, we've got to help him," Lassarina hissed between her teeth.

"Aye, I know," he growled, his eyes lit with fury. "Let's move to the doorway quickly. We can ambush them as they step through."

"Etienne, stay here," she ordered the thief as she crept out of the cell behind her brother.

They made their way over to the doorway silently, standing on either side with their weapons drawn. After several excruciatingly long seconds, Malborn stepped through, spotting them right away but saying nothing as he continued walking. When the first of the soldiers came into view, Lassarina slashed her blades forward, cutting into the Thalmor's throat. The second retaliated right away, stepping forward and thrusting his blade. To both Einarr and Lassarina's horror, however, he didn't aim at either of them but at Malborn, stabbing him through the chest until the tip of his sword was poking out the other end.

"Malborn!" Lassarina screamed, catching him as the soldier pulled his blade out and the Bosmer fell.

With an angry shout, Einarr swung his greatsword at the soldier, the blade cutting through his armor and going in halfway through his stomach. Blood spewed out of the gruesome wound and the soldier fell to the ground with a gurgled cry, bleeding all over his comrade. Lassarina held Malborn in her arms as he desperately gasped for air.

"Can you heal him?" Einarr asked as he knelt beside her.

Lassarina raised a glowing hand to try, but Malborn caught her wrist. "No."

"Malborn, please, let me heal you," Lassarina begged.

"No, it's better this way," he told her. "I don't want to live, running from the Thalmor for the rest of my life. They'll catch me eventually and kill me."

"Malborn, we could keep you safe," Einarr told the dying Bosmer. "The Thalmor won't find you."

"You just don't get it," he chuckled, blood bubbling in his mouth. "It doesn't matter where you run; they always find you. Please, just let me go on my own terms."

Lassarina bit her lip to try and keep the tears from coming, but it was all in vain. Trailing down her nose, the tears fell onto Malborn's face and a faint smile tugged on his lips.

"Never thought someone would weep for me if I died," he whispered, his voice growing weaker. "Could you promise me something?"

"Anything, Malborn," Einarr nodded.

"Don't leave my body here. Burn my remains and sprinkle the ashes around a sapling. Could you do that?"

Lassarina nodded. "Aye, we can do that."

"And also, kill any Thalmor pigs you ever meet on the roads. The world would be better off without them."

"Gladly," the siblings said in unison.

Smiling, Malborn closed his eyes and exhaled; Lassarina could practically feel his spirit leave his body. He was dead. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Here," Einarr said, grabbing Malborn's body. "I'll carry him. You help Etienne."

Lassarina nodded and got up, going over to Etienne's cell. She helped him to his feet and started to lead him out of the cell, taking most of his weight.

"Over there," he told her, pointing at a trap door further away. "I've seen the guards use it to get rid of bodies. It must lead somewhere."

"I found a key on one of the guards," Einarr called from beside the bodies.

"Then let's get out of here," Lassarina urged.

Her brother carried Malborn's body over his shoulder as he walked over to the trapdoor, unlocking it with the key and dropping down the shaft. Lassarina and Etienne followed him down a dark tunnel. Right before they reached the end, Einarr set Malborn's body down and stopped them.

"There's a frost troll up ahead," he warned.

"Etienne, stay here with Malborn's body," Lassarina ordered. "We'll call out to you when it's safe."

"Alright," Etienne nodded, leaning against the rock wall.

Lassarina followed her brother farther down the tunnel, watching him drop from a ledge. He engaged the enormous frost troll, slashing and hacking with his blade while Lassarina fired arrows from the safety of the ledge. Between their combined efforts, the frost troll was swiftly killed.

"I'll go get Etienne and Malborn," Lassarina told her brother since he couldn't get back up the ledge.

"Alright, but hurry."

She ran back to Etienne, and they dragged Malborn's corpse to the ledge, pushing it off and letting Einarr catch it as it fell. Lassarina helped her friend get down as well and they all fled the cave, stepping out into the cold Skyrim air. They had emerged in a small clearing and could see the Thalmor Embassy in the distance.

"We should get farther away," Einarr told them. "They'll probably be searching the surrounding area for us."

They trecked through the mountains for an hour, getting as much distance as possible between the embassy and themselves. Once Einarr deemed it safe to stop and rest, Etienne fell asleep while the siblings got to work on building a pyre for Malborn.

"How are we going to light it?" Lassarina asked once they finished.

"We could use our Fire Breath shout," Einarr suggested.

"You do it then; every time I use that Shout, I burn my throat."

He brother nodded and turned to the pyre. "_Yol!_"

The pyre became enveloped in flames and the smell of burning flesh hit them, but they stood silently by, keeping a vigil for the Bosmer who died helping them. Etienne awoke sometime in the night and joined them, and they stood by the pyre until dawn, when all that remained were ashes. Lassarina had found a pine sapling nearby when they were gathering the wood for the pyre, and the siblings quickly collected the still-hot ashes and sprinkled them around the young tree. Once the ashes were scattered, Einarr took Lassarina's dagger and carved a eulogy into the bark.

_Malborn_

_He died with honor, helping the Dragonborn_

_May he never be forgotten_

* * *

_Seriously people, Malborn does not get enough credit for all the shit he's done for the Dragonborn. The poor guy literally sticks his neck out to sneak you into the Thalmor Embassy, only to have what he fears most happen; he gets caught. And the majority of the time, when the Thalmor find you in the dungeon, the poor kid doesn't survive the battle. Sure, sometimes he's lucky enough to get out, but then you have to remember that there's a damned Frost Troll waiting for you at the end of this little quest. So if the Thalmor don't kill him, the troll does. And then to add insult to injury, you just walk away from his body, forgetting all about him._

_Every time Malborn has died in my game, I feel so bad about it. I always take anything he has on him at the time and I take it to one of my houses, where it goes in its very own storage space. So let us have a moment of silence for Malborn... I respect and appreciate everything you did for us my Bosmer friend. My only regret is that I couldn't keep you safe. I pray that you could one day forgive me..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	9. Chapter 9

_So I beat Dragon Age 2 this weekend... What kind of ending was that?! I go through all that shit all so I can be left in the dark at the end?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS! _

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_For those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, this is the third book in my Skyrim series, and much of this will not make any sense unless you read the first two books first. _

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The trip back to Whiterun took longer than their ride to Solitude. Because they only had two horses, Etienne had to double with Lassarina, causing Storm to take on extra weight and requiring them to stop more frequently to allow the horse to rest. They always made camp before sunset, since riding all day put an enormous strain on Etienne's internal injuries. He would promptly fall asleep once camp had been set, and while he slept, Lassarina and Einarr would read over the Thalmor dossiers.

"It says here that Delphine evaded three attempts on her life during the war," Lassarina told her brother quietly, looking up from the leather-bound journal. "She took out an entire assassination team on her own. She's to be captured dead or alive."

"Guess we should be glad she's on our side then," Einarr grunted, his eyes skimming over the dossier on a man named Esbern. "This man Esbern is a Blade as well, but the Thalmor seem to want him alive."

"Why?"

"According to what is written here, Esbern was one of the Blades loremasters and was an expert on their dragonlore. They need him if they have any hope of finding out why the dragons are returning."

"I always thought he was just some crazy old man too afraid to leave his room in the Ratway," Lassarina murmured, taking the dossier from her brother. "I never thought he was someone so important."

"And thanks to Etienne, the Thalmor know where he is."

"Etienne didn't mean to; he didn't know Esbern was someone so important. Like me and the rest of the Guild, he thought the old man was a crazy recluse. Plus they tortured him. He would have told them anything if it would get them to stop."

Einarr grunted and pulled out another Thalmor dossier. "This one looks a lot older than the others. Like it hasn't been touched in years."

"Whose is it?"

"Freyja Fire-Song's."

"Read it out loud. I want to learn more about this woman."

Einarr nodded and read the pages aloud:

"_Thalmor Dossier: Freyja Fire-Song. _

_Status: Fugitive (Capture or Kill), High Priority, Emissary Level Approval. _

_Description: Female, Nord, mid 30's. Background: Freyja was an apprentice archivist for the Blades prior to the Great War against the Empire and wife to the next Grand Master, Thorolf Windblade. Occasionally serving as a field agent, she had shown to be a powerful mage, adept in destruction magic. At the start of the war, she and Thorolf Windblade managed to flee from Cyrodiil, and it is currently unknown where she and her husband are hiding._

_Operational Note: Thorolf Windblade was found and captured, and the cabin they had been living in was thoroughly searched. Materials inside the dwelling suggest that is hiding somewhere within Skyrim and has a child with her. If possible, capture her alive, but the child is of no necessity and is to be killed on sight."_

Einarr looked up at his sister and saw her hand covering her mouth. He too was shocked at how easily the Thalmor could disregard the life of an innocent child but was even more shocked of the possibility that somewhere in Skyrim, the rightful Grandmaster of the Blades was walking around. However, it was only a possibility if the child was still living.

"I can't believe Freyja had a child," his sister said softly.

"If they fled Cyrodiil at the start of the war, that kid could be between twenty-five or thirty-three years old," Einarr observed, doing the math in his head.

His sister seemed to have the same thoughts. "Assuming the child lived to adulthood."

"I wonder if Delphine knew anything about this."

"We'll just have to ask her when we see her. What does the dossier on Thorolf say?"

Einarr opened it up and quickly read through it. "Son of the Grand Master. Responsible for many Thalmor deaths prior to the Great War. Disappeared at the start of the war. Captured eight years later and tortured for any information on other Blades. It looks as old as Freyja's dossier, so the Thalmor must have surfaced them recently."

Lassarina lay back in her bedroll. "I wonder why."

Einarr put the dossier's away and lay back in his bedroll too. "Well, they're trying to find out why the dragons are returning. Maybe they thought old information on Freyja and Thorolf would have been helpful."

"Maybe Freyja's child is alive and knows about the Blades. Maybe the Thalmor want to find this child and try and deal with the dragons themselves."

"It's possible, Rina, but let's stop trying to figure this out. This is Delphine's problem; we're just helping her."

His sister sighed heavily. "You're right. Who knows, Freyja could be waiting for us to fall asleep so she can answer our questions."

Einarr grumbled. "I hope not. I want to be able to get some sleep and not be tormented by nightmares. You should get some rest too. We need to push our horses hard so we can get to Whiterun quickly."

"Aye. I miss Faolan, Lyanna, and Vilkas. Maybe we can stay home a few days before going to Delphine."

"And give the Thalmor a chance to grab Esbern? Nay, we'll stay a day and then meet up with Delphine before heading to Riften."

Lassarina murmured an agreement and Einarr turned onto his side, staring at the fire as he fell asleep.

**oOo**

After five days of riding, the siblings and Etienne reached Whiterun a few hours after sunset. They left their horses in the stable, and Lassarina gave Etienne some coin for a room at the Bannered Mare, since the thief didn't wish to stay at Breezehome or Jorrvaskr. The poor man was still shaken up by his whole experience with the Thalmor, often whimpering or screaming in his sleep. Lassarina tried to comfort her friend, but it didn't seem to help when night came and the nightmares began to plague him. The traumatic experience would stay with Etienne for the rest of his life, and there was nothing she could do about it.

When they stopped at the door to Breezehome and watched Etienne walk away, Einarr turned to Lassarina. "We'll rest tonight and tomorrow before heading to Riverwood at dawn the next day."

"Aye," Lassarina nodded, unlocking the door. "Etienne is going to be coming with us, but I'll ask Avyanna if we can borrow her horse. We'll probably need another one if we find Esbern."

"Give the twins a hug from me," Einarr told her as he walked away.

"I will."

Opening the door, Lassarina quietly stepped inside the house, not surprised to find it dark and silent. Since she and Vilkas had become parents, they couldn't sleep in or stay up as late as they used to, having to care for the children the moment they woke up and falling asleep promptly after putting them down for the night. Setting her pack and weapons on the floor beside the door, Lassarina made her way upstairs and let herself in to the twins' room. Both of her children were fast asleep, Lyanna curled up against Faolan, who was sleeping all spread out. She could see a smudge of dirt on Faolan's cheek, indicating that the twins had played outside today and Vilkas had failed to clean them up after.

Leaning over the wooden railing of the bed, Lassarina dropped kisses on their foreheads before quietly stepping out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she walked across the landing to her and Vilkas's bedroom and opened the door. Vilkas was in the bed asleep, the furs tucked up around his waist and a book lying open on his chest. He was snoring softly and didn't even rouse at the sound of the door opening. If he'd still had his beastblood, he would have smelled her the minute she stepped into the house; but the lack of the blood, coupled with the exhaustion of being a parent, made Vilkas nearly impossible to wake up.

Lassarina walked up to the dresser and stripped off her armor until she was wearing nothing but her smalls. She slipped on one of Vilkas's shirts before creeping over to her side of the bed and getting under the fur covers. She was exhausted from riding all day and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to her husband and sleep in a bed, not a bedroll. Before she lowered her head onto the pillow, Lassarina picked up the book lying on his chest to set it on the end table, but Vilkas jolted and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Ow," she cried, yanking her wrist free of his vice-like grip. "Vilkas, that hurt."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Vilkas sat up in the bed and looked right at her, confused and still half asleep. "What? What's going on?"

"Vilkas, love, it's only me."

He blinked his bleary eyes. "Lassarina?"

"Aye, love. Einarr and I just got back. I didn't mean to wake you."

He shrugged a shoulder and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She sighed and gave him an annoyed look. "Do you really want to talk about that now, when we could be doing something more enjoyable?"

He chuckled and kissed her again. "You really are insatiable."

"Well we only have so much time before the twins are walking around and opening doors. Might as well enjoy whatever privacy we get."

She pushed Vilkas onto his back and pressed her lips against his neck, nibbling on the skin before she bit down on the tendon. His breath hissed through his teeth, his whole body becoming tight from the pleasure that one bite brought. When he felt his petite wife shimmy down his body, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake, he could barely contain the groan when he realized what she was getting at. He clenched his teeth and threaded his fingers into her soft hair when she took the head of his erection into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it.

"Gods," he gasped as she took more of him into her mouth. "Sweet Talos, I love you so much."

She giggled sending vibrations through him and making him produce an animal growl of pleasure. Even without the beastblood, he often caught himself growling or snarling as if he still were a wolf. He even heard similar sounds from Lassarina and Farkas, whom were also cured. And when he and Lassarina were in bed, they both felt like wolves, only interested in mating and drowning the house with their howls of ecstasy.

"Ah, Rina," he growled, gripping her hair even tighter. He tugged her head off his hardened length and saw her eyes glittering with lust. "Come here."

She climbed back up the length of his body, straddling him and grinding herself against him. He kissed her, muting her moans and whimpers. Finally, she reached down to grab him and raised her hips a bit, guiding him to her entrance before impaling herself on him. They both cried out at the sudden burst of pleasure, Vilkas gripping her thighs in a bruising grip.

"I missed you so much," she murmured in her breathy voice, rolling her hips in a fast-paced rhythm.

He thrust up into her, sitting up and burying his face in her breasts and flicking his tongue against the rosy peaks. She moaned some more and the very sound increased his arousal, making him redouble his efforts. He knew she was close when she let her head fall back and braced her hands on his thighs.

"Vilkas, oh gods," she panted.

Wrapping his arms around her, Vilkas abruptly stood up off the bed and pressed her against the nearby wall, sucking the delicate skin of her neck into his mouth and leaving a love bite behind. Her cries became even more ecstatic as he pounded into her, hard and fast, her legs wrapping around his waist in an effort to keep him inside her. When she was right on the edge, he removed one hand from her rear, keeping her up with just one arm, and grasped her chin, looking her right in the eyes. Her pupils were already dilated, but suddenly narrowed as she climaxed and cried out loudly. The feel of her spasming around him, combined with the beautiful sight of her eyes lost in a haze of lust, made him reach his own release and he shouted as he exploded inside her.

Coming down from the high of their rapture, Lassarina lowered her feet to the floor and they leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes, trying to desperately catch their breath. After a few moments, Vilkas kissed her and led her back to the bed, a difficult task considering how much her legs were still quivering. They lay on top of the furs, allowing their hot, sweat-covered bodies to cool down a bit, and Lassarina reached into the drawer of the end table, pulling out a small bottle full of a premade tea that discouraged pregnancy. He wouldn't mind having more children, but he could understand how she wouldn't want any at the moment, when the ones they had were already a handful and she had to deal with the Dragonborn business.

Once she drank the entire contents of the tea, Lassarina settled back in the bed, pulling Vilkas's arms around her so that she was snuggled in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head, thinking how he'd rather kiss her soft lips, but she was currently too busy nuzzling her cheek against the crook of his neck. He was going to ask her about the trip and the infiltration of the Thalmor Embassy, but the exhaustion that made him pass out while reading quickly overtook him again and he closed his eyes, falling asleep with his Lassarina in his embrace.

**oOo**

"Did you miss Mama?" Lassarina asked Faolan and Lyanna the next morning. "Mama missed the two of you so much."

She was sitting on the floor in the dining room, both of her children in her lap and hugging her arms while they squealed in delight. Vilkas had brought them downstairs after Lassarina had gone down to prepare breakfast and the twins cried out happily at the sight of their mother.

"Faolan wouldn't go to sleep the first two nights," Vilkas told her, sitting on the floor beside her. "I had to bring both of them into our room and let them sleep in the bed with me."

"That's cause Faolan loves his mother very much," she cooed, pressing her forehead against her son's. "How did Lyanna behave?"

"She was actually a bit short with everyone while you were gone, including me. She threw a necklace at me the other day."

"Did she hit you?"

"Nay, she doesn't quite have your aim just yet."

Lassarina turned her attention from Faolan to Lyanna, smiling at how her tiny daughter refused to let go of her arm. She didn't know how she was going to be able to leave them again to search for Esbern. Just thinking about it made her extremely sad, something Vilkas picked up on right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She hugged both children close to her. "I missed them both so much while I was away. I missed all of you. I don't want to leave again."

Vilkas frowned and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head in an attempt to comfort her. "It'll be alright."

"I don't how much longer this whole Dragonborn business will last. For all I know, Einarr and I could be trying to stop the dragons for years. I don't want to be away from you for that long. I don't want to miss out on Faolan and Lyanna's lives."

Vilkas sighed heavily but said nothing as he reached over and took Lyanna and Faolan from her. She watched as he scooted a few feet away and was sitting about five feet away. Her brow arched and she started to become curious when he set their children on the floor and sat back a bit.

"Vilkas, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Call Lyanna over to you," he ordered her.

Lassarina gave her husband a confused look, but did as he asked. "Come here, Lyanna."

Lyanna regarded her for a moment with her pale blue eyes, before leaning forward to brace her hands on the floor and slowly picked herself onto her feet. Lassarina couldn't hold back her gasp of shock at seeing her daughter stand up all on her own. Before, Lyanna could only stand up if she grabbed onto something to pull herself up, but now she was leaving Lassarina completely astounded and delighted as she took a shaky couple of steps forward.

"Come on, Lyanna," Lassarina encouraged her daughter, holding her arms out for her. "Come to mama."

Her words seemed to encourage the toddler and she quickly cleared the space between herself and Lassarina, giggling when she collapsed in her mother's embrace. She squeezed the little girl as tightly as possible, her cheeks already starting to hurt from her smile.

"Lassarina," Vilkas's voice made her look up.

She gasped again when she saw that Faolan had also gotten up and started to walk over, a fiercely determined look on his face. He was not about to be outdone by his sister. He quickly made his way over and grabbed onto Lassarina's arm, tugging on it so he could be allowed into the hug as well. Smiling even more, Lassarina pulled her son into the hug and dropped plenty of kisses on the tops of their heads.

"When did they learn how to walk?" she asked Vilkas.

"The day after you left," he told her, moving back to sit on the floor beside her. "I was just sitting at the table, cleaning off my armor, trying to keep busy, and when I looked up to check on the twins I saw them both walking to the door. I think they were trying to go looking for you."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she held her two darling children even tighter. "See, this is what I'm talking about. I've already missed their first steps; how much more am I going to miss while I'm out there dealing with dragons?"

"You said that the black dragon was the one bringing the others back to life. Maybe they'll all die if you kill the one bringing them back."

"I can only hope it's that simple."

They spent the rest of the morning together as a family, having breakfast and lavishing all their attention on Lyanna and Faolan. Around noon, Einarr stepped into Breezehome with Kiraya and Fang. The twins squealed happily at the sight of the wolf and reached out to him. Fang greeted the twins with affectionate licks on their faces, then lay on the ground and allowed the two toddlers to crawl all over him.

"Kitten, watch the twins while I talk with your aunt and uncle," Einarr told his daughter.

"Alright," Kiraya smiled, kneeling down on the floor beside Fang and pulling Faolan onto her lap.

The adults went upstairs and into the master bedroom. Lassarina had a seat at the small table, while Einarr and Vilkas remained standing.

"I haven't told him about what we found at the embassy yet," she explained to her brother. "I was going to wait for you."

"What did you find?" Vilkas asked, impatient from having to wait so long to hear about their mission.

Einarr dropped the sack of dossiers on the table. "Well, we found evidence that the Thalmor know just as much as we do about the dragons coming back. We also found dossiers—one for Delphine, another for a man named Esbern, one for Ulfric Stormcloak, two very old and outdated ones on Freyja Fire-Song and Thorolf Windblade, and the one that interested us the most, one on Lassarina."

Vilkas turned to look at her. "The Thalmor know about you?"

"Until I gave them a face to identify, the Thalmor knew very little about me aside from the fact that I'm heir to Windhelm," she answered. "They didn't even know what I looked like, but because I gave my real name at Elenwen's party, the Thalmor now know who they're looking for."

Vilkas growled and tore into the sack to grab the dossier on her. He quickly skimmed through it before slamming it on the table, a reaction she had expected."I'm not going to let those bastards get anywhere near you," he snarled.

"I know you won't, love," she murmured, grabbing his hand and holding it. "But I'm more worried about Faolan and Lyanna than I am about myself."

Einarr stared at her. "Faolan and Lyanna?"

She nodded and gulped before speaking. "I would never cooperate with the Thalmor, but if they were to use my children against me, keep them prisoner and threaten to kill them if I didn't comply with their demands, I wouldn't be able to oppose them. Faolan and Lyanna are in just as much danger as I am."

Einarr smacked his forehead. "If they had Faolan and Lyanna, they wouldn't even need you, Lassarina."

"What? Why?"

"Because if either you or Ulfric were to die, then Faolan and Lyanna would be eligible for the position of jarl," Vilkas sighed. "Why bother with an adult, set in their ways, when they could have a child whose mind can be filled with their ideals?"

Lassarina's face paled and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't even think about that."

"This just got a lot more complicated," Einarr grumbled. "Vilkas, it might be best if you take the twins to Jorrvaskr. You're all alone here with them. If the Thalmor found out about the twins and were to come while we were away . . . well, you'd stand a better chance in Jorrvaskr."

Lassarina stood up. "I have a better idea. I know a place where the twins would be safe."

Vilkas and Einarr both looked at her. "Where?"

"The one place where the Thalmor are not welcome."

Einarr's eyes widened and he scowl. "You can't possibly mean to take them-"

"That's right," she interrupted him. "We need to take Faolan and Lyanna to Windhelm."

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was shorter than previous ones, but I think, and my BETA reader agrees with me, that this was a perfect way to end the chapter. _

_Next time on Two Halves... Lassarina returns to the city she always calls home. Riften. With Einarr beside her, they're going to find and rescue Esbern, before it's too late. _

_I need some video game suggestions people... Game consoles aren't an issue, I have them all. I like video games that make the player really feel and connect with the characters. If it can make me cry, all the better. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the chapter I've been waiting to write. Huge surprise at the end, one that finally integrates my own twist to the Main Questline of Skyrim. Also, thank you for the game suggestions! Keep em coming though. I got a coupon from Gamestop the other day. Buy two, get one free. I plan on buying The Last of Us for sure, cause I'm a sucker for a good zombie game, especially one that makes you connect with the characters._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The sound of Lassarina and Einarr arguing was so loud, some swear they could be heard in Dragonsreach. But after several hours of yelling, Einarr was finally convinced that it was the right thing to do. They made plans to hire a carriage to take them to Riften through Falkreath Hold, stopping briefly at Riverwood to speak to Delphine. Then, after they found Esbern, Lassarina and Einarr would split up, Einarr taking Esbern back to Delphine while Lassarina went with Vilkas and the twins to Windhelm.

"Is taking them to Riften such a good idea?" Einarr asked. "Odds are the Thalmor will be there when we arrive."

"They'll be safe," Lassarina assured him. "Brynjolf bought himself a house recently, Honeyside. Faolan and Lyanna will be safe there while we search the Ratway for Esbern. Plus, everyone in the Guild has been dying to meet them."

Einarr turned to Vilkas, arching a brow. "And you're all right with her exposing your children to those thieves?"

"If it bothered me, I wouldn't have married their Guildmaster," Vilkas chuckled, leaning over to Lassarina to kiss her on the cheek.

Einarr rolled his eyes and they finished finalizing their plans. Lassarina wrote a letter to Ulfric explaining the situation and to expect them in a little over a week's time, then hired a courier to deliver it to his hands and his hands only. They all packed their belongings for the trip and met at the stables early the next morning. Einarr smiled at the sight of Faolan and Lyanna stumbling forward on shaky legs, chasing a pair of butterflies while Vilkas hired the carriage driver and Lassarina helped Etienne with his things.

"Papa, does Fang have to go with all of you?" Kiraya asked with a pout, looking regretfully at the large wolf as he trailed after the twins.

"We don't know how long Faolan and Lyanna will have to stay in Windhelm," Einarr explained to his daughter. "They'll be nervous enough, being in a strange place surrounded by people they don't know. It'll be comforting to have Fang around."

Kiraya sighed heavily, pushing one of her many braids away from her face. "Aye, I guess you're right."

Einarr patted his daughter's shoulder, since she seemed so indifferent about giving him hugs these days. Eager to prove to everyone that she was no longer a little girl, Kiraya had developed a very mature attitude and was starting to come off as her mother had when she was alive. When Einarr told her how she was just like her mother, Kiraya had decided to start wearing her hair like Faraya had; long and sectioned off into several braids. She was going to be staying with Avyanna and Farkas while he was away and had already made plans with Rohan to go hunting. It would be their first time hunting without any adult supervision.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm away," Einarr warned her.

"Me? Get into trouble?" Kiraya giggled. "Why Papa, what would ever make you think I would get into trouble?"

Einarr gave her a playful glare. "Because you're just like your mother, and she was always getting into trouble."

"Kiraya!" Rohan's voice called out from up the road.

Einarr looked up and saw the boy approaching with his pet hawk, Caleo, perched on his shoulder. Kiraya let out a sharp whistle, one that hurt Einarr's sensitive ears, and the hawk flew from his shoulder to hers.

"Ready to go hunting?" Rohan asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Aye, I've been waiting for a little while now," she answered.

"Does your sister know you left?" Einarr asked the boy.

"Aye, she was bent over a bucket when I left, but I'm pretty sure she heard me say I was going."

Einarr frowned, sympathizing for Avyanna. Being a woman in Skyrim wasn't easy, but being a pregnant woman must be extremely difficult and Avyanna was already short tempered enough. Once she started experiencing mood swings, she would be terrifying to approach. He feared Farkas might end up with a scar and a couple of black eyes before his child was born.

"Remember what Avyanna and I told you," Einarr told the two youngsters sternly. "Stay near the roads and within earshot of a guard. Last thing we need is a sabre cat getting the pair of you."

"I checked in with a guard who came back from the afternoon patrol yesterday," Rohan said. "He said there hasn't been any sabre cat or bear sightings, so we should be alright. Worst thing we could run into is some wolves."

Einarr's brows rose a bit, impressed that the boy checked with a guard before going out hunting. It's exactly what any smart hunter would do before going out on the plains.

"Einarr, we're ready to go!" Lassarina called.

He looked over and saw his sister lifting the twins onto the carriage before helping Etienne on. Turning to Kiraya and Rohan, he nodded a goodbye to the boy before placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head, making her swat him away with a lightly furred hand.

"Papa," she complained.

Einarr rolled his eyes, not enjoying this newfound independence. "Keep her safe, Rohan."

"I will," the boy promised, running toward the plains and whistling to his hawk.

Kiraya ran after him without saying goodbye, leaving Einarr with a frown on his face.

Picking his pack off the ground, he slung it over his shoulder and climbed into the back of the carriage, sitting beside Etienne and pulling Faolan into his lap. "First trip out of Whiterun," Einarr told the boy. "You're going to see so many new things, like wolves and foxes and bears. Then one day, when you're big enough, you'll be able to go out there and kill one on your own."

"Aye, but that day won't be coming any time soon," Lassarina chuckled. "He's more likely to hug a rabid bear now."

The entire ride to Riverwood, Lassarina and Vilkas held their children, smiling as they gaped at the big, wide world around them. When they reached the woodland area, the twins stared up at the tall trees, their mouths hanging open. At one point during the ride, Lassarina handed Faolan to Etienne, and the toddler proceeded to smack the thief's chin with his little fist.

"Looks like he's picking up the Companions trade early," Einarr laughed, ruffling Faolan's thick black hair affectionately.

When they arrived in Riverwood, Etienne and Vilkas sat down for a drink with their carriage driver, while Lassarina and Einarr went to Delphine's secret room with the information. Having never been inside the hidden room, Lassarina took a couple of moments to look around while Delphine went through the dossiers.

"The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons," Einarr told her as she read through her own dossier.

"Really?" she sniffed. "That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?"

Lassarina turned to glare at her. "Why'd you send us if you weren't going to believe us?"

"Rina," Einarr growled a warning. Turning to Delphine he said, "Yes, we're sure. They're looking for someone named Esbern, though."

"_Esbern_?" Delphine gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "He's alive? I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago. That crazy old man . . ."

"Nay, he's alive," Lassarina explained. "His dossier is right there, and I know exactly where he's hiding."

Delphine picked up his dossier and skimmed through it. "Figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, if they were trying to find out what's going on with the dragons. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades."

"So we read," Einarr commented.

"He was obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"Oh, so the Blades thought he was crazy too?" Lassarina asked, tipping her head. "Good, I feel much better now, knowing the Guild wasn't just being short sighted."

"The Thalmor seem to think the Blades know about the dragons," Einarr told Delphine.

The Breton chuckled. "Ironic, right? The old enemies assume that every calamity must be a plot by the other side. Even so, we've got to find Esbern before they do. He'll know how to stop the dragons if anybody does." She looked at Lassarina. "You said you know exactly where he's hiding?"

"He lives locked up in some room in the Ratway," his sister answered. "I've never tried talking with him though. I just thought he was some crazy recluse. Only ever opened the door to receive supplies."

"You'd better get to Riften then. Talk to Brynjolf. He's . . . well-connected."

"Delphine, you forget who I am," Lassarina sighed, her eyes narrowing. "Brynjolf may be well connected, but no one knows what goes down in the Ratway better than Vekel the Man."

Delphine blinked. "Right, I forgot all about your . . . position. Oh, and when you find Esbern . . . if you think I'm paranoid . . . you may have some trouble getting him to trust you."

"Then do you know a way we _can _get him to trust us?" Einarr asked.

"Just ask him where he was on the Thirtieth of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

**oOo**

They arrived in Riften three days later, just around noon, when the streets were bustling and the merchants area was full. The guards stood on alert when Lassarina walked through, no doubt knowing who she was, and said nothing as she passed them. She was extremely happy to be back in her hometown, a feeling that Etienne shared. For the first time in days, the Breton thief looked relaxed and more like his old self, smiling as he carried Faolan on his shoulders. The three days of travel was plenty of time for Lassarina's son to grow attached to the thief and Etienne seemed to share the feeling.

"I never thought I'd return here," Etienne murmured. "I was sure they were going to kill me back at the embassy."

"That whole ordeal is behind you now," Lassarina told him with a comforting smile. "Just try and forget, look on to the future. I still need you to bring in coin for the Guild."

"Looks like Brynjolf is in his stand," Vilkas commented, Lyanna fast asleep in his arms.

Lassarina spotted her second just as a very short woman bumped into her.

"Sorry," the woman mumbled, her head bowed as she tried to walk away.

Not fooled for one second, Lassarina grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted her arm behind her, kicked the backs of her knees and knelt with one knee on her back as she flattened the girl to the ground. Fang snarled and barked angrily at the woman Lassarina had pinned down, and she had to quiet the wolf down with a harsh tone.

"What in Oblivion is wrong with you?" the woman demanded, her voice tight with pain. "Get off of me, you crazy bitch!"

"Very impressive," Lassarina praised the girl, as if she hadn't spoken. "I didn't even feel your hand when you picked my pocket."

The woman went stiff beneath her. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

Still ignoring her, Lassarina continued. "I just have one criticism though. Next time you're going to pick a pocket in Riften, make sure that pocket doesn't belong to the Guildmaster."

The woman gasped beneath her and Lassarina decided to let her go. Getting up off the ground, the woman dusted herself off and Lassarina got her first good look at her. A Breton, she had pale, blonde hair cut short so it was just reaching her jaw. Her sun-kissed skin indicated she was no stranger to the outdoors and she had a few freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her gray-brown eyes held the conniving intelligence one would find in a thief, but her small stature didn't really have her come across as intimidating. Lassarina herself was short, but this woman had to be at least half a foot shorter.

"You're the Guildmaster?" the woman asked, her mouth parted a bit.

"Aye, she is," Brynjolf spoke loudly as he made his way over to them. "Lass, you picked the wrong pocket, but in your defense, you had no way of knowing who she was."

"Where'd you find this one, Bryn?" Lassarina asked her oldest friend with a smirk. "She's short enough to pass for one of the orphans."

"Well, Honorhall does tend to spit out most of our recruits." He smiled and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, lass."

"My name is Amelia Degarmo," the Breton woman spoke up, her eye's flashing with jealousy. "I used to be part of the Daggerfall Thieves Guild. I came to Skyrim on an errand from my Guildmaster, but I decided to stay."

"Now what would make you leave Daggerfall and come to a place like Skyrim?" Lassarina asked.

Amelia shrugged. "I like the weather here better. That, and the idea of a female Guildmaster appealed to me."

"Ah, well, that would be me. My name is Lassarina; pleased to meet you." Nodding at Vilkas behind her she added, "That's my husband Vilkas, our daughter Lyanna, and my brother Einarr. Forgive me for not being around more."

"No, I understand. I was told you had children."

Brynjolf perked up when he spotted Lyanna in Vilkas's arms. "You brought the twins with you!"

"I didn't just bring the twins," she told him, nodding over at Etienne.

"Etienne," Brynjolf gasped, his eyes widening with shock. "You're back!"

The Breton man stepped forward, allowing Lassarina to take Faolan off his shoulder. "Aye, I got abducted by some man that hung around the Flagon. He tied me up and took me to the Thalmor Embassy, where they tortured me for information on that old loon hiding in the Ratway, Esbern."

"I found him when Einarr and I infiltrated the embassy," Lassarina explained. "We were searching for information on why the dragons were reappearing and found Etienne all beat up in a cell."

Brynjolf frowned, his eyes flashing with anger. "When you didn't come back after two weeks, we all thought you had met with some unfortunate accident."

"I hope that doesn't mean everyone took all my stuff," Etienne chuckled.

"You said the Thalmor took you?"

"Yes."

Brynjolf turned to Lassarina, his eyes dark. "A group of Thalmor arrived at Riften this morning. They're in the Ratway right now."

Lassarina's eyes widened and she looked at Einarr.

"We've got to get down there, and fast," her brother growled.

"Aye, but let's leave the twins somewhere safe first," she nodded. Turning to Brynjolf she added, "Hope you don't mind Vilkas and me putting you out of your new house for a night."

Brynjolf gave her a smirk. "Nay, lass, I don't mind. I'll take you there myself and will even watch the little ones for you."

Etienne headed back to the Guild, intending to use the secret entrance in the graveyard to avoid any Thalmor, and Lassarina followed Brynjolf to his new house. Surprisingly enough, Amelia tagged along with them too. She remembered spending her wedding night inside Honeyside, Karliah having stolen the keys from the Jarl's steward upon Vilkas's request. As they approached the house, she could see it had been fixed up a bit on the outside and there was a garden around the side.

"I didn't know you had such a green thumb, Brynjolf," Einarr commented.

"I don't," the red-haired thief chuckled, unlocking the front door. "Amelia here is the one who planted everything you see."

"I like to dabble in alchemy whenever I can," she explained with a shrug. "I'm not very good though. The only thing I can make well are invisibility potions."

Brynjolf held the door open for everyone to walk inside and Lassarina proceeded to drop her pack on the floor against the wall and set Faolan down on the floor. Fang sniffed around as he surveyed the knew area, sticking his nose into every nook and cranny.

"Is that wolf tame?" Amelia asked nervously.

"I trust him alone with my children, he's so gentle," Lassarina assured her, watching the wolf sniff around.

Vilkas walked over to the large double bed in the next room and set Lyanna down, resting the little girl's head on the pillow. Faolan walked over to the bedside and clutched at the top of the bed in an attempt to get to his sister. Vilkas quickly hoisted him up by grabbing the back of his shirt and set him down beside Lyanna.

"They've grown quite a bit," Brynjolf commented, staring at the children. "You sure Lyanna's not mine though? With that hair of hers, she might very well be."

"Very funny, Brynjolf," Vilkas growled, glaring daggers at him.

"I was only joking, Vilkas."

Amelia glared up at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "It wasn't funny."

Lassarina looked around the room quickly, taking in all the furniture, when she spotted a pair of women's small clothes hanging carelessly off a nearby chair. She turned to Brynjolf and gave him an amused stare.

"Having fun with the tavern wenches?" she giggled.

Brynjolf turned to answer her, but received another jab in the ribs from Amelia. "Lass, you're going to get me into a lot of trouble."

"So the shameless charmer finally has a woman tying him down," Einarr noted.

Lassarina snorted when she saw Amelia glare even more. "Sorry for getting you in trouble, Bryn." Turning to Einarr and Vilkas, she said, "I'm going to go change into my armor and then we can go down to the Ratway."

She grabbed her pack off the ground and went downstairs to the cellar, finding a guest bedroom. She quickly changed into her Nightingale armor, pulling the hood and mask over her face, and knew the only part of her that would be seen were her twinkling eyes. Running back upstairs, she saw that Vilkas and Einarr were both ready to go. She quickly gave a still sleeping Lyanna a kiss and then ruffled Faolan's hair.

"Brynjolf, keep them safe," she urged her friend. "Make sure no one finds them. If any Thalmor even come near you, kill them."

Brynjolf's face got extremely serious. "Lass, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you once we're done with our business in the Ratway. I'm leaving Fang here to guard the twins." She turned to the wolf, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Guard them with your lives, boy."

Fang's ear twitched a bit and a growl rumbled in his throat. The wolf wasn't going to let anyone near the twins.

"If Lyanna wakes up, just make sure she can't reach anything that can knock you out," Vilkas said with a grin as he stepped out of the house.

Lassarina and Einarr laughed, but Brynjolf's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

He never got an answer. Lassarina led her brother and Vilkas to the graveyard and down the secret entrance to the Cistern. To her surprise, the Cistern was practically empty. The only thieves she saw walking around were Etienne, Niruin, and Cynric Endell. As she walked toward the platform above the water, Niruin approached her, his face serious.

"Niruin, where is everyone?" she asked him, pulling down her mask.

"They're all in the Flagon," he explained. "They're all out for blood for what they did to Etienne, and they're waiting for them to come through that door leading into the Ratway."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I'll take care of it."

They walked over to the Flagon, and Lassarina frowned at the sight of all her thieves, glaring at the door. The rage in their eyes disappeared momentarily at the sight of her.

"Why in Oblivion are all of you staring at a door when there's work to be done?" she snapped.

"Rina, the Thalmor need to pay for what they did to Etienne," Vipir said, stepping forward.

"You probably don't even know what happened," Sapphire added.

"I know full well what happened with Etienne," she told them all. "My brother Einarr and I are the ones who found him and saved him. So _I'm _going to be the one to take care of them while _all of you _go back to the Cistern and go about your own damned business."

They all grumbled and muttered angrily but did as she said and walked past her, Einarr, and Vilkas to get back to the cistern. The only ones that didn't leave were Karliah, Delvin and Vex.

"You three watch the door," she ordered. "Any Thalmor come though, kill them."

They nodded and Lassarina pulled her mask back on, turning to the door leading into the Ratway Warrens. She exchanged a quick look with Einarr and Vilkas before pushing it open and stepping through. They walked down the short hallway and Lassarina was abruptly yanked back by her brother. She was about to turn and snap at him, but a ball of flames flew right over, hitting the spot she had stood in not even a second before.

"They know we're here," Einarr growled, pulling out his greatsword.

Vilkas grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, love, I'm fine, just pissed that I almost got burned," she muttered, pulling out her bow and nocking an arrow. "How far away is the mage?"

Einarr poked his head around the corner, pulling it back quickly when another fireball flew past. "Right at the end of the walkway. If you walk out crouched down, you might be able to hit him without getting hit yourself."

She nodded and took a deep breath, pulling back the bowstring and dropping to a crouch. She quickly stepped out, ducking when a fireball flew overhead, and glared up at the Thalmor, taking aim and firing. The arrow got him in the chest, causing him to stagger a bit and giving Lassarina plenty of time to fire another arrow, this time hitting his heart.

"He's down," she announced. The sound of footsteps alerted her of more Thalmor, and she saw two of them approaching from across the way. "Here come some soldiers."

Vilkas and Einarr stepped out and ran at the Thalmor soldiers, their weapons ready to strike. Right when the opposing sides met, blood splattered onto the stone floor and the decapitated head of a soldier rolled across the ground. Lassarina fired arrows, but they weren't really needed as Vilkas and Einarr hacked and slashed through the elven armor the soldiers wore with their dragonbone greatswords. It wasn't a fair fight, and the soldiers fell to the ground quickly, all of them dead.

"Think that's enough revenge for Etienne?" Einarr asked, scanning the bodies on the floor. "I count three, plus the ones we killed back at the embassy."

"It'll never be enough," Lassarina growled. "I'll kill any Thalmor I see for the rest of my life if I have to. It's what they deserve for messing with the Guild."

"Love, let's just find this man Esbern and get out of here," Vilkas suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She agreed and led them through the warrens, not running into anymore Thalmor and only stopping to pick up some gold left lying around. They traveled deep into the Ratway, grimacing at how much worse the smell got the deeper they went in. When they finally reached the chamber where all the lowlives and insane people lived, Lassarina walked up the stairs, ignoring the mad ranting of a woman in a closed room.

"What's wrong with her?" Vilkas asked, listening to what she was saying.

"Ignore her; she's just as mad as everyone else who lives down here," Lassarina told her husband.

Einarr stared down a man behind bars, not taking his eyes off of him until Lassarina and Vilkas had passed. He kept threatening them to get closer or to take a step into his cell, but if they did the man would no doubt die by their hands.

"I think we've found his room," Lassarina murmured, staring at the door with wide eyes.

"Kynareth bless," Vilkas gaped.

The door had several locks and bars for reinforcement built in and looked nearly impossible to breach. If Esbern refused to let them in, Lassarina didn't think she would be able to pick all the locks. Gulping, she walked right up to the door and knocked on it loudly. She heard a muffled curse within and the sound of shuffling footsteps.

"Go away!" he shouted from inside.

"Esbern?" she called. "Open the door. I'm a friend."

She took a step back when she heard the sound of metal sliding and saw that the door also had a peephole built into it. She saw the terrified blue gaze of an old man and immediately felt bad for him.

"What?!" he gasped. "No, that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Esbern, the Thalmor have found you," she explained. "You need to get out of here."

"Oh, how reassuring. Most likely you're with the Thalmor and this is just a trick to get me to open the door! You're probably a Thalmor yourself! Why else would you be wearing that hood and mask?"

Lassarina blinked, completely forgetting she was still wearing her hood and mask and quickly pulled them off, flashing Esbern a reassuring smile. "See? Not a Thalmor."

"I can't see your face," he grumbled. "It's too dark."

A small ball of light suddenly escaped through the peephole and floated over to her until it hovered just above her head. She heard Esbern suck in a breath.

"It—it can't be," he whispered to himself, loudly enough for it to be heard.

"Delphine said to 'remember the Thirtieth of Frostfall,'" Einarr spoke, coming to stand beside Lassarina.

The light shone on his face and once again Esbern gasped.

"Esbern?" Lassarina leaned in, curious as to why he was so silent. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes yes, I'm fine. Indeed, I do remember. Delphine really is alive, then? You'd better come in, then, and tell me how you found me and what you want." He closed the peephole and suddenly he started muttering to himself as he fiddled with the locks. "This'll just take a moment . . ."

Lassarina snorted and looked at both Vilkas and Einarr, who seemed to find the amount of locks on the door and the muttered curses Esbern was producing just as funny as she did. When the door finally did open, Lassarina got her first good look at Esbern. He appeared to be about seventy, with wrinkles covering his thin face. His whole body was thin, his white hair growing thin on his head and a scraggly beard accompanying it. His skin was pale, as if he hadn't seen the light of day in years.

"Come in, come in," he urged them. "Make yourselves at home."

They all stepped inside and Esbern shut the door behind them. The inside of his cell was much larger than one would expect but stank of mold and other unpleasant things. Books and scrolls were lying everywhere, some of them opened to certain pages.

"Quite a place you've got here," Einarr muttered dryly.

Esbern chuckled and walked over to them. "Ah, such dry humor. Just like him."

Einarr flashed Lassarina a confused look before looking back at Esbern. "I'm sorry?"

"Tell me, tell me, what are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Lassarina," she murmured, straying closer to Vilkas. "And this is my husband Vilkas, and my brother Einarr."

"Lassarina and Einarr," he murmured, not even sparing a glance at Vilkas. "Strong names for strong children." He reached over and grabbed Lassarina by the chin. "You look just like your mother." Turning to Einarr he added, "And you, built just like your father. Though he kept his beard a bit longer and his hair a bit shorter. But you have your mother's eyes. You both do."

Lassarina stiffened, as did Einarr beside her. "Wait a moment, you knew my father, Eirik?"

"And our mother?" she added with a gasp. "You knew Edana?"

Esbern blinked and looked at them in confusion, but it quickly was replaced by clarity. "Ah, that's right, they would have taken new names when they fled."

"New names?" Einarr echoed. "If Eirik and Edana weren't their real names, then what were they?"

Esbern looked at them both for a long time. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Lassarina shouted.

"Who your parents really were."

Einarr took a step forward and bared his teeth. "It's clear that we don't, so tell us!"

"Eirik and Edana were the names they took when they fled to Skyrim with their newborn son. But before the war and before the Blades were annihilated, your parents were known to all as Thorolf Windblade and Freyja Fire-Song."

* * *

_WHAT?! Einarr's parents were Thorolf and Freyja?! OMG who could have seen that coming?! Lol, no really, show of hands, who saw that one coming?_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	11. Chapter 11

_I played the Last of Us of Friday and all day yesterday... HOLY FUCKING ASSCRACKERS! 15 minutes into the game and I was already bawling, it's so freaking good! And then I cried again yesterday when I got to another point in the game. But omg, I love the graphics, the smoothness of the story line, I love how attached I am to the characters already, and I LOVE how frustrated I get every time I die! Though I can't understand how you can defend yourself against a Runner, but not a Clicker. You'd think a Clicker would be easier to defend against, since they're blind and all. Currently in the town with the hunters... trying to make my way around the tank. Will be playing that later today. Wish me luck!_

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

Einarr stood silently facing the wall and bracing one arm on it, resting his forehead against it. His mind was still reeling from the shock of learning that everything he had known about his parents was a lie. Lassarina seemed to be taking it just as hard too. His sister was currently sitting on the ground, her head tucked between her knees, breathing so rapidly that Vilkas was starting to panic a bit.

"Are you all alright?" Esbern asked after several minutes of silence.

Einarr looked over his shoulder at the old man, glaring. "We've just learned everything we knew our mother to be a lie. What makes you think we'd be alright?"

"She knew," Lassarina suddenly snarled, snapping her head up and getting off the floor. "Delphine knew exactly who we were the minute she saw us! Esbern could see the resemblance right away, so I'll find it hard to believe that Delphine didn't!"

Einarr frowned at his sister. "Rina . . ."

"Just wait until I get my hand on that pompous, high-and-mighty bitch! She's been ordering us around, knowing full well-"

"Lassarina! Enough! This isn't the time or the place for this! We need to focus on our job, which is getting Esbern out of here and back to Riverwood! I don't want to hear any more of your bitching until we're safe!"

His sister flinched at his harsh tone and fell silent, her lower lip trembling. Vilkas sensed her distress and pulled her into his embrace, glaring at Einarr while Lassarina hid her face against his chest. Esbern shuffled nervously where he stood.

"Forgive me, I thought Delphine or your parents would have told you," the old Nord mumbled.

"Nay, it's probably best you told us," Einarr muttered. "If you hadn't, we would have been kept in the dark much longer."

Esbern nodded and tucked his hands into his pockets. "So Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she'd have realized it's hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago . . ."

Vilkas looked up from Lassarina and arched a brow. "What do you mean, 'it's hopeless'?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? What more needs to happen before you all wake up and see what's going on? Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead. No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife. Alduin will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him!" He paused and stared down at the floor, shaking his head. "I tried to tell them. They wouldn't listen. Fools. It's all come true . . . all I could do was watch our doom approach . . . and the only one that ever believed me was Freyja."

"How well did you know our mother?" Lassarina asked him.

Esbern gave her a fond smile. "Very well. Your mother was my apprentice, learning to be a loremaster. I was very fond of her and sad to hear of her death all those years ago. We had just talked days before it happened."

"Let's refrain from changing the subject," Einarr suggested. "Alduin . . . You mean the dragon who's raising the others?"

"Yes! Yes! You see, you know but you refuse to understand!"

"And you're talking about the literal end of the world?"

"Oh, yes. It's all been foretold. The end has begun; Alduin has returned."

"They always speak of Alduin in stories and song, but I thought that was all they were," Vilkas said, his face dark with worry. "I never took them seriously . . ."

Esbern nodded. "And just like the stories and songs say, only a Dragonborn can stop him. But no Dragonborn has been known for centuries. It seems that the gods have grown tired of us. They've left us to our fate, as the plaything of Alduin the World-Eater."

Einarr exchanged a look with his sister before turning back to the old man. "It's not hopeless, Esbern. My sister and I . . . we're Dragonborn."

Esbern's eyes widened with amazement. "What? You're . . . can it really be true? Dragonborn?"

"We learned what we were shortly after arriving in Skyrim a little over three years ago," Lassarina explained. "We weren't going to do anything about it; but then Freyja, our mother, acted as an envoy for the Divines and made us accept our destiny."

"Then . . . there is hope! The gods have not abandoned us! We must . . . we must . . . we must go, quickly now. Take me to Delphine. We have much to discuss."

"I'll be the one to take you to Delphine," Einarr told the man. "But my sister and her husband have to travel to Windhelm from here."

"Windhelm? Why Windhelm?"

"When Einarr and I infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy, we found a dossier on me, so the Thalmor know who I am. They plan on capturing me to use me as a pawn in their little war game. I fear they might try to take my children as well, so to keep them safe, I need to take them to my brother in Windhelm."

Esbern moved about the room, collecting things he needed for their travels and throwing them into a pack. "Ah, so you found out Ulfric Stormcloak was your brother, then?"

Einarr saw his sister blink. "Aye, but how did you know that?"

"Freyja visited me as often as she could when she moved here to Riften. She confided a lot to me, how Thorolf had been captured, how she moved to Windhelm and accepted a job as the former jarl's mistress. But if you have children, Windhelm is probably the best place to keep them. I shudder to think what would become of them if the Thalmor got them."

Einarr didn't care as much about Esbern telling them about Freyja; no, he was more interested in the amount of books the old man planned on bringing along. His pack was bulging with them, and Einarr worried it would slow them down on the road.

"Esbern, maybe you should leave some books behind," Einarr suggested.

The old man gave him a look of pure horror. "And leave behind information for the Thalmor? Are you mad? No, I have to take any vital information with me."

"Then at least let us share some of the burden until we get out of the Ratway," Lassarina offered. "I'll have Brynjolf _procure _two horses for you so you can both ride to Riverwood."

Einarr didn't like the idea of having to ride a stolen horse, but as he watched Esbern collect more books, he realized he wouldn't have much choice. The old man spent a good ten minutes going through all of his belongings, filling everyone's packs to the brim, before he finally said he was ready to leave. As they stepped out of the room, Einarr froze at the sight of a Thalmor wizard, quietly climbing the steps. His back was to them and he hadn't spotted them.

"Rina," he whispered urgently.

But his sister had already seen the wizard and nocked an arrow. Pulling back the bowstring, she waited until the Thalmor climbed the last step and turned, them being the last thing he saw before Lassarina's arrow pierced his skull.

"Well, it's obvious we didn't get them all," Vilkas muttered, drawing his sword and staying near Lassarina.

"Or maybe he hid while his friends died," Lassarina sighed, walking over to the dead wizard and retrieving her arrow.

As just pulled the arrow out of the wizard's skull, Einarr saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking down, he saw a Thalmor soldier step out of the shadows, his hand glowing with flames and looking right at Lassarina.

Vilkas must have seen him too, since he started running toward her. "Lassarina, get down!"

But the warning came too late. The soldier fired his spell and the ball of fire hit Lassarina directly in the center of her chest as she turned to see what Vilkas was shouting about. She screamed in pain when the flames hit her and fell down to the floor, her close proximity to the stairs causing her to roll down them.

"Lassarina!" Vilkas roared, vaulting down the stairs, his sword raised.

The Thalmor was already advancing on Lassarina as she lay crumpled at the foot of the stairs; but Vilkas quickly intercepted him, his face dark with rage, and swiftly sliced the edge of his blade into the soldier's leg. The dragon bone cut through the elven armor easily, as well as the rest of the leg, causing the soldier to scream in pain as he fell. But Vilkas quickly cut the scream short by stabbing the elf in the throat.

Einarr and Esbern had descended the stair right after Vilkas, and both knelt beside Lassarina. Her body was curled up in a ball and was shaking violently; each breath she took sounded like it was tight with pain. When Einarr tried to roll her onto her back to check her wound, she let out a cry of pain and curled up even more.

Vilkas came to her side when she cried out and knelt beside her, stroking her hair. "Lassarina, love, I know you're in pain, but we need to see how bad it is."

As gently as he could, Vilkas rolled Lassarina onto her back and moved her hands aside to reveal the scorched leather. The burn underneath the leather couldn't be seen, but Einarr didn't have to see it. He could smell the burned flesh underneath her armor and knew that the wound was probably sticking to the leather. If they tried to remove the armor for a better look at her burn some of her skin would peel off along with the armor and would make the wound even worse.

"Rina, can you heal yourself?" Einarr asked her.

Lassarina raised a hand to her chest and tried to heal herself, but she was in too much shock and the golden light kept sputtering out. Cursing, he dug through his pack until he pulled out a healing potion and uncorked it, forcing her to swallow the bitter liquid.

"I wish I could heal her myself, but I only know one healing spell, and it doesn't heal anyone but the caster," Esbern murmured.

"You're a mage then?" Einarr asked, forcing his sister to drink another potion while Vilkas held her head in his lap.

"I'm a conjurer, yes."

They waited for the potion to numb the pain Lassarina was experiencing before pressing forward. Esbern had to end up leading them through the tunnels, since Lassarina was leaning heavily on Vilkas. Einarr could tell just by looking her that the healing potion had numbed more than her wound as she stumbled along, her head drooping every few minutes. Luckily, they met no more Thalmor on the way back to the Ragged Flagon, reaching the door without any more problems. When they stepped through, Einarr saw Delvin, Karliah and Vex standing a few feet away, daggers drawn as if they had been expecting a Thalmor.

"Lassarina!" Karliah gasped when she saw her leaning on Vilkas. "What happened to her?"

"Thalmor soldier got lucky," Lassarina replied weakly.

"She needs a healer," Vilkas snapped.

"I'll help you get her to the Temple of Mara," Karliah offered, walking over and wrapping an arm around Lassarina's waist.

"Einarr, get Esbern back to Delphine," Lassarina urged her brother. "I'll be fine."

While he wanted to stay and make sure Lassarina would be alright, Einarr knew that he and Esbern had to get out of Riften before more Thalmor came. Walking over to her, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you in Windhelm once I've escorted him," he told her. Turning to Vilkas he said, "Keep her safe."

"I always do," Vilkas nodded as he began to carry Lassarina to the Cistern.

Einarr and Esbern went ahead of them, Vex demanding the old man wear a blindfold before going through the hidden entrance behind the cupboard. They both climbed the ladder and Einarr helped Esbern out through the secret entrance. Once the stone coffin slid back into place behind him, Einarr removed Esbern's blindfold and the old man blinked several times, trying to get used to the bright sunlight he hadn't seen in years.

"Be thankful it's still winter and the sun's weak," Einarr told him as he started walking forward.

"I had forgotten how cold it could get out here," Esbern muttered, wrapping himself in a thick cloak with several moth holes.

"Keep your hood up while we're on the roads and don't take it off until we get to Riverwood. We'll take the quick way through Falkreath Hold and ride by Helgen. Then you can see for yourself what kind of destruction this 'Alduin' caused."

**oOo**

It took them two days to ride to Riverwood, never resting for more than a couple of hours when they stopped. They had run into trouble on their way to their destination, trouble taking the form of Thalmor, frostbite spiders and bandits. Einarr and Esbern made quick work of anyone who stood against them; but by the end of their journey, they were both exhausted, though not even two days without sleep could keep Esbern from staring at the ruins of Helgen in awe.

"Could we spare a few moments to go in?" the old man asked.

"Nay," Einarr replied sharply. "The last time I was in there, the Imperials tried to chop my sister's head off and then a dragon tried to burn us all to a crisp. There's nothing left in there but bandits and bad memories. Memories I just want to forget."

Esbern snorted a bit and looked at him, his eyes bright with amusement. "You know, you're just like your father. He always avoided anything that made him uncomfortable or scared-"

"I'm not scared!"

"-and then he would deny it."

Einarr scowled and kicked his horse into a trot, riding toward Riverwood. He had decided to ignore Esbern, but there was a nagging inkling in the back of his head, an unbridled curiosity to know more about the warriors his parents used to be. As Esbern rode beside him, the curiosity began to overwhelm him.

"You say I am like my father, but I wouldn't know," he told Esbern, staring straight ahead at the road. "He died when I was eight."

"Freyja told me the Thalmor had gotten him," Esbern sighed sadly. "A terrible loss. He was a good man."

"What was he like?"

"I very rarely spoke to him directly, he was always so busy helping his father or training with the other Blades; but your mother was completely smitten with him, so I heard non-stop raving about Thorolf nearly every day. He was a good man, passionate and loyal, but fiercely protective of the ones he cared about and extremely stubborn. He and his father, the former Grandmaster, were often at odds when it came to the Thalmor threat."

"At odds how?"

"His father was obsessed with dealing with the Thalmor, insisting they were too big a threat to ignore, but Thorolf thought it foolish, believing that by getting involved with the Thalmor we would only antagonize them into retaliation. In a way, your father was right. The Thalmor discovered the Blades spies the Empire dispatched and used them as an excuse to start a war. They brought their little 'gift' to the Imperial City, and when Emperor Titus Mede rejected their ultimatum, the heads of hundreds of Blades members fell from the wagon.

"You were only a few days old when the war started. You parents sensed that fighting against the Aldmeri Dominion was pointless, so they fled in the dead of night, never telling anyone where they had gone. They got away before it got any worse, and if you ask me, they were right to do so."

"And now they're trying to make up for it by forcing their children to risk their lives fighting dragons."

"I honestly think your father and mother would have fought a dragon before fighting the Thalmor. There are less dragons and far too many Thalmor. Besides, your parents firmly believed another Dragonborn would appear one day, though I doubt they thought it would be their son. But it's something that would have made them burst with pride; of that I'm sure."

Einarr's lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile, but he forced a frown. While it secretly gladdened him to learn more about his parents, he was still furious that they had been living a lie since he was a small babe. The rest of the ride was spent with Esbern telling him about the Blades and his parents before the Great War. They had been born five years apart but were almost immediately paired off. Freyja was encouraged to spend as much time with Thorolf as possible, while he was always avoiding the little girl that constantly trailed after him like a shadow. They had gotten married after Freyja had found out she was pregnant with Einarr.

_I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, _Einarr said to himself with amusement, finding it oddly ironic that he and his parents had gotten married under identical conditions.

When they finally arrived at Riverwood, Einarr and Esbern dismounted their stolen horses and turned them back toward Riften. Brynjolf had assured him that the steeds would be able to find their way back on their own, and strangely enough, Einarr believed him. They walked over toward the Sleeping Giant Inn and strolled right in. It was late in the afternoon, so the inn was starting to fill with patrons getting off a long day of work and wanting nothing more than to wind down and have a nice tankard of mead. Einarr spotted Delphine immediately, watching her as she walked over to them, her eyes filled with relief at the sight of Esbern.

As he stared at her, rage started to fill his body, an old feeling of familiarity having reappeared since the moment Lassarina mentioned Delphine had known who they were. When he first met Delphine two years ago, he had gotten the strangest feeling that he had seen her once before, but dismissed it easily enough when he remembered seeing her before in Dragonsreach after he had retrieved the Dragonstone for the court wizard Farengar. But after his sister mentioned how Delphine had to have known who they were, he started to get flashes of memories from his childhood.

It had been a couple of weeks before his father died in a "hunting accident." Einarr had woken up in the middle of the night to his parents' voices, as well as a strangers. Sleepy but curious, he got out of his bed and walked to the front of their home, finding his mother and father sitting at a table with a Breton woman, fully armored. The Breton woman had been Delphine. He remembered her eyes finding his and gazing at him in shock.

She looked from his father to his mother. "Is that-"

"Aye, it's our son, Einarr," his father had replied, his voice having taken on a cold and menacing tone, something Einarr had never heard before. "So you can understand why we can't help you. You've already put us in enough risk coming here. What if the Thalmor were trailing you?"

"And that symbol carved into the tree outside doesn't put you at risk? Please, Thor-"

"Don't call me that!" his father had roared, slamming his fist on the table top.

His mother had risen from her seat and walked over to Einarr, who was watching the scene with wide eyes. "Come on, love, let's get you back in bed."

"Mama, who is that lady?"

"No one, my sweet."

He listened to his father argue with the woman for several more moments while his mother tucked him into the furs and hummed a lullaby to him. After she had left, his mother had gone out to talk to his father in hushed whispers and Einarr had fallen asleep.

When he woke up the next morning and mentioned it to his parents, they both gave him confused looks and convinced him that it had been nothing but a strange dream, and to this day, Einarr had gone on believing that. But now he knew; he knew that it had actually happened, and Delphine had led the Thalmor right to them.

"Delphine," Esbern walked right up to the woman and embraced her in a tight hug. "I . . . it's good to see you. It's been . . . a long time."

"It's good to see you, too, Esbern," Delphine replied, hugging the old man just as tightly. "It's been too long, old friend. Too long." She turned to Einarr and smiled at him. "Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good. Come on, I have a place we can talk. Someone's actually come to meet you here, Einarr."

She moved toward her room, but the moment Delphine shut the bedroom door and locked it, Einarr turned to glare at her.

"How long have you known, Delphine?" he asked her abruptly.

Delphine blinked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Thorolf and Freyja. Lassarina and me. If Esbern could see the resemblance in the darkness of the Ratway, I find it hard to believe you couldn't. So, I ask you again, how long have you known?"

He saw her confused look disappear almost immediately and a hardness set into her eyes. "I've known since the moment you walked into this inn, asking to rent the attic room."

Baring his teeth, Einarr grabbed her by the collar of her armor and pushed her up against the door behind her. "It's all your fault. I remembered that night, when you came to us in the middle of the night. Father made you leave, but there had been Thalmor tracking you. You led them right to us!"

"I know!" she snapped, pain filling her eyes. "I blame myself every day for what happened to your father! He was the last person I ever wanted to see die!"

"You should have stayed away. If you had just stayed away, we would have been fine. My father might still be alive! I should kill you for what you caused!"

Suddenly, a new voice made his whole body freeze, a voice he did not expect to hear. He hadn't even heard or smelled her come up from the secret room.

"Papa?"

**oOo**

"Lassarina, love, wake up," Vilkas gently shook her awake.

With a groan, Lassarina reluctantly opened her eyes, only to see Faolan standing right in front of her in the carriage, staring at her intently. She gave him a sleepy smile and chuckled when her son reached out and grabbed her nose. She sat up, her body stiff from sleeping on the wooden bench, and pulled her son onto her lap, smiling when he snuggled into her chest.

"We nearing Windhelm," Vilkas told her, Lyanna squirming in his lap and scowling.

"She's still fussy?" Lassarina sighed, frowning at her daughter.

"I think she just misses home and sleeping in a real bed."

"I just hope she calms down before we get to the Palace of Kings. No one is safe from Lyanna's wrath when she's like this."

Vilkas chuckled, but the comment only seemed to make Lyanna even more upset. The little girl clutched at the neck of Vilkas's armor and hid her face against his shoulder, whimpering softly. Lassarina exchanged a frown with her husband and crossed over to sit beside him. While holding Faolan in her lap, she reached over with one hand and ran her fingers through Lyanna's fiery curls.

"Don't worry Lyanna, love, we'll be somewhere warm soon," she told her soothingly.

The rode for less than an hour and arrived at the Windhelm stables. Fang jumped off the carriage the moment it stopped, startling several horses and the stable master. Lassarina swore softly when she heard a stable hand call for the nearby guards and saw them running over, swords in hand. Jumping from the carriage, Faolan still in her arms, she called Fang to her side and glared at the city guards.

"You so much as touch that wolf and you'll have me to answer to," she growled.

Both guards gaped at the sight of her, standing up a little straighter. "Forgive us, Dragonborn, we thought it was a wild wolf."

Lassarina rolled her eyes, not used to the title of Dragonborn. She didn't mind being addressed as Guildmaster—that was a title she earned—but being known as the Dragonborn gave people this impression that she was some great warrior who could slay dragons as easily as she could slay a fox. Dragons were extremely tough opponents and she couldn't kill one without help.

Ignoring the guards, Lassarina turned back to the carriage, taking Lyanna from Vilkas while he got off and grabbed their belongings. Once they had everything, they thanked the carriage driver for riding without stopping and headed into the city. They got a few more surprised looks from guards and citizens alike as they walked towards the Palace of Kings, making Lassarina irritable and Fang antsy.

"It's like they all know you," Vilkas murmured.

"I think every guard in Windhelm peeked in for a look when Ulfric had me locked up," she grumbled. "I hate all this attention."

"Let's just get to the keep."

Lassarina could hear the reluctance in Vilkas's voice. She knew that Ulfric wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he was putting all his personal feelings aside all for the sake of their children, something Lassarina appreciated immensely. When they finally reached the keep, they opened the doors and found the hall all but empty, aside from a couple of guards and the steward, Jorlief. He had glanced up from whatever it was he was eating at the sound of the doors opening and all but leaped off the bench when he saw her.

"Dragonborn," he gasped.

"Please don't call me that," Lassarina told him. "Just call me by my name. Now, could you tell me where Ulfric is?"

"In the war room with Galmar and Yrsarald. I'll go and get him."

Lassarina dipped her head and shifted Faolan to her other hip. "You're starting to get heavy, little one."

"Brynjolf's lass told me he had fed Faolan nothing but sweetrolls while we were down in the Ratway," Vilkas smirked, poking Faolan's belly and producing a giggle.

"Well, that explains why he wouldn't go to sleep that night." She tickled Faolan's belly and made him giggle some more, the sound making her smile.

"He looks like you, Vilkas," Ulfric's voice announced his arrival.

Lassarina looked up and saw her half brother stepping out of the war room and walking over toward them, his eyes on Faolan. She smiled a bit and stepped forward to greet her brother. While they had been estranged from the moment Lassarina discovered they were related, she had made an effort to get to know Ulfric, writing letters to him often and receiving some from him.

"And is that Lyanna?" he asked, looking at the girl in Vilkas's arms.

"Aye, she's a bit tired from traveling though," Lassarina answered.

Lyanna had her little arms wrapped around Vilkas's neck and was hiding her face against it, peeking up ever few seconds to look at Ulfric. Lassarina could barely hold back her smile at seeing Lyanna's all too familiar scowl, so similar to Vilkas's.

Ulfric leaned closer, trying to get a better look at the child, but backed away after a moment. "She looks just like you did when I first saw you. You both must have your hands full with them."

"Just with Lyanna," Lassarina chuckled. "She's a little too clever for her own good, always getting into some sort of trouble."

"She probably gets it from her mother," Galmar grumbled, making his appearance.

Faolan perked up in Lassarina's arms and pointed at Galmar's head, or rather the bear pelt her had draped over his head. Lyanna had also seen Galmar and was staring at the bear pelt.

"Looks like Galmar just got two new friends," Lassarina laughed.

"They must think he's a bear," Vilkas chuckled, relieved to have his neck free.

Ulfric chuckled as well but became serious after a moment. "So what's happened that you've sought out refuge here in Windhelm? You weren't very clear in your letter."

Lassarina frowned and exchanged a look with Vilkas. She passed Faolan over to him before shrugging off her pack and pulling out the Thalmor dossiers on her and Ulfric. Her brother gave her a strange look, taking both the leather-bound journals and laying them open on the large dining table. He and Galmar skimmed them over before whipping around to look at her.

"Where did you get these?" Ulfric demanded.

"I found them in a chest," she replied casually, taking Faolan back from Vilkas. "And the chest was inside the Thalmor Embassy."

"Do we even want to know what you were doing inside the embassy?" Galmar asked, looking back at the dossiers. "You were probably there to rob the place."

"For once, Galmar, I wasn't there to steal any trinkets or gold. I was sent to the embassy to steal information that could connect the Thalmor to the dragons reappearing."

"And _are_ they connected to it?" Ulfric asked, his eyes glittering hopefully.

"Nay, they don't know anything. But now the Thalmor know what I look like. I'm worried about what might happen if they learn about Faolan and Lyanna. Windhelm is the only city in Skyrim where I _know _they'll be safe."

"My doors are always open to you, sister, and that includes your husband and children as well."

Vilkas narrowed his eyes at Ulfric. "I tried telling Lassarina that the Companions and I could keep them safe back home in Whiterun, but she didn't want to take any chances."

Ulfric's gaze darkened as he stared at Vilkas. "Then Lassarina has more common sense than you do, Vilkas. You don't know how the Thalmor are. They're ruthless, sick, manipulative, and persistent. They will torture you both mentally and physically if they want something from you, and they don't stop until they have it."

"And according to what's written here, they want Lassarina Stormcloak," Galmar grumbled, looking back from the dossiers. "Ulfric, they had every intention of keeping you alive, even when you were to be executed in Helgen. But now that there's another Stormcloak in the picture, one they believe can be more compliant, any intentions of not killing you are officially out the window."

"The Red Mountain will freeze over before I become compliant to the Thalmor," Lassarina spat. "Ulfric isn't the only one that's expendable anymore. Their little plan could work just as well, if not more easily, with Faolan or Lyanna."

Galmar swore loudly. "Damn it, I didn't even think about that. Why'd you have to go and have children, knowing they'd be in danger? They're more trouble than they're worth."

"Watch what you say about my children, old man," Vilkas growled.

Lassarina glared at Galmar. "I didn't ask to be born a Stormcloak you grumpy-ass bear, and neither did my children! I don't care if you have a problem with me, but if I hear you saying anything about my children again, I won't hesitate to slice your manhood off and feed it to Fang." With a wry smile she added, "Though I doubt that such a tiny mouthful will take the edge off his hunger. It's probably why you're so grouchy all the time."

Galmar took a predatory step towards her, only to freeze at the sound of both Vilkas and Fang snarling. Lassarina joined the stare down, but Ulfric stepped between them and obstructed her view.

"Enough!" he barked, his voice booming around the hall. "You two go for each other's throats every single time you're in the same room together. It's tiring."

"Not my fault your sister's got a smart mouth on her," Galmar spat.

"He just doesn't like me because he doesn't trust me," Lassarina said, her voice calm and steady. "He thinks I'll try and stab you in the back the first chance I get. But, I'm _not _going to do that."

Vilkas stepped forward and pulled Lassarina back a bit. "If us staying here is going to be a problem, we have no problem with leaving."

"Nay," Lassarina and Ulfric said at the same time.

"You're welcome and safe within my walls," Ulfric continued. "I understand you're wary of me, Vilkas. After all, the first time we met, I didn't exactly make a good impression, having all of you brought in shackles. But Lassarina is my sister and her children share my blood. I'm honor bound to keep all of you safe from whatever or whoever threatens you." He looked at Lassarina and Galmar and smirked, finding his next words amusing. "As for the two of you, you'll just have to learn to get along, because neither one of you is going anywhere."

* * *

_I never intended for Galmar and Lassarina to get along. Galmar is very distrustful of her, because she could potentially threaten the support Ulfric already has. I plan on using any dialogue between them as a red flag to get funny and insulting. Fights are always comical._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	12. Chapter 12

_So this chapter is going to be a lot of talking, BUT, we're also going to be looking back, back to a previous quest, we all thought was over and done with. Let's just say, something happened on this quest, that's coming back to bite one of our favorite characters, in the ass._

_I spent the majority of this week playing The Last of Us... Yes, I'm still playing it. You know, I never thought watching a man reject a photo would make me cry as much as it did. Seriously, my boyfriend has been having so much fun teasing me over how I've been crying over this game. I've gotten little sleep, and my emotional exhaustion has reached its peak... And I still have to play more... Another thing that happened this week was experiencing the new Hobbit Trailer... OMG, did any of you know that they decided to put Legolas in it? He was my first fangirl crush, from the moment I heard his description in my audio book when I was like 7. MMMMM When his face came on the screen, my panties hit the ground so hard they were half-way to China... In the words of Cheryl from the TV show, Archer... Total Sploosh._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Kiraya, what are you doing here?" Einarr demanded, turning away from Delphine and glaring at his daughter. "Nay, better question, _how _did you get here?"

Kiraya looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. "Well, I knew you were going to be coming back to Riverwood . . ."

"She showed up yesterday by herself," Delphine explained to him. "Rather than send her back at night, I thought it best to keep her here where she would be safe."

Einarr's eyes widened in alarm. "You came here all by yourself? Does anyone back at Jorrvaskr even know where you went?"

"I told Rohan where I was going," she murmured. "He probably told Anna and Farkas."

"Kiraya, what you did was extremely irresponsible and dangerous. You could have gotten into some serious trouble walking here all by yourself."

"Nay, I wouldn't have. I stayed on the roads the whole time and didn't meet any trouble."

"You're missing the point; you're too damned young to be traveling all by yourself!"

"I'm not a baby anymore! I'm twelve years old and can take care of myself if there's trouble! I don't want to sit at home and wait for you to finish your adventures! I want to go on adventures with you!"

Frustrated and tired, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kiraya, we'll talk about this later. Go wait for me in the tavern until I'm finished here."

To his shock, his daughter glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nay, Delphine already told me all about what you're doing. I'm staying."

"Kiraya-"

Before he could utter another word, his daughter turned her back to him and descended down the stairs to Delphine's hidden room. Einarr stared at where she stood, rigid with shock at how stubborn and blindly disobedient she was being. He spared a glance at Esbern and Delphine and saw them averting their gaze, looking extremely uncomfortable with the idea of getting involved. A growl rumbled in his chest and he went down the stairs after his daughter, finding her hunched over a book at the table and keeping her gaze firmly planted on it. Delphine and Esbern had followed him down and walked over to the table.

"Now then," she said, pausing to clear her throat. "I assume you know about . . ."

Esbern nodded fervently. "Oh yes! Dragonborn! Indeed, yes." He turned to Einarr. "This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. We must locate . . ." He stopped and started to dig through his pack. "Let me show you. I know I had it here, somewhere."

Delphine arched a brow. "Esbern, what-"

"Give me . . . just a moment . . ." He dug deeper into his pack and pulled out a book. "Ah! Here it is. Come, let me show you."

Esbern set the book down on the table and opened it to a certain page, running his finger along the text and pointing at a map on one page. Einarr leaned forward and looked down at it and so did Kiraya, her ears pricked up and her feline eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim."

Delphine looked at Einarr. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"He's talking about the Reach and all I'm hearing is Forsworn," Einarr muttered, grimacing at the thought.

"Shh!" Esbern snapped, glaring and straightening up. "This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. But, despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time-one of the wonders of the ancient world-its location was lost."

"Esbern," Delphine sighed. "What are you getting at?"

Esbern looked at her, his eyes full of shock. "You mean . . . you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall?" He looked at Einarr. "Either of you?"

Einarr and Delphine both shook their heads while Kiraya looked at the old Nord. "What's Alduin's Wall?"

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten." He frowned and looked down at the floor. "The Blades archives held so many secrets . . . I was only able to save a few scraps . . ."

"So you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?" Einarr asked.

"Well, yes, but . . . there's no guarantee, of course."

"It's still the best lead we have," Delphine said. "Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern." She turned to look at Einarr. "I know the area of the Reach that Esbern's talking about. Near what's now known as Karthspire, in the Karth River canyon. We can meet you there, or all travel together, your call."

"I'll meet you at Karthspire," he replied. "I need to deal with a few things before going there. Like getting my sister from Windhelm and leaving my daughter back at Whiterun."

Kiraya's ears pricked up and her eyes widened. "But, Papa-"

"No buts!" he snarled, glaring at her. "What makes you think for one moment I would take you with me after what you did? You're going back to Whiterun and you're going to stay there. Understood?"

Kiraya glared at him, her eyes dark with hostility, but she eventually looked away and muttered, "Aye."

"Your call," Delphine said, doing her best to ignore the exchange. "Might be safer to travel separately-attract less attention that way. We'll meet near Karthspire when you decide to come to us. I'll assume it will take you a few days, so Esbern and I will camp in the wilds until you find us."

Einarr nodded and grabbed Kiraya's arm, pulling her out of the room and out of the inn. When they were outside, Kiraya pulled herself out of his grasp and glared at him.

"Why can't I go with you?" she demanded.

"Kiraya, do you understand what it is I'm doing?" he asked her seriously.

"Aye, you're trying to stop the dragons."

"And do you understand how dangerous that is? Do you understand that if you came with me, I'd be putting you in danger? I'd be risking your life. I would die a thousand deaths and willingly walk into Coldharbour before I let anything happen to you. So I'm going to say it one last time. You can't come with me."

"That black dragon killed grandfather and Aunt Tahana! It killed everyone in our caravan! The only reason I survived is because grandfather told me to run away and hide! I don't want to run away anymore! I don't want to hide! I want to help you stop the black dragon. I want it to pay for taking everyone I love away from me."

Einarr flinched, his daughter's words breaking his heart. But behind the sorrow in her voice, he could hear a strong resilience, one that matched his own. She was indeed his daughter. He could see his fire in her eyes, her mother's as well. He had always hoped Kiraya would have remained as she had when he was reunited with her; calm, level-headed, and compliant, but he should have known better than to think some of his stubborn and hot-headed attitude wouldn't have manifested in her blood. While it troubled him to no end seeing his daughter think and act this way, it also made him swell with pride.

"I know you hate the black dragon, kitten. I do too. Za'nir and Tahana were my family, even if it wasn't by blood. They took care of me, treated me as if I were one of their own. I want to avenge them just as much as you do, and because I'm Dragonborn, I'm going to do just that."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Please, Papa, let me come with you. I promise I'll behave and I'll do whatever you say. If there's trouble I'll stay at a safe distance, but please, let me go too."

Einarr sighed heavily and stared into his daughter's pale blue eyes. She was the most precious thing in his life and he loved her more than anything; could he really put her in harms way? Horrifying scenarios in which his little Kiraya was being burned or torn apart by a dragon suddenly came to mind and he clenched his fists. What would Faraya say about this? He only had to think of his wife and he could practically hear her voice, speaking to him in the wind.

_Children have to grow up some time, _he imagined she'd say. _She'll never toughen up if you keep coddling her the way your are!_

_ As always, you're right, my love, _he thought to himself.

"You are not to fight any dragons or engage any bandits we meet on the road," he told her sternly. "You will do as I say and think about your safety first. Do I make myself clear?"

Kiraya's eyes brightened and she smiled, her fangs gleaming in the evening sun. "Aye! Thank you, Papa!"

She threw her arms around him and he held her close, stroking her hair and relishing the feel of one of her now rare hugs. The hug ended far too quickly for his taste, but he said nothing and just smiled down at her.

"We'll walk back to Whiterun and rest for a day before going to get your aunt Rina, alright?"

She nodded and turned up the road towards Whiterun. "Aye, let's go then."

Einarr chuckled at her eagerness and followed her. They walked all the way there, not stopping even when the sun had set. By the time they arrived at Jorrvaskr, it was well past midnight and all they wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep, which is exactly what they did.

**oOo**

"Papa!" Kiraya's voice jolted him awake early the next morning. "Papa, wake up!"

Einarr groaned and sat up in bed, staring at his daughter with bleary eyes. Her ears were twitching nervously and her eyes were wide with alarm. Quickly shaking the remnants of sleep out of his mind, he swung his legs out of the bed and looked down at his daughter.

"What is it, kitten?" he asked.

"That Dark Brotherhood woman that was at Aunt Rina and Uncle Vilkas's wedding was here," she told him urgently. "She was asking where Farkas was!"

His blood running cold, Einarr quickly threw on his armor and grabbed his greatsword off the weapon rack. It was never a good thing when the Dark Brotherhood was asking about you. Believing Farkas to be in danger, he quickly left Jorrvaskr, unaware that Kiraya was right behind him, and ran toward Farkas and Avyanna's home, Sparkshire. Without bothering to knock, Einarr let himself into the house, one hand gripping the handle of his blade, ready to attack and defend his friend if he had to.

"Einarr!" Avyanna gasped, dropping a glass vial she had in her hands. "By the Nine, you scared the life out of me! What are you doing, just barging in here like that?"

"Where's Farkas?" Einarr demanded, looking around the house for any signs of the curvaceous assassin he had met at his sister's wedding.

"He went to Breezehome to get something of mine. Why, what's going on?"

Rohan came down the stairs, pressing the heels of his palm against his eyes. "Anna, why's it so loud?"

"There's a Dark Brotherhood assassin asking around for him, that's what's going on," he growled, turning out of the house and vaulting over to Breezehome, thankful it was just next door.

The door was cracked open, not a good sign. He reached to push the door open, but froze when he heard voices.

"What do you want from me?" Farkas's voice demanded.

"I'm here to complete a business transaction," a sultry voice replied. "And I'm not leaving until it's done. Muiri asked me to give this to you."

Farkas suddenly let out a strangled gasp and Einarr jolted into action. Baring his teeth in a snarl, he kicked down the door and had his sword raised, ready for a fight. But then he heard a sound that made him stop what he was doing, a sound that shocked him. The sound of a child crying. Einarr turned to the sound and saw a toddler, probably around two years old, being held by Lassarina's assassin friend, Daine. The Imperial woman held the child close to her and gently murmured reassuring words into his ear as she tried to calm him down.

The toddler was a boy, and looked startlingly familiar. A thick mop of brown hair covered the top of his head and fell across his eyes, which were an unusual silvery-green color. His skin was tan, but covered with a layer of dirt and dust. The child appeared to be Nord, but the bone structure in his face suggested traces of Breton blood.

"You're Rina's brother, aren't you?" Daine asked, arching a brow at him. "I forget your name, Eigarr? Eitarr?"

"Einarr," he growled, correcting her.

The Imperial woman tossed her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder and regarded him with intense amber eyes. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"What are you doing here, assassin?"

"I'm here to finish up some business. Nothing that concerns you."

"You're here to assassinate one of my men and you think it doesn't con-"

He broke off when Daine suddenly snorted and began laughing loudly. "Oh gods, you thought I was here to kill Farkas? Sweet Sithis, nothing could be further from the truth. I'm just here to bring him something that belongs to him. Muiri made me promise that he got it, right before I slit her throat."

"Muiri?" Einarr echoed, his brow furrowing. Suddenly he remembered and turned to Farkas, "Isn't Muiri the name of that Breton woman from Markarth. The one you . . ."

Farkas nodded stiffly. "Aye, the one I . . ." He broke off and glared at Daine. "You say you killed her?"

"I was paid to kill her, so I did," Daine replied with a shrug.

"Why would you do that?" Einarr demanded.

"Oh, she paid me to kill some old lover of hers a couple of years ago and gave me extra if I would also kill some girl by the name of Nilsine Shatter-Shield. Well, I killed her too and as a result, her mother committed suicide and left her father lonely and furious. He found out Muiri performed the Black Sacrament and now here we are, she's dead and made me promise to bring him to Farkas."

"Wait, _him_?" Einarr stared at the child. "Muiri asked you to bring this child to Farkas?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Farkas demanded, though his eyes betrayed him, expressing he knew exactly what was going on.

Einarr stared at the child and his jaw dropped, realizing why the boy looked so familiar. If the boy's hair had been black, his eyes pale blue, and his skin a few shades paler, he would look exactly like Faolan. Lowering his sword, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a gusty sigh.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What?" Farkas asked, his voice rising to a panicked pitch.

"Is he honestly this much of an ice-brain?" Daine chuckled.

"Farkas," Einarr started, looking away from the boy and over to his friend. "You know what's going on. That boy is your son."

"His _what?_" a voice behind him screeched.

Einarr whirled around and saw Avyanna standing at the doorway, her sword, Dawnbreaker glowing intensely in her hands. A shiver ran down his spine, sensing the fury and rage going through Farkas's wife. Her face was getting red and her hazel eyes were blazing with anger. His eyes instinctively drifted down to Avyanna's belly, her newly forming baby bump being hidden by the dress she wore. Turning back to Farkas, Einarr saw his friend had visibly paled and was staring at his wife, his mouth hung open in horror.

"Avyanna, it's not what it seems," he started.

"It's not what is seems?" she growled mockingly, stepping into the house and looking at the child, still in Daine's arms. "So it's just a coincidence that this child looks exactly like you?"

"Anna-"

"Who was she? Hmm? What's the name of the woman you bedded to produce this child? I want to hear all about your debauch conquest."

Farkas's face darkened with anger. "Does it even fucking matter? She's dead! She never even told me about this boy."

"Trystane," Daine suddenly spoke.

They all turned to look at the Dark Brotherhood assassin, but Einarr was the one to speak. "What?"

"His name is Trystane," she repeated, rolling her eyes. "Muiri told me right before I . . . well you know."

"Muiri," Avyanna echoed, turning back to Farkas. "Is that her name?"

"Anna, I have a serious problem to deal with, so can you put aside you're petty jealousy so I can fucking figure out what the fuck to do?"

Einarr had never heard Farkas talk to his wife that way, but it was obvious that Avyanna was just as shocked as he was, if not more so. She took several steps back and her eyes were beginning to water.

"Fine, deal with your problem then," she spat, turning back towards the door where Rohan and Kiraya were watching the whole scene in silent shock. "Don't bother coming home tonight either!"

Kiraya and Rohan stepped out of the raging Nord woman's way as she passed and after a moment's hesitation where Rohan looked from Kiraya, to Farkas, then to Avyanna, the young lad decided to follow his sister. The house was so deathly quiet, the only sounds heard were Trystane's whimpers and Farkas's heavy breathing. Daine shifted uncomfortably before setting the child down on the floor and pulling a letter out of the pouch on her belt.

"Muiri told me to give this to you too," Daine told Farkas, holding out the letter. "I've done my job; what you decide to do with your son now is none of my business."

When Farkas made no move to take the letter from Daine, Einarr stepped forward and took it, finding it extremely difficult to look the woman in the eye. If Farkas didn't want Trystane, then Daine would be responsible for orphaning the poor lad. She must have seen the disgust in his eyes, because she glared at him, her amber eyes fiery and intense.

"You can judge me all you'd like, Einarr, but I'm not the one responsible for Muiri's death," she told him, her voice as icy as the Sea of Ghosts. "You're paid to kill criminals, I'm paid to kill everyone else. We don't ask questions; we just do as we're told." She harshly bumped her shoulder against his as she walked by. "Tell Lassarina I said hello when you see her."

She walked past Kiraya without speaking and turned toward the Whiterun gates. She was gone. Taking a deep breath, Einarr looked down at Trystane, who was whimpering on the floor. Kiraya walked into the house and knelt beside the boy, stroking his hair with her fuzzy hand.

"Don't cry, little one," she murmured to the toddler, flicking her tail back and forth in an effort to comfort him.

It seemed to work; the boy stopped whimpering and simply stared at Kiraya. Einarr was thankful for his daughter at that moment, because Farkas still hadn't moved an inch from where he stood and his gaze remained fixated on the floor.

"Kiraya, could you take Trystane and leave us?" Einarr asked his daughter quietly.

His daughter's feline eyes flickered a bit. "Where should we go?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Einarr thought about it briefly. "Take him to Jorrvaskr; tell Aela what's happened. Randulf might be a welcome distraction for the boy, and Tilma could get him something to eat."

Kiraya nodded and picked up the boy, grunting at his weight. "Sweet Talos, you're heavy. You probably eat more than Fang."

The corners of his mouth twitched at how well his daughter was taking charge of the situation at hand, and he watched her leave the house, talking to Trystane and trying her best to make the little boy smile. Once she was gone, Einarr looked at Farkas and grabbed his arm roughly. The warrior was lost in his own thoughts and allowed himself to get pulled over to the two chairs beside the fire pit and shoved onto one.

"Alright, enough with the drama," he barked at his friend. When Farkas didn't say or do anything, Einarr got irritated and back-handed him. "Gods, man, snap out of it!"

Farkas didn't react to the hit, but he finally spoke. "What does it say?"

He figured his friend was speaking about the letter, so Einarr broke the wax seal and took a seat beside Farkas, reading over the scribbled page. The hand that wrote this letter was obviously clearly upset; words were written with a shaky hand, and ink was smeared from what he could only assume had been tears.

"'I've written so many letters but lacked the conviction to send any of them,'" Einarr read aloud. "'But now I guess I have no other options but to tell you, since it appears my time in this world has been shortened to mere minutes. I had this assassin swear on her life she would bring Trystane to you. He's your son. He was born the Fifteenth of Rain's Hand. Please, please, take care of him. I beg of you. Muiri.'"

"He's almost two," Farkas muttered, his eyes dark. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Einarr sighed and put down the letter. "Farkas, you didn't even remember her name when you woke up. To this day, neither of us can remember anything we did when we met Sam Guevenne. She stormed off when you couldn't remember who she was and probably didn't want you to have anything to do with the child-that, or she assumed you didn't want to get involved."

Farkas groaned and buried his face in his hands. "This is some mess. I have a son I never knew about and my pregnant wife threw me out."

"You could always send Trystane to Honorhall."

Farkas's reaction was exactly as Einarr predicted; furious. His friend's head snapped up and he glared at him with an icy blaze in his eyes. "I will not send any child of mine to Honorhall! How could you even suggest that to me, Einarr? You know what Vilkas and I went through!"

Einarr stood up. "Aye, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. You obviously want to care for your son, that much is certain. Now all you have to do is get your wife to accept it and accept you."

**oOo**

Kiraya sighed heavily and pushed the food on her plate around with her fork. She was supposed to have gone with her father to Windhelm two days ago to get Aunt Lassarina, but what was she doing instead? She was babysitting Randulf and Trystane. She glanced over at them from her seat at one of the patio's smaller tables. The two toddlers were chasing each other around, laughing and shrieking loudly.

Her father had begged her to stay in Jorrvaskr until he returned with Lassarina, saying that Farkas needed her help since Trystane still seemed a bit wary of his father but was extremely attached to Kiraya. The other Companions were shocked to learn about Farkas's newly acquired son, but they all seemed to have taken a liking to little Trystane after having their questions answered. Trystane also immediately became friends with Randulf, though Aela's son seemed to enjoy bullying him. Aela couldn't stop him anyway; she and Ria were too busy comforting Avyanna.

Avyanna was still furious with Farkas and refused to allow him to come back home and explain himself. He hadn't slept since Trystane came, spending the majority of his time trying to talk to Avyanna from the other side of a door. The fact that Farkas had yet to hold his son angered Kiraya to no end, but she really couldn't blame him. He was trying to get his wife, his _pregnant_ wife, to speak to him again.

"He should just give her some space and spend some time with his son," Kiraya sighed to herself, pushing her still full plate away.

"Are you talking about Farkas?"

Kiraya jumped slightly at the sound of Rohan's voice and turned around to look at him. She hadn't even heard him approach, which was strange since her Khajiit hearing could normally catch even the faintest footsteps. The only person who could sneak up on her without her hearing was her aunt.

"How'd you sneak up on me?" she demanded.

"Lassarina's been teaching me how to sneak better," he explained with a shrug as he sat down beside her. "So, were you talking about Farkas?"

She sighed. "Aye, he hasn't spent any time with Trystane. Me and Tilma have been the ones taking care of him. How's Anna?"

"She's really mad, but she hasn't stopped crying. And when she does stop crying, she only starts again once she hears Farkas calling out to her." Rohan glanced over at Trystane. "I'm actually a little mad too. I told him not to hurt my sister."

"Farkas didn't know about Trystane. Papa told me what happened. Some Breton guy named Sam got him and Farkas really drunk one time. They went missing for a few days and Farkas met Trystane's mama, but he didn't remember her once the alcohol wore off. It was before he met Anna too."

Rohan frowned and crossed him arms over his chest. "Well, Anna's still really mad at him. She's even packing up to go to our hunting lodge for a few days."

"Are you going with her?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to be alone right now. I hope you don't mind."

"Nay, I'm going to be leaving once papa gets back anyway."

They sat in silence for a bit, just watching the two toddlers play. Rohan's hawk, Caleo, started circling over Randulf and Trystane, grabbing their attention and making Kiraya giggle once they started reaching out and chasing the bird.

"Kiki," Randulf called out to her, using her nickname since he couldn't pronounced her actual name. "Kiki, get bird!"

Kiraya shook her head at Randulf. "Nay, you play way too rough for Caleo. Fang can take it cause he's bigger."

The two year old gave her a pout. "Pwease, Kiki?"

"Nay, Randulf. Just go back to playing with Trystane."

Aela's son scowled, but did as he was told and started chasing Trystane again. They were starting to wrestle on the ground when Kiraya's ears flicked at the sound of footsteps. Both she and Rohan turned to see Avyanna coming around the side of Jorrvaskr, a pack strapped to her back. Kiraya had to stop herself from gasping at the sight of her. Avyanna's eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying, her hair disheveled and her skin paler than usual. But Kiraya noticed her spare a glance at Trystane as she approached her and Rohan.

"Rohan, I'm all packed up; we should get moving while it's still light out," Avyanna told him, her voice hoarse.

Rohan frowned but nodded to his sister. "Alright. See you soon, Kiraya."

Kiraya was about to say goodbye when Trystane cried out loudly and ran over to them, hold his forehead with a tiny hand. Tears were streaming down his face, and Kiraya gasped when she saw blood seeping out through his fingers.

"Trystane," she murmured, kneeling on the ground and holding her arms out.

But the boy didn't run to Kiraya, instead he ran to Avyanna, clutching her skirts with his free hand and hiding behind her as Randulf approached. Kiraya glared at Aela's son and stopped him from reaching Trystane.

"Randulf, how many times have we all told you to play nicely?" Kiraya scolded the toddler. "Honestly you're as hard headed as Skjor!" Looking over her shoulder at Avyanna, she saw her staring down at Trystane, her whole body stiff and her eyes wide. "Anna, could you heal him? Please?"

Avyanna's gaze flicked over to Kiraya and she nodded stiffly, kneeling down on the ground and raising a glowing hand to Trystane's forehead. The wound was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving some smeared blood on his forehead and a tiny nick of a scar. Avyanna moved to get up, but Kiraya froze when Trystane flung himself into her arms, clutching the bodice of her dress tightly and unintentionally staining it with his bloodied hand.

"Mama," Trystane whimpered through his tears. "Where mama?"

Kiraya and Rohan glanced at each other before looking back at Avyanna. She had tears in her eyes as her arms wrapped around Trystane's little body.

"Your mama is in Aetherius," Avyanna told the toddler, her tears falling down her cheeks. "I know you must feel so alone right now, but it'll be alright. You still have your papa . . . and now you have me too."

Kiraya felt her heart warm at Avyanna's words and she smiled, glancing at Rohan quickly to see that he too was smiling. Trystane snuggled further into Avyanna's embrace and she hugged him tighter.

"Mama?" the toddler repeated again.

She chuckled, her voice catching on a sob. "I guess that's me now, huh? I'm your new mama."

The door to the mead hall opened up and Kiraya glanced up to see Farkas walking out. His eyes immediately fell on Avyanna, but she was too preoccupied with little Trystane to bother looking up.

"Avyanna, what's this I hear about you going to the hunting lodge?" he demanded, walking over. "Love, could we please just talk this . . . out . . ."

He had started trailing off when he realized who Avyanna was holding. Kiraya pulled Randulf and Rohan back as Farkas drew closer, and she willed Aela's son to be silent for once so they could watch the whole scene. Avyanna stood up, still holding onto Trystane tightly and looked at Farkas.

Farkas was at a loss for words. "Avyanna, what . . . why . . . what happened to his head?"

"Randulf got a little too rough playing with him," she explained, her voice soft. "He's fine now; I healed him."

"Avyanna, please don't leave."

"I'm not leaving anymore," she told him, smiling at Trystane. "I'm going to take him back home at clean him off."

"What about us?"

She stared at him for several moments. "You can come back with me. I'll hear what you have to say, but I'm still mad at you for not telling me about Muiri, so you'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Farkas let out a sigh of relief. "I can live with that."

Kiraya bit her lip to try and contain her girlish squeal as Avyanna and Farkas walked away with Trystane. Once they were gone, though, she let it out and was pleased to see that Rohan had to cover his ears because of how loud it was.

"Don't do that ever again," Rohan complained. "I'll go deaf."

"But wasn't that so romantic?" she asked him, releasing Randulf and letting him roam around the training yard once more.

"Romantic? But they didn't even kiss or nothing."

Kiraya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh, boys. They don't need to kiss for it to be romantic."

Rohan rolled his eyes right back and scoffed. "You are such a girl. They always assume _everything_ is romantic."

Glaring, Kiraya turned to him, her tail lashing. "You want to say that again Rohan Halliwell? Or did you forget what happened last time you said that?"

Rohan suddenly dashed away when he saw her reach for the buttered baked potato. Laughing loudly, Kiraya ran after him, the training yard filled with the sounds of their little food fight.

* * *

_What do you get when you combine Sanguine's Daedra booze, Farkas blacking out, and a sexy Breton girl. You get a one night stand and a baby on your doorstep years later. I always planned on Farkas having an illegitimate child via one of the single ladies in another city. For some reason, the Night to Remember Quest and Muiri just seemed to go hand in hand. Everyone, meet little Trystane, a half-Breton, half-Nord child with silvery green eyes, and his mother's complexion and hair... and some bone structure. I had to collaborate big time with Avyanna's creator, MysteriousMew, to get her reaction down to a T. Something similar sort of happened to my cousin recently, but the baby's mom is still alive, thank Talos. No she just showed up out of the blue after two years with a little baby girl... we're still skeptical over whether or not she's my cousins kid. We think she might just be trying to get money off my cousin. So we're waiting for a paternity test. Baby is freaking adorable though..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	13. Chapter 13

_I need to start making my robot arm for my Gaige Cosplay... Anyone have any suggestions as to how I can make it? My BETA Reader said she kept laughing her ass off when she edited this chapter... I didn't think I was such a comedian. LOL. BTW, I'm gonna start making Vine video's soon, once I have them up, I'll make sure to tell you all about them. They're funny and they involve an evil can of Pringles._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lassarina was inside the room that Ulfric had provided her and Vilkas, playing with both Faolan and Lyanna on the floor. She enjoyed playing a game where she hid a flawless gem underneath one of three cups and then shifted them around so the twins could figure out under which one the gem was hidden. She smiled at her children as they stared long and hard at the three cups. Finally Lyanna reached out and picked up a cup, scowling when she found nothing underneath. When Faolan picked up a cup, she wasn't surprised to see the amethyst underneath.

"Good eye, Faolan," she praised him, ruffling his hair.

"I still don't like you playing that game with them," Vilkas murmured from where he lay on the bed, reading a book. "Too many criminals use it to scam people."

"Aye, a lot of my thieves are experts at it, but I wouldn't cheat my own children? I'm actually surprised at how good Faolan is at this."

Vilkas set down his book on his chest and glanced at her. "How many times has he been right?"

"He hasn't gotten one wrong yet."

"And Lyanna?"

Lassarina bit her lip and glanced at her still-scowling daughter. "Well, she's a little impatient. She's just randomly picking cups."

She hid the amethyst again and shifted the cups around, looking at Faolan and smiling when she saw his attention was fully on the moving drinkware. For his age, Faolan was showing startling signs of intelligence, no doubt something he inherited from his father. Lassarina always admired how smart Vilkas was and was glad that one of her children was promising to be just as smart. Lassarina herself didn't think she was a smart person-not to say that she was dumb, though. She considered herself more clever, something Lyanna definitely was.

"Where's the gem?" she asked her children with a smile.

Faolan chose the right cup again and giggled.

Lassarina picked up the amethyst and tucked it into her belt pouch. "Good job. You're so smart, love."

Lyanna had lost interest in the game and got up on wobbly legs, walking over to the bed and tugging at the fur blankets to get Vilkas's attention. He quickly helped the toddler onto the bed and smiled when she snuggled against his chest.

"I guess she didn't like the game," Lassarina chuckled, standing up and walking over to the bed.

Faolan waddled after her but changed direction when he decided he wanted to play with Fang instead. The wolf was curled up on a large, comfortable pile of furs, appearing to be fast asleep, but as Faolan approached him, Fang's light brown eyes opened and he wagged his tail. Lassarina smiled at the wolf and sat down at the edge of the bed, stroking Lyanna's fiery curls.

"They've seemed to settle in well enough," she murmured to Vilkas. "Lyanna's less shy around Ulfric and Galmar now."

Vilkas grumbled a bit, showing he heard, but didn't say much as he let Lyanna hold one of his fingers in her tiny hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You, on the other hand, haven't left this room since we got here. I hoped you were going to tell me that you were becoming a hermit."

The corners of his lips twitched a bit as he tried to hold back a smile. "I'm just not that comfortable being here. I think we would have been fine back at Whiterun."

"Vilkas-"

"We don't know that the Thalmor have knowledge on our children," he told her, sitting up and making Lyanna grumble in annoyance.

"Aye, but we don't know that they _don't_. I don't want to risk it. I know Farkas and Aela and everyone else would help protect the twins at any cost, but I don't want to have to ask them to do that."

Vilkas sighed and looked down at Lyanna, sitting on his lap and occupying herself by putting her fist in her mouth. Lassarina could see the struggle in his eyes. She knew her husband would rather be anywhere else in Skyrim, but he wanted to keep their children safe no matter what.

Frowning, Lassarina got up from the bed. "I'll be back in a few moments; I'm going down to the main hall to get the twins something to eat and maybe some mead for us."

"Aye," he nodded, laying back on the bed.

As she moved toward the door, Faolan cried out and reached up for her, asking to be taken downstairs as well. Smiling, Lassarina picked up her son and left the room, going down the stairs and stepping out into the war room, where Ulfric and Galmar were hunched over a map of Skyrim. Another high-ranking soldier, a man named Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced, leaned against a table with a tankard of mead at his lips. Ulfric glanced up when she entered the room and smiled at her.

"Lassarina," he greeted her with a nod.

She nodded back. "Don't mind me, just grabbing something to eat."

Faolan smiled at the sight of Galmar's helmet, like he always did, and reached out to it, making Lassarina bite her lip to hold back her laughter and bringing a smile to Yrsarald and Ulfric's faces. She thought she could see the corners of Galmar's lips twitching a bit too, but he did well to hold it back.

"Galmar, you should just hold the lad already and let him have a better look at your helm," Yrsarald laughed.

"Aye, that'll happen," Galmar grumbled, looking back down at the map.

"You know what, you're right, I can't picture you as a grandfather figure. I can only imagine how little you held your girls."

"Oi, my father held us plenty, Thrice-Pierced," announced a voice from the small hall connecting the war room with the dining hall.

Lassarina looked over and saw a pretty Nord girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes glaring at Yrsarald. She looked around Lassarina's age and wore Stormcloak armor, a battle axe hanging from her hip. The woman was several inches taller than she was and her body was lean and fit, a few thin scars decorating her arms, showing she was no stranger to fighting. Then Lassarina registered what she had said.

"Father?" she repeated, glancing at Galmar. "Never pegged you for a father, you old bear."

Galmar rolled his eyes and nodded to his daughter. "She's my eldest, I have two more at home with their mother."

"Who are also lasses," the woman chuckled, walking over to Lassarina. "I'm Urska Stone-Fist."

"Lassarina," she answered, nodding at Urska. "And this is my son, Faolan."

Urska smiled at the boy and walked right up to him. "Oh, isn't he a handsome little thing! Mind if I hold him?"

Lassarina glanced at her son, but he hid his face in her neck when Urska neared and tried to reach for him. Gently rubbing his back, she reassured a now-distraught Urska with a smile.

"He's shy around new people," she explained. "The only person he's seem to have taken a real shine to is your father, but he's too stubborn to hold him."

"I refuse to hold any spawn that came out of you, you trouble-making little minx," Galmar grunted. "They'll probably try and rob the city blind once they're older, just like you."

"Galmar, you're still bitter over that?" Ulfric chuckled. "It's been two years."

"And she's still a thief. Look at her, she's wearing thief's armor."

Lassarina looked down at the Guildmaster armor that Brynjolf had given her before she had left Riften and rolled her eyes. "See if I ever steal anything for you then."

"I wouldn't ask anyone to steal for me because I have honor!"

"Aye, Galmar, you might want to bring down your ego a bit, your head is starting to swell."

Urska stepped in between them and shot a look at Ulfric. "Are they always like this?"

"Aye," Ulfric sighed. "Doesn't help that they're both stubborn and thick-headed as a horker."

"Must have gotten it from our father," Lassarina muttered, sticking her tongue out at Galmar before walking through the hall to the dining room.

There were a few soldiers at one end of the table, sharing a meal and laughing over some joke one of them told, but the minute she walked over to the table, their voices fell to hush whispers and she caught them glancing over every now and again. Their stares made her extremely uncomfortable and she tried to distract herself by asking Faolan what he wanted to eat. Her son was staring and pointing at a platter full of sweetrolls, but she quickly shook her head and reached for a chicken dumpling instead, which he happily bit into. She was piling a few more onto a plate and smiling at the gravy that was dribbling down Faolan's chin when she heard some snippets of conversation from the soldiers.

"Aye, I was here two years ago when they captured her," whispered a brown-haired Nord man. "I got a good look at her when she was still in her cell. Woman is a skooma addict. Heard she did all sorts of things just so she could get her next fix. She was traveling with some Bosmer known for prostituting himself; no doubt she did it too."

"She's got a nice little body, I'd pay her whatever she asked for an hour of her time," another soldier chuckled.

Lassarina wanted to clench her fists, but with her hands full, all she could really do was clench her teeth. She was about to say something to them when a steamed tomato sailed right past her ear and hit the brown haired soldier in the head, making him shout angrily. She turned to see who had thrown the tomato and was surprised to see Urska standing behind her, her eyes blazing and another tomato in her hand. The soldiers seemed to be frightened of Urska's presence and were red in the face from being overheard.

"Captain Stone-Fist!" the soldier covered in tomato exclaimed.

"Don't you have better things to do than sit around like a bunch of women, spreading petty gossip?" Urska shouted at them, the soldier's flinching from her harsh tone. "Honestly what made you think it was a good idea to talk about that stuff? Should you really be saying such things about Jarl Ulfric's sister?"

"Aye, we're sorry, forgive us!" they begged.

"It's not me you need to be apologizing to."

The soldiers turned to Lassarina. "Forgive us, Lady Stormcloak."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a lady, I don't wish to be addressed as 'Stormcloak,' and I don't have any intention of forgiving you. So just get out of my face before I shove my dagger up all your arses."

The soldiers quickly scattered, heading back to the barracks, but not before Urska threw her tomato and nailed one of them in the head again, laughing as she did so. Once they were gone, Lassarina turned to her.

"Thanks for that."

"I've heard them and others say similar things over the past two years," Urska sighed, frowning. "I'm just sorry you had to hear it."

"It's fine; men are idiots anyway."

Lassarina was picking around for more food, taking a moment to wipe of Faolan's now gravy-smothered mouth and chin, when the heavy doors of the Palace of Kings opened and let in a gust of freezing air. She and Urska turned to see who had come in, and Lassarina nearly dropped the large plate of food in shock. It was Einarr.

"Einarr!" she gasped, smiling and setting the plate and walking over to him, Faolan squirming in her arms and happily reaching out for his uncle. "What are you doing here?"

Einarr smiled and took Faolan from her, chuckling when the boy tugged on his beard. "I came to get you. Delphine and Esbern want us to meet them at Sky Haven Temple. There might be something there that can help us figure out how to defeat Alduin."

"Oi, Lassarina, who's this?" Urska asked, walking over.

"This is my brother Einarr," she explained to her.

Urska regarded him coolly, looking him up and down before nodding. "Urska Stone-Fist."

"Stone-Fist?" Einarr echoed. "Galmar's daughter?"

"Aye."

"I've heard from a Stormcloak that there's a bet going around on whether Ulfric will marry you once this war is over."

Lassarina was surprised to see the confident woman's face turn bright red. "Who told you this?"

Einarr chuckled and shook his head. "Nay, I'd rather see him live. But please, do me and my sister a favor. Wed him already and have many, _many_, children."

Lassarina rolled her eyes. "Let me just leave Faolan with Vilkas and I'll come back."

"Actually," Einarr stopped her. "I have some more news, something both you and Vilkas might need to hear."

Fear was the first thing Lassarina felt. She thought something bad had happened to someone back at Jorrvaskr. Did the Thalmor come looking?

Einarr must have seen the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry, everyone is fine. Something just came up and . . . well . . . I think it's best to talk about this with Vilkas too."

Lassarina narrowed her eyes but nodded, grabbed the plate of food, and led her brother through the war room, past Ulfric and his generals.

When they entered their room, Vilkas and Lyanna looked up expectantly. Vilkas seemed surprised to see Einarr and got up off the bed while Lassarina gave Lyanna a chicken dumpling. Einarr set Faolan down on the bed beside his sister before turning to Vilkas with a troubled look on his face.

"Einarr, what's happened?" Vilkas asked, not even bothering to greet him.

"Aye, I'm already impatient to know," Lassarina sighed, sitting down on the bed with the twins.

Einarr rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out where to begin. "It's Farkas . . ."

Lassarina could see her husband's body go stiff. "What's happened to Farkas?"

"Nothing . . . physically at least. Remember when Farkas and I went missing for a few days a couple of years ago?"

Vilkas nodded. "Aye. What, did something from those blacked-out nights finally come back to bite you two in the arse?"

Lassarina's brows shot up and she looked at her brother, confused. "You and Farkas went missing?"

"We met a Breton man named Sam Guevenne at the Bannered Mare that night you came back from Markarth," her brother explained. "We got piss-ass drunk and woke up in Markarth five days later. I nearly destroyed the temple of Dibella in my drunken rampage, and Farkas . . ."

"Farkas bedded some Breton woman," Vilkas finished, having heard the tale before.

"Is that why he's always avoided going to Markarth for jobs?" Lassarina asked. When both Einarr and Vilkas nodded, she added, "Best not tell Avyanna about this little drunken tale."

"That's the thing," Einarr sighed.

"She found out?" Vilkas gasped, his eyes going wide. "How did she find out?"

"Lassarina's friend Daine showed up in Whiterun a few days ago, said she assassinated Muiri," Einarr informed them. "Muiri asked Daine to bring something that belonged to Farkas."

"What did she bring?" Lassarina asked.

Einarr took a deep breath. "Daine brought Farkas their son."

"Their _what_?" Vilkas and Lassarina said in unison.

"Farkas conceived a child with that Muiri girl, and now he's with Farkas back in Whiterun. Avyanna still refused to see him before I left to come get you."

Vilkas walked over to their packs in the corner of the room and started throwing their belongings inside. Lassarina narrowed her eyes at him and got off the bed.

"Vilkas, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"What does it look like?" he growled. "I'm packing our things so we can go back to Whiterun. There's no way in Oblivion that I'm leaving my brother alone with all this going on."

"What about Faolan and Lyanna? I have to go to some Blades temple with Einarr."

"We're taking them with us. I never intended on staying here while you were away anyway. I can protect the twins just fine in Whiterun."

"Vilkas-"

"Nay, I only went along with this because I thought it was best at the time. But if I'm being honest, I trust Ulfric about as much as I trust the Thalmor. I'm not going to ignore Farkas's problems, and I'm definitely not leaving the twins here."

Lassarina looked to her brother for help but saw him averting his gaze. She should have figured she wouldn't get any help from him when it came to Ulfric since he hated him with every fiber of his being. The only reason Einarr wasn't currently trying to run Ulfric through was because Lassarina was making an effort to get to know him better.

"Vilkas, please, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them," she tried desperately to reason with him.

"Nothing will happen to them, love, not while I have a breath in my body," he reassured her. "We'll stay in Jorrvaskr. They'll always have someone nearby, watching them."

Lassarina was still hesitant, but just looking at the adamant look in her husband's eyes made her realize there was no point in arguing with him. She spared a glance at her children, both of them sitting on the bed, oblivious to the adults arguing and much more interested on the chicken dumplings in their hands. Both of them had gravy on their faces and Faolan was feeding Fang a piece of dumpling. She knew they would be safe in Whiterun, but the fear of Thalmor agents barging into Jorrvaskr and taking them was constantly tormenting her thoughts and dreams.

"Rina, you know it will take more than a few Thalmor to best the Companions," Einarr murmured. "Everyone at Jorrvaskr loves the twins. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to them."

Lassarina gritted her teeth. "Fine, you can take them back to Whiterun, but any time I'm not busy with the Dragonborn business, we're coming back here where they'll be safe. Agreed?"

Vilkas nodded. "Fine. I just won't stay here without you."

Lassarina nodded and they got to packing up their things so they could leave right away. She was pretty worried about Farkas herself, not to mention Avyanna.

**oOo**

When they arrived back at Whiterun two days later, Lassarina expected to see Farkas outside his home,Sparkshire, begging Avyanna to take him back. She expected Avyanna to be extremely angry and threatening to leave Farkas. But she didn't expect to see both of them reconciled and Avyanna holding a young boy, who appeared to be around two years old, on her lap. The boy looked very similar to Faolan, the only differences being his brown hair, silver-green eyes, tan complexion, and slightly sharper bone structure, no doubt inherited from his Breton mother. He also looked extremely happy to be in Avyanna's arms.

"Rina, Vilkas, you're back," Avyanna smiled, standing up and shifting the boy to her hip.

Einarr looked just as shocked as Lassarina and Vilkas. "Wait, when I left, you wouldn't even be in the same room with Farkas. What happened?"

Avyanna shrugged and glanced at Farkas. "I can't be too angry over something that happened before we met. I can't be angry at this little lad, either. He just lost his mother and he needs a family. I wouldn't ask Farkas to send Trystane away to Honorhall."

"Trystane?" Lassarina echoed, walking over with Faolan in her arms. "Is that his name?"

"Aye," Farkas nodded.

"Why didn't that Muiri ever tell you about this?" Vilkas asked. "You had a right to know about it."

"I'm honestly glad she never told me. If she had, I might have married her out of guilt and would have never ended up with Avyanna."

"None of that matters anymore," Avyanna said, a jealous glint in her eyes and Trystane clung to her neck.

"He seems pretty attached to you, Avyanna," Lassarina chuckled.

"He likes Anna a lot more than me, that's for sure," Farkas said with a frown. "He seems a little wary around me."

"He's just not used to you yet," Avyanna reassured him. "He does the same thing to the others in Jorrvaskr."

Suddenly Trystane spoke up, pointing at Faolan. "Mama, baby."

Avyanna chuckled. "That's right, that's your cousin, Faolan, and your Aunt Lassarina."

"He can talk?" Vilkas asked, surprised.

"Aye, why wouldn't he talk? He's almost two."

"Because Farkas didn't speak his first words until he was five. I'm just a little surprised."

"What's got me surprised is to see you brought the twins back," Farkas pointed out. "I thought you didn't feel safe having them here."

"Vilkas didn't want to stay in Windhelm without me," Lassarina explained, putting Faolan down on the floor so he could crawl around.

"Can't say I blame him," Avyanna muttered, setting Trystane down as well, who immediately walked over to Faolan and started playing with him.

"I made an agreement with Vilkas; he has to keep the twins in Jorrvaskr when I'm away, and if Thalmor ever show up in Whiterun, he has to hide them in the Underforge."

Einarr stepped forward and interrupted. "Do you know where Kiraya is? I promised to take her with me to this Blade temple in the Reach."

"We're leaving already?" Lassarina asked.

"We should get it over and done with. Once we deal with this dragon problem we can go back to living our lives. We can rest for a couple of hours, but then we have to get on the road."

"Rohan said something about going into that sanctuary of theirs, she's probably there with him," Avyanna told him.

Einarr nodded and left the house, leaving Vilkas and Lassarina to catch up with Farkas and Avyanna. They sat down at the nearby dining table while Faolan and Lyanna climbed all over Fang. Trystane seemed very hesitant of approaching the large wolf, but after encouraging words from Avyanna and watching the smaller toddlers play with it without fear, he crawled over and stroked Fang's snout.

"How'd he get that scar on his head?" Vilkas asked, noticing the scar on his forehead for the first time.

"Randulf played a little too rough," Avyanna chuckled.

Lassarina leaned forward and glanced at Avyanna's belly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Luckily Trystane is pretty well behaved, so I'm not worried of having two children in the house."

"Are you two alright?" Vilkas asked, looking from Farkas to Avyanna.

"I'm still not allowed to sleep in the bed," Farkas grumbled. "At first it was because I neglected to tell Avyanna about Muiri, but now it's because Trystane's taken up my side of the bed."

Lassarina snorted, finding it very amusing, but Farkas just glared at her.

"Aye, it'll be really funny when Lyanna is kicking you out of bed to sleep with Vilkas."

Vilkas chuckled and glanced over at their daughter. "He might be right about that, love."

She looked over at the twins just in time to see Lyanna start pummeling Trystane with her fists, something the older toddler didn't appreciate very much. Trystane started to fight back, getting a few hits in on Lyanna before Faolan stepped up to help his sister. In mere moments it turned into a toddler brawl, one that made the adults sigh wearily. Vilkas and Farkas went over to stop them, Farkas pulling Trystane back while Vilkas held onto the twins by the collar of their clothes. Lyanna became extremely docile once her father had her and turned to snuggle into his chest, tears welling up in her eyes.

"If I didn't already think she was going to be trouble when she's older, I do now," Avyanna laughed, staring as Vilkas wrapped an arm around Lyanna and tried to soothe her with calm words.

"It's alright, Lyanna," Vilkas murmured, rubbing her back. "Papa won't let Trystane hurt you anymore."

"Vilkas, Lyanna was the one that started it," Lassarina reminded him. "Don't make her out to be the victim."

"Aye, but Trystane was getting too rough with my little lass."

Farkas glared at Vilkas. "So my son is to take the blame for something your daughter started? I didn't think you'd turn into such a milk-drinker at the sight of your daughter crying, which she's faking."

Lassarina came over and picked up Faolan. "Don't worry, Farkas, I'll make sure Lyanna and Faolan get punished. They won't be getting any sweetrolls for two weeks."

"Nay, Faolan is fine, he was just protecting his sister because he thought she was in trouble."

"They still should be getting into fights. He and Lyanna will both be punished, and that's that."

Trystane had tucked himself underneath Farkas's protective arm and held onto it with both hands. "Papa, Lyanna mean."

Farkas seemed surprised with his son clutching to him for protection, but he quickly hugged him close and nodded. "Aye, she's just like her papa."

Lassarina and Avyanna had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing when Vilkas scowled at his brother, but they couldn't hide the tight-lipped smirks on their faces. Vilkas looked about ready to curse all of them to Oblivion when the door opened and Kiraya stepped in with Rohan and Einarr. Both children looked happy to see Lyanna and Faolan, and the twins were eager to greet their favorite cat-eared cousin.

"It's good to see you again," Kiraya laughed, hugging Lyanna when she stopped her crying and waddled over to her.

"Do the twins and Trystane get along?" Rohan asked curiously.

The adults exchanged looks before Avyanna answered, "They'll get used to each other soon."

"Papa, can we go now?" Kiraya begged. "I want to see the Blades' temple."

"Where is this temple again?" Vilkas asked.

"In the Reach, by Karth River Canyon," Einarr answered.

Farkas stood up and frowned. "In Karthspire? That place is full of Forsworn."

"We'll be careful," Lassarina announced, grabbing her pack off the ground and slinging it over a shoulder.

"Anna, could I go with them?" Rohan begged.

Avyanna's gaze darkened. "Nay, Rohan, this isn't something any of us could get involved in. It's strictly Dragonborn business."

"Kiraya isn't Dragonborn and she's going!"

"But my Papa _is _Dragonborn, so that means I'm allowed to go," Kiraya informed her friend smugly.

"Kiraya, I can change my mind and tell you to stay at any minute," Einarr warned his daughter.

Kiraya's ears flattened a bit and she frowned, falling silent.

Lassarina shrugged her shoulder and glanced at Rohan. "If Kiraya is going, why can't Rohan go? He's old enough to go hunting without any adults watching, plus he follows orders. If Avyanna allows him, I see no harm in him coming along."

Rohan looked at his sister, a silent plea in his hazel eyes. Avyanna frowned and shifted uncomfortably, obviously struggling to come up with an answer. She exchanged a few glances with Farkas before looking at Einarr and then Lassarina.

"Would you keep him safe from any harm?" she asked.

"We'll protect him with our lives," Einarr answered.

Avyanna gulped down a lump and sighed. "Alright, Rohan, you can go. Just, please, remember the rules."

"If they say, 'hide,' I hide," Rohan recited. "If they say, 'run,' I run."

Lassarina watched as Avyanna hugged her brother close and met her gaze over Rohan's head. They seemed to exchange a silent conversation in only a few seconds.

_Keep an eye on him, _Avyanna's eyes told her.

_He'll be back here, safe and sound, in no time, _Lassarina promised.

**oOo**

It took them three days to reach the Karth River canyon, and then they spent the majority of the day searching for Delphine and Esbern. Rohan had been on his best behavior, ordering his pet hawk to fly ahead and look for any signs of danger. The boy had trained the bird well, and they had managed to avoid Imperial troops on the road as they traveled. But right now the hawk was useless since he didn't know what Delphine and Esbern looked like and couldn't very well search for them. Kiraya and Einarr on the other hand were using their superior hearing to try and listen for any sound of the two Blades members as they searched the mountain area.

When they couldn't find them in the area surrounding Karthspire, they decided to travel closer to the mountain and search the foot of it. Lassarina knew it would prove to be a difficult task since there were dozens of Forsworn patrolling the mountain roads and hunting nearby. They were trying to avoid the wildlings as much as possible since they had greater numbers and Einarr and Lassarina had two youngsters to keep safe. They had avoided two Forsworn groups already and were beginning to regret taking the children with them.

"I never thought there could be so many Forsworn in one place," Lassarina muttered angrily, her bow out in case she needed to kill someone. "Where in Oblivion are Delphine and Esbern?"

"Calm down, sister; we'll find them," Einarr told her calmly.

Suddenly Rohan's hawk let out a loud shriek, making them all turn to look at it. The poor creature suddenly looked terrified, its feathers fluffed out and its body quivering from its perch on Rohan's shoulder. The lad tried to calm it by stroking its feathers, but Caleo only ended up pecking his fingers and flying away.

"Caleo!" Rohan shouted, trying to call the hawk back.

"Rohan, quiet!" Lassarina hissed, clamping a hand over Rohan's mouth.

"Why did Caleo do that?" Kiraya asked aloud. "He's never acted like that before. He looked really scared."

"He's not the only one, it seems," Einarr murmured.

Lassarina turned to see what he was talking about and saw a herd of deer running across the rocky terrain. Her blood ran cold when she realized she recognized that sort of behavior from animals. She had seen it whenever she was hunting and caught sight of some deer fleeing a pack of wolves. The animals could sense a predator nearby, and judging from the fleeing wolves she saw just then, it was a nasty one.

Suddenly they heard the sound of people shouting from the Forsworn camp. Lassarina exchanged a fearful look with Einarr before looking over towards where the Forsworn had set up their little village. They were all running away and Lassarina could see a few of them pointing up at the sky. Before she even looked in the direction they were indicating to their fellow tribesmen, a loud roar echoed through the canyon, making Lassarina's heart speed up and her eyes widen in horror. Without hesitating, she turned to Kiraya and Rohan.

"Run!" she ordered them with a shout. "Run far away and hide!"

"Why?" Rohan asked, eyes wide. "What's happening? What was that sound?"

The shouting of the Forsworn suddenly reached their ears. They were all shouting the same thing.

"Dragon!"

* * *

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO First Dragon fight of the book! Are you excited? I am!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	14. Chapter 14

_Bet you're all surprised to see a new chapter so soon huh? Well, I had to wait for my Beta reader to send back chapter 13, cause she's selling her book at a convention, which I highly recommend. It's called **The Order of the White Guard by Wendy and Bryan Schardein. **I'm actually still trying to convince them to come to Detroit for Youmacon... I could make so many people buy their book because I'm very pushy. Anyways... I had Chapter 13 done earlier this week and finished 14 yesterday and got the chapters back last night and this morning. So YAY! Everyone thank Whisper292 for being my amazingly awesome BETA Reader._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Einarr swore loudly when he saw the dragon circling the area, its head turned towards them. It had spotted them and was getting ready to fly over in their direction and attack. He could hear his sister shouting at Kiraya and Rohan, urging them to run away. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed that the children were listening to orders and running off, their eyes occasionally glancing back to look at the dragon.

"Well this is definitely something we haven't done in a while," Lassarina muttered, nocking an arrow and drawing back the bowstring, her eyes trained on the dragon.

"Risk our lives?" Einarr guessed. "That's not true, we've done it twice in a month already."

"I was going to say fight a dragon."

The dragon roared as it flew toward them, and Lassarina raised her bow, releasing a long breath and letting her arrow fly. The arrow pierced the dragon's wing, and as expected, it kept flying right toward them. Einarr turned to his sister to tell her to run, but saw she was already sprinting away, running in the opposite direction of Kiraya and Rohan. Gritting his teeth, he ran after his sister, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the dragon was following them. He couldn't deny that the mighty creatures were extremely fast, because it had caught up in second and was landing on the ground. The ground shook, making Einarr momentarily lose his balance, and then he heard the dragon take a deep breath.

"Shit!" he cursed as he turned to the left and ran a couple of feet before diving to the ground, the skin on his arms getting scraped on several loose and sharp rocks.

"_Yol!_" the dragon Shouted, and fire streamed out its maw.

Einarr quickly got to his feet when he felt the flames licking at his boots and kept on running, not even daring to look back. He heard the dragon roar in pain and felt the air cool slightly, giving him an opportunity to look over his shoulder. He saw the dragon shaking its head angrily; an arrow had pierced its snout. He heard the hiss of another arrow flying through the air and saw it pierce its scaly neck.

"Einarr!" Lassarina shouted at him from further away. "Hurry and hack away before it flies off!"

Einarr nodded and drew his dragonbone greatsword from his back, charging at the dragon. As he reached it, its head whipped in his direction and its jaws snapped at him. Einarr jumped back, narrowly dodging the razor-sharp fangs, and swung his blade at the dragon's head, slicing into its scaly hide. The dragon shrieked in pain and snapped its jaws at him again.

"_Dur hi, Dovahkiin_!" the dragon snarled at him.

Another arrow flew right into the dragon's head, and a gush of blood splattered onto Einarr's arm. The dragon snarled angrily again and spun its body around, hitting Einarr in his midsection with its tail and making him fall back several feet. He gasped from the pain and struggled to find his next breath as he rolled onto his side and felt the ground for his sword.

"Einarr!" Lassarina shouted. "Einarr, are you alright?"

"Ugh, I feel like I got trampled by a mammoth," he groaned as he found the handle of his sword and got up.

The dragon had taken flight again and was now circling around them, trying to figure out the best means of attacking. Einarr clutched his side, sparing a glance down at his armor to see it had become dented a bit. He didn't have to be as smart as Vilkas to figure out that he was likely to have some wicked bruises underneath. The dragon roared again and flew at Lassarina, who was already sprinting away. He thought the dragon was going to land again to attack, but then he saw it take a deep breath.

"Rina, watch out!" he shouted, trying to run after her, but the fresh pain in his abdomen prevented him from doing it quickly.

A breath of deadly cold frost erupted from the dragon's mouth and rained down on the earth, the pillar drawing steadily closer to his fleeing sister. He silently willed her to use her Whirlwind Sprint Shout. His eyes widened when he saw Lassarina trip and the ice travel right across her body lying on the ground.

"Lassarina!" he shouted, ignoring his pain and dashing over to her.

When he reached her, the dragon was circling back but was still far enough for him to take a moment to check on her. She was still conscious, but her body was shivering violently. A layer of frost covered the length of her body, making her skin pale and her lips take on a blue tinge. Her groan even trembled a bit as he tried to help her up.

"Come on, you have to get up!" he urged his sister. "The dragon is flying back."

"S-so c-c-cold," she whimpered as she got to her feet.

"Aye I know, just start running and you'll be warm in no time."

"A-a-a-aye, t-that'll ha-happen."

The dragon's roar was louder now, and they turned to see dropping down to land right in front of them. It took a deep breath, but Einarr wasn't going to give it the chance to Shout.

"_Fus, Ro Dah_!" Einarr shouted, the strong force hitting the dragon and making it flinch back, preventing it from Shouting.

Without missing a beat, Lassarina stepped forward and shouted as well. "_Yol_!"

The fire shot out from her mouth and enveloped the dragon, burning it's flesh and scales as it screeched in pain. His sister took several steps back, coughing madly and clutching her throat as she felt the aftereffects of using the Fire Breath Shout. Gritting his teeth, Einarr clutched the handle of his greatsword and stepped forward, slicing at the dragon's exposed throat while it reared its head back. Blood spurted out of the wound, sizzling as it passed the flames still engulfing its body and spraying onto Einarr. The blood was boiling hot when it touched his exposed skin, and he hissed in pain, wiping away any blood that was on his face.

"_Kir . . . na gah . . . Zu'u drehni laan wah dir . . ._"

The dragon's screeching lowered to a soft, painful keening as the blood flowed out of its wound. Einarr stared at it, dimly aware that Lassarina had returned to his side, still clutching her throat. The dragon's golden eye seemed to stare at him, filled with an emotion Einarr never expected to see. When he fought dragons before he saw them as hateful creatures with nothing better to do than attack innocent travelers on the roads and wilds. He saw them as monsters. But looking into this dragon's slowly fading eyes, he saw fear. This dragon was afraid to die.

The light left its eyes then, and the body began to disintegrate, the gale of the dragon's soul sweeping across the rocky terrain and directly toward Einarr and Lassarina. His whole body tensed as he absorbed the soul, the sensation still as unpleasant as the first time he felt it. Each time he absorbed a dragon's soul, his own soul felt heavier, as if it was carrying a weight that he would never be able to relieve himself of. But the weight of this dragon's soul was heavier than the others, and he couldn't push away the guilt he felt when he sensed the dragon's fear, still evident in its soul.

"Damn it . . ." Lassarina muttered angrily beside him.

Einarr turned to his sister and saw her hastily wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Lassarina?"

She turned to him, her eyes still watering. "It was terrified. It didn't want to die."

"Aye, I know. I felt it too."

"By the Nine, they really are Dragonborn!" exclaimed Esbern's voice.

Einarr turned, surprised to hear the old man's voice. He saw the old Nord approaching with Delphine, Kiraya and Rohan in tow. Rohan's hawk had returned to him, and the boy's eyes were widened in shock and awe as he stared at the dragon's skeleton, while Kiraya bolted over to Einarr and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Papa, you're alright!" she sighed, clearly relieved.

Einarr smiled and stroked his daughter's hair. "Aye, I'm alright, kitten."

"Did the dragon hurt you?"

"Just a few bruises and singed ankles."

Kiraya smiled and looked at Lassarina. "What about you, Aunt Rina?"

But his sister ignored Kiraya and was stalking over to Delphine. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long," Delphine answered, her eyes hardening. "Esbern wanted to observe you absorbing the dragons soul, and I thought it best to stay beside the children."

"We're not children," Rohan muttered, giving Delphine an indignant glare.

"You didn't think to help us?" Lassarina demanded.

"Why?" Delphine sniffed. "You and your brother could handle it. It was a young dragon, barely a challenge for two Dragonborn."

"That dragon was terrified! Now I have to live with this guilt weighing down my soul for the rest of my life!"

"You shouldn't show any remorse for a monster. It wouldn't have felt any if it had killed you."

Einarr saw his sister's body tense up as if she were getting ready to attack Delphine. He quickly moved Kiraya aside and pulled Lassarina back by her arm before she did anything regrettable. He dragged her several feet away from the Breton woman, out of ear shot, and glared at his sister.

"Calm down!" he growled softly. "Honestly, you're becoming as short-tempered as your husband!"

"I really don't like that woman," Lassarina hissed. "It's like she's talking down to me all the time."

"Just ignore her and stay close to Esbern. You like _him_, don't you?"

Lassarina was scowling, but she nodded. "Aye."

Einarr walked around Esbern, who was studying the dragon's skeleton running his fingers across the bones with a delicate touch, and picked up pieces of bones and scale that he was collecting for a little project he was working on. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a million questions in Esbern's eyes.

"How did absorbing the soul feel?" was the old Nord's first question.

"Unpleasant," Einarr replied, focusing more on collecting the bones and scales. "It was like my body was being invaded by an unwelcome presence. But could we save all your questions until after we're inside this Sky Haven Temple?"

Esbern nodded. "Right, of course. The dragon helped in clearing all of the Forsworn from the entrance. If we move quickly, we should be able to reach it before they start returning to their camp."

Esbern took the lead with Delphine right behind him. Einarr made sure to stay between Lassarina and the Breton woman to prevent any confrontation, since the two women seemed to want to tear the other's hair out every time they spoke. Luckily Rohan was keeping Lassarina thoroughly distracted, the two of them whispering to each other in hushed tones. It piqued his curiosity to know what they were whispering about, but he let it go for now and focused on listening for any trouble.

They traveled through the now-deserted Forsworn camp, Lassarina picking up anything she saw as valuable and stashing it in her pocket. To Einarr's dismay, he noticed Kiraya and Rohan were following her example, searching chests and sacks they passed.

"Lassarina, I don't mind that you're a thief, but I _do _mind that my daughter is taking things that don't belong to her," Einarr informed his sister. "I doubt Avyanna would appreciate Rohan stealing, either."

Lassarina turned to look at Kiraya and smirked coyly. "There's nothing wrong with taking some things from the Forsworn. They restrict themselves to the wilds; what do they need gold for?"

Einarr glared at her. "Rina . . ."

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Kiraya, Rohan, no stealing!"

Both of them groaned loudly and walked away from where they were rummaging. They fell into step beside Lassarina and continued walking after Esbern and Delphine. They entered the temple through a cave entrance and weren't surprised to find several Forsworn inside, hiding from the dragon. They attacked the minute they spotted Einarr and his team, making Lassarina shout out to Rohan and Kiraya and order them to hide. They did as they were told while the adults fought the Reachmen, but occasionally, Einarr spotted one of Kiraya's steel arrows hitting one of the Forsworn. It took them several minutes to kill all of the hostiles, but they managed and continued through the cavern until it gave way to an impressive stone structure.

"Looks like we can go through if we lower that stone bridge," Lassarina pointed out, staring at it.

Delphine had turned her attention to some carved stone pillars that were about as high as Einarr's waist. "These pillars must have something to do with it."

"Yes," Esbern agreed, his brows drawn tightly together as he studied them. "These are Akaviri symbols." He looked closer at them and ran his hand across each face. "Let's see . . . you have the symbol for 'king' . . . and 'warrior' . . . and of course the symbol for 'Dragonborn.'"

Einarr looked closely at the "Dragonborn" symbol, noting how it looked like two dragon heads meeting with an arrow pointing down between them. He studied each pillar and then the bridge, trying to figure out how they would lower it.

"I know!" Kiraya suddenly announced, walking right up to the pillars.

Einarr watched, eyes wide, as his daughter started to turn the first two pillars until each of them showed the Dragonborn symbol. Lassarina gasped, and he turned to see the stone bridge coming down, allowing them to continue forward.

"It worked," Delphine said, her voice shocked. "How did you figure it out?"

Kiraya shrugged innocently. "Well, it's a Blades temple and the Blades served the Dragonborn. It felt kind of obvious."

Einarr chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair. "That's your mother right there; she was as clever as a fox."

Kiraya giggled and Rohan praised her for figuring out the puzzle. They pressed forward, Lassarina leading the way, and they came into a room with several floor tiles emblazoned with symbols. Rohan was about to step onto the tiles, but Lassarina pulled him back by his collar.

"I wouldn't step onto these, Rohan," she told the scarlet-haired boy. "They're pressure plates; stepping on them sets them off."

"Then how are we supposed to cross?" Einarr huffed. "They cover the entire ground."

"Kiraya might have actually figured it out already."

Einarr's eyes widened when he saw his sister take a step toward the tiles, shouting at her to stop, but he was surprised to see that the trap didn't go off. Lassarina smirked over her shoulder and stepped onto another tile, that one not going off either.

"There's a path," Lassarina explained. "The tiles with the Dragonborn symbol aren't rigged to set off the trap."

Einarr watched, holding his breath the entire time as his sister traversed across the trap-ridden room. She stopped in front of a pull chain and gave it a quick yank. The room echoed with several clicking sounds, and Einarr released his breath.

"It looks safe now," Delphine announced, walking across the floor. "Let's move."

Esbern surprised everyone by running ahead, a look of glee on his face. "Yes, yes! I think we must be close to the entrance."

They all followed the surprisingly agile old man, Einarr privately thinking that he must be so fast because he's been running all his life. They traveled up a flight of steps and entered a large cavern exposed to the sky above, a large chest sitting in the center and a strange door with a stone head on the other side. Lassarina immediately dashed over to the chest and pried it open.

"Wonderful!" Esbern gasped, completely in awe. "Remarkably well-preserved, too. "

"Nocturnal be praised!" Lassarina squealed happily. "Look at all this loot!"

Rohan and Kiraya immediately ran over to Lassarina, gasping at the sight of everything inside the chest. Einarr joined them and raised his eyebrows a bit. There were so many valuables inside—an enchanted glass war axe, ebony gauntlets, several pieces of gold, potions, enchanted jewelry, a magic scroll and even an Amulet of Talos. Kiraya immediately scooped up the amulet and presented it to Rohan.

"Here, that way you can have one just like mine," she told the boy.

Rohan's eyes widened, as did his smile, and he took the amulet from her, placing it around his neck. "Thanks, Kiraya."

"Ah . . . here's the 'blood seal,'" Esbern spoke up and grabbed their attention again.

Einarr and Lassarina looked at each other before walking over to the old man, studying the stone face door in front of them and then the strange symbol beneath their feet.

"'Blood seal?'" Lassarina echoed.

"Another of the lost Akaviri arts," Esbern explained. "No doubt triggered by . . . well, blood. _Your_ blood, Dragonborn."

Einarr and Lassarina looked at each other again, a bit uneasy, while Kiraya and Rohan approached, studying the stone face.

"Whose face is that?" Rohan asked.

"That would be Reman Cyrodiil, called the Worldly God, and the founder of the Reman Dynasty," Esbern explained, assuming Rohan and Kiraya knew what he was talking about. "This whole place appears to be a shrine to Reman. He ended the Akaviri invasion under mysterious circumstances, you recall.

But the two children exchanged confused looks and quietly murmured little, 'oh's' to make Esbern think otherwise.

"So we have to use our blood to open this door?" Einarr asked.

"That's right," Esbern nodded.

"How much blood?" Lassarina asked, looking a little squeamish.

Esbern chuckled. "Not much. Just a few drops from either of you would suffice."

"If you need help drawing some blood, let me know," Delphine told Lassarina, drawing a dagger from her belt.

His sister bared her teeth at Delphine, an old habit from her time as a werewolf. "If you so much as touch me with that dagger, I'll make you regret it."

"I'll do it, then," Einarr offered, walking to the center of the seal and kneeling down.

He drew his dagger from a convenient sheath built into his boot and drew the sharpened edge across his palm. The blood welled quickly, and he tipped his hand to the side to let it drip onto the center of the seal. The blood seal immediately lit up and started to spin around. All the braziers in the chamber lit up at the same time, and the stone face of Reman Cyrodiil retreated back, revealing the way into the temple. Einarr stood and stared at the darkness within, his heart hammering in his chest.

"After you, Einarr," Delphine said. "You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple. It's what your father would have wanted."

"_Would _he?" Einarr replied sharply, turning his glare to Delphine.

He didn't like having his father brought up by her, knowing that she was the reason the Thalmor found him, tortured him for information, and then killed him. Delphine quickly looked away at the sound of his harsh tone and he stepped forward, walking up the steps past the doorway, Lassarina right behind him. They continued through a door and up even more stairs until the narrow staircase widened and they found themselves in a dark and silent chamber. What little light came in showed how large the chamber was, apparently empty except for a very long table standing in the center of the room.

"Einarr," Lassarina murmured.

He looked at his sister and saw she was staring at something farther away. Following her gaze, he spotted a large stone wall, etched with elaborate carvings. Kiraya and Rohan were gasping in amazement at the sight of the chamber, but Einarr ignored them, feeling drawn to the wall. Another glance at his sister showed she felt the pull as well. Together, they walked over to it and gazed at the amazing mural. Einarr knew what it was without having to hear it from Esbern. He was looking at Alduin's Wall.

When Esbern and Delphine finally came in, Einarr heard the awe in the old man's voice. "Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall . . . so well preserved . . . I've never seen a finer example of early Second Era Akaviri sculptural relief."

"Esbern, we need information," Delphine sighed with exasperation, "not a lecture on art history."

Esbern seemed more concerned over the wall than on Delphine's words. "Yes, yes. Let's see what we have . . ."

Einarr took a few steps back so Esbern could study the entire expanse of the wall, pulling Lassarina back as well. Kiraya and Rohan had lost interest in exploring the chamber and were now also staring at the wall, albeit very confused as to why it was so important. Esbern lit the brazier at the far left end and pointed at the dragon carved into the stone.

"Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim." He moved along the wall as he continued to tell the tale. "Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords-the legendary Dragon War." He moved to the center, where Alduin was most defined. "Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues-masters of the Voice-are arrayed against him."

"So does it show how they defeated him?" Delphine asked desperately. "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism."

Lassarina snorted. "Delphine, patient? You'd have more luck getting a sabre cat to roll over."

"Lassarina," Einarr warned, while Kiraya and Rohan sniggered behind him.

Esbern seemed amused as well, chuckling as he continued. "Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes-this is the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout.' But there's no way to know what Shout is meant."

"You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin?" Lassarina asked, her eyes wide. "You're sure?"

"Hmm?" Esbern turned to look at her. "Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself." He turned back to the wall. "Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout, then," Delphine sighed. She turned away and muttered, "Damn it." She turned and looked at Einarr. "Have you ever heard of such a thing? A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?"

"You're better off asking my sister that question," Einarr replied. "She's got a closer connection to the Greybeards than I do. But as far as I know, I have never heard of a Shout like that." He looked at his sister. "Rina?"

Lassarina was staring at the wall, clutching her chin as she thought. "I've encountered a few Word Walls throughout Skyrim, Shouts that can disarm opponents, speed up your own attacks, even calm down a rabid bear; but I've never heard of a Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky. If there was one, the Greybeards never mentioned it to me, but that doesn't mean they don't know of it. If we go to them and ask, they might be able to tell us something."

Delphine grumbled. "You're probably right. I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems we have no choice."

"Still have it in for the Greybeard then?" Lassarina asked bitterly.

"Like I said before, if it was up to them, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain and talk to the sky. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war or done anything about Alduin?"

"Maybe they have the right idea."

Delphine glared at Lassarina and continued to speak as if she had said nothing, "No. And they're afraid of the two of you, of your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?"

"The Greybeards are right," Lassarina growled. "Power is dangerous. In the hands of the wrong person, it can lead to untold disaster."

"So you'd let them turn you away from your destiny!"

"My _destiny _is whatever I want it to be! No one can choose my destiny for me!"

"You're _Dragonborn_, you and your brother are the only ones who can stop Alduin. Don't forget it."

"How can I when people like you are constantly telling me and forcing me into this mad and dangerous quest?!"

"Enough!" Einarr shouted, sick of their bickering. "Honestly, you're as bad as two hounds fighting over a piece of meat!"

"You talk to her then, cause I don't even want to look at her anymore!" Lassarina snapped, turning away and walking into the shadows.

Einarr sighed and looked at Delphine. "We'll go talk to Arngeir about this shout."

"Right," she nodded. "Good thing they've already let you into their little cult-"

Einarr heard his sister's growl and her rapidly approaching footsteps and turned to grab her before she could launch herself at Delphine. He could see the rage in her eyes but knew that Delphine had been trying to antagonize her.

"I'm sick of her!" Lassarina snarled. "I'm sick of her bad mouthing the Greybeards! They're three times the person she is! All they strive for is a peaceful existence, and she has to shit all over it! You think you're better than them just because you're a Blade? You haven't even killed a dragon before, so you shouldn't call yourself one!"

"Lassarina, calm down!" Einarr growled.

"Nay! She's acting like she's the one in charge! Ordering us about! I thought the Blades were supposed to serve the Dragonborn, not order them about like common foot soldiers! If anyone is in charge here, it's you, Einarr. You're the grandson of the last official Grandmaster!"

"Einarr knows nothing about leading the Blades-"

"Aye, that's another thing. You say he'd be leading the Blades, but the only two Blades that are still around are you and Esbern! You expect this order to just miraculously be revived?"

"The dragons are back and they'll only go away if the Blades are around to stop them. I will spend every last minute of my life gathering recruits and reviving this once-proud faction."

"Aye, good luck doing that from this dank, dark cave," Lassarina said mockingly as she shoved Einarr off and started to walk away. "See how many recruits you get before the Thalmor find you."

Einarr shook his head angrily and turned to Kiraya and Rohan, both of them stunned and silent. "Go with her; we're leaving."

The two children nodded and ran after Lassarina, who was already descending the stairs. Einarr took a minute to take several deep breaths, trying to find some inner peace and clarity.

"That sister of yours is like a rabid wolf," Delphine muttered. "She's sooner bite you before she allowed you to pet her."

The snarl that erupted from Einarr sounded more wolf than human as he turned to face Delphine. "You're purposely provoking her; don't think I don't know that. Let's get some facts straight Delphine; you are not in any position to order us about."

"Am I not? You two are Dragonborn, which should mean you're to ally yourself with the Blades, and as Grandmaster-"

"And who named you Grandmaster? My sister was right about that too. Technically, due to my blood, _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be leading _you _and giving _you _orders."

"You don't even know the first thing about being a Blade! You're father never taught you-"

"Aye, because you led Thalmor to us and, as a result, he died! I was only eight years old; I hadn't even learned to use a sword yet! My father probably would have told me all about the Blades and taught me how to be a leader if you hadn't come traipsing through the woods that night! If it hadn't been for you, my parents might still be alive!"

"But your sister wouldn't be!"

The words shocked Einarr so much that he fell into a dumb silence. He hadn't thought about that. If his father hadn't died, then he and his mother wouldn't have fled to Windhelm, she wouldn't have become the former Jarl's mistress, and Lassarina would have never been conceived. Even if his parents had another child and it had been a girl, it wouldn't have been the sister he loved so much. Taking several steps back, he stared at the ground, all too aware that Delphine was glaring at him.

"Leave," she ordered him. "Go talk to the Greybeards and continue with your destiny. Both yours and your sisters."

Einarr looked up at Delphine. He saw her authority and the challenge burning in her eyes. She was daring him to oppose. But Einarr was tired, and deep down inside, he knew he didn't want to lead the Blades,. Instead of arguing some more with Delphine, he turned away, his head hanging now that all the strength had been drained from him. This had been a battle, and Delphine had won.

* * *

_I hate... HATE... WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING... LETTING DELPHINE WIN! You know how painful it was to allow this?! I hate this bitch more than any other character in Skyrim. I hate her more than MERCER. That's right, I hate her more than that sleazy Breton bastard, Mercer Frey. Why? Cause at least I can appreciate how deviously evil Mercer is. Delphine is just a fucking bitch._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	15. Chapter 15

_So I got this chapter written pretty quickly and I'm super thankful my BETA reader was able to get it back to me so soon. Now, I'm going to be reaching a point in the coming chapters... That a lot of you are going to pretty upset about... I'll try and have it done before I leave to Miami this Saturday, so I'm working double time to bring it to you... Oh Gods... I'm already sensing the reactions..._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lassarina sat beside the campfire, poking the flaming logs with a stick she found. Kiraya and Rohan were fast asleep in their bedrolls, lost in their own little world of dreams. The two children had been surprisingly quiet after the incident in Sky Haven Temple, not bothering to talk to the adults over what had transpired, but she figured that they were whispering about it when she and Einarr weren't paying attention. Einarr was another story. He was so tense and aggressive since he talked to Delphine two days ago that he was currently running around the Whiterun Hold plains as a werewolf, trying to unleash his anger on some unsuspecting deer.

Sighing heavily, Lassarina ran her fingers through her hair, trying to think back to any knowledge the Greybeards had given her that could help with the Alduin problem. It had been all she could think about; this Shout that could knock a dragon from the sky.

_I should have stayed with the Greybeards those six months after killing Mercer instead of getting high on skooma, _she thought to herself as she poked the fire some more. _Then maybe I might know something about this Shout._

The sound of a snapping twig made her look away from the fire and reach for the sword at her belt. She moved to stand up, but was stopped by a voice.

"Relax, it's only me," Einarr's voice told her.

Lassarina released her blade's pommel and lowered herself to the ground, turning her attention to the fire once more. She knew her brother wouldn't be wearing anything and she didn't really want to see him naked as the day he was born. She listened to him walk over to his bedroll and the rustle of clothing being slipped on.

"Are you decent yet?" Lassarina asked after a few moments.

"I have my clothes on," Einarr answered, attempting a joke.

She couldn't resist the grin as she looked up at him, thankful he was fully clothed. He looked less tense than before, but she could still see something troubling him. It worried Lassarina to see her brother, since he was generally the person who had everything figured out, but she couldn't figure out how to ask him what it was that was wrong.

"We'll leave Kiraya and Rohan in Whiterun before heading to High Hrothgar," Einarr told her, sitting down in front of the fire.

"She won't be happy you're leaving her behind," Lassarina murmured, glancing over at her niece. "She's been excited about the idea of seeing the Greybeards again."

"We can't stay with the Greybeards long. We're just going to find what they know and then leave. If Kiraya comes, she'll want to stay longer. I can take her to High Hrothgar after we've defeated Alduin."

"Alduin . . . Einarr, doesn't it seem strange that Alduin's returned? According to the wall, the Dragonborns of old defeated him, but that obviously can't be true since he's here now."

"I've thought about that too. Maybe someone brought him back to life, sort of like how he's bringing the dragons back."

"I've heard of necromancers raising the dead, but it's always been humans or animals. Never have I heard of a necromancer bringing back a dragon."

"It's still a possibility," her brother shrugged, turning to his bedroll and crawling in. "We should get some sleep, make for Whiterun early tomorrow morning."

"Aye, I'll go to sleep in a bit; I've just got a lot on my mind right now," she told him with a smile. "Don't worry, though, I'll get some rest."

Einarr nodded and rolled onto his side, his back turned to the fire. Lassarina waited a few moments for him to fall asleep before turning to her pack and pulling out a book she had taken from Sky Haven Temple titled _The Book of the Dragonborn_. It contained all sorts of information and theories about the ones known as the Dragonborn, and Lassarina had spent the last two nights reading its contents. She had become interested in the part about the mystery over whether there could be more than one Dragonborn at the same time and laughed at how she and Einarr were proof that there indeed could be more than one.

As Lassarina reached the last few pages, her amused smile turned to a frown and she stared down at the text. The author of the book had written down what was known as "The Prophecy of the Dragonborn" and how it was said to have either come from the ancient Akaviri or something called an Elder Scroll. It was said that many had tried to decipher the prophecy and believed that they were omens; and once complete, it meant the advent of the "Last Dragonborn" was at hand. Gulping the lump in her throat, she turned to the page with the prophecy written inside it.

_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

Lassarina stared at the last line, grasping the book tightly. "The _Last _Dragonborn?" she glanced at her brother. "But . . . there's two of us."

_Did this mean the prophecy was wrong?_

**oOo**

The next day they arrived at Whiterun around noon and the streets were active as usual. Lassarina waved a greeting to Adrianne, working diligently at her forge as she walked past. She was about to turn to Breezehome, but Einarr pulled her back.

"You told them to stay at Jorrvaskr, remember?" Einarr reminded her.

Lassarina blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "Right, I forgot."

Kiraya giggled. "Aunt Rina, you've been distracted all day."

"Aye, I've noticed that too," Einarr murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I've just had a lot to think about lately, what with that Shout we have to find and defeating Alduin."

"She'll feel better once she see's Vilkas and the twins, right, Lassarina?" Rohan smiled.

She couldn't resist ruffling Rohan's scarlet hair. "Aye, I just need to see my family for a little boost."

Einarr led the way to the mead hall, the sight of it when they reached the Gildergreen lifting a heavy weight off of all of them. For everyone in the Companions, Jorrvaskr was home, even for the members who lived elsewhere. Just being near the mead hall could instantly relax Lassarina, and knowing that her husband and children were inside made her even more anxious to be with them. Her brother opened the door and held it open so Kiraya and Rohan could run through first, followed by Lassarina. Right away her gaze was drawn to a pair of delighted shrieks coming from beside the large dining table, where Lyanna and Faolan were both wrestling with Fang.

"We're back," Einarr announced, stepping into the hall.

Smiling from ear to ear, Lassarina walked over to Lyanna and Faolan and knelt on the floor to pull them into a tight hug.

"Oh, I missed you two so much," she gushed, kissing the tops of their heads.

"This is the happiest they've been in the past few days," Ria said from her seat nearby. "They've both been downright broody without you here. Every time that door opened, they'd look up, hoping you'd walk through."

"Lyanna's actually responsible for Erendriel's latest injury," Athis chuckled.

The Bosmer was sitting beside Ria and Lassarina looked at him in dismay. "Oh no, Eren, I'm so sorry. What did she do?"

Erendriel waved his hands to dismiss the apology. "I'm fine, she just threw a rock at my head, just a small lump."

"A small lump?" Aela scoffed. "Avyanna said you had a concussion."

"Where is Anna?" Rohan asked, looking around.

"She and Farkas are out back with Randulf and Trystane," Aela told the young lad.

"Aye, Aela's boy is always bruising little Trystane," Tilma commented. "So they need to be watched whenever they play together."

Rohan chuckled and ran out the back door with Kiraya right on his tail. Einarr was walking over to talk to Aela and Athis and find out what he'd missed while they were away, leaving Lassarina alone with her precious children, wondering where her husband was. Ria must have noticed her looking around, because she smiled and pointed to the stairs.

"He's downstairs, doing Einarr's job and balancing the books."

"Not my fault he's better at all those numbers than I am," Einarr grumbled.

"Einarr, you spent a good part of your life traveling in a Khajiit Caravan," Erendriel chuckled. "One would think you'd be a genius at balancing numbers."

"One forgets that the Khajiit always have warriors traveling in their caravans. I was a warrior and have never had a knack for numbers. I left the bartering to Za'nir, my wife, and now, Kiraya."

Lassarina chuckled at their conversation and picked up both Faolan and Lyanna, deciding to take them down to their father so they could be together, even if it was just for a little while. She could still hear the conversation from upstairs as she walked down the hall of the living quarters toward Einarr's room. She could already see Vilkas hunched over the desk, scribbling into a ledger and muttering under his breath, something he always did when he was doing something he found tedious. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice her come inside the anteroom and stand behind him. It was only when Lyanna giggled and made a grab for Vilkas's hair that he bothered to look over his shoulder.

"Lassarina!" he gasped, a grin appearing on his face as he turned to stand up.

But she didn't give him the chance. As he turned in his chair, Lassarina planted her lips on his, giving him a warm kiss, one that he returned fervently. If it hadn't been for the two jealous toddlers in her arms, smacking their parents with their tiny fists, Lassarina would have deepened the kiss and led her husband to his old room. Reluctantly, husband and wife separated and gave their two children a hard look.

"This better not become a habit," she scolded the toddlers as she set them down on the floor.

"Did you find a way to defeat Alduin?" Vilkas asked her, his eyes hopeful.

She fiddled with the end of her hair, tied off into a low-hanging side ponytail. "Sort of . . ."

Vilkas arched a brow. "What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"We found Alduin's Wall at Sky Haven Temple, and Esbern translated it as best he could. It seems that the way the Dragonborns of old defeated Alduin was by using a certain Shout. A Shout that could knock a dragon out of the sky. Neither Einarr or I know a Shout like that, so we're hoping the Greybeards might."

Vilkas sighed heavily and frowned. "Then you're off to High Hrothgar?"

"Aye, we'll stay the night, but come morning Einarr and I will be on our way."

"With any luck this will be your last stop in defeating Alduin. I don't think Erendriel can suffer another injury from Lyanna."

Lassarina giggled and glanced down at Lyanna, who was tugging on a strand of Faolan's hair. "Aye, I heard about that."

Faolan began to cry out as his sister kept pulling on his hair harder and harder, forcing Vilkas to step in. "Lyanna, stop pulling your brother's hair."

Lyanna scowled up at Vilkas. "Nay."

Lassarina gasped and covered her mouth, shocked at hearing her daughter speak. "Has she done that before?"

Vilkas looked equally surprised. "Nay, that was the first time."

"Her first word ever was 'nay.' Our daughter is going to be stubborn _and _disobedient."

"Nay!" Lyanna giggled, tugging on Faolan's hair some more.

Lassarina exchanged a look with her husband and stared at him for several seconds before she finally burst out laughing, Vilkas joining her a moment later. After they had composed themselves, they grabbed the twins and went upstairs to join everyone. Lyanna seemed to enjoy saying the word 'nay' over and over since it made the other Companions laugh so loudly. Lassarina also got an opportunity to see how assertive over the other children Lyanna had become once Avyanna and Farkas came inside with Randulf and Trystane. The other boys seemed to think better than to aggravate or pick a fight with her and fled to their mothers whenever she directed a scowl at them.

The entire day was spent telling the other Companions about what they had been learning with regard to Alduin. All of them had been shocked to hear that if not stopped, Alduin was bent on destroying the whole world.

"How can one dragon destroy the entire world?" Finverior scoffed, taking a large sip of his mead.

"He's called 'the World-Eater' for a reason, Finn," Lassarina murmured, resting her chin on Faolan's head as he sat in her lap.

"I've spent a lot of time reading up on Alduin ever since Esbern gave us his name," Vilkas said. "But anything I've found is all the same. He was the first dragon and ruled over men and mer alike, but then there was the Dragon War and he was defeated."

"Wait, if he was defeated, how come he's still here?" Erendriel asked, confused.

"We don't know," Einarr answered. "We're hoping our trip to High Hrothgar will hold answers to our questions."

Farkas was frowning and scratching the back of his head. "Why can't you just kill Alduin like you have the other dragons?"

Without missing a beat, Lassarina answered, "Because Alduin isn't like the other dragons."

Einarr nodded. "Aye, it's true. Ever since we first encountered Alduin back at Helgen, I've always gotten this feeling of fear, like I was looking at the most unstoppable force on all of Nirn."

"And when we saw Alduin again near Kynesgrove, the way he looked at us . . . it was as if we were just ants to him. Ants that he didn't want to waste his time stepping on."

Everyone in the mead hall went silent. She saw Avyanna and Farkas exchanged a look before they both looked down at her belly, which was finally starting to swell a bit. She also saw Erendriel glance over at Ria, his eyes dark with concern, something that mildly surprised Lassarina. She hadn't known that the Bosmer had feelings for the pretty Imperial, but she should have seen it coming, since Ria was always nice to Erendriel and going with him on jobs. Even Aela and Finverior looked a bit uneasy, staring down at the floor and fidgeting slightly.

"Why does everyone look so worried?" Kiraya demanded, standing from her chair and glaring at everyone in the room.

"What's happening right now in Skyrim is very serious, kitten," Einarr explained. "It's only natural for everyone to be worried."

"But everything is going to be alright. You and Aunt Rina are going to kill Alduin; I know you are. It bothers me that you have so little faith in yourselves."

Lassarina's lips twitched up in a smile, a smile that everyone in the hall shared. Her words seemed to lighten the mood a bit and the conversation changed to something more pleasant, mostly crude jokes from Finverior and the others regaling with their tales from their latest jobs. Lassarina decided it was time to go home when she saw Lyanna and Faolan beginning to nod off after having eaten their dinner, Tilma's delicious beef stew. Faolan had already fallen asleep, his little head resting on her shoulder, when they arrived at Breezehome.

She and Vilkas took their children upstairs to their room and gently laid them down in the soft furs of their bed. Watching them sleep was one of the many things Lassarina loved to do. They both looked so perfect and innocent curled up next to each other, and for her it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"You go ahead, I just want to sit with them for a bit," Lassarina told Vilkas softly.

Her husband gave her a warm smile. "Don't be long."

She nodded and spent the next few minutes just looking at her babies and gently stroking their hair. Faolan's hair was getting a little too long and giving him a scruffy look. Lassarina was looking forward to giving him his first haircut.

_Maybe I'll bring them back amulets of Talos from High Hrothgar_, she thought to herself as the dropped a kiss on the twins' heads and moved to leave the room.

"Mama," murmured a tiny voice behind her.

She turned around with a gasp and saw Faolan's pale blue eyes staring at her sleepily. Moving to the bed again, Lassarina leaned over the wooden railing and kissed him again.

"Go back to sleep, my love," she told him softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

She hummed a lullaby she learned from Avyanna to her son, watching as his eyes fluttered closed again and his breathing slowed. Once he was asleep, she blew out the candle on the dresser and went to her room, Vilkas sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for her. With a happy sigh, she joined him on the bed and spent the night in his embrace.

**oOo**

Leaving Whiterun this time had been a lot harder for Lassarina than prior times. Faolan kept crying out, "Mama, Mama!" while Lyanna kept shouting, "Nay!" From Einarr's point of view, it seemed like the twins were bent on guilting their mother into staying at home with them. He practically had to drag his sister on to Vilkas's horse so they could get on their way to Ivarstead. He could tell his sister felt extremely sad over having to leave her children once more, which made him even more determined to finish this damned quest of theirs so she wouldn't have to be separated from them ever again.

Kiraya had been exceptionally angry when Einarr told her she couldn't come with them. His daughter had really wanted to see the Greybeards, but he wanted to get there quickly and leave quicker, and bringing Kiraya would have undoubtedly slowed them down. She had been so angry that she didn't even come down to the stables with everyone else in their family to wish him and Lassarina a safe journey. It was Rohan that had to explain to him that she had locked herself inside Farkas's old bedroom, now hers, and was refusing to come out. Rohan and Avyanna had assured him that they would try to get her out of her room before the day ended, and he trusted them with the task.

That had been three days ago and now they were standing at the foot of the Throat of the World, ready to climb up the Seven Thousand Steps once again to visit the Greybeards in High Hrothgar. They had arrived in Ivarstead the night before and spent the night in the inn so they could make the climb refreshed and well rested. And while Skyrim had been changing, the trip up the Seven Thousand Steps felt the same as the first time he and his sister had made the pilgrimage. They stopped at each of the carved wayshrines on the way up, sparing only a few moments to stare at them and absorbing the whole message the story told.

"I don't understand how Delphine can mock the Greybeards so," Lassarina murmured, running her fingers across the face of the last wayshrine. "Yet she praises Tiber Septim. She should make this pilgrimage one day, read the tablets. It was the Greybeards who named Septim Dragonborn."

"I understand you don't like Delphine, sister," Einarr began cautiously. "But you have to stop trying to rip her throat out every time she says something you dislike. You were so aggressive back at the temple, for a moment I thought you hadn't cured yourself of the beastblood."

"It's not my fault the woman is purposely infuriating me. She wants me to lash out; we both know it."

"Aye, but try and be the bigger person and just ignore her."

"Easy for you to say, brother. She's not trying to piss _you _off."

"Nay, but I'm already plenty pissed off at her. It wasn't easy finding out my father died because of her lack of thinking. She knew the Thalmor had been following her, yet she was foolish enough to come right up to our doorstep in the middle of the night."

Lassarina looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes dark and sad. "At least you knew your father, Einarr. At least you can be sure your father wanted you. I'm just the bastard born by accident."

Einarr glared at her and roughly turned her so she was looking right at him. "Never say that about yourself! You were born for a reason, and even if your father didn't want you, mother and I did. How you came to be doesn't matter. What does matter is that you _are _here and you have people that love you and always want you around."

His sister bit her lip and blinked her eyes rapidly, no doubt trying to fight back any tears that were threatening to form. "I just want this to be over already. This ordeal is so strenuous and has me thinking such negative thoughts."

"What kind of negative thoughts?"

"Thoughts that one or both of us might not live through something this big."

His sister's words chilled him even more than the freezing winds around him. She smiled sadly and turned away, walking the final stretch of mountain trail to the monastery. Einarr ran his fingers through his tangled, wind-blown hair and released a frustrated growl. It had been bad enough, constantly being on the road, but now his sister was starting to get all negative and brooding, something he never enjoyed seeing her go through. He prayed to the Nine Divines above that the answers they needed would be waiting for them inside High Hrothgar because he was getting sick of this quest.

His sister reached the doors before him and held them open as they both stepped inside the familiar and warm monastery. They walked to the main chamber of the building just as Master Borri entered it from the living quarters. The elder man seemed surprised to see them but, per usual, said nothing and instead bowed his head to them in greeting.

"Master Borri," Lassarina greeted him, her voice sounding much more cheerful than it had a few moments ago. She walked right up to the Greybeard and embraced him. "It's good to see you again."

All of the Greybeards loved Lassarina like a granddaughter and Einarr didn't miss the smile on Borri's face as he returned the hug. When she finally pulled away, Borri tipped his head as if to inquire what they needed.

"Could you point us to Master Arngeir?" Einarr asked. "We have a question we're hoping he could answer."

Borri pointed them toward a room in the living quarters that overlooked the courtyard out back and Einarr headed over with Lassarina on his heels. Arngeir was sitting in a chair, a mug in his hand and a peaceful aura about him. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and looked just as surprised to see them as Borri did.

"Dragonborns," he said, standing up and setting down his mug on a nearby table. "It's been a long time since we've seen you."

"Master Arngeir, it's good to see you again," Lassarina greeted the old man with a hug.

Arngeir pulled back and smiled at her, looking down at her belly. "I trust everything went fine with your pregnancy?"

Lassarina smiled radiantly. "Aye, I gave birth to two healthy children. A lad, Faolan, and a lass, Lyanna."

"Fine names. I'll pray they have a happy childhood." Arngeir turned to Einarr. "And how is your daughter faring these days?"

"Kiraya is . . . growing fast," Einarr answered, unsure of how to explain his daughter's new attitude. "But she's doing well. I would have brought her along, but we only came to learn something that we pray you can tell us."

"What is it you need to know?"

"Master, we need to learn the Shout used to defeat Alduin," Lassarina explained.

Einarr could see Arngeir's whole body tense up and his eyes narrowed. "Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?"

Lassarina seemed taken back by Arngeir's tone. "It-it was recorded on Alduin's Wall . . ."

Arngeir scoffed and cast a glare across Einarr and his sister. "The Blades! Of course. They specialized in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom. I guess they succeeded."

"Master, we're only trying to prevent Alduin from bringing forth untold destruction," Einarr tried reasoning with the man.

"Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?"

Lassarina shook her head. "Nay, never."

"The Blades just want to defeat Alduin," Einarr growled. "Don't you?"

"What I want is irrelevant," Arngeir told them. "This Shout was used once before, was it not? And here we are again. Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated?"

Einarr exchanged a look with his sister and saw her seriously pondering that question, as if she believed everything Arngeir said made sense.

"Those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning; they did not stop it. If the world is meant to end, so be it." He gave them a tired shrug. "Let it end and be reborn."

"So you won't help us?" Einarr snarled.

Arngeir shook his head. "No. Not now. Not until you return to the path of wisdom. In fact, I think it's best if you left."

Lassarina gasped beside him and covered her mouth with her hand. "But Master-"

"Leave!"

Einarr placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and glared at the old man. The Greybeards meant a great deal to Lassarina and to have Arngeir demand they go away was a lot for her to deal with. He started to lead his sister away, but not before he turned to Arngeir.

"We're still going to find a way to stop Alduin," he told the Greybeard icily. "I'm not going to allow the world to end. Not when I have a family that's barely begun to live."

He turned toward the exit, but was shocked to see Master Einarth and the other Greybeards approaching, all of them glaring at Master Arngeir.

"_Arngeir_," Einarth spoke, his voice louder than the most violent storm. "_Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax."_

Einarr didn't want to stick around to hear more of the Greybeards powerful voices, so he pushed his sister toward the exit, his ears still ringing.

"Dragonborn . . . wait." Arngeir called out.

Einarr and Lassarina turned around and saw the old man walking up to them.

"Forgive me," he begged. "I was . . . intemperate. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty. The decision whether or not to help you is not mine to make."

"So, you can teach us the Shout?" Einarr asked.

"No."

Einarr's growl rumbled in his chest. "But you said-"

"I cannot teach it to you because I do not know it," Arngeir said quickly. "It is called 'Dragonrend,' but its Words of Power are unknown to us. We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place within the Way of the Voice."

"What's so bad about Dragonrend?" Lassarina asked.

"It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed with hatred for dragons, and they poured all their anger and hatred into this Shout. When you learn a Shout, you take it into your very being. In a sense, you _become_ the Shout. In order to learn and use this Shout, you will be taking this evil into yourself."

Einarr furrowed his brows. "If the Shout is lost, how can we defeat Alduin?"

"Only Paarthurnax, the master of our order, can answer that question, if he so chooses."

"We need to speak to Paarthurnax, then."

"You weren't ready," Arngeir sighed. "You still aren't ready. But thanks to the Blades, you now have questions that only Paarthurnax can answer."

"Why haven't we met Paarthurnax yet?" Lassarina wondered.

"He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain. He speaks to us only rarely, and _never_ to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a great privilege."

"How do we get to the top of the mountain to see him?"

"Only those whose Voice is strong can find the path," he started walking away. "Come. We will teach you a Shout to open the way to Paarthurnax."

Lassarina immediately followed him, but Einarr hesitated a bit. He knew the path to get to the top of the mountain was surrounded by a violent storm that never seemed to stop. He had often stared at the winds and fog whenever he was in the courtyard and always wondered what was beyond, now he was being given a chance to find out, but he felt hesitant about it.

"Einarr," his sister called, already down the hall by the stairs. "Come on, let's go."

Nodding, Einarr walked after his sister and they followed the Greybeard to the courtyard and up the steps where the blizzard was still blowing as harshly as it had been every time he looked at it. The Greybeards stood before a brazier on one of the landings and Arngeir turned to speak to Einarr and Lassarina.

"The path to Paarthurnax lies through this gate," he explained, pointing up at the blizzard. "I will show you how to open the way."

"That blizzard is a gate?" Lassarina blinked, staring up at the swirling winds.

"Kept me out," Einarr replied gruffly. "I took one step into it once and the winds were so cold it made my bones hurt. I should have guessed there was some sort of magic involved in it."

"_Lok,_" Arngeir whispered, drawing the siblings attention back to him.

A Shout had appeared in the ground, written in the dovah language, and Einarr stared at it for several moments, until the words started to make sense to him and he could read it as clearly as the common tongue.

"_Vah,_" the Greybeard whispered again, another word appearing on the cobbled stone. "_Koor._"

Einarr switched his attention to the two new words and read them, learning what they said. Once he finally had the Shout etched into his memory, he turned to his sister and saw that she had finished as well. Sky. Spring. Summer. They had learned a Shout that gave them the ability to clear the skies.

"I will grant you my understanding of Clear Skies," Arngeir told them. "This is your final gift from us, Dragonborns. Use it well."

His knowledge transferred to Einarr and Lassarina in the form of a glowing gale and they allowed themselves to absorb Arngeir's understanding of the Shout until they felt as if they had known it for years. They both bowed respectfully to Arngeir before turning to the blizzard ahead, ready to face the leader of the Greybeard, ready to face Paarthurnax. They stood before the gate, feeling the icy cold blasts of wind with the tips of their noses. Einarr nodded to his sister and they both took a deep breath.

"_Lok, Vah Koor!_" they shouted together, clearing a large expanse of the storm.

Quick as sabre cats, they stepped onto the path and made their way to the top of the mountain, using their Shouts to clear the way whenever necessary. Along the way they encountered several goats, which made them wonder how the little animals survived the freezing cold winds.

"I've always wondered what was up here," Lassarina said as they walked.

"Aye, I have too," Einarr smirked. "I once found Kiraya staring into the blizzard when I came here with her. She had become convinced that there was someone hiding in the storm, whispering things to her. I brushed those thoughts aside and told her the storm was just playing tricks on her. I guess I was wrong, since Paarthurnax lives up here."

"Makes you wonder _how _he lives up here. You said the cold made your bones hurt; how can he stand it? How does he survive?"

"Maybe there's a hut he lives in at the top and he comes down every once in a while to get supplies from the other Greybeards."

"Aye, maybe, but this whole situation just seems strange."

Einarr shrugged and Shouted into the winds again, clearing the last stretch of their path. When they finally reached the top, they found themselves in a large clearing, covered in snow and, strangely enough, untouched by the storm. The sun had set on their way up and the snow on the ground seemed to sparkle and shimmer under the light of the moons and the aurora above. Right across the clearing, Einarr spotted a wall, similar in appearance to a Word Wall, and he started to make his way over to it. The wall was broken on one side, but he could clearly make out the carved image in the center.

"It looks like a-"

"Dragon!" Lassarina suddenly shouted.

Einarr looked straight up as a shadow flew over them and he could easily make out the shape of the dragon in the night sky. Pushing his sister back to stand behind him, he pulled out his greatsword and gripped it tightly, ready to fight this dragon. The ground shook as it landed in the clearing in front of them and he got a good look at it. The dragon was pure white and looked extremely old, its wings torn and one of its horns missing. Patches of its hide lacked the pristine scales one would see in most dragons and its eyes were clouded and milky from cataracts. Einarr was about to charge forward and strike at the dragon, when it spoke and said something he would have never expected.

"_Drem Yol Lok,_" it said, its voice ancient and rumbling. "_Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax._"

Paarthurnax, the leader of the Greybeards, was a dragon.

* * *

_How awesome did you think this part of the game was? I remember how I first reacted. I went all the way up there, expecting to find some shriveled old man waiting for me, when this big ass dragon comes out of nowhere. I freaked out and literally started firing arrows before he even landed. I was terrified cause I'd never fought a dragon alone and I was alone at the time. Then he spoke and I was all, "Holy Shit! This is the best plot twist EVER!"_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	16. Chapter 16

_... Ugh, you all are going to freaking hate me with this chapter... I made my friend cry and pissed off my BETA reader when they read this over... I'm gonna go wrap myself up in bubble wrap so you can't hurt me when you start throwing shit..._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lassarina stared at the dragon before them, her mouth hanging open in shock. When the Greybeards had spoken of the leader of their order, she assumed that it would have been a very old man who made the other Greybeards look young in comparison. And while the dragon did appear very old, he was definitely not human. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but he was still there. Paarthurnax was indeed a dragon.

She flinched back when Paarthurnax suddenly tilted his head and leaned forward. "Who are you? What brings you to my _strunmah_ . . . my mountain?"

"We-we came to meet with the master of the Greybeards, the one they call Paarthurnax," Einarr said, his whole body tense and poised to attack if necessary. "But we weren't expecting you to be a dragon."

Paarthurnax huffed a little bit, a small tendril of smoke coming out his nostril. "I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you,"He looked at Lassarina and then at Einarr again, "both of you. . . Dovahkiin." He regarded them with a relaxed look, a strange sight for the siblings since they'd never seen a relaxed dragon before. "Tell me. Why do you come here, _volaan_? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

Lassarina stepped forward and set her bow down on the ground before bowing her head respectfully. "Forgive us, we did not wish to interrupt your meditation, but my brother and I need your help. We need to learn the Dragonrend Shout. Could you teach it to us?"

Paarthurnax gave what sounded like a chuckle. "_Drem. _Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of the dov."

"Formalities?" Einarr echoed, giving Lassarina an uneasy glance.

They both jumped as Paarthurnax began to move away, putting some distance between himself and them. He stopped right in front of the wall.

"By long tradition, the elder speaks first," Paarthurnax stated as he turned to face them again. "Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it if you are _Dovahkiin!_" Turning back to the wall, Paarthurnax took a deep breath and Shouted, "_Yol!_" A steady stream of fire came out and enveloped the carved structure. He turned to them once again. "I have spoken. The _Rotmulaag_ waits."

Lassarina glanced over at the wall, noticing a new carving had appeared as the fires faded. Walking closer to the wall, she could make out the writing of the dovah language and cleared the rest of the space between her and the wall. Einarr was at her side a moment later, and they both read the word on the wall: _Toor, _which meant _inferno_.

"A gift, Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax told them. "_Toor. _Understand fire as the dov do_."_

Both Lassarina and Einarr were shocked when a glowing gale swept towards them, gifting them with Paarturnax's knowledge of the Word of Power. It was part of the Fire Breath Shout, and now they were both only one word short of knowing the entire Shout. When the gale disappeared, both siblings were left astonished and staring at the old dragon in awe.

"Now, show me what you can do," Paarthurnax demanded. "Greet me not as humans, but as _dov_!" Lassarina nodded and started to use her Shout, but Paarthurnax stopped her, his tail tip slamming on the ground. "The elder speaks first, young _Dovahkiin_."

"Something dragons and I can finally agree on," Einarr joked as he stepped forward and faced Paarthurnax. "_Yol, joor!_"

Fire erupted from Einarr's mouth and hit Paarthurnax, who received the blow unfazed. Once Einarr had Shouted, Lassarina bit her lip, dreading what was to come.

"_Yol, joor!_" she Shouted, the fire spewing from her mouth and burning her throat.

She immediately started coughing violently once the fire was gone and clutched at her neck, her eyes watering from the burning sensation. Paarthurnax looked at her quizzically and tipped his head to the side.

"What is wrong, young _Dovahkiin?_" he asked her.

"That Shout always leaves my throat burning," she explained, her voice raspy.

Paarthurnax blinked a few times before baring his teeth as he laughed.

"You find my burning throat amusing?" Lassarina demanded, her eyes smoldering.

"You are like a_ padul, _an infant _dovah,_" the old dragon explained."Their throats burn whenever they speak their first fire_ Thu'um."_

Einarr stared at Paarthurnax, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when a dragon laughed out of humor and not out of ill intent."

Paarthurnax stopped laughing and looked at both Lassarina and Einarr. "_Sossedov los mul. _The dragon blood runs strong in both of you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind."

"But we aren't your kind," Einarr snapped a little too quickly. "We're human, both me and my sister."

"A_ joor _with the blood of a _dovah._"

Lassarina's lips twitched up in a smile, and she elbowed her brother's ribs. "He has a point there."

Einarr rolled his eyes and Paarthurnax began to speak once more. "You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a_ joor . . . _mortal. Even for two of _dovah sos, _dragon would you ask of me?"

"Can you teach us the Dragonrend Shout?" Einarr asked him.

"Ah. I have expected you._ Prodah. _You would not come all this way for _tinvaak _with an old_ dovah. _No. You seek your weapon against Alduin."

"How did you know we came for Dragonrend?" Lassarina asked curiously.

"_Alduin komeyt tiid. _What else would you seek? Alduin and_ Dovahkiin _return together. Although, I had only anticipated_ one_ _Dovahkiin._"

Lassarina smirked and chuckled a bit. "Trust us, it came as a shock to everyone else."

"I like you, _miil. _I see trust in your face and loyalty in his. But, unfortunately, I do not know the Thu'um you seek._ Krosis. _It cannot be known to me."

Einarr clenched his fists. "Why not?"

"Your kind_–joorre, _mortals–created it as a weapon against the _dov . . . _the dragons. Our_ hadrimme, _our minds cannot even . . . comprehend its concepts."

"How can we learn it, then?"

"_Drem. _All in good time. First, a question for the both of you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?"

Lassarina glanced at her brother and for a moment, she felt like she could read his mind and knew his answer to the questions, since it was the same as hers.

"We have family, people we love and care about," Einarr explained, his voice strong and confident. "We have children who have barely lived long enough to experience everything the world has to offer. We like this world, and we don't want it to end."

Paarthurnax stared at them for several moments, his cloudy eyes studying them. "_Pruzah. _As good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, although not all. Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the egg of the next_ kapla? Lein Vokiin? _Would you stop the next world from being born?"

"The next world will have to take care of itself," Lassarina replied.

_"Paaz. _A fair answer._ Ro fus . . . _maybe you only balance the forces that work to quicken the end of this world. Even we who ride the currents of Time cannot see past Time's end. _Woldsetiid los tahrodiis_. Those who try to hasten the end may delay it. Those who work to delay the end may bring it closer. But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. _Krosis_. Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the _Monahven_–what you name Throat of the World?"

Lassarina shifted a bit. "We honestly never thought about it. We were expecting an old man and were wondering how he managed to survive the harsh cold up here."

Paarthurnax chuckled lightly again. "This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. _Zok revak strunmah. _The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the Voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him."

"Using the Dragonrend Shout, right?" Einarr guessed.

"Yes and no._ Viik nuz ni kron. _Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to . . . defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. _Ok mulaag unslaad._"

"Then how was it Alduin disappeared for all those years?" Lassarina questioned.

"It was the_ Kel–_the Elder Scroll. They used it to . . . cast him adrift on the currents of Time_._"

Einarr went rigid beside Lassarina. "Are you saying the ancient Nords sent Alduin _forward_ in time?"

"Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost._ Meyye._" He paused and shook his head sadly, his voice gaining a sudden fierceness. "I knew better. _Tiid bo amativ. _Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where he would emerge, but not when."

"You mentioned something called an Elder Scroll," Lassarina murmured. "What's that?"

"Hmm. How to explain in your tongue? The _dov_ have words for such things that _joorre_ do not. It is an . . . artifact from outside Time. It does not exist, but it has always existed. _Rah wahlaan_. They are . . . hmm . . . fragments of creation. The _Kelle-_Elder Scrolls, as you name them-have often been used for prophecy."

Lassarina gasped. "Prophecy?" Instinctively she reached into her back and pulled out _The Book of Dragonborn. _"You mean _this_ prophecy?"

"Yes, your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll."

"But the prophecy said that when Alduin returned, so would the _last _Dragonborn. The prophecy is flawed, since there are clearly two of us."

"The_ Kelle _were not always easy to translate. Those that read them without the proper training would go blind just from gazing upon it. Others would go mad. It is not strange that some part of the prophecy was misinterpreted."

"They sound dangerous," Einarr muttered. "And powerful."

"That is only a small part of their power. _Zofaas suleyk."_

"How does any of this help us?"

"_Tiid krent. _Time was . . . shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that _Kel, _that Elder Scroll, back here to the_ Tiid-Ahraan, _the Time-Wound . . . with the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to . . . cast yourself back to the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it._"_

"Do you know where we can find an Elder Scroll?" Lassarina asked.

"_Krosis. No._ I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I."

"Vilkas might know where we could start searching," Einarr said, turning to Lassarina. "He spends enough time reading those books, maybe he knows something about Elder Scrolls, or at least point us toward someone who might know something."

"Trust your instincts, _Dovahkiin. _Your blood will show you the way."

Lassarina nodded and walked to the edge of the cliff side, looking down at the world below them. "Back to Whiterun, then."

**oOo**

Kiraya sat on the wall of the overlook behind Jorrvaskr, staring down at the roads below and fiddling with the amulet of Talos around her neck. It had been a week since her father and Aunt Lassarina had left, and she was still plenty pissed that they had left her behind. Her father had promised to take her along during this quest and already he broke his promise. She had been looking forward to seeing the Greybeards too.

"Guess parents never keep their promises," she muttered to herself as she got off the wall and slowly walked back to the training yard.

Erendriel and Ria had offered to watch the twins while Vilkas ran a quick errand with Farkas to deal with a group of bandits that were living in some small cave right below Dragonsreach. She could tell from a quick glance that the Bosmer was having troubling managing the two feisty toddlers, while Ria just giggled at his attempt to entertain them. She had just intended on firing a few arrows at the target across the yard, but then she sighed when she saw Lyanna pulling on Erendriel's hair and refusing to let go.

"Here, let me help," Kiraya offered, walking up to them. "Lyanna, let him go."

"Nay," the toddler giggled, but she released the bundles of hair in her grip.

"How do Vilkas and Lassarina manage these two?" Erendriel frowned.

"They're probably used to it," Ria laughed, toting Faolan on her hip. "If you ever have little ones of your own, you'll be able to handle them easy."

Kiraya held back her chuckle at the sight of Erendriel blushing while at the same time wondering how Ria could be so blind. The Bosmer clearly had feelings for her, even the ice-brain of Jorrvaskr Farkas could see it. She flicked her tail so it hit Erendriel's leg and jerked her head towards Ria, trying to encourage him to say something to the daft Imperial.

When Erendriel made no attempt to move, Kiraya sighed heavily and looked at Ria. "Hey Ria, what's that over there?"

Ria turned to look where she was pointing and Kiraya quickly scratched Erendriel's arm with her sharp fingernails, drawing blood. The Bosmer cried out at the sudden pain and Ria looked back, arching a brow at the sight of blood on Erendriel's arm.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes flashing with concern.

"He accidentally brushed up against my nails too hard," Kiraya lied. "You'd better take him inside and get him bandaged up."

"But we promised Vilkas we'd watch the twins."

"I can watch them. They love playing with their cousin Kiraya, don't you?"

"Nay!" Lyanna grinned.

Kiraya chuckled and took Lyanna from Erendriel. "Trust me, I can handle them."

Ria still looked hesitant. "I'm not sure . . ."

Kiraya smiled when she saw Rohan stepping out of the mead hall, Caleo on his shoulder. "Rohan will help me watch them."

At the sound of his name, Rohan looked over and tipped his head. "I'm going to do what, now?"

"You're going to help me watch Lyanna and Faolan," Kiraya explained. "Erendriel hurt his arm, and Ria needs to take him inside to patch him up. _Get it?_"

Rohan looked at Ria and Erendriel for a second, confused, but then his hazel eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah, right. Aye, I'll help Kiraya watch them."

"Well, I guess if there's two of you, it'll be alright," Ria reasoned, passing Faolan to Rohan. "Eren, let's get you inside and fixed up."

Erendriel nodded and followed Ria into the mead hall, flashing a grateful look at Kiraya as he went. Once the doors were closed, Kiraya smiled proudly and flicked her tail.

"Look at you," Rohan chuckled. "Playing servant to Mara and helping Erendriel talk to Ria."

"Aye, well, Papa prays to Mara a lot and so does Aunt Rina," Kiraya mumbled, toeing the ground, her cheeks red from blushing. "I guess it's rubbed off on me and I'm just a sucker for love."

"Not a bad thing to be a sucker over."

Kiraya blushed even more and turned to the lookout point a few yards away. "Lyanna, do you want to see the view?"

"Nay," the little girl answered, though her smile said otherwise.

"I'll be glad when she learns some new words," Rohan chuckled, shifting Faolan's heavy weight. "She's been saying 'nay' nonstop for days."

"It's because everyone is encouraging her by laughing every time she says it," Kiraya explained as she walked to the lookout. "Kind of like how everyone in the Circle laughed when Randulf's first word was 'wolf.'"

"Randulf doesn't even say it right. He pronounces it, 'woof.'"

"He's a baby; he doesn't need to pronounce it right so long as he gets a lot of laughs."

"What were your first words?"

The question took Kiraya a little by surprise, but she answered it. "My first word was 'Ahnurr.'"

Rohan arched a brow at her. "That's not a real word."

"Maybe not in the common tongue, but in Ta'agra it means 'father.'"

"Oh, right, I forgot you speak the Khajiit language."

"It's called Ta'agra, Rohan."

"Right, sorry. I remember when I first heard you speak it that time we went to Solitude and visited the caravans outside."

"Aye, Ri'saad prefers to speak in Ta'agra'iss, and I do too, whenever I'm around other Khajiit, at least." She paused and bit her lower lip before turning to Rohan. "What was your first word?"

Rohan smiled, a gesture that made Kiraya's heart skip a beat and brought a blush to her cheeks. "My first word was 'Anna.'"

Kiraya giggled and raised Lyanna a bit more so she could see over the wall. "Look, Lyanna. Isn't the view pretty?"

"Nay!" was the toddler's reply.

Kiraya rolled her eyes and pulled Lyanna back from the wall to adjust her grip. The little girl chose that opportunity to grab the amulet of Talos around her neck and stare at it, her pale blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Do you want to see it?" Kiraya asked.

"Nay," Lyanna said as she nodded.

Kiraya held onto Lyanna with one arm while she pulled the amulet off over her head. She dangled it in front of Lyanna's face and the toddler grabbed it, taking it into her tiny hands and staring at it with a smile. Then the blood drained from Kiraya's face when Lyanna got that mischievous look in her eyes and threw the amulet right over the wall.

"Lyanna!" Kiraya shouted, watching the amulet plummet to the ground a hundred feet below. "How could you do that? The Greybeards gave that to me! It was just the same as Papa's!"

Lyanna started crying as Kiraya shouted at her, and she placed the toddler on the ground, rushing toward the entrance to the Underforge.

"Kiraya, where are you going?" Rohan called out, not moving from Lyanna's side while Faolan squirmed in his arms.

"I'm going down there to get my amulet back!" she hissed, hitting the hidden switch that opened the Underforge door all while hearing her father's voice in her head.

_Don't ever go out alone._

"Fuck it," she muttered angrily, stepping inside the hidden chamber. "I can take care of myself."

She made her way down the secret tunnel that only the Companions knew about and was outside in a few moments, right behind an abandoned tower that she occasionally liked to hide out in for some privacy. Kiraya drew her bow from her back as she stepped onto the plains, knowing it was dangerous and there could be wolves or sabre cats prowling around in the tall grass. She also knew there was the danger of bandits, since that cave under Dragonsreach wasn't too far from where she currently was.

Kiraya looked up, trying to spot the lookout as she walked and find her amulet from there. She spotted Rohan's scarlet hair high above and waved to him, silently thanking him for having such bright hair that helped her find the lookout from below. She ran along the side of the stone foundation that supported Whiterun and looked around the rocks and rubble until she found her amulet wedged in between two large rocks.

"Thank Talos," she breathed as she slipped the amulet back around her neck. "I'm glad I didn't lose it."

Suddenly, she heard Rohan shouting high above her and glanced up to see what was wrong. She could see his arms waving wildly but could not for the life of her make out what he was saying. She was about to shout out when she heard the sound of rocks crunching underfoot behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened with horror at the sight of a bandit, glaring at her with a sword in his hand. Even more dread filled her when two more approached from farther away.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a little half-breed who stepped out of the safety of the city walls," the bandit chuckled.

"Don't call me a half-breed, you piece of shit!" Kiraya snarled.

The bandit's eyes flew wide and he glanced over his shoulder at his friends. "This ones got some mouth. Not even a woman yet and she curses like a sailor."

Kiraya took a step back, her tail and ears twitching nervously. "You'd better leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

The bandit laughed out loud and cleared the distance between them, grabbing onto the collar of her jerkin and pulling on her roughly. "I'm not scared of a little cat."

"You should be!" she growled as she raked her nails across his face.

The bandit shouted in pain and released her, giving Kiraya the opportunity to run, an opportunity she wasn't going to let slip by. Her bow had fallen on the ground when the bandit had grabbed her, but she made no attempt to pick it up. Instead, she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"Catch her!" the bandit shouted. "I want her alive!"

The sound of footsteps running after her made Kiraya scream a bit, hoping to catch the attention of any guard that might be patrolling nearby, or even better, Vilkas and Farkas who were supposed to be nearby. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she was running in the opposite direction of the Underforge tunnel until she saw the road ahead of her. Cursing loudly, she turned towards the Northern Watchtower, knowing for certain there would be guards there that could help her. She was running blindly through the grass, not even aware of her surroundings, only focused on the sound of footsteps behind her.

But then there was a new sound. One that made her blood run cold and made the bandits running after her shout out in fear and end the chase. Kiraya glanced up when the roar echoed around her again and a dragon flew right over her. She turned to watch it fly and shrieked when it seized one of the bandits in its jaws and snapped their spine before dropping them back on the ground. The other two bandits were already running away back toward Whiterun, only to be killed by the fire that rained down upon them. Kiraya could feel her heart hammering in her chest, each beat louder than the one before it. But her heart all but stopped when the dragon turned in the air and flew straight toward her.

"Nay!" Kiraya screamed as she turned on her heels and started running toward the tower again.

The dragon flew right over her, landing on the ground ahead of her and lashing his tail at her. The heavy tail hit Kiraya hard, sending her flying backward and knocking the air out of her lungs. She cried out when she hit the ground and clutched her side as she desperately clawed at the ground in an attempt to get up. She had just managed to get on her feet when the dragon Shouted behind her.

"_Fus Ro Dah!_"

The force of its shout sent her flying several feet, and when she hit the ground again, she rolled several more feet before coming to a stop. A moan of pain escaped her lips then and she struggled to get up. She needed to get away; she needed to get back to the Underforge. It was much closer than the watch tower. Still clutching her side, she got up, her legs trembling and her body aching with every step and started running towards the Underforge at a limping pace. She heard what sounded like a chuckle come from the dragon and looked over her shoulder to see it crawling towards her.

"_Zu'u fen kujiir naakvon hi, kiir,_" it spoke in its strange tongue, a murderous and amused glint in its eyes.

A sob of fear escaped Kiraya then, and she started running even faster, ignoring the pain in her body. She knew that dragon would kill her if she let it get too close. She had to get to the tunnel. It was so close, she could see it already.

"_Fus Ro Dah!_" the dragon Shouted again.

Kiraya screamed as the force hit her and sent her flying across the plain like a leaf. She hit the ground even harder this time, since it had changed from soft grass and dirt to jagged and sharp rock. She could feel the scrapes stinging from having skidded across the ground and cried out loudly, calling out for any help.

"Help me!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as the dragon crawled even closer. "Vilkas! Farkas! Anybody! Please help me!"

"_Graat pah hi laan, kiir, mid gein vis hiif hi," _the dragon said in a taunting voice.

Kiraya sobbed even more and crawled backwards, still trying to escape the quickly approaching dragon. "Please, help! Papa!"

"Kiraya!"

Her eyes flew wide when her father's voice reached her ears, and suddenly she saw him running toward her, sword in hand and a look of fury upon his face. She heard the hiss of an arrow whizzing through the air, and the dragon screeched when it landed in its neck. She looked past her father and saw her Aunt Lassarina seated on her horse, firing arrows at the dragon. Looking back at her father, she saw that he had reached the dragon and swung his sword at it, slashing into its flank. It roared angrily and snapped its jaws at him, missing him by a hair as he jumped back.

The dragon growled angrily and shifted its gaze to Kiraya. "_Zu'u fen ahst suk krii hi us Zu'u dir._"

Her eyes widened when she realized the dragon was about to strike at her with its teeth. As its massive head started to move toward her, its jaws opening for a killing bite, time seemed to slow. She heard her father use one of his Shouts, and suddenly he was right in front of her. The dragon's fangs sank into his torso, piercing right through his armor and causing blood to spurt out and hit Kiraya. The pained grunt from her father could be heard over the sound of her own screaming. The dragon's jaw tightened and the teeth sank in even deeper, Kiraya screaming at it to release her father.

Then, her father spoke, or rather, he Shouted. "_Yol toor!_"

Fire spewed from his mouth and enveloped the dragon. It reared its head back, her father still in its jaws, and began to swing its head back and forth violently, releasing her father as it did so and sending him flying. She watched as his body hit a large boulder and flinched at the sound of bones breaking.

"Papa!" she screamed.

"Einarr!" her aunt's voice was suddenly right near her, and she turned to see Lassarina raising her sword and slashing at the dragon's exposed neck.

She allowed her aunt to deal with the dragon and crawled over to her father. He was lying limply on the ground, his face in the dirt and blood pouring from his wounds. Kiraya used all her strength to roll him over, and more tears poured from her eyes when she saw how battered her father was. Both his legs were bent in awkward angles, as was one of his arms; his armor was painted red with his blood and he had a gash across his forehead from where his head a sharp rock.

"Papa, papa wake up!" she begged, shaking him feebly.

The dragon had died behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see her Aunt Lassarina absorbing the soul. The sight shocked Kiraya. Why hadn't part of the soul gone to her father? Lassarina must have noticed to, because she came running and bent beside her brother.

"Einarr?" she whispered, her hand going to his neck.

"Is he alright?" Kiraya asked.

Her aunts face had paled and her lips trembled. "He . . . he's not breathing."

* * *

_Let the hateful reviews commence!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	17. Chapter 17

_Any tears shed over the last chapter were collected into a golden pimp glass studded with flawless gems and then ingested by yours truly. I'm sorry to say that I was looking forward to making most of you guys cry... Soooo I'm just gonna leave my golden pimp cup at the end of this chapter and you can let your tears fall into that. I need sustenance for my next chapter. Which won't be coming out for a little over a week, since I'll be flying to Miami early Saturday afternoon. I have quite the vacation ahead... I'm going to be drinking heavily... Celebrating my friends 21st birthday... Seeing one of my big brothers, since the other is currently stationed in Okinawa (Proud sister of a US Marine), and my two big sisters, and we will probably be drinking heavily and performing all sorts of pranks. Having dinner with my former Drama teacher and his boyfriend, we're like Jack and Karen from Will and Grace 3... and I also might spend a sunday with my old stunt fighting team, The Urban Ronin. It's going to be a very unforgettable vacation, though I might forget some of it due to all the alcohol... Blame it on the A-a-a-a-a-alcohol~_

_OH, before I forget! I received a link to my first ever Fanart! It's super cute! It's Lassarina and Vilkas in front of Jorrvaskr and they're in Chibi form! art/Rina-and-Vilkas-394672825?ga_submit_new=10%253A1377022216_

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The blood rushed to her ears and Lassarina could hear her own heart pounding away in her chest as she stared down at her brother's body. She was frantically feeling his neck for a pulse, trying to find some indication that he was alive, all while the last line of the prophecy echoed in her head.

_The Last Dragonborn. The Last Dragonborn. The Last Dragonborn._

Was the prophecy right? Was it predicted that one of them would die before Alduin was defeated? Did the gods know the entire time that one of them wouldn't survive? Did their envoy, their own mother, know?

"Nay," she whispered, her lips pressing together tightly and tears welling in her eyes. "Nay, you don't get to die, Einarr. Not while I'm still breathing!"

Her hands went to the bindings of his armor and undid them, uncovering his gruesome injuries. The dragon's fangs had sunk in deep and each wound was bleeding heavily. Taking a deep breath, Lassarina concentrated all her energy and magicka into her healing spell and placed her glowing palms on Einarr's chest. It completely drained her magicka, but she managed to heal the surface of his injuries. The surface. There were still internal injuries that she couldn't reach with her restoration magic alone, but at least now he wasn't bleeding out.

"Stay with me, brother," she begged, feeling his neck for a pulse.

She tried to remain calm. Panicking wouldn't help Einarr and she might not feel the pulse if she was distracted by her frazzled nerves. Lassarina squeezed her eyes shut as the tears ran down her cheeks, feeling the cold rise of dread when she wasn't getting the pulse. She was about to give up hope, but then she felt a faint fluttering beneath her fingertips. Her eyes flew open and she released a shuddering breath when she saw the rise and fall of his chest.

"Einarr, you're still with us," she breathed.

"He's alive?" Kiraya asked, her voice shaking.

"Aye." _For now._

"Lassarina?" Vilkas's voice reached her ears.

She looked over her shoulder and saw her husband and Farkas rushing over to them, blood splattered across their armor and their identical blue-gray eyes wide in shock. The sight of Vilkas made Lassarina let go of any control she had over her emotions, and the small tears she had already been shedding turned into a hot flood, blurring her vision and tightening her throat.

"Vilkas–"

Her voice caught in a sob and she could feel her body collapsing under the intense pressure of her sadness. Vilkas and Farkas ran over to her, kneeling down beside Einarr's body, staring at the injuries with similar horrified looks while Lassarina and Kiraya continued to cry.

"We need to get him back to Jorrvaskr," Vilkas said, his voice tight. "Farkas, help me carry him. Lassarina, help Kiraya."

Lassarina looked at her husband and saw how he was trying to keep everything together so they could help Einarr. She knew Vilkas as well as she knew herself and understood that if he was feeling any grief, he'd keep it bottled up until it threatened to overwhelm him. But she couldn't exactly tell him not to keep everything in, not when her brother's life was at stake. Wiping away her tears, she got up off the ground and turned to Kiraya, helping her get to her feet.

"Grab him from that side," Vilkas ordered his brother. "Careful with his legs."

She watched Farkas and Vilkas maneuver Einarr's body until they were both supporting the broken and battered man and carrying him toward the Underforge tunnel. Lassarina had her arm wrapped around Kiraya, who was numbly allowing herself to be led around. As they traversed up the slope of the tunnel, they heard footsteps rapidly approaching and looked up to see Ria, Erendriel and Finverior running towards them, their weapons drawn.

"Oh gods," Ria gasped. "Einarr!"

"Shit, what the fuck happened?" Finverior demanded, staring at the injured Harbinger in shock.

"Does it fucking matter?" Farkas spat. "He's badly hurt and we need to get him to a healer!"

"Avyanna's in Jorrvaskr right now," Erendriel said, his face pale.

"Anna might not be able to treat this alone. Erendriel, go to the Temple of Kynareth and get Danica. Be quick about it!"

The Bosmer jumped slightly, but nodded and ran back up the slope.

"Ria, could you go out through the tunnel and make sure our horses get back to the stables?" Lassarina asked her friend.

"Of course," the Imperial nodded, rushing past them and out the tunnel.

Farkas and Vilkas started moving back up the tunnel, and Finverior moved to Lassarina's side, glancing down at Kiraya. Lassarina looked down too and saw that her niece's eyes were starting to look glazed over, a clear sign that she was in shock, and she was limping with every step. Without having to be told, Finverior reached out to the girl and picked her up. When the exited the Underforge, Rohan was waiting for them, the twins wobbling over to him.

"Einarr!" he gasped. His hazel eyes then moved to Kiraya. "Kiraya . . . is she alright?"

"She's just a little beat up, kid," Finverior answered. "She'll be fine, but I'm not so sure about Einarr."

Rohan frowned and walked over to her, staring at her with such a concerned look. "Kiraya . . ."

Lassarina turned her attention to Lyanna and Faolan, who were desperately crying out for her to hold them. Frowning, she knelt beside her two children and pulled them into her embrace, resting her face against their small shoulders. She could hear Vilkas and Farkas heading inside of Jorrvaskr, but she felt too terrified to follow them. The thought of losing her brother was too much to bear. Immediately she started seeing memories flash in her mind's eye.

Her first memory was Einarr hovering over her with a smile on his face, his pale blue eyes bright and happy. Their mother had always been working to provide for them, so it was Einarr who had raised her. Einarr had been the one that taught her how to walk and talk. Einarr had been there for her when she was sick or sad or just wanted some attention. She couldn't lose him; she just couldn't.

She must have been kneeling beside Lyanna and Faolan longer than she thought, because when she finally looked up, the twins were squirming and she saw Vilkas standing on the porch, watching her. Lassarina wiped her tears away once again and rose to her feet, feeling them tremble slightly. She hadn't even taken a step forward when Vilkas moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just needed a minute."

"It's fine, love," Vilkas reassured her. "I can only imagine how you must feel right now."

"Is Avyanna seeing to him?"

He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Aye, that's what I came to tell you. Danica is helping her, but I think they might need your help soon."

Lassarina glanced up at him, her eyes widening. "It's that bad?"

Vilkas's frown said it all. If Danica and Avyanna were having trouble, it meant that Einarr had to be on the border between life and death. Her throat suddenly felt tighter and her whole body shook in fear. Vilkas squeezed her shoulders in his grip before he pulled her into his embrace again.

"I have to go to him," she murmured against his chest plate. "I can't let him die."

Vilkas nodded. "Go. I'll bring the twins inside."

Lassarina ran toward the doors of Jorrvaskr and let herself in. She found Athis and Tilma hovering over Aela, who was clutching her head painfully and had tear tracks staining her face. The huntress looked up as Lassarina entered.

"Aela, are you alright?" Lassarina asked.

Her green eyes were hollow as she answered. "I _felt _it."

Lassarina flinched, knowing exactly what she meant. Aela was Einarr's forebear; the blood bond between them was strong and she had felt Einarr's excruciating pain as if it had been her own.

Aela narrowed her eyes and a pained expression crossed her face. "Just go to him, Lassarina. Avyanna and Danica probably need your help."

She nodded and ran downstairs, hearing the shouts and harsh orders from all the way down the hall. Lassarina rushed toward Einarr's room, Farkas standing outside the anteroom with Erendriel, Torvar and Njada, holding a silent vigil. She looked around for Kiraya but couldn't see her. She did, however, see Finverior and Rohan standing at her door, pounding on the wood while Fang paced restlessly behind them.

"Kiraya, please come out!" Rohan begged.

If her niece heard the young boy's pleas, she ignored them, because there was nothing but silence from the other side of the door. Lassarina didn't have time to deal with that right now; her brother was a higher priority. She walked into Einarr's room and found him lying on his bed, stripped of his armor and linen shirt. Blood covered his naked chest and Avyanna and Danica were both hovering over him, their palms glowing from their healing spells. As Lassarina entered the room, Avyanna looked up.

"Lassarina, we need some help. Grab a magicka potion."

Nodding, Lassarina picked up one of the many magicka potions from the nearby table and chugged down its bitter contents. Moving to Avyanna's side, she placed her own glowing palms on Einarr and cast each healing spell as if a life depended on it. Only in this case, it did.

**oOo**

"Kiraya, please, open the door!" Rohan's voice called for what felt like the hundredth time.

But Kiraya made no move to open the door. She remained in her bed, lying on her side with her back to the door, a doll cradled in her arms. Her whole body was aching from her injuries, but she knew her pain couldn't compare to her father's. It was all her fault he was hurt. If she had just listened to his orders and stayed inside the city instead of being cocky and deciding she could take care of herself, her Papa wouldn't be on the bridge between life and death.

Guilt was consuming her and she couldn't help but become exceedingly aware of her behavior toward her father in the last few months. She had been mouthy, disobedient, and rolled her eyes whenever she felt he was treating her like a child. Kiraya had been acting like a spoiled brat when all her father had been trying to do was look after her, like any good parent would. He was the best father she could have ever hoped for, and now because of her cockiness, he was seriously injured and probably dying.

She clutched the doll in her arms even harder and curled up into a ball. The doll she held was the first thing her father had ever given her since reuniting three years ago. Kiraya remembered how scared she had been, having been sent to the orphanage in Riften and having to live under the cruelty of the matron, Grelod the Kind. The other orphans wouldn't talk to her because of how odd she looked and some of the boys had even tugged on her tail a few times and called her names. She had gone to bed each night crying over the loss of her grandfather and her Aunt Tahana, who had only been a month away from giving birth, killed by that horrible black dragon, Alduin.

But then her father had walked into Honorhall and shouted at Grelod, saying he'd be damned if she thought she was going to keep his daughter away from him. Kiraya had stared at this vaguely familiar man, glimpsing some old memories of him playing with her when she was still a toddler and then a sadder memory of him leaving for seven years. She knew the moment she saw his pale blue eyes that he was her father, but she was still wary around him. It had been awkward leaving the orphanage, with him cursing out Grelod as they left and keeping a hand on her shoulder. He had slammed the door behind him and crouched down in front of her, explaining who he was and asking if she remembered him.

Kiraya had quietly answered, telling him she remembered a little before looking down at the ground. Then her father handed her the doll she was currently holding and apologized for leaving her alone for such a long time. Her father had looked like he was close to tears, a strange thing to see from a man, and she had decided to accept her father into her life, to trust him to keep her safe and happy. Her trust had been well placed, since that was exactly what he had done.

And now it seemed history was to repeat itself. Another person she loved was to be taken away from her by a dragon. While she resented dragons already and wanted them to go away, now she was starting to feel a burning hatred for them and wanted nothing more than to kill every single one that was flying around Skyrim. The dragons deserved to suffer slow and painful deaths, all of them. All they did was spread panic and chaos everywhere they went. They burned down villages and killed innocent travelers on the roads. They all needed to die.

Suddenly her ears twitched at the sound of someone picking her lock. She sat up and stared at the door, her eyes narrowing. After a few moments, Kiraya heard a click and the door swung open, Fang rushing inside with Rohan right behind him. Finverior was kneeling in the doorway, putting his lockpicking tools back on his belt.

"Learn to pick a lock, kid," the Bosmer told Rohan. "It doesn't always have to be used for illegal means. Sometimes it can be used to save your life."

"Thanks, Finn," Rohan thanked him quickly before walking up to Kiraya. "Are you alright?"

"My Papa is lying in the next room, possibly dying," Kiraya replied snappishly. "What would make you think I was alright?"

Rohan flinched a bit and looked over his shoulder at Finverior, who gave the boy a shrug and closed the door as he walked away. Kiraya watched her best friend shift nervously from side to side, as if he was unsure of what to say.

"I-I meant if you were okay . . . physically," he mumbled. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Kiraya hissed, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Liar. Your arms are all scraped up and bleeding."

"I'm _fine_. I deserve these injuries anyway. Because of me, my papa's going to die. The dragon should have gotten me instead. I should be the one in that room right now, not him."

Rohan's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he reached out and grabbed her wrist in a shockingly strong grip, yanking her off the bed and making her stand. Kiraya gasped and was about to snap at him, when his hand flashed past and the sound of his slap echoed across the room. She was numb from the shock but could clearly feel the stinging burn on her cheek where Rohan had slapped her.

"You . . . you hit me," she whispered in disbelief.

"Don't ever wish you were dying!" Rohan shouted at her, his voice shaking. "Ever!"

"Why?" she demanded, her voice catching on a sob. "I would deserve it!"

"No, you wouldn't! No one deserves to die!"

"I do! I deserve it for causing my Papa to get hurt!"

"You made a mistake, Kiraya! We're still kids! We're going to make mistakes our entire lives, but we have to learn to deal with them!"

Kiraya felt her legs weaken and she sat back on the bed, burying her face in her hands while Fang curled up behind her and let out a sad whimper. She felt the bed shift as Rohan sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. If wasn't for her father's injuries, she would have blushed and her heart would have raced from the close contact with Rohan, but instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. He murmured soothingly to her as he stroked her hair, trying to comfort her any way he could.

"Your father's going to be fine, Kiraya," Rohan told her. "Anna, Lassarina and Danica are in the room with him using all their power to save him."

Kiraya's words were muffled by his leather armor. "But he lost so much blood and his body is all broken."

"They can heal him. He'll be fine, I promise."

"I should have waited. I should have asked someone to come with me to get the amulet back. I knew it was dangerous. I knew that Farkas and Vilkas were getting rid of some bandits nearby. I messed up so bad, Rohan. Papa moved in front of me, that dragon was supposed to attack me."

"He's your father, Kiraya. He'll always throw himself in front of you if it means he'd be protecting you. It's his job to make sure you're safe."

Kiraya sniffled and continued to cry into his shoulder for several more minutes. Rohan patiently sat with her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back until she finally calmed down. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but the look in her eyes was less dark and ominous now. He gave her the most reassuring smile he could manage and dropped a small kiss on her forehead, making her whole body go stiff and her eyes grow wide.

"Why did you do that?" she mumbled, ducking her head and scooting back a bit.

Rohan looked a little flustered and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know . . . thought it might make you feel better."

She shifted a bit and stared down at her lap, trying to think of something else to distract herself. Kiraya was all but relieved when she heard a knock at her door. Rohan rose from the bed to answer it and Avyanna stepped inside, looking sad and exhausted.

"How's Papa?" she asked immediately.

"Danica and Lassarina are still healing him," Avyanna explained, walking over and sitting on the bed beside her, clutching her head. "They asked me to stop for now because Danica said if I over-strained myself, it could hurt the baby. So I came to check on you and see if you were hurt."

Kiraya crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide the scrapes. "I'm fine."

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "I already saw the scrapes, young lady, so let me have a look at them."

Sighing heavily, Kiraya reluctantly showed her arms to Avyanna, who grimaced at the sight of the badly scraped skin. Most of the light layer of brown fur that had covered her arms was now gone, as well as a several patches of skin. Cuts and scratches were spread about, but the bleeding had stopped and any blood straining her skin and what was left of her fur was drying.

"Rohan, could you get me a washcloth to clean her up?" Avyanna asked her brother.

Rohan quickly obeyed and brought over not just the washcloth, but managed to lug over the washbasin that stood in the corner of Kiraya's room. Avyanna thanked her younger brother and began to wash out Kiraya's wounds, the cold water and the feel of the fabric brushing against them making her wince and cry out at the occasional sting. Avyanna couldn't use any restoration magic on her for the moment, so she spread a salve on them that both soothed and numbed the pain, then wrapped her skinned arms in some bandages. Once her arms were seen to, Avyanna started poking and prodding Kiraya's torso.

"Ow!" Kiraya growled when the older woman hit a painfully sore spot.

"I think you might have a cracked rib," Avyanna sighed. "I'll have to wrap it for now, so take off your jerkin."

Kiraya froze and glanced at Rohan, who was hovering nearby. He tipped his head when he caught her staring and gave her a confused look.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Get out!" she hissed, annoyed.

Rohan blushed. "Oh! Right, sorry."

Once her friend had left the room, Kiraya slowly took off her jerkin, each movement making her flinch with the pain it brought. Her ears twitched when Avyanna starting poking her again.

"Aye, definitely a cracked rib. You're already starting to bruise."

Avyanna quickly wrapped Kiraya's chest tightly in some bandages and handed her a healing potion. Kiraya drank it without a word, grimacing at the foul taste, and started feeling sleepy a few minutes later.

"You should get some rest," Avynna told her, stroking her hair.

But Kiraya shook her head. "I want to stay awake so I can learn if Papa's okay."

"I promise I'll have Rohan wake you up if there's any news. So get some sleep, and when you wake up, I'll be able to heal you up."

"Could I just heal naturally?"

Avyanna seemed a little surprised. "Why, don't you want me to heal you quickly?"

"Nay, I want to heal naturally. The pain is a lesson for me, so I won't do something stupid again."

Kiraya laid down on her side and pulled her doll close to her chest, while Fang curled up beside her. Avyanna remained sitting on the bed, completely silent and no doubt thinking over what Kiraya had just said. She expected the older woman to say something to her, but instead, she kissed the top of her head and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Only when she was gone did Kiraya close her eyes and allow herself to fall asleep.

**oOo**

Lassarina jolted awake when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Sitting up, she saw Vilkas looking down at her sadly and relaxed. It was very late, no doubt past midnight; everyone else had gone to sleep and Danica had returned to the temple, but Lassarina remained at her brother's side, sitting in a chair at his bedside and holding his hand in both of hers.

"Love, you're exhausted; you should go to bed and get some rest," Vilkas told her softly.

Lassarina shook her head. "Nay, I've got to sit with him, in case anything changes."

"You did all you could for now. Danica said it was up to the Divines now."

She immediately cringed when she said that. She, Danica, and Avyanna had spent hours healing him, draining their magicka again and again to make sure he lived. Their combined magic managed to heal his internal injuries and mend his broken bones, but Danica said he was still in danger of losing his life. No form of healing could replace the amount of blood he had lost, and he had suffered a blow to the head when the dragon had thrown him, damaging his brain, an injury that none of them had been able to heal.

"Lassarina, please, just come to bed," Vilkas pleaded. "Aela would be able to sense if anything changes, and everyone else is praying for his recovery."

"Praying won't help Einarr," Lassarina whispered bitterly. "I don't trust the Divines to help him."

Vilkas seemed shocked to hear her, a devout follower of Mara and Talos, say those words. "I know you're upset, love, but you have to have a little bit of faith."

"Did you know there was a prophecy about Alduin's return?"

"Nay, I didn't."

"I read it in the _Book of the Dragonborn. _The last line of the prophecy read, 'The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.' The _last _Dragonborn, Vilkas. At first I thought the prophecy had been deciphered wrong, but now I think that it was foretold that one of us would die before we got the chance to kill Alduin."

"Lassarina-"

"The Divines had to have known this was going to happen. They _had _to. The prophecy came from one of their damned Elder Scrolls, but they didn't see it fit to warn us. Their envoy, my own mother, must have known too. She didn't tell her own children that one of them was going to die before this was all over."

Lassarina hadn't even realized she was crying again until Vilkas wiped the tears away with his thumb and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face into Vilkas's chest and just let her grief wash over her, thankful that he was there for her, being her rock and supporting her through this difficult time.

"He can't die, Vilkas," she sobbed. "He just can't."

"And he won't," her husband told her, his voice determined. "I know your brother, I think of him as my own, and he's too headstrong to let something like this kill him. He's going to make it through this, I know he will."

**oOo**

Five days later, Einarr still hadn't woken up. Lassarina was practically tearing her hair out with worry, and Kiraya had taken to crawling into his bed at night, curling up beside him and sobbing softly. Everyone in Jorrvaskr was tense and silently praying for their Harbinger, even Finverior. The Bosmer and Einarr had never really gotten along, since they were polar opposites and her brother had openly shown his disdain for the elf's lifestyle choices, but the years in each other's presence had formed a mutual respect toward the other's prowess in battle.

Lassarina could take one look around the mead hall and notice no one was himself. Njada wasn't making any sharp comments towards anyone, and Athis was snapping at anyone who came near him. Aela had taken on the same look of misery she had when Skjor had died. Farkas and Vilkas were drinking heavily each night. Torvar wasn't drinking at all. Ria and Erendriel, the normally cheerful pair, were both quiet and somber. Finverior had stopped going to the Bannered Mare in search of a new companion to share his bed for the night. Avyanna, with her emotions running wild due to her pregnancy, would suddenly start crying randomly.

But the person taking it the hardest was definitely Kiraya. Lassarina would see her niece, but wouldn't see any of her personality or spirit. The girl had turned into a hollow shell of her former self, rarely speaking and spending every waking hour at her father's bedside. Lassarina was extremely thankful for Rohan during this time, since the young boy seemed to be the only one who could get through to Kiraya and bring back a small spark of herself. Meanwhile, she was still struggling with the idea that the Divines knew something like this would happen.

She tried opposing those negative thoughts by caring for her brother, completely casting aside her duties as the Dragonborn to make sure he survived. Danica had given her the recipe for a mixture that would sustain his life. It was just a mixture of water, honey, and some herbs she didn't know; but Lassarina poured it into his mouth every couple of hours and rubbed his throat until he swallowed it. She refused to let her brother die; she wouldn't let the Divines take him away from her and Kiraya.

"Seems like the roles have switched here, huh, Einarr?" she murmured to him in the chair at his bedside. "When I was little, you were the one always looking after me when I was sick or hurt, but now I'm the one looking after you."

She ran a cool, damp rag across his forehead, staring at the scar left behind from the gash that might have caused his brain injury.

"You'll have a few new scars when you wake up," she explained with a sad smirk. "We were so focused on healing your internal injuries that we didn't think about the scars. But you won't mind, right? You always said each scar you bore was a medal and a memory. Your hagraven scar from when you sought out the cure for our beastblood. The scratches your wife gave you throughout her pregnancy. The burns on your back from fighting that dragon near Solitude. Now you have teeth marks across your chest and stomach from when a dragon grabbed you in its mighty jaws and bit in. Men will be impressed when you tell them about it and how you survived."

Her voice cracked on the last word and she bent her head down, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"You understand, Einarr? _Survived. _You're going to beat this. I'm not allowing you to die. You don't have permission. My children still need their Uncle Einarr around, to teach Faolan how to swing a sword and to keep Lyanna away from lads. You have to live to see Kiraya grow up and become the beautiful woman we both know she's going to be. She still needs you, Einarr. We both do . . ."

Biting down on her lip, she tried desperately to fight back the tears that were pricking her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the ceiling.

"You can't have him yet. None of you Aedra or Daedra can take him from us yet. I don't care what your stupid prophecy says about the last Dragonborn; we need him more than you do. He and I are going to defeat Alduin _together. _We're two halves of a whole. The only chance this world has of getting rid of that fucking dragon is if we both kill him."

She clasped her hands together and bowed her head, tears finally running down her face.

"Mother . . . don't let them take him yet. Don't let your first-born, your only son, die from this. Please mother . . . I beg you."

* * *

_Okay people... drop the tears inside the pimp cup on your way to review..._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	18. Chapter 18

_OMG... Miami is freaking insane... I haven't gotten more than 5 hours of sleep any night I've been here and I've been partying way to freaking hard... BUT, I've been getting hit on like crazy by some really cute guys. I haven't had to pay for Starbucks once since I got here, it's been awesome! Anyways, this chapter is an early birthday present for my fellow author and friend **BrunetteAuthorette99. **She's been a loyal follower who always leaves a review with every chapter and is strong enough to resist listening to Spoilers. I love that I included her baby Finverior into this story! **Happy Birthday Brunette!**_

_LEMON THIS CHAPTER!_

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Papa, look what I caught!"

Einarr looked up from hacking at the training dummy to see his precious Kiraya running towards him holding a fluffy snow hare in her arms. He smiled at how excited she looked and put his sword back into the scabbard on his back.

"Where did you find that?" he asked her as she reached him.

"Rohan and I were playing by the stables and we found it nibbling on Ally's straw," she explained, stroking the hare's soft fur. "We chased it around for a bit but I managed to catch it."

Einarr took the rabbit from her, holding it by the ears and inspected it closely. "There's quite a bit of meat on it. Maybe we'll turn it into stew tonight."

He grinned when Kiraya gasped, clearly horrified, and snatched the hare from his grasp. "Nay, you can't turn Kha'jay into dinner!"

"Kha'jay?"

"Aye, I'm naming him Kha'jay and giving him to Rakha for his birthday."

Einarr chuckled and shook his head fondly at his daughter. Of course she would name the pure white rabbit after the moon. "Don't worry, kitten, I won't turn the hare into stew."

Kiraya flashed a bright smile and pet Kha'jay. "Do you think Rakha will like him?"

"I'm sure he will; he generally loves anything you bring home, even when it's killed, cleaned and gutted."

"Can we go show him?"

Einarr wiped the sweat off his forehead with a rag he kept tucked into his armor and nodded. "Aye, let's head inside and show him."

He followed Kiraya into Jorrvaskr, nodding a greeting to all of his shield-siblings who were sitting in the dining hall, drinking mead or eating whatever delectable meal Tilma cooked up. He saw that Rohan was sitting beside his sister and Farkas, telling them about what he did while he was out with Kiraya. He saw that Vilkas and Lassarina were sitting with them, their two children sitting on their laps and pawing at their parents' faces.

"Lyanna, if you're going to play with your Papa's face, at least pull his face up," Finverior joked from across the table. "Poor human is starting to look a little droopy."

"Aye, says the _elf,_" Vilkas grumbled. "How old are you again?"

"Finn's never told anyone how old he is," Lassarina chuckled, cuddling Faolan closer to her. "Not even I know. He could be old enough to be my grandfather."

"Now, now, Rina," Finverior smirked coolly. "I don't get all the romantic attention I do by telling my partners my age."

"Nay, you just throw a few crude and suggestive jokes at them until one of them agrees to bed you," Aela sniffed, rolling her eyes.

"Aela, my dear, are you jealous? If you wanted my company at night, all you had to do was ask."

"Aye, the Red Mountain will freeze over before I agree to that."

"Papa not old," said a young lad, a little over two years old with black hair and pale blue eyes.

"There you have it, Finn," Lassarina smiled. "If Kodlak says Vilkas isn't old, then he isn't old."

Einarr shook his head as he approached the stairs behind Kiraya, who was giggling at the exchange they had just heard. They descended the stairs to the living quarters and moved down the hall to his room. Right before he stepped into the anteroom, he was tackled by a small body, giggling madly.

"Papa!" the small boy squealed.

"Rakha, what did I tell you about tackling?" scolded a heavily accented female voice inside the room.

Einarr laughed and picked the lad up before stepping into his anteroom. "Faraya, it's fine. He won't be able to tackle me to the ground for a few years yet. Right, Rakha?"

"Aye!" his son laughed. "Papa, when am I going to get my presents?"

"Later, I promise."

His son was turning six today. Faraya had obviously given him a bath while he had been out training, since his sandy brown hair still damp and the skin underneath the light layer of fur was nice and pink from a good scrubbing. While his son was also half-Khajiit like his older sister, he looked more Nord than Khajiit. The only things that indicated his mixed blood were his eyes, pale blue and feline, his fangs and sharp fingernails, and his ears. But Rakha's ears were much different from Kiraya's. They looked like normal human ears at first glance, but if you looked longer you'd be able to see them tapered into a slight point and the fur that lightly dusted them.

"Can I at least know what you got me, Papa?" Rakha asked.

"Rakha, stop trying to get your father to ruin the surprise," Faraya smirked rising from her chair.

Einarr smiled softly at his lovely wife, her golden eyes alight with amusement. "How much has he pestered you to know about his presents?"

She just shook her head and sighed. "You have no idea."

"Rakha, I can give you my present now, if Mama and Papa say it's alright," Kiraya told her younger brother, her tail swaying a bit.

Einarr and Faraya gave their consent, and he set his son back on the ground. The lad's eyes widened at the sight of the snow-white hare in her arms and he carefully reached out with his hand to pet it.

"Is he really mine?"

"Aye, I caught him just for you!" Kiraya smiled, ruffling her younger brother's hair. "His name is Kha'jay. Here, take him."

Rakha took the hare from his sister and held it in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Kiraya."

"Anything for my baby brother."

Rakha took offense to the term and glared at her. "I'm not a baby!"

Kiraya giggled and ruffled his hair some more. "Alright, alright, you're not a baby. Why don't we go to our room and make a bed for Kha'jay."

The children left the anteroom and Einarr turned to Faraya, catching her happy smile. "It makes you happy to see them happy, doesn't it?"

Faraya nodded. "It does. They're my greatest treasures."

Einarr walked up to her and pressed his lips against her forehead while placing a hand on the small bump on her belly, which was hidden by the tunic she was wearing. "And we have another treasure on the way."

A purr rumbled in Faraya's throat and she nuzzled her forehead against his chest. "We could name this one Dato if it's a boy and Abanji if it's a girl."

"You're never going to let me name any children we have, are you?"

Faraya just chuckled and shook her head. "You'd give them Nord names."

"Is that such a bad thing? You might like the names I have in mind."

"Your people's names are so odd."

"And Khajiit names aren't?"

He caught the fiery spark in her eyes. "You might have to convince me to consider Nord names."

Einarr's brows rose and he quickly went to close and lock the door before he returned to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think I have some ideas on how to convince you."

"We can't, our shield-siblings are upstairs waiting for us."

"They're waiting for Rakha," he told her, kissing her neck. "Besides, I saw that look in your eyes."

"What look?" she purred innocently.

"You know what look," he growled, nipping her soft fur covered skin.

She let out a little gasp of pleasure and her tail wound itself around his thigh. "We'd better make it quick then."

Without hesitating, he lifted her off the floor and carried her over to their bed, dropping her on the soft straw filled mattress and undoing the bindings of his armor. "This is why I love you."

"Really? It's not my witty humor and fiery personality?"

"Nay, I love those too, but your body . . ." he trailed off as he let his armor fall to the floor with a clatter and tugged his linen shirt off. He joined her on the bed and hovered over her, kissing her collarbone. "It's like my own little piece of paradise that never denies me pleasure."

She giggled and ran her hands across his sculpted chest. "You've been learning some cheesy lines from Finverior, haven't you?"

"He's been here for two years now; I must have picked some things up. Now no more talking about that damned elf."

He silenced her with a kiss, his tongue running along the tips of her sharp canines. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Einarr knew they didn't have much time to fool around, so he pushed the skirt of her dress up into a wad above her waist. He spared a few seconds to tenderly stroke her small baby bump, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride and possessiveness at the knowledge that it was his child growing inside her. His tender moment was ended when her hands flew to the laces of his breeches and he growled lustfully as she pulled his hardened length out of their tight confines.

As he often did, Einarr found himself immensely thankful that his wife didn't like wearing small clothes and was able to just thrust right into her. She let out a hiss of pleasure and raised her hips off the bed a bit, encouraging him to continue. He was more than happy to comply and began to rock his hips against hers, withdrawing and thrusting back in in a quick, hammering pace. Einarr groaned when he felt her claws sink into the flesh of his shoulders, a mixture of pain and pleasure that had grown on him over time and resulted in him having permanent claw marks on his shoulders all the time.

"Einarr," she purred lustfully, her head falling back and her back arching off the bed as her claws sank in deeper.

Einarr gasped and bit down on her neck. "Gods, Faraya, do you plan to shred me?"

"You like it."

_Indeed I do, _he thought privately as he changed the angle of his thrusts, speeding them up a bit more.

A moan inlaid with a purr erupted from her as she reached her peak, her tight sheath squeezing his erection in a grip that could have made any man's eyes roll to the back of his head. It was enough to bring Einarr to his own climax, his brows drawing together and his mouth opening as a strangled gasp slipped past his lips. Completely spent, he lay over Faraya for a long moment, both of them catching their breath. He kissed her several times, each of them tender and loving, before he finally rolled off and laced up his breeches. Faraya readjusted the skirts of her dress and walked over to the washbasin to clean herself up while Einarr put his armor back on.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Einarr asked her with a smirk as he finished tying the last leather binding.

"Yes, Kiraya and Rakha are probably already there," Faraya nodded, stepping out of their bedroom and into the anteroom.

"You didn't even listen my ideas for names."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Alright, let's hear them then."

He grinned. "If it's a lad, Thorolf, and if it's a lass, Freyja."

Faraya mulled it over for a moment. "They're interesting. What made you think of them?"

"They're my parents' names."

That's when Faraya gave him a confused look. "Thorolf and Frey-Einarr, your parents' names are Eirik and Edana, remember?"

Einarr blinked. "What?"

"How could you mess up your parents' names? We only saw them a couple of weeks ago, and they arrived last night for Rakha's birthday."

Einarr was about to tell her she was wrong, that his parents were dead, that his father had been killed by Thalmor and his mother died of some strange sickness, but then he remembered, he _had _seen them last night when they arrived from their cabin in Falkreath. They were both healthy and extremely happy to see all of their grandchildren. Pain shot through his head and he groaned as he clutched it, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Einarr?" Faraya asked.

"I'm alright," he told her, shaking his head and smiling at her. "Just got a little dizzy."

She still looked concerned but nodded and stepped out the room. He followed her upstairs to the main hall and found that the celebration had already started. Rakha was already being showered with attention, hugging his grandmother while his grandfather was beaming down at him. Rakha looked up when Einarr and Faraya entered and ran over to them.

"Ma, Pa, look at what Grandmother and Grandfather got me!" the boy exclaimed, holding up his present, a very fine wolf pelt that was black as night.

"Look at that," Faraya murmured, impressed.

Einarr himself was impressed with the pelt. "Don't see many black wolves around Falkreath, or anywhere."

"Aye, it was a lucky find," Einarr's father said. "Damned beast put up quite a fight, though."

"The wolf bit his leg," his mother explained.

"Did it hurt?" Rakha asked, his eyes wide and curious.

"Nay, it'll take more than a bite to the leg to best me," Eirik laughed.

"Father, I don't know why you and Mother don't just move here to Whiterun," Lassarina sighed.

"Sweetie, you know that will never happen. I'm a hunter; I'll live in those trees till the day I die."

"Aye, a bear will probably be the ones that make it happen."

Einarr smiled and sat at the table, watching his son receive all the attention and gifts from the family. Vilkas and Lassarina had given him a quiver full of expensive ebony arrows, and Farkas and Avyanna had given him a leather helm with an enchantment to improve his stamina-not that Rakha needed more stamina, what with how energetic he was. Finally it was time for Einarr to give his son the gift from him and Faraya. He pulled out the gift, which was wrapped in linen, and handed it to his son.

His son unwrapped the gift and his eyes widened. "Wow! A sword!"

Einarr had worked with Eorland for hours to craft the blade his son now held. The edges and point had been dulled so his son wouldn't hurt himself, but it was forged of the finest Skyforge Steel and had enough weight to help improve his strength whenever he was training with it.

"Do you like it?" Faraya asked.

"Aye, I really do!" Rakha nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow," Einarr told his son.

The rest of the celebration was spent with everyone drinking and enjoying each other's company. At one point in the evening, Einarr found himself sitting with his sister, watching their friends and family with smiles on their faces. He kept looking at little Kodlak, being chased by his younger twin siblings.

"It's nice to just sit around with family," he told her.

"Aye, it really is," she replied.

"I'm glad Kodlak survived," he caught himself saying.

Lassarina turned to look at him, her brows raised in alarm. "Survived? What are you talking about?"

"When Mercer tried to kill you while you were pregnant, I'm glad Kodlak hadn't been harmed."

His sister's eyes narrowed. "Mercer? Who's Mercer?"

"Mercer Frey, the master of the Thieves Guild. Your predecessor."

"My prede-what? Einarr, I've never come in contact with the Thieves Guild, let alone their Guildmaster. What's gotten into you tonight?"

Einarr blinked, staring down at the ground, his head starting to ache from the confusion. "But you ran away to Riften, had Brynjolf accept you into the Thieves Guild. You had the run-in with Mercer after we fought that dragon in Kynesgrove."

Suddenly Lassarina stopped frowning and began to laugh loudly. "Oh gods, Einarr, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

He glared at her. "I'm not drunk."

"Nay, you are, especially if you think we fought a dragon. Brother, you know that the dragons have been dead for hundreds and hundreds of years now."

Einarr's head snapped up and he stared at her. "Nay, that's impossible. They started to return after Helgen, when Alduin attacked and destroyed the entire village."

"Einarr, Helgen was destroyed by a bandit raid. They burned the whole place to the ground."

"Nay, we were there; Ulfric Stormcloak was in the same cart with us. We were going to be executed with the Stormcloak soldiers because we walked into that Imperial ambush and they thought we were with them."

"And why would the Imperials execute Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"Because of the war that's going on."

"War? Einarr . . . there is no war going on. I really think you've had too much to drink. Did Finverior slip you some skooma or something? You're raving on like a madman."

His head throbbed again and he cried out, clutching it with both hands. The pain was intensifying now; it was becoming painful to the point that he wanted to black out just so he wouldn't feel it anymore. His sister was speaking urgently to him, asking if he was alright, but it was drowned out by a ringing in his ears. Suddenly, Einarr was deaf, not hearing anything in the hall around him. He began to panic, but then he heard it, the sound of a voice, so soft he had to strain to listen.

"How is he?" It was Avyanna's voice.

He heard his sister's voice then, broken and grief filled. "He's lost so much weight, Avyanna. If he doesn't wake up soon, he'll waste away."

_Wake up? _Einarr thought to himself. _But I am awake._

"The mixture will keep him alive, Lassarina. We could try giving him some soup if you like."

"He can't survive on liquids alone. He's been asleep too long."

"Nay, I'm awake," Einarr said aloud.

"Einarr!" Faraya's voice brought his attention back. "Einarr, please stay with me!"

The pressure in his head was too much. He let the darkness threatening the edge of his vision claim him.

**oOo**

Einarr groaned as he came to and found himself staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His whole body radiated with pain and for a moment, he wondered if that had all been a dream. Looking down at himself, he saw he was wearing armor with punctures in it from fang marks.

"Gods, it really was all a dream," he mumbled to himself.

His breath hitched a bit as he sat up, his whole body aching and sore. He looked around for any healing potions he might have lying around, but was disgruntled to find none.

"It figures, the one time I actually need them," he grumbled as he limped out of his room and down the hall.

The living quarters were eerily silent, which made Einarr think everyone was upstairs. Each step up the staircase sent a jolt of pain through his body, but he endured it so he could get to the dining hall.

"Hey, Anna, think you can whip up some healing po-"

He broke off when he saw that the hall was completely empty; chairs were knocked over and food was rotting on the table. The fire pit in the center of the room, which was always lit to keep the entire hall warm, was out. When Einarr approached the pit and touched the stone floor around it and the charred logs inside, he found them extremely cold. It hadn't been lit in days.

"What in Oblivion?"

Einarr's heart was starting to hammer in his chest, and he ignored his pain as he walked toward the doors. Opening them, his eyes widened with shock. The Gildergreen, the tree he had helped Danica restore, was once again dead. Snow was falling from the sky, but it looked strange. Holding out his palm he let some of the snow collect there and noticed that the flakes were gray. The snow was mixed with ash.

Einarr dashed down the stairs, his whole body on edge from the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. All of the houses in Whiterun had completely been destroyed, burned down and knocked over into a pile of rubble. He ran past Avyanna's home, Sparkshire, and saw that it had also been destroyed. He was about to lose it when he saw that Breezehome was still standing. Panting heavily from running, he brought a shaking hand to the door handle and pushed it open.

But stepping through the doorway, he didn't find himself inside Breezehome. Instead, he found himself at the peak of the Throat of the World, staring right at the Paarthurnax's corpse. The old dragon appeared to have been in a terrible fight; his throat had been ripped out and the rest of his body was covered with burns and lacerations. But the snow and frost that covered the dragon suggested he had been dead for a while now. Turning away from the dragon, Einarr began to climb down the path to High Hrothgar, this time not even seeing a goat along the way.

The world was too quiet, and it was starting to get to Einarr. There didn't even seem to be any wind, just ashy snow falling from the cloud-covered sky. It took him a little while to make his way down the mountain slope, but eventually, he saw the gate that blocked their way to Paarthurnax. He jogged to it and stopped dead, a gasp echoing across the courtyard. High Hrothgar had been completely destroyed.

Einarr ran over to the rubble and looked around for any signs of life or even a body. But if there were any bodies, they would probably be trapped underneath all the stone and unreachable. Falling to his knees, Einarr stared at the scene, unable to take in a steady breath. What had happened? Why was everything destroyed? And why couldn't he find anyone living? He slammed his fist against the snow-covered ground, only to hit something that had been buried underneath the snow. Lump in his throat, Einarr dug out whatever it was he had punched, only to regret it seconds later.

It was Lassarina's bow.

He would have recognized the piece he forged himself anywhere, though he checked the dragonbone for his mark, indicating that it was his work. He found it, carved right into the bone, clear as day. Eorland had told him that all great blacksmiths had a mark to identify their work, so Einarr had given himself his own mark, four horizontal claw like scratches with a jagged vertical scratch running through them. To anyone, it just seemed like random scratches, but to Einarr, it held special meaning, since it looked exactly like the scar he had on his bicep. The first scar he had received during Faraya's pregnancy.

The fact that Lassarina's bow was lying abandoned in the snow did nothing to reassure Einarr. He knew his sister never went anywhere without her bow, so something must have happened to her to make her abandon her favored weapon. He dug through the snow some more, and his hand brushed against some hard and freezing cold. He pulled it out of the snow and dropped it once he realized what it was, stifling a scream of terror. He was looking at his sister's hand.

Did that mean his sister was? . . .

"Nay!" he shouted, getting up off the ground. "I refuse to believe it!" he started to stalk around the courtyard, looking for an explanation. "What is all this? Why am I being tormented like this? I want to know!"

He turned around and blinked as a door appeared in front of him. Breathing heavily, Einarr quickly ran up to it and pushed it open without any hesitation. Walking through the doorway, he stepped inside a small, family-size cabin, a fire roaring in the center of the room and, to Einarr's relief, people huddled around the flames. But what elated Einarr the most was the sight of his sister, sitting on the floor with a fur blanket draped over her shoulder and a whimpering child curled up in her lap.

"Rina, thank the Divines," he sighed as he walked over . . . only to pause.

The girl he was staring at was far too young to be his sister. She appeared to be around eighteen years old, if that, her face still slightly rounded by youth. Looking even closer, he noticed her hair was lighter too, a coppery auburn color with highlights of fiery red that stood out in the light of the fire. But despite that, she looked almost exactly like Lassarina with an achingly familiar scowl on her face. Einarr knew he had seen that scowl before.

"Vilkas's scowl," he suddenly gasped, realizing who the girl was.

He was looking at his niece, Lyanna. He walked up to her, reaching for her shoulder, only to have his hand go right through her. Einarr took several steps back, staring at his hand in utter shock.

"What the fuck?" he whispered. "What just happened?"

Suddenly footsteps came from the staircase and he looked up to see two men walking down, one the spitting image of Skjor while the other looked exactly like Vilkas, only with much longer hair that was braided and hanging down to his waist, and pale blue eyes. Einarr realized right away that they had to be Randulf and Faolan.

"They're still not back yet?" Randulf demanded, his voice identical to Skjor's.

Lyanna looked up and shook her head. "Nay, and Silas is starting to get worried.

The child in Lyanna's lap stirred and revealed his face. He appeared to be about thirteen and looked like Rohan, with the same scarlet hair that he and Avyanna had, but his eyes were blue-gray. Farkas's eyes. Einarr put two and two together and figured that had to be Farkas and Avyanna's son.

"What if dragons found them?" the young lad asked.

Faolan walked over and knelt beside Lyanna and the boy. "Don't worry, Silas, your brothers know how to take care of themselves, and they have Rohan with them."

Just as he spoke those words, the door to the cabin opened and three cloaked men stepped inside. Pulling down their hoods, they revealed their faces. Two of them looked identical to Farkas, only the younger one had hazel eyes while the older one had silvery-green one and sharper bone structure. He knew the older one had to be Trystane, but since Avyanna and Farkas's first child hadn't been born yet, he didn't know the younger one's name. He looked at the third man and saw that he looked around Einarr's age, maybe a couple of years younger. His scarlet hair was cut short and his jaw was covered with the shadow of a stubbly beard. It had to be Rohan.

"See, Silas?" Faolan smiled, a smile so much like Lassarina's. "I told you they'd be alright."

The young boy, Silas, rose to his feet and threw himself into his brother's arms. "I thought a dragon had gotten you!"

"Nay, we just lost track of time while we searched for food," Trystane replied. "We found a lot, and Kellen even found something for you."

Silas turned to his other brother. "What did you get me?"

Kellen pulled a book out of his bulging pack and handed it to his younger brother. "It's a spell book."

The young lad smiled and Einarr turned his gaze to Rohan, barely recognizing him since his cheerful and positive demeanor had all but vanished, replaced by a hardened and serious man. Rohan was walking toward the stairs, sparing a glance at Lyanna.

"Is Kiraya upstairs?" he asked.

"Aye, she's in your room, resting her leg," Lyanna replied.

Einarr went deaf after that, dashing up the steps as fast as he could and running into the first room he found, anxious to see his daughter, only to find himself in Helgen. He looked around, his eyes wide in disbelief while anger and grief started to fill him up.

"Nay, nay, nay!" he shouted, spinning around, trying desperately to find the way back. "I want to go back! I need to see my daughter!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Einarr."

He whirled around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his mother, dressed as she was whenever he saw her in dreams, wearing white mage robes with the hood drawn up to shadow her face. He glowered at her and started stalking over.

"You can pull the hood down, I know who you are, _Mother_," he growled as he neared.

He heard her release a tired sigh and draw down the hood. She looked exactly like she had before she died, her dark auburn hair, streaked with a few strands of gray framing a beautiful heart-shaped face. Her pale blue eyes were dark with sorrow and had a few lines around them. His mother had only been in her late thirties when she had died, but the stress of a hard life had weathered her quickly, a common thing for many women in Skyrim who had to raise children alone. But despite all that, she was still a beautiful woman, one his sister looked identical to.

"So Esbern told you?" she murmured.

"Aye, Esbern told us," he spat. "I don't understand why _you _couldn't have told me before you died."

"Your father and I were tired, Einarr. We didn't want to be Blades anymore, not when we were all being hunted down like animals. We just wanted a peaceful life and to raise our children in a normal family."

"What about the whole business about Lassarina and I being Dragonborn? Did you know about that?"

"Back when I was still in the Blades, before the Great War started, I had often prayed for the return of another Dragonborn, especially after hearing Esbern's stories. I never thought that all that praying would have me giving birth to the last two Dragonborns on Nirn."

"And what about all this?" he demanded, gesturing to everything around him. "Is this another one of your fucked-up envoy dreams?"

His mothers eyes flashed. "Don't you take that tone with me, young man. I may be dead, but I am still your mother, and I won't tolerate you speaking to me in that tone."

Einarr was a little taken aback, suddenly feeling like a child again, but he kept up a brave face. "I'm sorry, but I need to know what in Oblivion is going on. First I'm surrounded by the life I wanted, the one where no one I loved died, and then I wake up in this decimated world!"

"The first one was a dream all your own," she answered, lowering her gaze. "But this one is a dream I created, or rather, it's a vision."

"A vision of what?"

"This is what the world will become if Alduin prevails."

He pressed his lips tightly together and looked down at his armor, still punctured by dragon fangs. "I got hurt, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Am I still alive?"

"You are, but just barely."

"So I've been sleeping this whole time."

"You have, but that's why I'm here," his mother told him, walking over to him and embracing him. "It's time for you to wake up."

"That first dream . . . everything I had . . . what I could have had . . ."

"They weren't real, Einarr."

He felt the first tear slide down his cheek. "My wife was alive . . . we had a son and another baby on the way. Lassarina never had the miscarriage. You and father were still alive."

"It was merely your mind conjuring what your heart wanted. Deep inside, you knew none of it was real."

"I know, I just . . ." he trailed off as his voice caught on a sob. "I just wish it was all real."

His mother stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and brush away his tears. "Be strong, my courageous little lad. You still have family waiting for you in the waking world. Go be with them and remember that I love you."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Einarr rested his head on his mother's shoulder and felt the world around him start to fade away, his mother's body and warmth the last thing to disappear.

**oOo**

With a gasp, Einarr's eyes flew open and he immediately groaned at the brightness in the room. He heard a chair clatter on the floor and felt hands tightening around his. His tears in his dream seemed to have followed him into the waking world, since his cheeks and eyes felt wet.

"Oh gods, Einarr?" his sister's voice was cracking and panicked. "Einarr, are you alright?"

Einarr groaned and opened his eyes, looking at his sister through his blurred gaze. "Rina?"

"Oh thank the Divines! You're awake!" She ran from his side and hovered at the door. "He's awake!"

Einarr tried to raise his head, but for some reason, he had no strength to lift it. In fact, he didn't have any strength to move his body. He felt small and weak, but above all that, he felt extremely hungry, like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Rina," he groaned.

His sister was at his side again, tears streaming down her face. "Aye, I'm right here. What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

She laughed loudly and wiped the tears from her face. Suddenly Avyanna was standing in the doorway, which shocked Einarr since her belly seemed to have doubled in size.

"Oh gods, Einarr," Avyanna gasped, walking over and staring at him.

"Avyanna, what happened, did the kid grow overnight?" he asked with a weak chuckle.

Both Lassarina and Avyanna looked at each other, a worried look on their faces. He immediately frowned and tried to sit up, but couldn't manage it. His sister saw him struggling and helped him sit up, which shocked him since she seemed to be able to adjust his upper body with absolutely no problems. Once he was in a sitting position, he felt a bit lightheaded, all the blood rushing from his brain, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ugh, I feel like shit," he muttered. "How long have I been in this bed? A week?"

Lassarina and Avyanna exchanged another concerned look, as if they were struggling with how to tell him something.

"What?" he demanded. "Was I out longer?"

"Aye, you were," Avyanna finally answered, stroking her pregnant belly.

The sight of how large it had gotten unnerved him; the answer he needed was already semi-apparent in his mind. But he needed to hear it from someone.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked quietly.

Lassarina bit her lip and sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with her hair. "Einarr . . ."

"Damn it, Rina, spit it out already."

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Einarr, you've been asleep for two months."

* * *

_Alright, show of hands, How many of you were confused at how this chapter started? Cause that was my intention. Or did you all figure out it was a dream right away?_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	19. Chapter 19

_Miami was awesome... But I partied a little too hard... To make matters worse, I caught a cold on the plane ride back... So I've been sick since Monday and have barely had the energy to write... So this chapter is mostly filler until I get the inspiration back... _

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_Two Months?_" Einarr exclaimed, staring at his sister in shock.

"Aye," she murmured, dropping her gaze.

"How in Oblivion did I not starve to death?"

"Danica taught us how to make a mixture of water, honey and herbs that sustained life," Avyanna answered, resting her hands on her swollen belly. "We've been giving it to you several times a day and sometimes we managed to get some soup down your throat."

"But you still lost a lot of weight during that time," Lassarina added.

Looking down at himself for the first time, Einarr was horrified to see his naked torso nearly resembled a Draugr's; his ribs were clearly visible beneath his skin and his muscles seemed to be a lot smaller than they were when he was last conscious. He also saw the scar stretched across his chest. Several jagged puncture wounds, each one the size of a fist, were stretched all across his chest and abdomen, and he had little doubt he had matching ones going across his back. New scars, new memories, new badges of courage. He didn't regret his decision to step in front of that dragon, not if it meant he had saved his daughter's life.

"Kiraya!" he gasped, looking at his sister with eyes wild with panic. "Is Kiraya alright?"

"She was a bit beat up and her arms were badly scraped, but she's fine," Avyanna told him.

Sighing with relief, Einarr shut his eyes. "Thank the Divines."

"But . . ."

His eyes flew open. "But what?"

"She blames herself for what happened," Lassarina explained with a frown. "She wouldn't let Avyanna or me heal her injuries with magic, saying that she should suffer a little pain for nearly killing you."

"That's ridiculous! I would have jumped in front of her a thousand times to protect her."

"Aye, we told her that, but she refuses to forgive herself."

"I'll have to have a talk with her, then."

A gasp at the door alerted them that someone had joined them and they all looked over to see Erendriel, his nose dripping with blood, staring at Einarr in shock.

"Einarr," he whispered, "you're awake."

"Aye, I am," Einarr replied with a small smile.

"I have to tell everyone!"

Erendriel dashed away, completely forgetting his bloody nose and making Einarr chuckle a bit.

"Einarr, how are you feeling?" Avyanna asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Mostly hungry," he told her lightly.

"Obviously. But do you feel any pain?"

"Nay, I do feel a bit lightheaded, though. And I feel about as weak as a newborn."

"Well, you've been lying in a bed motionless for two months. It's not surprising that you're feeling a bit weak."

"A bit? That's like saying the dragon only nipped me. How long until I'll be back to full strength?"

Avyanna frowned at him. "Einarr, you have to understand, it'll take a couple of months for your body to fully recover from this incident. Not only are your muscles and body weakened, but your stamina and reflexes have no doubt been affected by your inactivity."

Einarr grimaced. He did not like the sound of that. The idea of spending the next two months readjusting and retraining his body sounded arduous. He had an Elder Scroll to find and a powerful dragon that could destroy the world to defeat. He highly doubted he could do it from the comfort of his bed.

"Papa!"

His troubled thoughts vanished at the sound of his daughter's voice and he turned his head to look at her, completely caught off guard when her petite body threw itself on top of him. He grunted a bit, feeling a little pain radiate through his body, but it was a good kind of pain.

"Kiraya, be careful!" Lassarina warned. "He just woke up and is feeling very weak right now."

But Einarr shook his head. "Nay, Lassarina, it's fine. I can handle it."

Kiraya hadn't even heard what Lassarina had said to her. His daughter was sobbing uncontrollably, her whole body shaking and the hot, wet tears sliding down her cheeks before dripping onto his shoulder. Einarr felt a pang of regret that he couldn't muster up the strength to lift his arms so he could wrap them around her and comfort her. To just stroke her soft hair and whisper reassuring words into her ear.

"Papa, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Einarr frowned. "Kiraya, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But it's my fault this happened to you!"

"Nay, it's no ones fault but my own. I promised you I would take you along with me and I didn't. If I had just kept my promise, this might have never happened."

"The dragon was trying to kill _me_ and you jumped in the way."

"Something I don't regret one bit, kitten. You're my daughter, it's my job to protect you."

She pulled back to look at him, and he was shocked at how much this incident had affected her. Kiraya's hair lacked its usual luster, and her skin was pale. Dark circles surrounded both eyes, indicating that she hadn't been getting much sleep, and she had seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight. It broke Einarr's heart to see his daughter like this.

"Come on, sweetheart, you need to perk up a bit," he told her, flashing her a reassuring smile. "I want to see those beautiful eyes sparkling again."

Kiraya managed a teary smile, a bit of her old spark flashing through the blue irises. Just seeing it made the weight in Einarr's heart lighter.

"There's the Kiraya I know and love," he murmured.

"You really are awake," Vilkas's voice made him glance back at the door. "Thank the Nine."

Einarr smiled at his sister's husband and closest friend. "What, not quite ready to take my place as Harbinger?"

"I've had to watch my wife cry at your bedside for two months. Your accident took a toll on every one of the Companions, my friend."

"Not to mention we had to keep it together while we carried you up through the Underforge," Farkas added as he appeared in the doorway beside his twin brother. Glancing at Avyanna and Lassarina he added, "I sent Erendriel to the temple to get Danica."

"Thank you, Farkas," Lassarina smiled.

"How bad off was I?" Einarr asked.

"Bad," the twins said in unison.

"You nearly bled out; you had several broken bones and a severe brain injury," Lassarina told him.

"It took my magic, Lassarina's, and Danica's to stabilize you," Avyanna added. "We were healing you for hours."

Einarr felt the blood drain from his face. "It's a miracle I didn't die . . ."

"We're all glad you didn't," Farkas smiled. "Believe me when I say no one in Jorrvaskr has been the same since you got injured, Aela especially. She'll be happy to learn you've woken up once she gets back."

"Get's back?" Einarr echoed. "Where is she?"

"She went to Falkreath Hold with Randulf to meet a friend and get away from all the sadness for a while," Lassarina told him.

"A friend?"

"Aye, some man named Sinding."

Einarr's brows twitched a bit, but he made sure not to show much of his surprise. Both he and Aela had decided not to mention Sinding to the rest of the Circle or tell them about Bloated Man's Grotto, where Hircine's influence was strongest. The cured members of the Circle had made it perfectly clear that they wanted nothing to do with Hircine any longer. He had also known Aela wanted to help Sinding and see him as often as possible, but he never thought she would take Randulf with her. But he guessed it only made sense since Randulf would one day become a werewolf himself.

"Hopefully she would have sensed a change through their blood bond," Vilkas said. "Even while you were asleep she said she was able to sense your emotions."

"Did she feel when the dragon attacked me?" Einarr asked, feeling concerned for his forebear.

"She did," Avyanna answered. "Everyone was panicking because Rohan came in shouting about Kiraya being in trouble. Aela was about to go down through the Underforge with everyone else when she just dropped to the ground and fainted. I stayed with her when the rest went down to help, and minutes later Erendriel came back up, shouting about you being hurt."

"Damn it, I wouldn't have wanted her to feel that . . . it was painful enough."

Kiraya whimpered again and Einarr saw tears forming in her eyes. He silently cursed himself, knowing his daughter felt guilty enough without him bringing up how painful it has been to receive an injury like that. But still, he felt a wave of regret that Aela had to suffer the same pain as he did because of their blood bond. He knew that the blood bond was there as a way to connect a forebear and their progeny, to ensure the others' safety, and warn if either are in danger; but Einarr always thought it was a little too extreme how the bond could cause one of them to faint if the other was severely injured.

"I'm so sorry," Kiraya whispered.

Einarr scowled and cursed himself again for not having the strength to move. He felt so useless not even being able to comfort his child. He tried to think of a way to distract her when his stomach rumbled.

"Kiraya why don't we go upstairs and get some food for your father?" Farkas suggested with a tight lipped smile. "I'll bet five Septims that he's hungry."

"What gave you that idea?" Einarr joked. Shooting Farkas a grateful glance he added, "I am hungry, though. Actually, I'm _starving._"

Kiraya wiped away her tears and chuckled lightly. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything and everything. Bring down the whole dining table if you have to. I plan on spending the rest of the day stuffing my face."

Kiraya chuckled again and hopped off the bed, walking out of the room with Farkas and Avyanna right behind her. Once they were gone, Einarr allowed his face to darken and glared down at his body.

"When will Danica get here?" he asked, his voice soft and tight.

"Erendriel went right out to get her," Vilkas replied. "She should be here any minute now."

"Why, is something wrong?" Lassarina asked, her eyes flashing.

"I need to know exactly how long it will be until I can move properly again," Einarr explained to her.

"Avyanna said it might take a couple of months."

"No offense to Avyanna, but I want to get a second opinion on that. We still need to stop Alduin."

"Einarr, you've been in a terrible accident and it caused you to sleep for _two months_. Alduin isn't something you should be worrying about right now, so just forget-"

"We can't forget about Alduin, Lassarina!" he shouted, interrupting her. "If we ignore him, then the whole world will pay for our negligence."

"Einarr, calm down!" Vilkas growled, wrapping his arm around Lassarina protectively. No one yelled at Lassarina when Vilkas was around; anyone who did was likely to get torn apart. "She's just concerned about your health. There's no need to get short with her."

Einarr shifted his gaze away from the angry Vilkas and shocked Lassarina. "Aye, I know, and I'm sorry, it's just-"

"That Bosmer you sent to get me was so worked up, he didn't even realize his nose was broken," Danica said as she stepped into the room, interrupting the conversation. "But I can see why he was so excited now. It's good to see you awake, Einarr. The Divines must have been watching over you."

"Danica," he greeted the priestess, trying to nod his head, only to nearly lose any hold he had over it.

"How are you feeling?"

"My body is weak and I can't gather the strength to move. Avyanna said it would take a couple of months for me to fully recover. I can't wait that long, so is there anything you could do that could help me get back to normal a little quicker?"

The priestess walked over to his bedside and looked him over, the corners of her lips turned down slightly in the beginnings of a frown. "Your body's weakness isn't something magic can fix, dear."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, for the body to retain its regular strength, it needs to be active and moving regularly. For two months, you were asleep and didn't have the ability to move around normally as you did. As a result, your muscles have become used to being still and not using any strength to move your limbs or carry your weight. You'll likely be bedridden for a couple of weeks, and any movement you can manage after that will be limited. Avyanna's estimate sounds about right. It'll take at least two months before you can move about as you did before."

Einarr gritted his teeth and turned his head away, being careful not to lose control over what little strength was helping him keep it up. Images from his coma dream started flashing through his mind. He kept thinking of the decimated Whiterun that was covered in ash and void of all life. All of their children, hiding out in some cabin without any of their parents in sight. His sister's severed hand, covered with ice and abandoned in the snow. He couldn't allow any of that to happen.

"There has to be something you can do to help speed up the healing," he muttered, refusing to look at anyone. "A potion maybe?"

"The only thing I can prescribe is time and patience," Danica sighed. "You need to let your body heal at its own pace; magic can't help you this time. I can, however, give you herbs for a tea that could boost your energy and make you walk a bit longer once you're moving."

Einarr nodded a tiny bit. "Aye, I'd appreciate that."

Danica gave him a quick once over and left with the promise that she would come to check on him every other day. Staring down at his useless body, Einarr bit the inside of his cheek and wondered how in Oblivion he was going to defeat Alduin when he was incapacitated like this. Lassarina noticed something was bothering him and took a seat on the bed.

"Alright, Einarr, tell me what's wrong. You're clearly keeping something from me."

Einarr met her gaze for a moment and saw the hard, determined glint in their identical pale-blue eyes. He knew she would keep pestering him if he didn't tell her, so he figured it would just be best to be direct and honest with her.

"Mother came to me while I was sleeping," he told her, his voice a whisper.

Lassarina stiffened. "What did she say?"

"What she said didn't matter. What she _showed _me does."

"And what did she show you?"

Einarr struggled to think of a way to explain what he saw without sending his sister into full on panic. However, he realized she'd freak out no matter how much he sugar coated it. "Whiterun was completely destroyed and the city was totally abandoned. Paarthurnax was dead, and I think the Greybeards were too, since all that remained of High Hrothgar was a giant pile of rubble. I saw your kids, Randulf, and even Avyanna and Farkas's children, all grown up and hiding out in a cabin without any of us around." He paused and took a deep breath. "Mother showed me _exactly _what will happen if we don't stop Alduin. We'll all be dead and our children will be struggling to survive."

Looking at his sister, Einarr could see her eyes had widened considerably and her lips were parted slightly from the look of horror painted across her face. Vilkas's expression was unreadable since he had turned away from them, but Einarr could see his fists clenched tightly at his sides, shaking just a bit.

"I need to get better quickly so that we can kill Alduin," Einarr told them, his voice soft, but powerful. "We need to get out there and find the Elder Scroll."

Lassarina shifted and her horrified look vanished. "Vilkas and I have actually been working on that. We've been looking through countless books for any information."

"Did you find out where we could find one?"

Vilkas turned around to answer. "Nay, none of the books we've looked through here in Whiterun have any information on Elder Scrolls. But I know one place that might have some information on their location."

"Where?"

"The College of Winterhold. They have the largest known library in Skyrim. If there's any place that can tell us anything about the Elder Scrolls, it'll be there."

Einarr frowned. "You might be right about that, but there's still a problem. Only a mage can be allowed inside the college."

Vilkas mirrored his frown. "Aye, that is a problem."

"Avyanna knows some magic."

"We already thought of that," Lassarina sighed. "But she's four months pregnant and Farkas doesn't want her to leave Whiterun. And I don't want her leaving either. Someone with restoration magic needs to stay with you."

"What about that friend of yours? Enthir, was it? Isn't he a mage in the college?"

"I thought of Enthir too, but when I sent a letter to him a reply returned saying that he's in Cyrodiil dealing with some family issues. He won't be back for another month."

"What about _your_ magic, Lassarina?"

Lassarina scowled. "I only know a bit of restoration magic; it's not enough to grant me access into the college. Besides, Avyanna isn't the only mage in Jorrvaskr. We have one more Companion in our ranks who knows enough to get us all into the college."

Einarr arched a brow and Vilkas gave his wife a confused look. "Who?"

She smirked at both of them. "Finverior."

"Finverior knows magic?" Einarr asked, shocked.

"Aye, he just doesn't like using it because his spells aren't very powerful. He prefers fighting with his bow or daggers."

Vilkas groaned. "So if we're going to get into the college, we need to take that promiscuous annoyance with us?"

"He's not that bad, love. You just need to spend more time with him."

"Nay, I'm good."

Einarr glared at his sister. "You were already planning to go get the Elder Scroll weren't you?"

Lassarina nodded. "I was going to wait until you woke up, though. I could wait until you can walk again to go and search for the Elder Scroll."

"Nay, we don't have that kind of time. That dream opened my eyes, so we need to act quickly. You need to go and find the Elder Scroll without me."

Lassarina's eyes darkened a bit, but she nodded. "I'll wait a couple of days before I leave with Finverior."

"You must be as mad as Sheogorath if you think you're going anywhere with just Finverior," Vilkas growled. "I'm going too."

"Vilkas, you can't. What about the twins?"

"Avyanna and Farkas can watch them while we're away. I'm not letting you go out there without someone who can use a blade properly. You and Finverior are useless at close range."

"We're not going to be fighting. We're going to a library to find information on the Elder Scrolls."

Einarr interrupted their squabbling with a cough. "Enough with the arguing. Lassarina, it might be a good idea for Vilkas to go with you. Unlike Finverior, he can actually help you read all the books you'll need to read. Knowing that lecherous Bosmer, he'll probably be trying to bed one of the mages."

His sister let out a sigh of frustration and stood up, pacing about the room. "Fine, Vilkas, you can come too." She glared at him. "Now you and the rest of Jorrvaskr can deal with two toddlers who won't be pleased that _both _their parents are gone."

"You've left them both with Avyanna and Farkas before, that time you went to Riften six months ago. They'll be fine without either of you for a few days."

"If the library is as big as I'm picturing, it might take a couple of weeks to find a clue."

"It'll teach them to be more independent."

Letting out another frustrated huff, Lassarina stormed out of Einarr's room, Vilkas lingering behind. He glanced over at his sister's husband and saw his own eyes were dark with worry, but also determined.

"You're thinking about the time you let her go off on a job alone, aren't you?" Einarr guessed, remembering what was supposed to be Lassarina's last job for the Thieves Guild and ended up in her nearly dying and the miscarriage of her first child.

"I refuse to let her go anywhere alone ever again," Vilkas told him. "She may trust Finverior to watch her back, but I don't. No one can protect Lassarina better than I can."

Einarr smiled at his friend. "Aye, I know that."

"She may not like the idea of both of us leaving the twins alone, but she'll get over it." He peeked out of the room quickly before looking at Einarr. "Not to mention she'd probably give up on finding that Elder Scroll after cracking open the first book."

Einarr chuckled at that and bid Vilkas goodbye as he went to follow his wife. It gave Einarr a few moments to himself, sitting in his now-silent room with nothing but his thoughts. He didn't care what Danica or Avyanna said, he was going to try and be up and about in less than a month. He'd rest for maybe two more days and eat his fill before he attempted to leave his bed and try to walk around. If he could muster up the strength, he'd try to go to the Underforge to finish a project he had been working on the past few months with Eorland. At first it was just a fun idea to toy with, but now he thought it might give him and his sister an edge against Alduin.

"Papa, I brought you some food," Kiraya said, stepping into the room with a giant platter filled with what looked like a taste of everything from the dining table.

Einarr smiled. "Well bring it on over, kitten. We'll eat it together."

She shook her head and sat on the bed, placing the platter down between them. "That's okay, it's all yours. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Kiraya, I can tell you lost weight, so you eat with me or I'll find enough strength to pin you down and force that food down your throat."

His daughter giggled at his faked serious tone and grabbed a slice of bread, putting it to his lips. "Here, I know you can't move yet."

Eyes twinkling, Einarr bit down on the bread and tore it away from her grasp, taking it all into his mouth until it was completely stuffed.

"Shee?" His words were muffled by his too-stuffed mouth. "Whoph needsh handsh?"

Kiraya laughed so hard she had to clutch her stomach, something that continued throughout the rest of their meal. No one else came to bother them, and Einarr was thankful for that, since he planned to spend the rest of the day with the person who mattered most: his precious Kiraya.

* * *

_You know, I've heard Reviews are a great remedy for a cold._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm still freaking sick! Ugh... Writing while I have a cold is just so strenuous... I was better for a bit, but I went to the mall the other day with my friend so I can sneakily get her ring size for her boyfriend (Don't worry, she doesn't even know I write fanfiction, so I'm not ruining the surprise) and I walked by a perfume stand where this dumb ass sprayed some shitty organic perfume in the air as we walked by. As luck would have it, it was made with Coconut Oil, to which I am allergic to... I had an allergic reaction and it kicked up my cold again. I'm gonna post this chapter and go back to my little nest on the catch and watch more Breaking Bad on Netflix... It's bee less than a week since I started watching it and I am obsessed. Every horror icon in the world has been replaced by Gustavo Fring's face..._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

******Chapter Twenty**

"Dibella's tits, how in Oblivion can you two stand this cold?" Finverior complained, shouting over the strong winds.

Lassarina looked over her shoulder at Finverior and rolled her eyes. The Bosmer was bundled up in a thick fur cloak he had picked up from some Khajiit traders outside of Windhelm three days ago. She and Vilkas had bought cloaks too, knowing full well how cold Winterhold was, but they weren't as thick as Finn's. She and her husband were Nords, born to stand up against the harsh cold that Skyrim provided year round.

"We're Nords, Finn," Lassarina told him. "The cold doesn't affect us as badly as it does you. Just hold out a little longer; we've nearly reached Winterhold."

"Aye, I'll bet that armor of yours helps keep you warm too," her friend grumbled. "I know a resist cold enchantment when I see one."

"You'll be in a warm bed by a roaring fire before nightfall, so quit your bitching and keep moving," Vilkas barked over his shoulder as he continued leading the way down the road.

Lassarina chuckled and jogged up to her husband, wrapping her arms around one of his biceps, ignoring how cold his steel pauldrons felt when her cheek brushed against them. "I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed traveling with you, love."

He gave her a soft smile. "Aye, we haven't been able to do it much since the twins were born."

"We haven't been able to do a lot of things since the twins were born. One thing in particular, recently."

Vilkas arched a brow and gave her a knowing smirk. "Well, things have been hectic lately, but maybe we can do _that _once we get to the inn."

"Oi, I can hear the both of you," Finverior spoke up from behind them. "My ears are better than yours now."

Vilkas looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "What me and my wife do is our business."

"Remind me to get a room far away from yours. I'm going to have to drink till I pass out just so I don't have to listen to you two. It's going to be like that month before your wedding all over again."

"Aww but Finn, that was such a lovely time for the three of us," Lassarina joked. "You getting very little sleep, Vilkas and I in the next room, causing your insomnia. Good times."

"I regret coming with you now."

"Aye, well too bad. I need you to get into the college."

"You know magic, Rina. You could get in yourself."

"I only know a little restoration magic. I've tried learning other spells in the past, but I just can't do it. Healing is all I can do and all I'm ever going to be able to do, and that's enough for me."

Finverior snorted. "You Nords, why are you so against magic?"

"A true Nord doesn't need spells to fight, just the blade in their hand," Vilkas quoted.

"Or _bow_," Lassarina added quickly, knowing how her husband was too quick to ignore the usefulness of an archer.

Vilkas chuckled and kissed her temple. "Aye, or bow."

"Ugh, married couples, makes me sick," Finverior muttered, walking a little faster and going right past them.

They walked for a few more hours, Lassarina and Vilkas bundling up a bit more when the winds started to pick up and the snowfall became heavier. When they finally reached Winterhold, they all let out a sigh of relief and immediately went to the inn. It was nice and warm inside thanks to the large fire pit in the center of the room, and there was barely anyone there, not that it surprised Lassarina in the least. Winterhold wasn't exactly a destination many people wanted to travel to.

"I'll go get us our room," Vilkas told her.

"Get us a couple of meads too, maybe something to eat. Even I'm feeling a little cold."

"Aww, the Nord is a little cold," Finverior teased, still shivering in his coat. "I've been cold since Windhelm. I'll never understand how it can still be this cold in spring!"

"Get used to it," said a man from a nearby table. "It's Skyrim; it's always cold."

Lassarina glanced at the man and saw he was wearing mage robes, meaning he must be from the college. He was a Nord with blue eyes that were clear even in the gloom of the inn. Because of the hood he wore, Lassarina couldn't really make out his hair color, but she noticed the sword on his belt, which meant that despite being a mage, he didn't just rely on his magic to aid him in battle. She could see he had experience fighting at close range, if the muscles under his robes were any indication.

"I don't want to get used to it," Finverior sighed. "I was born and brought up in Falinesti. I'm used to muggy, humid air and warm rainfall. My blood is too hot for these icy winds."

"Then why'd you come all the way to Winterhold?" the mage asked. "Everyone knows it's the coldest place in Skyrim."

Finverior jerked a thumb at Lassarina. "She's the reason I'm here. She forced me to come with her."

"Did she now?" the mage chuckled, arching a brow at Lassarina. "Someone should have warned you that Nord women are quite persuasive before you went and married one."

"_Married?_" Finverior and Lassarina both said at the same time, both equally shocked and disgusted.

The mage looked back and forth between them. "Oh, are you not married? I'm sorry, I just saw the ring on the lady's finger and assumed-"

"Nay, we're not married," Lassarina interrupted. She pointed to Vilkas who was talking to the innkeeper. "I'm married to that man over there."

"No chance in Obivion you'd catch me married," Finverior added, wrinkling his nose. "Women cause too many problems."

"Don't like women?" the mage asked, looking right at Finn.

"Nay, I like women, just long enough for a good romp between the sheets."

"Finn, you're a pig," Lassarina sighed. "Honestly, that's how you talk to a complete stranger?"

Finn grinned and looked at the mage. "What's your name?"

"Onmund," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Onmund, my name is Finverior, but please, call me Finn. This lovely creature beside me is Lassarina and her brute of a husband is called Vilkas."

Lassarina smacked the back of his head. "You don't get to call my husband a brute, you brute."

Finverior rolled his eyes and gave Onmund a look she recognized from the six months of traveling with him. The look that meant he was going to attempt to bed Onmund. She groaned silently and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what brings you to Winterhold?" Onmund asked them.

"The college," Lassarina answered. "We need some information that hopefully we can find in the library."

"Well, whatever it is you're looking for, I'm sure you'll find it there. Our library has more books than I can ever dare to read."

"That's reassuring to hear." Lassarina saw Vilkas approaching with two meads in hand. "If you'll excuse me."

She met her husband halfway and took one of the meads from him, taking a long sip. He arched a brow at her and took the tankard away from her.

"Easy, love, last thing we need is you leaving the inn and passing out in that blizzard," Vilkas chuckled.

"Trust me, you're going to need it too," Lassarina muttered, taking back the tankard and drinking some more. "Finn's found a new conquest."

Vilkas glanced over at Finverior and Onmund, the pair of them now in deep conversation and an all too flirtatious smile on Finn's face. Sighing heavily, her husband took a large chug of his own mead and wrapped an arm around her, leading her to a table across from them.

"Let's just hope Onmund isn't interested in men," Vilkas sighed sitting down.

Lassarina glanced over and saw that Onmund was looking a little flustered at something Finverior had just said, but there was a faint spark in his eyes. Sighing, she looked back at her husband. "That doesn't seem to be the case."

The bowls of stew that Vilkas ordered were brought over after a few minutes by the innkeeper's daughter, a lovely little girl named Eirid with blonde hair and blue eyes. She recognized Vilkas's armor as the kind worn by the Companions and started asking them all sorts of questions, begging for stories of things they'd done and seen. Lassarina and Vilkas were more than happy to regale the girl with tales of jobs they had done in the past, but Eirid was soon pulled away by her mother, Haran.

"Eirid, I've told you before, you shouldn't bother the guests," her mother scolded.

"It's no bother," Vilkas told the woman.

"Aye, we have two children of our own," Lassarina added, smiling fondly at Eirid.

"Do you now?" Haran smiled. "How old?"

"A little over a year. Both of them."

"Ah, you have twins, then?"

"Aye, a little lad and lass. It's tough being away from them, so we hope to be finished with our job soon so we can return to them."

"Could I hear more of their stories?" Eirid asked. "Please, Mama?"

But Haran shook her head. "Nay, it's late. Off to bed with you."

Eirid sighed, but did as she was told. "Yes, ma . . ."

"She's a lovely girl," Lassarina told Haran.

Haran beamed. "Aye, her father and I are very proud of her, we just wish she had more friends besides the Jarl's son. That boy is a terrible influence, but it's not my place to tell Jarl Korir how to raise his child." With an angry gleam in her eye, Haran left the couple alone to their half-eaten supper. Lassarina looked over to Finverior and Onmund's table and saw the mage nodding at something Finn said before both of them got up from the table and started walking over a nearby room. They had to pass Lassarina and Vilkas as they walked and she heard a snippet of what Finn said.

"I hope your Restoration skill is high; we're gonna need it later."

Lassarina nearly choked on the bit of bread she was chewing on and had to drink several gulps of mead to help wash it down. When Finverior and Onmund disappeared into the room, Vilkas let out a frustrated groan and scowled at the now closed door.

"Vilkas, what is it?" she asked him.

"They're right next to our room."

**oOo**

Lassarina and Vilkas woke up the next morning exhausted and irritated at Finverior. He and his latest bed warmer had been at it all night, with only short breaks in between so they themselves could rest, and they hadn't been shy about making as much noise as humanly possible. It had been mortifying to walk out of the room in the morning and seeing the innkeeper and his wife glower at Finn's room. Lassarina had apologized profusely for all the noise as she ordered breakfast for herself and Vilkas.

"I hope he doesn't plan to sleep the day away," Vilkas grumbled as she brought a warm loaf of bread and some cheese to their table.

"If he's not awake within the hour, I'll go in there and drag his lanky ass out of bed," Lassarina sighed, spreading some of the soft goat cheese onto a slice of bread. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do it, if I'm being perfectly honest."

"I'd rather not have you willingly walk into a naked Finverior's room, love. He'll be half asleep and might try to pull you into bed with him."

"Finn knows better than to do that by now. He stopped trying to bed me two months after we met, when I broke his nose."

"The fact that he tried to bed you at all doesn't reassure me. I'll be the one to wake him if he's not awake soon, alright?"

Lassarina smiled and took a bite of her bread, nodding that she consented. They ate their breakfast together, soon feeling a bit more awake and less cranky. They ate half the loaf and were generous enough to leave some for Finverior and Onmund so they could eat once they decided to haul their asses out of bed.

"I would have thought Winterhold would have been the one place where Finn _wouldn't _have been able to pull something like this off," Lassarina growled, glaring at the door.

She glanced at Vilkas and noticed he was staring at her intently.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

He nodded. "Aye, lean forward so I can get it for you."

She leaned forward far enough for Vilkas to be able to touch her face and was surprised when he leaned forward as well and pressed his lips against hers. Lassarina smiled and leaned into the kiss, eager for more of her husband's affections, only for him to completely pull her onto his lap. Even after two years of being married, Vilkas still managed to surprise her and make it feel like they had just been married a few days. When they ended the kiss, Vilkas kept his arms wrapped around her, perfectly content with holding her against him while they waited for Finverior to wake. Lassarina would have dozed off if the door hadn't opened and a fully dressed Onmund began to creep out.

"Is he still asleep?" Lassarina asked Onmund, frowning at his pitiful sneak attempt.

Onmund jumped slightly, not noticing them and ran his hand through his bed-ruffled hair, which was jet black. "Aye, he's still asleep. I tried waking him, but he seemed content with just snoring."

Sighing, Lassarina got off of Vilkas's lap and grabbed the tankard of ice water she had gotten with breakfast. "You can leave now, Onmund."

The Nord mage nodded and rushed out of the inn, opening the doors and letting in an icy gale of wind. Once the door had closed, Lassarina gave her husband a smirk and stepped into Finverior's room, finding the Bosmer sprawled across the bed, snoring very loudly. He was completely naked, with only a bit of the fur blanket covering his legs.

"Alright, you little lust-filled beast, time to wake up!" Lassarina shouted as she poured the ice water on him, purposely aiming for his crotch.

Finverior yelped at the icy cold and sat up, grabbing at the blanket and pulling it up to cover himself. "Rina, what in Oblivion is the matter with you? Pouring freezing cold water on my dick?"

"Well I assumed after all the fun you had last night, you could use with a bit of washing there."

"Aye, but not with ice water!"

"Oh, please spare me your whining. You were at it all night and I doubt anyone in this inn got a decent night's rest because of you! So wash up, get dressed and get ready to head to the college. I don't know how long it will take to find the information we need, and I'd rather not waste my day waiting for you to get your shit together!"

Slamming the tankard down on the end table, she stormed out of the room, appearing extremely angry, but once she was outside and looking at Vilkas, a smile spread across her face and she giggled a bit as she sat back down at the table.

"Gods, I've missed doing that," she laughed.

"Aye, rather intimidating, wife," Vilkas chuckled, gently grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips so he could place a light kiss on the knuckles.

"Part of me can't wait for the twins to be a bit older and getting into trouble."

"I'd prefer it if they stay the way they are now. I don't want them growing up too fast."

"You just don't want Lyanna to grow up. You want her to stay a little girl forever so that she never shows interest in boys."

"Can you blame a father for feeling that way?"

Lassarina smiled and threaded her fingers with his. "Nay, I can't."

Finverior got dressed in record time and looked a little out of breath when he finally stepped out of his room. Vilkas tossed him what was left of the loaf of bread, and the Bosmer caught it easily enough, taking a bite out of it as he sat down to join them.

"Where's Onmund?" he asked, his mouth still full.

Lassarina arched a brow and stared at him. "That's the first time I've ever heard you ask where your latest bed warmer ran off to. Taken a shine to dear Onmund?"

"Damned mage drove me to exhaustion . . . Y'ffre help me, that man was insatiable."

Vilkas grimaced and shook his head. "We don't want to hear details about your debauch evening. We heard enough of it throughout the night. And your mage returned to the college, where we should be going now."

Finverior arched a brow and grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

"Oh gods, you aren't going to try and sleep with him again while we're in the library, are you?" Lassarina groaned.

"Why not? I'm not going to be much help going through books. I'm just here to get you inside."

Lassarina and Vilkas exchanged a look before getting up and putting on their cloaks. Finverior stuffed the rest of the bread into his mouth before doing the same, and they all headed toward the college. When they reached the entrance, an Altmer woman, who introduced herself as Faralda, stopped them. She asked that Finverior cast a Magelight spell, to which he scoffed and cracked his knuckles before casting the spell. The little ball of light floated through the air until it hit the wall and remained there. The mage woman gave them a bit of trouble with allowing Lassarina and Vilkas through as well; but after some persuading, backed by the Amulet of Articulation Lassarina wore around her neck, the woman let them through, looking confused as to why she agreed to allow them entrance into the college.

"That amulet of yours really comes in handy," Finverior murmured softly so Faralda wouldn't hear. "Mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"In your dreams, Finn," Lassarina replied, warily eying the bridge that led up to the college. "How is this bridge still standing?"

"Just don't look down," Vilkas told her, holding her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Faralda had to light up three wells along the bridge to open the gates to the college; but when they finally stepped through, Lassarina breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be off the damned crumbling bridge.

"Now we just need to find the library," Vilkas said, looking around the building.

"You two go ahead and do that; I'm going to find Onmund," Finverior said, a look of glee upon his face as he moved toward the doors of the nearest building.

Lassarina rolled her eyes and looked around, trying to find some indication of which direction the library was. Part of her was starting to wish Enthir was around so she could go to him for help, knowing that the fence would have no qualms with giving them a bit of assistance.

"Maybe we should just ask for directions," Vilkas suggested.

"Aye, maybe," she sighed in defeat, looking around for someone who could help them. She finally spotted someonewalking toward a building and quickly ran toward them. "Excuse me, could you help me with something?"

"Yes?" the person said, turning around.

Lassarina gasped and froze when she saw the man's robes: Thalmor robes. She could see his brows furrow at the look she was giving him and quickly replaced her look of shock with one of feigned ignorance.

"Uhm, aye, my husband and I were looking for the, uhm, library," she said, trying not to stammer.

The Altmer stared at her with narrowed eyes for a few moments before nodding toward the door behind him. "Right through here, take the first door on your left and head up the stairs."

"Aye, thank you," she nodded as she turned away to walk back to Vilkas.

"Wait, I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

She stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. "It's rude to ask for someone else's name without giving your own first."

"Ancano, and yours?"

"Eisa," she lied easily enough, using her alias from her six months on the run.

Vilkas walked over to her and placed a hand around her shoulder protectively, giving Ancano a death glare. "Is there a problem, _Thalmor_?"

"No, no problem at all, _Nord_," Ancano smirked. "Just introducing myself and giving directions." He looked back at Lassarina and added, "Hope you find the library all right, _Eisa_."

Lassarina didn't meet his gaze as he turned away and let himself inside the building. Once the door shut behind him, she turned to Vilkas and clutched his forearm. "What in Oblivion is a Thalmor agent doing here?" she hissed.

"I don't know, love, but I didn't like the way he was looking at you," her husband growled, his icy blue-gray eyes still fixated on the door. "We should wrap up our business here and leave as soon as possible."

Lassarina couldn't agree more, and they waited a few moments before going into the building. The headed through the door Ancano indicated and ascended the stairs, entering a large and very clean library. All of their fear was forgotten for a moment as they stared at large chamber in awe. If they couldn't find any information on the Elder Scrolls here, then they had nowhere else to look. At first, Lassarina thought the library was empty and just walked right up to one of the book shelves, only to find that they were all locked up tightly. Growling, she was about to reach into her coin purse for her lockpicks, when a voice shouted at her from across the room.

"What are you doing over there?"

Lassarina and Vilkas whirled around to find an old orc glowering at them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't recognize either of you," he continued, walking right up to them. "What are you doing in my library?"

"Forgive us," Vilkas apologized, stepping in front of Lassarina so she could put away her lockpicking tools. "We didn't know there was someone here who could help us."

"Well, what do you want?"

Lassarina stashed her tools away and stepped around Vilaks, smiling sweetly at the grumpy orc. "We're here seeking knowledge we hope to find in one of these books. Is it all right if we search for the information we need . . . I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Urag gro-Shub," he answered, glaring at her. "Hundreds of years have gone into assembling this collection. It's going to stay pristine, understand?"

Lassarina realized he was giving them permission to search and nodded. "Of course, we'll treat these books with the utmost respect. As if they were our own children."

Urag nodded. "Good, that's what I like to hear."

"Maybe you could save us some time," Vilkas said. "You see, we're looking for an Elder Scroll."

"And what do you plan to do with it?" Urag demanded, his eyes hardening and taking on a dangerous glint as he looked back and forth between them. "Do you even know what you're asking about, or are you two just someone's errand boy?"

Lassarina's eyes narrowed and she she crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course we do. Now, do you have one here?"

"You think that even if I _did_ have one here, I would let you see it? It would be kept under the highest security. The greatest thief in the world wouldn't be able to lay a finger on it."

_Says you, _Lassarina thought smugly. _But you haven't seen what I'm capable of._

"What about the Dragonborn?" Vilkas asked.

"What about . . . wait," Urag's eyes widened as he looked right at him. "Are you-"

"Nay," Vilkas quickly shook his head. "But my wife is."

Urag stared at her. "Are you really the Dragonborn?"

"With everything I've been put through since then, I almost wish I wasn't. But aye, I am the Dragonborn."

"I always pictured a man."

"Well, I'm not the only Dragonborn in Skyrim. My brother is Dragonborn as well, and he fits the description much better than I do. Unfortunately, he was unable to come here with me, so I have to find the information I seek with my husband helping me. So, _do yo _have anything pertaining to the Scrolls?"

Urag stared at her, looking her right in the eyes before he nodded. "I'll bring you everything we have containing information on the Scrolls, but it's not much, so don't get your hopes up. It's mostly lies, leavened with rumor and conjecture."

The orc walked over to one of the bookcases, unlocking the doors and pulling two tomes out. They were a bit old and looked like no one had touched them in years, but they were kept in very good condition despite all that. Urag placed the two books on the nearby counter and nodded at them.

"Here you go," he said, walking away. "Try not to spill anything on them."

Vilkas took one of the books titled, _Effects of the Elder Scrolls_, while Lassarina took the other, _Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls_. They seated themselves at a small table and got to work on reading the text. While Lassarina could read just fine now, thanks to Vilkas teaching her, she still couldn't read as quickly as he did, a little daunted when he had turned to the fourth page when she was still on the first.

"You'll only read slower if you keep looking up at me," Vilkas mumbled, not looking up from the text.

Lassarina stuck her tongue out at him and kept her attention on the book in her hands, her brow furrowing moments later when she was fully focused on what she was reading. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. The words sounded like rantings coming from a man who had just a little too much skooma and topped it by getting piss-ass drunk too. After just reading a few pages, she closed the book and set it down on the table.

"You can't be finished already," Vilkas said, looking at her surprised.

"Nay, more like I _couldn't _finish it," she muttered. "It's just some madman's ramblings. Nothing in there makes any sense."

Vilkas arched a brow and took the book, reading a few pages before closing it as well and turning to the other book, tracing his finger across some lines and silently mouthing the words as he read them.

"Does that actually make sense to you?" Lassarina asked him, amazed and confused.

"Nay, the book is incomprehensible," he told her. "Like you said, just a madman's ravings. _But_ the book I read said that reading an Elder Scroll would often drive a person mad. Maybe whoever wrote this book had read an Elder Scroll himself."

Lassarina's eyes widened and she took the unintelligible book in her hands, making her way over to Urag. He was sitting behind the counter, eating some bread and drinking some wine, glancing up at her when she reached him.

"The 'Ruminations' book is incomprehensible," she told him.

Urag sighed and rolled his eyes. "Aye, that's the work of Septimus Signus. He's the world's master of the nature of Elder Scrolls, but . . . well. He's been gone for a long while. Too long."

"He's dead?"

"Oh, no, just gone. I haven't seen him in years. He found some old Dwemer artifact up north somewhere and went off to study it. Haven't seen him since. If you want to try to find him, his lab is somewhere up in the ice fields."

Thanking the orc, Lassarina walked back to Vilkas and nodded for him to get up. "The man who wrote the book lives in the ice fields up north. Let's find Finverior and get out of here."

Vilkas nodded and they both headed downstairs and out into the icy courtyard, calling out for Finverior. The Bosmer was nowhere to be found, but after several moments of shouting, a male Khajiit walked up to them.

"I know the one you speak of," he said with his heavily accented voice. "He is with the Nord, Onmund, in the dormitories."

Lassarina and Vilkas both groaned, knowing that could only mean that Finverior was likely rolling around in bed with Onmund. She didn't want to have to barge into a room to see that.

"Let's just leave Finverior and grab him when we get back," Vilkas sighed. "It's not like he'll be much use in the ice fields. If this is too cold for him, he might just die out there."

"Aye, you're right," Lassarina nodded. Turning to the Khajiit she said, "Could you tell him that we left when you see him and that we'll meet him at the inn later?"

The Khajiit dipped his head, and Lassarina and Vilkas turned away, heading toward the bridge.

"I'm not looking forward to crossing thi-"

She broke off when Ancano stepped out of the shadows, blocking their path. "Going somewhere, Dragonborn? Or should I call you by your name, Lassarina Stormcloak?"

* * *

_Alright... I'm gonna watch Hal make some crystal meth. LOL_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	21. Chapter 21

_I had a horrible tragedy happen in my family on Thursday Night. My Tio Luis, my great grandmother's younger brother, passed away. Deaths in the family are especially hard on me ever since I moved away from Miami and the fact that I had to attend the funeral via Skype made me feel terrible... But, my Tio Luis is finally at rest now, which is good considering how bad off he was. His skin was yellow, he couldn't leave his bed, he had lost so much weight, and he had developed dementia... At least I got to see him one last time before he passed away and was lucky that he remembered me. _

_He was a huge part of my life and one of the reasons why I'm a huge supporter of Gay Rights. I've decided to dedicate this chapter in his honor and hope that whatever spiritual plane he's in, he's happy. Lol... Who knows, maybe he's in Sovngarde right now, drinking mead and speaking with Ysgramor._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-One**

Lassarina stared at the Thalmor mage, a mixture of shock and horror on her face. Millions of questions were whirling around in her head. How did he know who she was? Could he have been at the Thalmor Embassy when she and Einarr infiltrated it? She wanted so badly to know the answers to those questions, but she had to act, had to get away from this man and make sure he couldn't follow her. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

She punched him. Pain shot up her arm as she delivered the blow to Ancano's face, his nose crunching and spurting blood beneath her fist. Ancano howled in pain and clutched his broken nose with both hands, his blood seeping between his gloved hands. Without missing a beat, Lassarina swung her leg out, making direct contact with his stomach and causing the mage to curl forward from the hit. Planting her foot on the ground, she then grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the stone wall beside them, making sure his head hit it hard. Ancano collapsed on the ground, now unconscious, and Lassarina turned to Vilkas, who had watched the whole scene with wide eyes.

"We have to move," she told him, kneeling beside Ancano and searching his robe's pockets. She found some gold and two folded up pieces of paper with a broken wax seal that bore Elenwen's sigil and stuffed them into her belt pouch.

"Shouldn't we kill him?" Vilkas growled, glaring down at the Thalmor.

Lassarina opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a sharp cry from back in the courtyard. The Khajiit that had told them about Finverior had seen the whole thing and was now running toward them, his hands engulfed in flames.

"Shit, let's go!" she ordered Vilkas, standing up and grabbing his hand.

Vilkas let out a snarl of frustration, sparing one second to kick Ancano's stomach before he started running, keeping a firm hold on Lassarina's hand. They ran across the crumbling stone bridge, completely ignoring the head-spinning drop to the sea below, and past a startled and confused Faralda on the other side. Once they were off the bridge, Lassarina moved ahead of Vilkas and made for the inn, pulling out the folded notes she stole off Ancano. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw what was on them.

"Rina, how did that Thalmor know who you were?" Vilkas asked her.

She didn't answer him, she just kept walking which frustrated her husband.

"Rina," he growled, picking up the pace so he could catch up to her.

When she didn't answer or look at him, his patience snapped. "Lassarina! Look at me!" he snarled, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to turn around.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, slapping his arm.

"How did they know who you were?"

Lassarina's whole body shook and the notes in her hand crumbled under her clenched hands. Vilkas glanced down at them, his eyebrow twitching a bit as he forcefully took them from her. She saw his eyes go wide and his hand tighten on the papers. The initial shock was soon replaced by a dark look of fury that made even Lassarina flinch a bit.

"Gods damn it!" he shouted, crumbling the papers into a ball and throwing it down on the ground.

She flinched again and knelt in the snow to pick them up. Lassarina smoothed out the now crumbled paper, trying to get rid of some of the wrinkles, and stared at it. On one sheet was an almost perfect drawing of her face and on the other was a missive straight from the desk of the Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen. It detailed her history, similar to what was in her dossier, but had a few updated details, the most eye-catching one being her mother's name: Freyja Fire-Song.

"Elenwen got a good look at me when Einarr and I infiltrated the embassy," she murmured, folding the missive for her capture and putting it in her pouch.

"Every Thalmor agent in Skyrim must know your face by now," Vilkas said, his voice tight with anger. "The date on that missive is a little over two months old."

"We need to leave Winterhold."

"Then we're leaving Finverior?"

"Nay, I'm going to leave him a warning at the inn that says it's no longer safe here. We'll go find Septimus after I've done that and head toward Windhelm. With any luck, Finn will be waiting for us on the road."

Walking into the Frozen Hearth, Lassarina went right up to the innkeeper and asked him for a sheet of paper, some ink, and a quill to write her message. He procured the items for her, and she quickly wrote down a message for Finverior.

_Winterhold no longer safe. Had to run. Vilkas and I are traveling north into the ice fields. Meet us in the usual rendezvous point before dawn tomorrow. -Rina_

She blew on the ink softly to dry it and gave it to the innkeeper with instructions to give it no one except Finverior. Vilkas had collected whatever belongings they had left in their rented room, and they were out the door seconds later. Lassarina quickly took her husband's hand in her own, and he gave it a little squeeze, trying to reassure her without having to say any words. She smiled at his attempt, but deep inside she was still extremely worried. How far would the Thalmor go in order to capture her? Would they hunt her down the rest of her life? Threaten her family and friends to get her attention? No, she couldn't let that happen.

_Maybe I'll talk to Ulfric on the way back to Whiterun, _she thought to herself.

They traveled down the steep roads to the icy beach below, avoiding a pack of ice wolves that were caught in a squabble with a sabre cat. Since it was late in spring, the Sea of Ghosts wasn't as frozen as Lassarina would have liked it to be. She had no desire to swim in the freezing waters or traverse across thin ice.

"Maybe we can find a boat around here," Vilkas suggested, noticing her hesitation.

"With any luck, we'll find the one man crazy enough to fish in the waters of Winterhold," Lassarina sighed, looking up and down the coast.

But much to her shock, luck was on their side and they found a man getting ready to cast off his small rowboat. Lassarina and Vilkas hollered at him to stop and ran over to him, the waves licking at the bottoms of their boots.

"What do you want?" the man asked, giving them a distrustful glare.

"We were wondering if we could borrow your boat," Lassarina panted, still out of breath from running.

"You want to borrow my boat? Are you mad or just stupid? I don't know you, so why should I just give you my boat?"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out a purse full of gold. "Cause we'll pay you generously to borrow it for the day."

The man's brows rose and he took the pouch, weighing it in one hand before grinning at her and Vilkas, flashing his yellowed teeth. "Alright then, go ahead and use it for the rest of the day. Just tie it off here once you're done with it."

"One more thing," Vilkas stopped the man before he moved one step. "Would you happen to know of a man living out in the ice fields?"

"You mean the lunatic who's holed himself up in an iceberg? Aye, I know him. He never leaves, but someone in the College pays me good money to make sure he gets supplies once a week. Stark raving mad, he is."

"Could you give us his location then?" Lassarina asked.

The fisherman pointed due north. "Just head out about five miles. You'll reach the edge of an ice field and then you'll walk toward a glacier a little further ahead. You'll see a frost-covered boat right next to the entrance."

"Aye, thank you for your help," Vilkas nodded as he motioned for Lassarina to get in the boat.

The trip over to Septimus's location was a rough one. The water was choppy and kept splashing into the boat every time they crashed into a small wave. Both Lassarina and Vilkas were wet and their skin felt sticky from the salt water by the time they pulled to boat onto the ice field. She was shivering uncontrollably, and not even Vilkas's arm around her was helping.

"We might as well just have swum here," she muttered, her teeth chattering a bit.

"If we swam, we might have drowned," Vilkas told her. "The waters are rough today."

She shrugged and snuggled closer to him as they walked across the ice. Septimus's cave was easy enough to find since the door had two torches lit above it, signaling its location for anyone. Lassarina knocked on the door and was surprised when it just swung open by itself, revealing a ladder that led further down into the iceberg.

"Hello?" Lassarina called out, kneeling beside the opening down.

When she listened very closely, she could hear the sound of a man mumbling.

"Well, it sounds like he's down there," she told Vilkas as she moved down the ladder.

The moment she was low enough to touch the ground below safely, Lassarina jumped down off the ladder, only to have her feet slip out from under her. She fell to the icy slick floor and slid half way down a slope, shouting a bit from the surprise before she dug her heels in and grabbed at the ground with her nails to stop herself.

"Lassarina, love, are you alright?" Vilkas shouted as he climbed down the ladder.

"Aye, I'm fine," she replied, rubbing her sore ass. "Be careful getting off the ladder; the ground is slick."

Vilkas heeded her advice and carefully made his way over to her, helping her to her feet once he reached her. They slowly made their way down the rest of the slope, looking around the small ice cave in shock. The iceberg had been hollowed out, no doubt the work of someone digging into it, and embedded into the wall was a giant cube, taller than Vilkas and as wide as five people.

"What in Mara's name is that?" Lassarina murmured, staring at the cube.

"It looks to be some Dwemer artifact," Vilkas said, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Dig, Dwemer, in the beyond," croaked an aged and gravelly voice. "I'll know your lost unknown and rise to your depths."

Lassarina looked down to see an old man in mage robes, muttering incoherently to himself and pacing around the chamber, glancing over at the Dwemer cube every few seconds. Exchanging a look with Vilkas, she made her way down the rest of the slope and walked right up to the old man. He was completely emaciated, as if he hadn't had a proper meal in months, and his skin was all wrinkled. She also saw that it was dry and chapped from the harsh cold he lived with every day. His gray beard was dirty and matted, a bit of dried blood staining the hairs around his cracked lips.

"Are you Septimus Signus?" she asked him, her voice a horrified whisper.

"How long will it be sung?" he mumbled to himself, staring at the cube. "My feet were set upon rock, but it turned to mud and drew me down."

Lassarina sighed and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Septimus, I need to speak with you. I've come seeking information. I heard you know about Elder Scrolls."

Septimus looked at her for the first time and smiled, his lips bleeding from the sudden movement. "Elder Scrolls. Indeed."

She winced at the sight of the fresh blood staining his lips and looked over her shoulder at a cabinet, the only piece of furniture in the cavern. A wooden cup sat on the shelf, and Lassarina took it in hand, pouring water from her water-skin into it before raising it to Septimus's lips. The old man's eyes lit up and he drank down the water as if he hadn't had any in days. She poured refill after refill until he had drunk his fill.

"So you know about the Elder Scrolls, then?" Vilkas asked gently, his concern for the elderly man completely obvious.

"The Empire," Septimus began, resuming his pacing. "They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they _thought_ they saw." He walked right up to Lassarina and Vilkas, lowering his voice to a whisper while his eyes were bright with delight, the look of a man who had a delightful secret. "I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered." Septimus suddenly moaned sadly and clasped his head with both hands. "But I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus, for I . . . I have arisen beyond its grasp."

"So where is the Scroll?" Lassarina asked, eying the mad man warily.

Septimus giggled happily and leaned in again like a child whispering a secret into a parent's ear. "Here."

"Here?" Lassarina echoed, looking around the chamber. "Inside this glacier?"

"Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking." He cackled and started to pace again. "On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby."

Vilkas growled impatiently. "Can you help us get the Elder Scroll or not?"

Septimus giggled and his eyes held a mischievous twinkle. "One block lifts the other. Septimus will give what you want, but you must bring him something in return."

Lassarina pulled her husband back. "What do you want?"

He motioned to the cube behind him. "You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies."

Vilkas stiffened under her hand and Lassarina arched a brow in confusion. "Blackreach?"

"Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept.'"

"Where is this 'Blackreach'?"

"Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftand. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock."

Lassarina could barely follow his explanation, but she understood that he knew how to get to this Blackreach place. "How does one get in?"

Septimus moved to the cabinet behind them and pulled two Dwemer artifacts out of a drawer. "Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One edged, one round. The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings. But . . . empty. Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube." He placed the objects in Lassarina's hands. "Trust Septimus. He knows you can know."

"Know what?"

But Septimus had chosen at that moment to start ignoring her; turning away from her and Vilkas to stare at the large Dwemer cube in wonder. Lassarina wanted to press for more information, but once he started rambling she knew there was no getting through to him. Muttering a string of curses under her breath, she stuffed the Dwemer objects into her pack and glanced at Vilkas, who was staring at the ground, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Love, is something wrong?" she asked him, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Blackreach," he murmured.

"You know about it?"

"Just tales that are frightening enough to make the bravest man keep away from it. The place is miles below ground and is said to be darker than the deepest pit in Oblivion. Falmer and Chaurus run freely and kill anyone mad enough to step foot within. And if they don't kill you, the automatons the Dwemer left behind will."

Lassarina's eyes widened. "And we're supposed to go down there?"

"If you really do need that Elder Scroll to defeat Alduin, then aye."

She pushed some still-damp hair out of her face and sighed heavily, trying to figure out what to do next. Before, she had been completely following Einarr's lead, excluding the infiltration of the Thalmor Embassy, where she had been in charge, but now it was up to her to make all the tough decisions and plan their next move. She was used to giving orders to her thieves, but not to her loved ones. But without that Elder Scroll, she and Einarr would never learn the Dragonrend Shout and the world was as good as doomed. They didn't have a choice.

"We need to go to Blackreach," she murmured finally.

**oOo**

They rowed back to the beach and tied off their borrowed boat where they had procured it before climbing up the steep path to the main road. Another snow storm had started up, and they both had to draw their fur cloaks tightly around them to keep themselves from freezing, wet as they still were. As they had rowed back, Lassarina had decided that they should still head to Windhelm to gather supplies for an extended period of time, since there was no knowing how long it would take to search Blackreach for the Elder Scroll. Vilkas agreed to the plan, thinking it was probably for the best since they could send a letter back to Jorrvaskr explaining where they were going to be going.

As Lassarina and Vilkas walked down the road, they had a small fight over whether one of them should return to Whiterun to be with the twins. Lassarina was insisting that Vilkas should return since Blackreach was going to be dangerous and they couldn't take the risk of both of them dying and leaving the twins orphans. But her husband was stubborn; he refused to let her go to such a dangerous place without him there to protect her.

"We're not going to die down there, love," he told her forcefully. "We're going to watch each other's back, find that damned scroll, you're going to kill Alduin, and then we're going to get on with our lives."

"I just don't want Faolan and Lyanna to grow up the way I did," she murmured, raising her voice a bit so it could be heard over the wind. "They way _we _did. I want our children to know their parents."

"And they will. Like I said, we're not going to die down there. I'm not going to abandon my children the way Jergen abandoned me."

Lassarina knew all about Vilkas's feeling towards his adopted father, Jergen, and always strived to be a good father to Faolan and Lyanna so they wouldn't ever feel alone like he had. Taking his hand in hers, she lifted it to her lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"You're a great father, my love; never doubt that."

Vilkas smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his side as they kept on walking. When they were about ten miles away from Winterhold, Lassarina noticed a lone figure standing on the side of the road, shivering in a very thick fur coat. Finverior.

"About time you two showed up," he complained when he spotted them. "I thought I'd freeze to death waiting for you."

"Just be glad you didn't come with us, Finn, or you _would _have frozen to death," Lassarina told her friend, pulling back her hood and revealing her damp hair, partly frozen in some places.

"So what exactly happened back at the college? I heard a lot of whispering about some woman in black armor attacking some mer named Ancano. Was that you?"

"He was a Thalmor agent who knew who I was," she explained as she pulled out the paper with her drawing on it. "I found this on him, and the missive makes it safe to assume that he's not the only Thalmor in Skyrim who knows my face."

Finverior stared at the drawing, scowling. "It's definitely a safe assumption. I know how the Thalmor work and think. If Elenwen wants you as badly as you say she does, she'll go to extreme lengths to make sure _every _Thalmor in Skyrim knows who you are and will no doubt offer them a nice reward and possibly a promotion for your capture."

"You said you worked for them for a time," Vilkas said. "Can you think of any way to get them to back off?"

"Only thing that I can think of is if something is distracting their attention. Maybe if your dear half-brother Ulfric gets this war of his in full swing, Elenwen will be too preoccupied to even think about you."

"I'll have to speak with him once we get to Windhelm, then," Lassarina sighed.

"So did you find what you were looking for in the ice fields? Find that Elder Scroll?"

"Nay, but we know where one is."

"And that would be . . ."

"Septimus told us we can find an Elder Scroll in Blackreach."

Finverior made a bit of a choking sound and stared at her in shock. "_Blackreach?_ Are you serious?"

"Aye, I am. Vilkas and I are going to gather supplies in Windhelm and then head there through Alftand. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Rina, going to Blackreach is idiotic. I've only been in Skyrim a few years and even I know that."

She glared at him. "And what would you know about Blackreach, Finn?"

"I've heard bandits and adventurers alike speak of it and go on expeditions to fill their pockets with the treasures they say are down there. But not once have I seen any of them return. People die down there, Lassarina."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, Finn. Einarr and I need that scroll to defeat Alduin. If we don't find it, the world as we know it will cease to exist."

The Bosmer raked his gloved hand through his shoulder-length hair and groaned. "Look, Rina, two people alone can't go down there. It's suicide. There's Falmer and chaurus and automatons. You need a team to be able to survive."

"Then come with us. You and I have gone into Dwemer ruins and have dealt with our fair share of all of those things."

"Yes, and we've nearly died each time."

"But this time we won't be going through withdrawal and have our senses about us."

"You can't go down there!" Finverior shouted, his voice echoing around them.

Vilkas stared at Finverior intently. "You seem to be familiar with the dangers in Blackreach, Finverior, for only having lived in Skyrim a few years. I've lived in Skyrim my whole life, heard stories about Blackreach, but you have a genuine fear in your eyes. What aren't you telling us?"

Finverior shifted uneasily, trying hard not to crumble under Vilkas's intimidating gaze, but to no avail. With a heavy sigh he said, "When I first came to Skyrim, I was desperate for money and I learned about some expedition to Blackreach. Naturally, I signed up and we went in through a Dwarven ruin called Raldbthar. There were twelve of us in the team; only me and one other guy made it out."

Lassarina bit down on her lip. "They all died in Blackreach?"

"We didn't even make it to Blackreach," he snorted, his eyes darkening as he remembered. "We barely made it halfway through the ruin. There were just too many Falmer. . . . Please, Rina, you've got to reconsider this. I'm begging you, here. _Don't _go."

"We won't be going through Raldbthar, Finn. We're going to be going through Alftand. Septimus even gave us the key to get into Blackreach." She let out a groan of frustration and turned away for a moment, only to turn back and glare at Finverior. "Look, Vilkas and I are going, with or without you. I've gone through all types of ruins with you before, Finn, so I'd like it if you'd come with us. If it's as dangerous as you say, we might need you."

A string of curses flew out of Finverior's mouth and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial of skooma and his pipe. Lassarina stiffened at the sight of the items and just stared, her heart beat picking up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Finverior?" Vilkas snarled, moving in front of her. "You out of all people should know better than to take that filth out in front of her!"

Lassarina pressed her forehead against Vilkas's back and braced herself to smell the sweet smell of skooma, but instead she heard the sound of glass shattering. She peeked out around Vilkas and saw Finverior crushing the skooma vial and the pipe beneath his boot.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"If I'm going, I've got to make sure I don't have shit like this on me," he muttered angrily. "If I have it, my nerves will get the best of me and I'll be smoking it before we get to Blackreach."

Lassarina looked her friend straight in the eye. "Is it really that bad?"

Finverior's eyes darkened and were filled with a seriousness she had never before seen in him. "Honey, I hadn't even taken a step inside the damned place, but I'd still choose Coldharbour before Blackreach any day."

**oOo**

They arrived in Windhelm two days later, having walked day and night through a blizzard to get there. Finverior's fingertips and lips had turned blue from the cold, and the Bosmer wanted nothing more than to get inside the Candlehearth Hall and warm up by the fire with a tankard of mead in his hands. Lassarina joined him by the fire, choosing to avoid going to the Palace of Kings for now, and was currently waiting on Vilkas to come back from sending out a letter to Jorrvaskr. They were going to rest for the night and gather supplies the next morning before heading to Alftand.

"The shit you drag me into," Finverior sighed, drinking deeply from his tankard.

Lassarina shot him a glare. "What would you have me do, Finn? Just ignore my duty, my destiny as Dragonborn, and just let Alduin win?"

"You didn't need a Shout that could knock a dragon out of the sky to kill them before. Why can't you just fight Alduin the way you've fought those other dragons?"

"Because Alduin _isn't like _those other dragons. He's more powerful than all of them. He is the thing that has haunted my dreams every single night since I escaped from Helgen. And he wants to destroy the entire world. If Einarr and I don't stop him, he _will _accomplish it. Everyone, _everyone,_ will die, and without this Shout there's nothing Einarr or I can do about it. Without this Shout, Alduin wins."

She broke off to take a sip of the wine she had bought. "I refuse to let that happen. Even if it means I have to risk my life to get this Shout. I'm not going to let the world be destroyed. I'm not going to let my children die . . ." Lassarina took a deep breath, blinking rapidly to fight back the tears that formed at the thought of her two precious children dying. "It's something you probably wouldn't understand, Finn."

It was Finverior's turn to glare at her. "Why assume I _don't _understand? I have kids too, you know."

Lassarina choked on her wine a bit and stared at him, shocked. "Finn, you have a child?"

"I have _eight _children, to be precise." He grinned at the sight of her mouth hanging open. "What, you never thought with the way I sleep around, there wouldn't be an accident or two in the mix?"

"I would have believed one or two, but _eight_? Gods, Finn, why haven't you ever mentioned this before?"

"You never asked."

"How come you aren't with them?"

Finverior sighed heavily and drank some more mead. "They all have different mothers, so it'd be hard to be with all of them. Their mothers don't even want me involved in raising them. I tried to be there for the first couple of kids, but their mothers would always make me leave; something about being a bad influence on them."

Lassarina sat back in her chair and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Eight children . . . I wouldn't be able to handle that amount."

"I send their mothers some gold every now and then, keep the kids fed and all."

"Aye, but Finn, don't you miss them? Don't they ever ask about you?"

He shrugged a shoulder and frowned. "I mean, I've missed my oldest three, the ones I spent some time with, but I've never even met the other five. And to answer your second question, yes, they do ask their mothers about me. My oldest, Menelri, she's about fourteen now, and she's been convinced by her damned mother that I abandoned them, when in truth, she asked me to leave. And Drystan, he's about seven, I'm always getting letters from his mother saying how he's always asking about me. The others don't really ask about me, though, I doubt they even know my name."

Lassarina could see the sadness in Finverior's eyes and knew that deep inside, he hated that he wasn't ever able to see or talk to his children. He was a man who wanted to be a father but wasn't allowed to be one. She reached over and patted his hand in a gesture of comfort and he smirked at her.

"Now you can see why I prefer men over women," he chuckled. "Never have to worry about kids since we wouldn't have any, not unless we adopted one of those runts from Honorhall."

"You don't have to joke around to hide that you're angry, Finn," she murmured.

"Who says I'm angry? Their mothers are right: I'm a terrible influence on children. I drink, I smoke skooma, and I try to find a new person to fuck every night. No, any children of mine are better off not knowing me."

Lassarina wanted to object, but she was interrupted by a hand resting on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw that Vilkas had returned, but not alone.

"Aela!" she gasped, standing up and staring at the huntress. "What are you doing here?"

"I had just finished a job nearby and was planning on resting for the night before heading back to Whiterun, but then I saw Vilkas," Aela replied.

"But, Einarr, he woke up. I thought you'd be at Jorrvaskr."

Aela's eyes hardened and she snorted. "Your brother isn't accepting his limitations very well. To put it bluntly, he's turned into a complete ass and he's snapping at everyone who tries to help him. I had only been back a day before I left. If I had stayed, I probably would have ended up snapping his neck."

Lassarina frowned at the news but shouldn't have been surprised. She could have guessed Einarr would soon find trouble with the fact that his mobility was limited due to his weakened body.

"Vilkas also filled me in on what's happened and where you're going," Aela continued. "I want to come with you."

Lassarina's eyes widened. "You want to come with us to Blackreach? But, Aela, it's going to be dangerous. And what about Randulf?"

"Randulf will be fine without me for a little while. He's got Tilma watching him and is thoroughly distracted with Trystane, Faolan and Lyanna around."

"Might not be such a bad idea to bring a werewolf along," Finverior said softly, completely aware of the fact that Einarr and Aela were the last werewolves in the Circle. "She'd be able to smell trouble a mile away, kind of like you did when we first teamed up, Rina."

Lassarina mulled the idea over and looked to Vilkas for help.

Her husband merely shrugged. "Aela is as good as any of us in a fight, and Finverior has a point about using her senses to our advantage."

Nodding, Lassarina made her decision and looked at Aela. "Aye, we'll be happy to have you come along, sister."

Aela smirked and cracked her knuckles, her mossy green eyes bright with excitement. "Blackreach isn't going to know what hit it."

* * *

_Te voy extranar, Tio Luis, te quiero mucho._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to everyone who sent me their kind condolences upon hearing the news of my Tio Luis's death. You'll all be happy to know that I'm feeling much better and while my entire family is still saddened by his passing, we're recovering and looking to the future._

_Answering a review question from** Kittykhajiit21, **No, Aela and Einarr will never, NEVER, date. They don't have the relationship that Vilkas and Lassarina had through their blood bond. Aela and Einarr relationship is more like that one of an older sister and her younger brother. They're both extremely close, but they hold no romantic feelings towards one another. LOL, I'm amazed at how many of you want Einarr to find love again. And here I thought that the fact that he's only ever been with one woman and has remained faithful to her, despite her being dead, was extremely romantic. _

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Someone has been here," Aela growled, her piercing eyes surveying the area around them.

Lassarina didn't need the huntress's heightened sense of smell to be able to figure that one out. She could see signs everywhere that people had been around the ruins, from the pitched up tents to the sacks of food beside them. Finverior took the initiative to walk up to one of the sacks and slice it open with his dagger, pulling out a head of cabbage that had clearly seen better days. The leaves were already turning brown and there was a layer of frost around it.

"Whoever was here, they've been gone for a while," Finverior muttered, dropping the cabbage in the snow. "I'd wager they either left running or they died in those ruins, the latter being the most likely one."

Lassarina frowned and began to inspect the area with Aela, searching for anything that might be useful. They mostly found rotten food and some books on the Dwemer, but little else.

"If we follow the scaffolding, we might be able to reach the entrance," Vilkas pointed out.

Finverior took one step on the wooden walkways and grimaced when it creaked ominously beneath him. "Yeah, that sounds reassuring."

"Just take it slowly," Lassarina sighed. "Try to think light."

They all crossed the wooden scaffolding carefully, each of them going stiff whenever the wood creaked beneath their feet. The entire crossing, Lassarina kept looking back at Vilkas, who made the boards creak with each step he took and was walking even slower than the rest of them as an added precaution. She and Aela had already made it across and Finverior had nearly reached them, but Vilkas still hadn't even made it half way across the final walkway. Just as the Bosmer reached them, the sound of splintering wood echoed across the frozen canyon and Lassarina saw Vilkas's leg go through the wood.

"Vilkas!" she shouted, moving to run to him.

But Aela held her back. "Don't, you'll only threaten the wood even more!"

"She's right, Rina, stay there, I'm fine," Vilkas told her, pulling his leg out of the hole.

"You aren't fine; you're bleeding!" Lassarina cried out, spotting the blood that was dripping down his leg and staining the snow.

"Oi, Vilkas, heads up!" Finverior suddenly shouted.

Lassarina turned to look at him just as he released an arrow with the end of a rope tied to the shaft. The arrow sunk into the wood a few inches away from Vilkas, who figured out what he was trying to do, he yanked it out, and tied the rope around his waist. Finverior held the other end in his grip and nodded to both Aela and Lassarina to grab onto it too.

"This way, even if the walkway breaks, he won't fall to his death," the Bosmer explained.

Thankfully, the walkway didn't break and Vilkas safely made it across, nearly losing his balance when Lassarina crashed into him, hugging him as tightly as possible. He pulled down the hood of her Nightingale armor and kissed the top of her head, murmuring a quick thanks to the gods for not letting him fall.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she scolded her husband, using her healing spell to quickly mend the small gash on his leg.

"Love, in the time we've been together, you've given me more scares than I care to remember. I think I'm entitled to do the same to you every now and then," Vilkas teased, capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

"Ugh, enough with the sappiness and let's get moving," Finverior scowled, walking into the glacial entrance. Aela merely chuckled as she followed the Bosmer inside, and Lassarina and Vilkas hastened after her, sticking closer to each other after the small scare. The moment they stepped inside, she spotted barrels and crates, all abandoned in the freezing tunnel with no one in sight. There was a lit lantern on top of one of the barrels, indicating that someone might still be around; and Lassarina walked over to it, inspecting the amount of oil that remained.

"It's nearly empty," she told Vilkas, "and it's built to hold enough oil to last several days."

"Son of a bitch!" Finverior hissed from further ahead.

Lassarina stiffened and ran over to her friend, finding him standing at a turn in the tunnel, his eyes widened with horror and shock. She glanced over to where he was looking and immediately recoiled, wishing for once that she were blind. It was a circle of bedrolls surrounding a long-dead fire in a slightly widened portion of the tunnel, and the entire area was covered in blood.

"Gods, what could have done this?" Aela murmured, covering her mouth and nose to mask the powerful stench of death.

"Probably Falmer," Finverior spat, poking at the bedrolls with the end of his bow.

"But there aren't any bodies," Vilkas said, looking around with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Finverior's brow rose and he shot Vilkas a sarcastic look. "You do know that the Falmer tend to partake in human flesh whenever they can, right?"

"Look," Lassarina called out softly, having walked further down the tunnel. "There's a trail of blood."

"Excellent idea. Let's follow the trail of carnage that will likely lead to our deaths."

She rolled her eyes at her friend's annoying attitude and moved down the tunnel, not caring if he followed or not. Lassarina was passing a boarded up wall when she suddenly heard a voice, muttering furiously.

"Where is it?" growled the voice with the obvious accent of a Khajiit. "I know you were trying to keep it for yourself, J'zhar. You always try to keep it for yourself!"

Peering through the cracks between the wooden boards, Lassarina managed to spot a Khajiit's tail just before it disappeared from view. Turning to the rest of her team, she looked at them grimly.

"There's someone else here," she whispered. "It's a Khajiit man."

"Maybe he killed whoever left all that blood," Aela suggested.

"We should move on carefully," Vilkas told them, sparing a moment to peer through the gaps in the wall.

Continuing down the tunnels, they found a table covered with broken dwarven spiders and books right beside a locked gate. They also found another bedroll and even more blood with a trail that led right past the gate. Lassarina and Finverior moved to the gate to try and see if there was a body beyond, but the bloody trail just disappeared around the corner.

"Whoever was killed here left a journal," Vilkas said, turning the pages of one of the books he picked off the table. "Seems they were here to study the Dwemer machines. He also mentions spotting movement beyond that gate that looked vaguely humanoid."

"Sounds like Falmer," Finverior grumbled.

Lassarina was inclined to agree with Finn. "Aye, it had to have been. This blood trail goes beyond the gate and I don't see any way of opening it from this side."

"Let's keep moving before we're unlucky enough to run into one."

They continued down the tunnel, Aela taking the lead so she could smell danger before they ran into it. They had only been walking a few moments when the huntress suddenly stopped and crouched low, drawing her sword from her belt. Lassarina and Finverior quickly nocked arrows and Vilkas stepped forward, his greatsword ready for battle.

"I hear voices ahead," Aela whispered, cautiously walking forward.

Lassarina strained her ears to try and hear what the huntress could with her heightened senses and managed to listen to snippets of an angry voice further ahead, along with something else that made her skin crawl. She could also hear the sound of someone whimpering and crying out. What was quiet before was now suddenly loud as a piercing shriek of pain echoed through the tunnel.

"Move!" Vilkas ordered with a snarl.

They charged forward, seeking out whoever let out the scream and froze as they turned the corner, watching a Khajiit man repeatedly stab a person who was curled up into a protective ball and crying out desperately.

"Tell this one where it is, dar!" the Khajiit snarled. "Tell J'darr now! Now! Now!"

The person kept on screaming and crying with each stab the Khajiit called J'darr inflicted. Unable to allow this to happen any longer, Lassarina raised her bow and let loose her arrow, hitting the Khajiit's hand and making him screech in pain and drop his dagger. He whirled around to face them and bared his teeth.

"What?" he growled. "Who is this, dar? Another of the smooth skins looking for food? But these ones weren't trapped with us . . ."

He cried out again when Finverior loosed his arrow and it embedded itself deeply in his chest. The Khajiit snarled defiantly at them and slashed out his claws at them, only to have his hand hacked off by Aela's blade. He shrieked and clutched the bloody stump. His cries of pain were cut off when Vilkas's greatsword speared through him, and he slid off the blade as the light left his eyes. Once the Khajiit was lying on the ground, his blood flowing out and pooling around him, Lassarina dropped her bow and walked over to the injured person curled up beside another dead Khajiit.

The person was clearly a woman, wrapped up in a thick fur cloak and gasping in pain. Her sobs were strangled as she struggled to breathe around the pain. Lassarina knelt beside the woman and moved the fur cloak aside, revealing startlingly familiar brown leather armor beneath; Thieves Guild armor. Moving her gaze to the woman's face, she pulled the hood out of the way and gasped when she recognized her.

"Amelia!" she gaped, staring at the Breton woman in shock.

"Shit," Vilkas swore, coming over to kneel beside Lassarina.

"You know her?" Finverior asked.

"Aye, she's one of the Guild's newest thieves," Lassarina explained, taking off Amelia's cloak and moving her glowing hands over the multiple stab wounds. "Finn, help me heal her."

Finverior grunted and shoved Vilkas out of the way to kneel beside Lassarina and lowered his own glowing hands to Amelia's body. It took them several moments and required them to drink a couple of Magicka potions, but they managed to close up the lacerations and stabilize her. The poor Breton looked like she had been to Oblivion and back. Her face was gaunt and pale, her skin that was visible was covered with a layer of grime and fresh blood from her wounds, her honey blonde hair was matted and filthy, and overall she smelled terrible. When she noticed her hands for the first time, Lassarina's gaped and grabbed one, staring at her broken and bloodied fingernails.

"Shor's stones, what happen to her?" Aela wondered.

"I don't know, but maybe she can tell us once she wakes up," Lassarina mumbled as she started to drag Amelia's limp body away from the bloody snow. "We'll have to rest here until then."

They all nodded, and Vilkas moved Lassarina out of the way so he could easily lift Amelia off the ground and carry her away from the gore that surrounded them. Finverior offered his bedroll for Amelia to rest on, and Vilkas quickly lowered her onto it, tucking her into the warm blanket. Aela started to break several barrels apart to get enough wood for a fire and Finn lit it with a Flames spell. Meanwhile, Lassarina remained beside Amelia and tried cleaning off some of the grime that covered her face.

"Why is one of your thieves here?" Vilkas asked, watching her.

Lassarina shrugged. "I'm not sure, Vilkas. I don't control their every movement, nor do I know what they do to pass the time."

"Doesn't Brynjolf send you reports on everything that happens in the Guild?"

"Aye, but I've been a bit too busy lately to bother with the reports. This Dragonborn business, Einarr getting injured . . . I've had a lot on my plate. I'm sure we'll get some answers once she wakes up."

Finverior had gone back to inspect the body of the other dead Khajiit and returned with several empty skooma vials and a leather-bound journal spattered with blood. "Looks like the one that was stabbing your thief was a skooma addict and his brother was trying to get him off of it."

Vilkas frowned and took the journal from Finverior, skimming along the few pages that were written in. "Shakes and hallucinations. Sounds like withdrawal to me, I don't understand how anyone can let themselves get addicted-"

He cut off when Lassarina shot him a dangerous glare and clenched her hands into tight fists. "Not everyone can help themselves, Vilkas."

Her husband muttered a string of curses before moving over to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lassarina, forgive me, I wasn't thinking."

"Let's just forget about it . . ."

While she knew her husband hadn't meant what he said, Lassarina was still a bit irritated that he let something like that slip. It was bad enough that two years ago she had been in the exact same situation as the Khajiit they had just killed, but to be reminded of it was hard to deal with. If she had the ability to go back in time, she would stop herself from ever having had anything to do with skooma. Actually, if she could go back in time, she would have changed more than just her months as a skooma addict; she'd have made sure she never had the miscarriage that led her to the drug in the first place.

But she couldn't change the past. Lassarina would always remember there was a time where all she could think about was getting her next fix, but it no longer controlled her. She had been clean for two years now and was proud of how she overcame her addiction. Though, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't occasionally think about skooma and how a little puff would clear away all the troubles that had been plaguing her the past three months. It would be so easy, especially since she knew just where to find some . . .

She discreetly pinched her hand hard, a little punishment for having a moment of weakness. She couldn't just fall back into that filthy habit after she had been clean for two years. It wouldn't be fair to Vilkas, who had stayed at her side through her entire recovery and was there to support her through it, even during the ugliest moments. Lassarina couldn't resist pulling back the sleeve of her armor a bit to reveal the beginnings of a nasty scar. Before, it had been a scar from when her arm came too close to a dead dragon's fangs, but during her withdrawal period, she had taken a knife and carved into the scar, making it even worse and uglier. It had been the darkest moment of her recovery, and it had scared Vilkas enough to not leave any sharp objects around her.

"Rina, you alright?" Finverior suddenly asked, poking her shoulder with the end of his bow.

Blinking, Lassarina rolled her sleeve back down and nodded. "Aye, just lost in thought."

"Well it looks like your thief is starting to come to."

Lassarina looked over at Amelia and saw that she was indeed coming around, groaning a bit as she started to wake up. Kneeling beside the bedroll, she brought her water-skin out of her pack and got it ready for Amelia so she could have a long drink. Her gray-brown eyes slowly opened, and for several moments she looked confused and disoriented.

"Shit, Aetherius looks just like the inside of a glacier," the Breton woman mumbled, rolling onto her side.

"Nay, you aren't that unlucky," Lassarina chuckled. "Though if we had been a few seconds later, you might be there now."

Amelia's eyes focused and the realization that she was still alive finally hit her. The Breton sat up and stared at Lassarina in shock.

"Guild Master," she gasped. "But how–what are you doing here?"

"_Lassarina_," she quickly corrected the thief, handing her the skin full of water. "And why I'm here is probably less interesting than why _you're _here. You look like you've been to Oblivion and back, Amelia. Care to explain to us what exactly happened here?"

Amelia didn't answer right away, choosing to drink deeply from the water-skin until most of its contents were gone and she had to wipe a bit of water that dribbled out off her chin. Nodding to Aela and Finverior, she asked, "Who are they?"

"They're my friends, members of the Companions. The woman is Aela the Huntress and the Bosmer is Finverior. I'm sure you remember my husband, Vilkas."

"I remember him and Brynjolf drinking half the mead in the house while you were completely blacked out from that potion Dinya gave you for the pain. Did that burn end up scarring?"

"Nay, I managed to get it healed before that happened. But enough with trying to change the subject. Why are you here, Amelia?"

The petite woman groaned and placed her head on her knees. "It was a job I signed up for, an expedition. My friend Valie told me about this former Imperial soldier who was hiring people to explore these damned ruins and he was paying generously. Valie told me he needed a thief to pick locks, so I decided to come along."

"Didn't Brynjolf tell you that dwarven ruins are dangerous?" Vilkas asked.

"Yes, he warned me time and again. He was begging me not to go right up to the moment I left Riften to meet up with the expedition team." Amelia suddenly swore and looked at Lassarina. "Shit, what day is it?"

"I think maybe it's the Fourth of Midyear, why? How long have you been here?"

Amelia shut her eyes and took several deep breaths. "There wasn't any way of telling time down there."

"Amelia, when did you leave Riften?"

Opening her eyes, she answered. "I left Riften around the beginning of Rain's Hand. This stupid expedition wasn't supposed to last longer than a couple of weeks, but there was some trouble that delayed our return back home. The first one was that damned blizzard. We were trapped in here because of it and then . . ."

"Then what?" Aela pressed.

"Valie went missing, and then about a week after that, Endrast disappeared too. Umana and I thought J'darr might have had something to do with it; he was so damned twitchy and short with everyone, but Yag kept insisting it was something else that was picking us off one by one. And she was right, by the Eight, she was completely right."

"Falmer," Finverior guessed with a sneer.

Amelia nodded. "Sulla insisted we press forward to try and find whatever it was he was trying to find. The Khajiit brothers stayed behind, saying they were going to leave the minute the storm died down, and we spent the night in our makeshift camp so we could go our separate ways in the morning. We didn't anticipate that the Falmer would take us all that night."

"They took all of you?" Vilkas asked.

"All of us but the Khajiit. They were set up somewhere farther away from us, so the Falmer didn't find them when they took us."

"Where did they take you?" Lassarina questioned, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"They dragged us down to these prison cells, kept us there for several weeks. Valie and Endrast were there, alive, albeit extremely terrified. We had no idea what was going to happen to us, but then one day, they dragged Valie out of the cell and . . . and they killed her . . . they harvested her organs and _ate _them. That's when we decided to make a break for it. Endrast managed to grab a lockpick that had fallen close to our cell, and I picked the lock.

"Everyone kind of split up once we got out. Sulla ran in one direction, shouting about how he wasn't leaving without finding what he came for, and Umana ran after him. I ran with Yag and Endrast, only to turn around when I realized the Falmer still had my pack and everything in it."

"You went back for a pack?" Finverior gaped. "Are you stupid or suicidal?"

"There were things in that pack that are irreplaceable and mean a great deal to me!" Amelia snapped. "Though it might have been a mistake going back, since I got lost and ended up wandering the ruin for a few days, avoiding Falmer and those damned dwarven machines before finally finding my way back to the prison area they kept us in. I got my things and wandered around for a few more days, finally finding my way back here, only to get stabbed repeatedly by fucking J'darr."

"What happened to the other members of your team?" Aela asked.

"Yag was killed by the Falmer; I found her body torn up and abandoned by some broken ramp. Endrast died from a poisoned arrow to the shoulder, but not before writing down what had happened in his journal. Yag had saved him from the Falmer and told him to run, and he did. I don't know what became of Sulla and Umana, but I haven't seen them since we all split up." She trailed off as she finished her story before looking around at each of them. "So why are the Companions here? Did news of our lost expedition team finally make it to the outside world?"

"Nay, we weren't even aware there were people here until we arrived," Vilkas answered. "We're here for a completely different reason."

"We're trying to get to Blackreach," Lassarina explained. "There's something down there that we desperately need to find, or the dragon threat in Skyim will get even worse."

Amelia arched a brow. "Why concern yourself over the whole dragon threat? Isn't that the Dragonborn's problem?"

"Honey, who do you think you're talking to?" Finverior quipped, stoking the fire a bit.

The Breton woman's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. "You're telling me _she's _the Dragonborn? This woman right here?"

"Aye," came the collective answer.

"She's barely bigger than me! You expect me to believe that she's fought and killed dragons?"

"I could show you the scars I've gotten fighting them if you'd like," Lassarina offered, already rolling up the sleeve of her armor and exposing the double scarred injury.

Amelia gasped at the sight of it, but Lassarina wasn't done. Pulling off a boot, she rolled up the leg of her pants and showed the nasty burn that surrounded her calf, a scar she received after she had transformed into a werewolf and was lost within the border of Falkreath Hold, lacking armor and carrying a pitiful hunting bow and a few iron arrows. The dragon had been the worst kind of surprise and had done quite a number on her, burning her leg, breaking her arm and also cracking a few ribs. If it hadn't been for Vilkas, Farkas and Einarr finding her, she would have definitely died.

"These aren't as bad as the scars my brother has, though," she told the petite Breton. "He's Dragonborn too, in case you haven't heard the stories."

"So what exactly is it that you're looking for?" Amelia asked curiously.

"An Elder Scroll."

Amelia snorted, clearing thinking it was a joke, but then when she saw no one was smirking or laughing, she gaped at them. "You're serious? There's an _actual _Elder Scroll in these ruins?"

"Nay, we have to get through the ruins so we can reach the place where the Elder Scroll really is," Vilkas told her. "It's hidden somewhere in Blackreach, inside a place called the Tower Mzark. We need to retrieve it so Lassarina can learn a special Shout that can defeat Alduin."

"Let's just hope we make it as far as Blackreach," Finverior said irritably. "We'll be lucky if we can make it through this damned ruin alive."

"I made it through alive," Amelia said smugly.

"Out of how many people?" the Bosmer countered, his amber eyes glaring. "And did I see incorrectly, or were you not being stabbed to the brink of death a little while ago? Ruins like this one are death traps if you don't know how to navigate your way through them."

"Well, I know how to navigate through this one." Amelia turned to Lassarina. "Let me help you. I know my way through this place, at least as far as the prison cells. It should only take us a day or a day-and-a-half to get back there."

"Wouldn't you rather get out now and head back to Riften—back to Brynjolf?" Lassarina asked her seriously.

"Brynjolf will understand when I tell him I was helping you. Besides, I owe you my life. If you hadn't shown up, I would have died. I have to repay you somehow, what better way than helping you get to the Elder Scroll so you can save the world?"

Lassarina bit her thumbnail and pondered it for a moment. If they had Amelia with them, she could cut days out of this venture and could get back home quicker. She desperately missed her children and she didn't have to ask Vilkas to know that he missed them too. Before now, the longest they had been away from their twins was a week. The way things were looking, it might be more than a couple of weeks before they saw Faolan and Lyanna's faces again.

"Are you alright, physically?" Lassarina finally asked the Breton woman.

"A little sore in some places, but other than that, I feel fine," she reassured her. "Please, let me help."

"All right, you can help us."

"Are you any good in a fight?" Aela asked, looking the petite Breton up and down.

"I may be tiny, but I can pack quite a punch. I'm alright with a bow, better with daggers, and know more than a handful of Illusion spells," Amelia told her, throwing the blankets that covered her to the side and standing up. "Was it still light out when you came in?"

Lassarina nodded. "Aye, not even an hour past midday."

"Then we should move while we can."

Agreeing with Amelia, Lassarina got up and looked to her Companions. "Let's get moving."

**oOo**

They spent the entire day trying to navigate their way through what seemed like several workshops where the dwarven automatons were built. Once they were through, they decided to stop for the night—or at least they thought it was nighttime—in a small room near the beginnings of what Amelia called the Alftand Animonculory. The Breton woman seemed extremely jumpy now that they were farther into the ruins and kept glancing around at every single sound she heard. Lassarina would have found it extremely odd if she hadn't seen Finverior looking the same way. They were both scared.

"We'll take turns keeping watch," Lassarina decided as the lined up their bedrolls. "That way no Falmer or dwarven machines can surprise us. I'll take the first one."

Everyone agreed and went to rest in their bedrolls, minus Vilkas, who decided to stay up with her and help her keep watch. Lassarina knew he just wanted a bit of time with her so they could talk. As he settled down on the ground beside her, he took her hand in his and ran his thumb across her Bond of Matrimony.

"Are you missing the twins yet?" he asked her.

"Every passing minute," she sighed heavily. "I don't feel right unless I've seen their chubby faces smiling at me. I just want to find this damned Elder Scroll and get home to them already. I want to hold them in my arms and never let them go."

"Aye, I feel the same way."

"I should have given Faolan a haircut before we left. His hair was starting to get a bit shaggy. He was looking a bit more like a sheep than a little lad."

"You've had a lot to worry about, love. Faolan's hair can be a little long; it won't kill him."

She chuckled lightly and listened to the sounds of the pipes and gears around them, constantly hissing and moving. Alftand was completely different from Irkngthand, the only Dwarven ruin she explored that she could remember clearly. While Irngthand was more structurally based, Alftand felt more mechanical; and for some reason, it felt a lot more dangerous. Maybe it was everything Amelia had told them that had her slightly on edge.

"I just pray we get out of here safely," she finally said. "I don't want to be here any longer than we have to."

"Aye," Vilkas agreed, kissing her temple.

"Why don't you get some sleep, love? I can wake you when it's your watch."

"I want to stay awake with you."

"And then you'll nod off when it's your turn to keep watch. Please, get some rest."

Vilkas sighed, not enjoying being told what to do, but he nodded and pulled his bedroll closer to her. "If I'm to sleep, I'm going to do it beside you."

Smiling, Lassarina sat on the end where his head would rest and patted her lap. "You can rest your head on my lap."

Vilkas stripped off his chest plate and pauldrons before settling in the bedroll and laid his head on her lap, humming happily when she started to lightly scratch his scalp and run her fingers through her hair. It was something that relaxed both of them, and they would take turns doing it to each other every now and then. She kept on doing even after he had fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

Lassarina only kept watch for a couple of hours before she shook Finverior awake for his watch and let herself into Vilkas's bedroll, curling up against him and letting out a content sigh when he wrapped an arm around her waist. Closing her eyes, she let herself nod off. She felt like she had only just closed her eyes when she felt someone shaking her shoulder urgently. Groaning, she opened up her eyes and looked up at Aela.

"What is it?" she asked the huntress sleepily.

Aela put a finger to her lips and tapped at her ear, signaling for Lassarina to listen. Lassarina closed her eyes again and focused hard on the sounds around her, trying to listen past the sound of gears moving and pipes hissing. That's when she heard it. The familiar sound of gurgling and snarls that could only come from one creature in a dwarven ruin.

"Falmer."

* * *

_We'll get to see what Einarr's been up to next chapter everyone! Until then:_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	23. Chapter 23

_Writing this chapter was a bit of a pain, mostly cause I got Garry's Mod last week and have been playing Prop Hunt like freaking crazy... I also started playing The Witcher 2 and am now obsessed with getting inside Geralt of Rivia's pants... which from my observations... isn't that hard... I'm actually seriously considering making a female Geralt of Rivia cosplay for a convention next year. He's just so hot... I'm also in a bit of a sad and depressed state because Breaking Bad will be showing its final episode on Sunday... And I still haven't watched the second half of season 5! If I can't watch the finale with everyone else... there's no point... I started out the show loving Heisenberg, but now... I just want him to fucking die..._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Einarr stared at the ceiling, his eyes dull and listless from day after day of feeling worthless and pathetic. It had been over a week since Lassarina, Vilkas, and Finverior had left for Winterhold and about four days since Aela had left after a heated argument with him. His forebear had returned from Falkreath Hold with Randulf, initially relieved to see him awake, but had soon left insulted and angry when Einarr had snapped at her for trying to help him move around. It had been like that for a few days now. He was so disgusted and annoyed with his current physical state that he was taking it out on everyone who tried to help him.

Einarr was making the atmosphere in Jorrvaskr extremely tense. After his sister had left, Avyanna had decided to help Einarr out since she was an adept healer, but after two days of being looked after like a cripple, he had yelled at the poor woman and sent her off stunned and reeling from the shock. Farkas had been furious with Einarr's attitude toward Avyanna and had ordered his wife not to bother helping him until he decided to be more pleasant to people who were only trying to help him. It surprised everyone when the usually stubborn Avyanna had agreed with Farkas and spent her days taking care of all of the children, with Rohan and Kiraya helping.

But Avyanna and Aela hadn't been the only ones he had hurt emotionally. Just the day before, Ria had run away on the verge of tears after Einarr had growled at her for trying to help him sit up in bed. He said he didn't need any help from a cowardly Imperial, which had struck a nerve with Ria since she always had problems with her confidence. Everyone had been upset to see Ria in such a downtrodden state, but none were as angry at Einarr than Erendriel. The Bosmer had shown he could be extremely menacing when he stormed into the Harbinger's room and told Einarr off for making Ria cry. The two had left that very night to spend a few days in Rorikstead with his family.

Now everyone was avoiding him. The only people that bothered to come see him were Kiraya and Tilma. Einarr's daughter never saw the sharper side of his tongue, and the one time he had snapped at Tilma, the elderly woman had cuffed him and sternly told him not to dare take that tone with her. There were very few things that Einarr feared, and the wrath of an elder was one of them. But neither had come to see him yet today, and while he hated to admit it, he was starting to feel a bit lonely. He had been cooped up in his room since he woke up, only having regained enough strength to move his arms and push himself up into a seated position.

Sighing heavily, Einarr shut his eyes and tried to listen to the sounds of the mead hall above. He could only just hear the faint rumblings of voices thanks to his heightened werewolf senses, but couldn't make out what they were saying, nor who the voices belonged to. Judging from how deep the voice was, however, he could guess that it could be Farkas. He heard another voice and thought it sounded like Athis. Maybe they were complaining about Einarr's attitude. A new scent suddenly entered the room and his eyes opened to find that Lyanna had stepped inside, clutching a doll in her tiny arms.

A small smile appeared on his face and he looked at his niece with kind eyes. "Hey there, Lyanna."

"Hi," the little girl replied, walking over to his bedside, blinking her big, wide pale-blue eyes at him, her coppery tresses framing her chubby face.

"Where's your brother? Where's Faolan?"

Lyanna looked over her shoulder at the door and pointed, Faolan appearing a moment later, a happy grin on his face. "Lynna!"

Walking right up to his sister, Faolan wrapped his arms around his sister's neck and clung to her, trying to weigh her down and pull her down to the ground. Lyanna let out an annoyed grunt and shoved her brother off roughly, sending him tumbling backward.

"Hey, enough of that," Einarr scolded, reaching out and grabbing Lyanna by the collar of her dress. With a little added effort, he managed to pull the girl onto the bed and sit her down on his lap. "I know your mother and father wouldn't appreciate seeing you push your brother around."

But Faolan didn't seem fazed in the slightest from having been pushed by his sister. He got up off the ground without even a frown on his face and climbed onto the bed by himself, eager to join Lyanna. Einarr ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at him.

"Nothing bothers you, does it, Faolan?" he asked his nephew.

Faolan answered with a smile and tugged on Einarr's beard, which had gotten thick and long from not having shaved the past two months. His nephew pulled on the coarse hairs, giggling happily, and Lyanna soon did the same while keeping one arm around her doll.

"Were you two playing with Randulf and Trystane?" Einarr asked them.

"Nay, wit' Woofy," Lyanna answered.

"Wit' Woofy," Faolan echoed.

Einarr chuckled at their name for Fang, their favorite playmate. "And where's Woofy now?"

"Woofy sleepy," Lyanna told him. "Woofy sleepy on bed wit' Kia."

"Ah, and is _Kiraya _supposed to be watching you?"

"Aye," Faolan nodded.

"Want Papa," Lyanna suddenly whined. "Want Papa an' Mama."

"Papa an' Mama."

Einarr frowned at his niece and nephew, knowing how much they both missed their parents. In the week since they had left, he had overheard the twins cry and yell at Avyanna and Farkas, openly rejecting their aunt and uncle before crying out for their parents.

"I know, little ones," Einarr sighed, rubbing their backs with his hands. "But Mama and Papa will be back as soon as they can. They probably miss you as much as you miss them."

"Papa, did Faolan and Lyanna come in–oh, thank gods!" Kiraya entered the room and looked relieved to see the twins.

"You've got to keep an eye on them, Kiraya; they're moving around a lot now."

His daughter sighed and walked over to the bedside. "Aye, I know. I only left them alone in my room for a few minutes to get them some sweetrolls from upstairs."

Faolan and Lyanna had spotted the two treats on the wooden plate Kiraya held and turned their attention to her, reaching out for them. The twelve-year-old's Khajiit ears twitched a bit, and she taunted the toddlers by waving the plate over their heads. When the twins started to cry and whine, Einarr rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Kiraya, stop teasing your cousins," he scolded his daughter gently.

"Sorry," she apologized with a giggle, setting the plate down on the bed. "It's just fun having them around. Makes me wonder if this is what it's like to have siblings."

Einarr couldn't stop his frown, nor could he stop himself from remembering that torturous dream he had while he was comatose. His thought kept drifting to that dream ever since waking, aching over what could have been if things had worked out differently.

"Kiraya, you know that if your mother had lived we would have given you more siblings than you could have been able to deal with," he told her. "Brothers and sisters that would have bothered you to no end."

"I know you would have," Kiraya murmured, looking a little sad only to perk up a moment later. "But it's okay that I don't have any siblings, because I've got my cousins and Randulf and Trystane."

"Aye, and they might as well be family. Plus you don't have to worry about anyone stealing my attention away from you."

Kiraya giggled and hugged Einarr's neck. "I wasn't going to say anything." Moving away, she looked him up and down. "Are you feeling any stronger today?"

"My legs still feel numb and weak, but I'm going to try and start walking the minute I can move enough."

"Nay, mine!" Lyanna shouted.

Einarr glanced over at his niece and nephew and saw that Faolan, being the little glutton that he was, was trying to steal Lyanna's sweetroll. Chuckling, he reached over and took the sticky treat from his nephew, giving it back to a crying Lyanna.

"Good thing I settled this, or the guards would actually have to do their job," he joked, smirking at Kiraya.

Kiraya laughed and wiped some of the sticky icing off of Faolan's face while Lyanna finished off her treat. It still amazed Einarr how much his niece resembled her mother. All he had to do was look at Lyanna and suddenly his mind would wander back to when he was just a ten-year-old boy, looking after his newborn sister while mother was out working. What he wouldn't give to go back to simpler times like that.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching made Einarr look toward the door, and Farkas appeared a moment later, a letter in his hands. His friend still had an annoyed glint in his blue-gray eyes, making it clear that he was still angry with Einarr for shouting at Avyanna. Faolan let out a happy cry at the sight of his other uncle and reached out to be held, which took away some of the irritation in Farkas's eyes.

"There's my favorite nephew," Farkas smiled, scooping Faolan off the bed.

"Did you need something, Farkas?" Einarr asked him evenly.

Farkas's gaze hardened as he turned to him and held out the letter. "Courier delivered this just now from Windhelm."

Einarr moved to take the letter, which Farkas held just a couple of inches out of his reach and nearly caused him to lose his balance. Gritting his teeth in an attempt to hold back a few sharp words, Einarr braced one hand on his mattress and tried to snatch the letter out of Farkas's hands. He missed by a couple of inches and nearly fell off the edge of his bed, leaving him lying on his side with part of his shoulder and his head hanging off the bed.

"Need any help, Einarr?" Farkas asked coolly.

Einarr couldn't repress the angry growl that rumbled in his throat, and he sensed his inner wolf stir angrily within him; it wasn't happy at the way they were being treated. His wolf viewed itself as the alpha of Jorrvaskr, constantly urging Einarr to never show any weakness. It was probably his wolf's fault that he was so short with everyone. His wolf despised weakness as much as he did, and having both of them feel so strongly and negatively about their current condition was too much to keep contained.

"I don't need anyone's help," Einarr said, struggling to sit up again.

Without saying anything, Kiraya grabbed onto his shirt and tried to help by pulling while he pushed himself up. It took a couple of minutes, but he managed to get himself upright again and sent an angry glare in Farkas's direction.

"Kiraya, why don't you take your cousins to play with Randulf and Trystane?" Einarr suggested, not taking his eyes off his friend.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, looking back and forth between the two adults.

"Aye, go on."

Kiraya nodded meekly, then picked Lyanna off the bed and took Faolan from Farkas's arms, carrying both of them out of the room. Once they were gone, Einarr bared his teeth at Farkas, his canines having gotten a bit sharper and longer as the beast blood stirred in his veins.

"Never pull that shit on me in front of my daughter," his voice rumbled.

"Never yell at my wife," Farkas countered, growling a bit himself.

"I didn't enjoy yelling at her; in fact, I regretted it the moment she left the room."

"She doesn't need any lip from you, Einarr. She's nearly five months pregnant and needs to be resting, not taking abusive words from someone she considers one of her closest friends."

"I know tha-"

"Nay! You don't know shit! Avyanna and Lassarina exhausted themselves healing you when you got injured. Anna could have lost the baby by using all that magic, but she ignored Danica and kept on healing you! And how do you repay her? You yell at her when all she's trying to do is help you!"

"And how in Oblivion would you feel, being in my position, not able to move your body as you would before? It's been over a week and I can still barely feel my legs! My twelve year old daughter can move me around as if I were as light as a feather! I can't go upstairs to eat with everybody! I can't even get up to take a piss! I'm as weak as an infant and I can't do anything about it, Farkas. I know I shouldn't have yelled at Avyanna, but I cannot emotionally handle this! I'm not used to just laying around like a fucking cripple! I'm used to helping people in need, not the other way around!"

"We care about you, Einarr! That's why we _want _to help you! I would gladly fight and die at your side, brother, but I will not tolerate the verbal abuse you've been spouting the past few days! Already you've chased off Aela, Erendriel and Ria; how many more of your shield-siblings do you need to yell at to the point where they can no longer stand you?"

"You don't understand, Farkas."

"Nay, I don't. But what I _do _understand is that my wife has been upset for days because of the way you yelled at her. The stress she's under can't be good for our, for _my_, child."

Einarr clenched his hands and his jaw and looked away from Farkas, not wanting to look at him a second more. "Get out."

Farkas scoffed and tossed the letter onto Einarr's lap. "Gladly."

Once he had left the room, stomping down the hall loudly, Einarr took the letter in his hand and broke the wax seal. Inside the envelope were several folded pieces of paper, including a marked map, a missive from the desk of the Thalmor Ambassador Elenwen, a written letter from Vilkas, and the one that shocked Einarr the most, a detailed sketch of Lassarina's face. A quick read of the Thalmor missive replaced his shock with rage when he read that every Thalmor operative in Skyrim must now know exactly what his sister looked like and was to be captured and brought back to the embassy alive. Growling to himself, Einarr turned his attention to the letter Vilkas had written.

_We found the location of the Elder Scroll you and Lassarina need to defeat Alduin. The man who told us pointed us in the direction of Blackreach, accessible through the Dwemer ruins of Alftand. I am not sure if you have heard of this place, but from the stories I've heard and what Finverior personally experienced, we'll be heading into an extremely dangerous place—me, Lassarina, Finverior, and Aela (who I just encountered on my way to hire a courier). It might take us at least two or three weeks to find the scroll, but we'll try and make it back alive. All of us. _

_ Until then, please take care of the twins, and should anything happen to me or Lassarina, we want Farkas and Avyanna to take care of them. The Thalmor threat is even worse now, so guard our children with your lives. Keep them safe. I've marked the location of the ruins on a map. If we aren't back in a month, we probably didn't survive the dangers below. Send the twins our love and know that we are trying our best to make it back to them._

_-Vilkas_

Einarr stared at the letter in dismay and wondered how they were ever going to navigate their way through Blackreach. He had heard stories about it before, back when he was traveling across Tamriel in search of Lassarina. The place was a death trap, filled with Falmer and other deadly creatures that would kill a man without hesitation. The only reassurance the letter brought Einarr was that Aela was with them. So long as he could sense her and her emotions through their blood bond, he'd always know what was happening to them, if they were alive or dead.

As he reached for the map, Einarr gasped when he felt a searing pain glide across his stomach. He pressed down on it, trying to dull the pain while also desperately trying to breathe around the agony. His mind was suddenly filled with a feeling of panic and he knew it was Aela he was sensing. Something was going wrong in Blackreach.

**oOo**

"Aela!" Lassarina shouted when she saw the Falmer blade slice across her belly.

The huntress clutched at her wound, blood seeping out from between her fingers, and angrily stabbed the Falmer in front of her with her Skyforge sword, piercing right through the elf's skull and killing it instantly. Beside Lassarina, Finverior cried out and fell to one knee, clutching his shoulder. A longer glance showed that the Bosmer had an arrow wedged deep into the shoulder and his face was a portrait of sheer pain.

"Finn, get to some cover!" Lassarina ordered him, releasing her bowstring to help the Bosmer up to his feet.

As she tried to help him, an arrow flew right by her ear, grazing her cheek as it passed. When it started to burn painfully, she hissed and turned away from Finverior, firing an arrow at a Falmer who was shooting from several yards away. There were several more archers, however, that replaced the one that just fell. When Aela had woken everyone up, alerting them of the incoming Falmer, Amelia cursed and figured that they had been tracking her ever since she escaped their prison. At first they tried to evade the Falmer by running away, but their plan had failed when they had run right into another patrol of the mutated elves. Then all Oblivion broke loose.

There were too many Falmer to count, surrounding them and trying to cut them down. Their archers rained arrows down on them, and their mages fired spells. Lassarina didn't know how long they had been fighting the Falmer forces, but it felt like hours and she could see that everyone was exhausted and hurt. Amelia had sprained her wrist, Aela had a belly wound, Vilkas's arm was bleeding badly from a deep cut, and Finverior had the arrow in his shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, Lassarina took down two more archers and a mage with her arrows. She was about to shoot down a Falmer that was creeping up on Vilkas when an arrow pierced her leg and made her flinch and miss.

"We can't take much more of this!" Finverior shouted, yanking the arrow out of his shoulder and moving back to shoot some of his own.

"There are only a few more left!" Amelia called out, slicing a Falmer's throat with her daggers.

Lassarina's eyes scanned the area around them and saw that they really had thinned out the Falmer's greater numbers. From what she could see, there were only three at close range with swords and two more further away: a mage and archer. She shot an arrow into the Falmer archer's throat, and Finverior finished off the mage with a barrage of arrows to the chest. She watched Aela stab the Falmer she fought through the heart and then Vilkas hack off the head of his opponent. Finally, only the Falmer Amelia fought was left and it was already trying to escape, hobbling off with several cuts and lacerations running across its body. The thief threw her dagger at the retreating mutant and, it embedded itself right in its back, killing the damned thing instantly.

"I fucking hate Falmer," Finverior panted, raising a glowing hand to his wounded shoulder.

"We all do, Finn," Lassarina said as she sat down on the ground, reaching for the arrow in her leg with shaking hands. She tried to pull it out, but it was deep in her muscle and she couldn't make herself yank it out hard enough because of the pain it cause her. "Vilkas, help me."

Her husband was at her side instantly, his face dripping with Falmer blood, and he stared at the arrow grimly. "This will hurt quite a bit, love."

"Just get it out of me."

His hand wrapped around the shaft and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly before he yanked it out of her leg. Lassarina screamed in pain, and her hands went to clutch at the heavily bleeding wound, calling forth her healing magic. She kept her hands over it for several moments until it felt a lot better and she no longer felt blood running down her calf. Once she was healed, she turned her attention to Vilkas and placed her hands on his bleeding arm, draining all her magicka to heal it. When she tried to down a magicka potion, Vilkas stopped her.

"Rest a while, Lassarina," he told her. "Finverior can heal Aela and Amelia."

"I didn't even get hurt too badly," Amelia announced. "Just a couple of cuts and a sprained wrist. Aela is the one who's really hurt."

"I'm already patching her up," Finverior said, his hands covering Aela's stomach. "Did anyone get poisoned during the fight?"

"Poisoned?" Vilkas echoed.

"The Falmer seem to enjoy covering their weapons in poison they make themselves. That shit is deadly, let me tell you. You'll know if you're poisoned 'cause your skin starts to burn where they got you."

"Shit, the arrow that grazed my cheek left a burning cut," Lassarina muttered, raising her hand to cover up the wound.

"There's two poison cure potions in my pack," Amelia offered, reaching inside the pack and handing her the vial.

Lassarina drank down the bitter contents, trying hard not to gag, before tossing it aside and listening to the glass shatter. "How far in are we?"

"We're just down the hall from where they kept me and the rest of the exploration team imprisoned. After that, it's all unfamiliar territory."

"Then we'll rest for a little while before we keep moving."

Vilkas pulled her even closer to him and placed a kiss on her head. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, just a bit shaken. I've fought Falmer before, but I had Karliah and Brynjolf with me, and we were able to launch several sneak attacks on them. It's harder to do that with so many people." She glanced over at Finverior, who was done healing a now-unconscious Aela. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, she's just exhausted," Finverior told her, wiping his hands off on his trousers. "Let her sleep for a while and then we can get moving."

For nearly two hours, they sat in that chamber, trying to catch their breath while fussing over Aela. She was slightly paler from having lost so much blood, but at least she was alive. She woke up right when they were talking about getting a move on and her eyes were clouded with exhaustion.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Finverior healed your injury and you passed out," Amelia explained. "You lost quite a bit of blood from that belly wound. Are you feeling all right?"

"Aye, I'm fine. I heal a lot faster than others."

Lassarina exchanged a look with Vilkas, knowing she was talking about her werewolf blood assisting in her healing process, but Amelia didn't know anything about that. In fact, Amelia was the only one that didn't know about the werewolf in their midst, since Finverior had learned the secret of the Companion's Inner Circle long ago when he was traveling with Lassarina, who was still a werewolf herself at the time.

"Were you poisoned, Aela?" Vilkas asked, his eyes dark with concern. Even if she was a werewolf, protected against diseases, she wasn't immune to getting poisoned.

"Nay, I'm fine," the huntress insisted, getting up on two very shaky legs. "I'm just a little light-headed. No more than I was after I had Randulf. So let's just get moving."

Lassarina looked at Finverior, who simply shrugged and started to walk. Sighing, she nodded at the others to start moving, and they traveled through the rest of the ruins, finding it suddenly barren of any Falmer.

"They must have all come as a large group to hunt me and the other survivors down," Amelia suggested, falling into step beside Aela, who made the petite Breton look like a teenager when comparing their height differences. "So, Aela, is Randulf your son?"

"Aye," she replied, a small smile coming to her lips. "He's two years old now, but he'll be three soon. He's as stubborn and hard headed as his father was."

"Though Lyanna seems to have asserted some form of dominance over him and the rest of the boys," Vilkas chuckled. "My little lass seems to think she's in charge of all the children."

"I remember your twins," Amelia smirked. "They were adorable. Seemed to like Brynjolf well enough."

"Brynjolf has a way with children," Lassarina explained with a chuckle. "All the children in Honorhall love him because he always takes them sweets."

"Speaking of Brynjolf, did he mention what happened to Vex and Garthar?"

"Nay, what happened?"

"Well, the Thieves Guild's little Vex went and got herself pregnant. She's about two months along now, and every man in the Cistern flees in terror whenever they see her coming. Her and Garthar got hitched a couple of days after finding out."

"Nice to see Vex start to settle down a bit," Lassarina laughed, wondering what form of chaos was going on in her Cistern now that Vex was experiencing mood swings.

For several hours, they navigated through the ruins, finding the chamber that Amelia had been imprisoned in and continuing on. They fought a few more Thalmor as they moved and a couple of frostbite spiders, but eventually they made their way to a large door that led into another part of the ruin. Cautiously prying the heavy doors open, they ushered into the next area of the ruins, Lassarina leading the way, only to freeze when they spotted a lone Falmer ahead, a blazing torch by his feet. Using their arrows, Lassarina, Aela, and Finverior took the Falmer out together from a distance before walking over to inspect the body.

"Why does a _blind _elf need a torch?" Vilkas asked aloud.

"Maybe it isn't his torch," Finverior muttered.

Amelia suddenly gasped and picked something off the ground, an iron dagger. "This was Sulla's. He's been here!"

"Let's keep going, then," Aela said. "They might be nearby."

They walked through another set of doors and found three more Falmer beyond, disposing of them quickly. Once they were dead, Lassarina inspected the large gates in front of them, too high to climb and the bars too thin to slip through.

"There's got to be a lever somewhere that will open it," Vilkas said, standing beside her and staring at the gates as well.

"Found it!" Aela announced, having gone up a flight of stairs, and pulled the lever.

The gate spikes withdrew into the ground and their team was able to press forward, climbing up a set of stairs. Finverior had wandered ahead and froze at the top of the steps, whirling around with shock in his eyes.

"Get back!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps heavy enough to shake the ground beneath their feet echoed around them, and a giant metal hand lashed out and smacked Finverior out of the way. Lassarina cried out as she watched her friend roll roughly across the floor and fall over the edge of the platform. She had been too distracted to see the dwarven centurion walking right up to her, but Vilkas saw it and pushed her out of the way in time for her to avoid a devastating blow. However, Vilkas himself didn't avoid it.

"Vilkas!" she screamed as she watched her husband fly back down the steps and hit the ground below.

"Lassarina fall back!" Aela shouted. "We need range to defeat that thing!"

She reluctantly did as her shield-sister said and fled with her and Amelia. Once there was some space between them and the centurion, Lassarina pulled out her bow and shot a glass arrow she had picked up in Windhelm at it. The arrowhead pierced the armor, but did not slow the centurion's approach. Aela and Amelia were also firing arrows at it, but they seemed to do very little and it kept advancing until it was upon them. The women moved back to avoid the machine's large and powerful arms, but instead of attack with those, a contraption opened in its torso and boiling hot steam sprayed down on them. Lassarina cried out in pain, as did Aela and Amelia, and she could barely stay on her feet as the steam continued to shower down on them.

"Lassarina!" Vilkas roar of anger echoed through the cavern and the steam stopped spraying.

Looking up, Lassarina saw that Vilkas had stabbed the centurion from behind with his dragonbone greatsword and it had destroyed the soul gem within, completely visible now that the steam was gone and the slot was still open. The centurion fell apart and tumbled onto the ground, becoming a useless pile of metal.

She struggled to stay standing. "Vilkas, are you alright?" she asked weakly.

"Am _I _alright?" he gasped, staring at her in shock. "Forget about me, love; you're very badly injured."

She glanced down at her hands and saw her skin was red and had weeping welts all across them. Looking over at Aela and Amelia, she saw that their skin appeared the same as her hands. Amelia had passed out from the pain, while Aela was struggling to stay awake. Suddenly becoming nauseated at the sight of all their skin, Lassarina fell to her knees and tried to focus on her husband, but her vision was starting to blur and sway.

"Vilkas," she murmured. "Vilkas, I don't feel so good."

He was beside her in an instant, holding her close, only to recoil when the contact made her hiss in pain. The burns from the steam had even gotten under her armor.

"Lassarina, love, stay with me," Vilkas urged her.

"I just need to shut my eyes for a moment," she whispered as she felt herself falling forward.

"Lassarina!"

Then there was darkness.

* * *

_How much do you think the steam from those freaking centurion's hurts? I've gotten steam burns before (Being a chef, you pick up a lot of burns) and they fucking hurt!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter was extremely easy for me to write and I got it done in a few hours. I've noticed through the past few months that not everyone is all too fond of Lassarina because she makes stupid decisions. I'm not going to try to convince you otherwise, I made her make those stupid decisions for a reason. It's her biggest flaw, running away when things get too tough. So this chapter is for all of you who have every wanted to set her straight._

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-Four**

Everything looked hazy when Lassarina finally opened her eyes to a cavern filled with the sounds of shouting. A quick scan of her surroundings, despite how blurry they were, showed that she was laying on her bedroll beside a fire. She thought she could see someone else in their own bedroll right across from her, but she was too disoriented to be sure. The shouting was only distracting her, becoming clearer with every passing second.

"Sulla, please, hasn't there been enough death?" Amelia's voice demanded. "Everyone died trying to help you find whatever it is you're looking for! You even killed Umana!"

"She was trying to hog all the glory for herself!" replied the voice of an unfamiliar man. "That's exactly what you're trying to do now, isn't it? Why else would you have brought all these people with you?"

"You're being extremely paranoid, you dumb shit!" Finverior shouted. "Now drop the sword or else I'm going to put one right between your eyes!"

"Come on, Sulla, you're outnumbered and outmatched," Amelia pleaded. "Just drop your weapon and leave."

"Never! I'm tired of people like the College and the Imperial army trying to take credit for everything!" Sulla roared, his voice rising to a panicked pitch. "This is _my _discovery, people will remember _my _name!"

The static sound of lightning cracking through the air made Lassarina sit up and look around wildly. She heard Amelia scream in pain and Finverior and Vilkas let out a battle cry. More lightning and the sound of swords clashing filled the air before everything went deathly silent. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, she got out of her bedroll, snatching her bow and quiver off the ground before jogging toward where the fight was happening. She climbed up the steps past where the centurion had been resting and found Vilkas and Finverior bent over Amelia, who was curled on the ground and convulsing terribly.

"What happened?" Lassarina demanded, walking over.

"She took a Sparks spell from the man who was leading her expedition," Finverior explained, his hands hovering over her as he cast a healing spell. "She'll be fine, though."

"Are you alright, love?" Vilkas asked, standing up.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "What exactly happened?"

"You, Aela and Amelia all got burned pretty badly and passed out. I went to get Finverior so he could heal all of you, but he was hurt just as seriously."

"He had to pop my shoulder back into place," the Bosmer grunted. "Then after a few healing potions, I got enough energy back to heal you ladies. I tried my best, but you might have a few scars as a reminder of nearly being steamed alive."

For the first time, Lassarina looked down at her hands and saw a shiny burn scar across the top of one of them. Frowning, she touched her face, which must have gotten just as burned, and felt a raised scar on her left temple.

"You can hardly notice that one with your hair in the way," Vilkas reassured her.

"Nay, it's fine, at least we're all still alive," she sighed. Kneeling down beside Amelia, she looked the Breton thief over and saw her body had finally stopped convulsing and was now just twitching occasionally. "Did she get knocked out?"

"No," Amelia answered for herself, cracking open her eyes. "So that's what getting struck by lightning feels like."

The Breton woman pushed her bangs away from her forehead and revealed a burn scar similar to the one on Lassarina's hand. Looking closer she saw another one on Amelia's neck and started to wonder how Aela had fared, considering her armor covered less of her body.

"Would you like to rest for a bit?" Lassarina asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath," Amelia told her, sitting up, feeling immensely better after being healed. "Maybe drink some water."

"Here, honey," Finverior said, handing her a bottle of mead he kept in his pack. "It's not water, but I figure you might want something stronger."

Amelia shrugged a shoulder and took the mead, taking a sip and then a chug. "You might have been right about that."

"We should go wake Aela," Vilkas said, looking down the steps to the Falmer huts.

"Aye, I'll come with you," Lassarina nodded, standing up and heading down the steps with her husband.

They walked over to Aela's bedroll, where the huntress was still fast asleep. Lassarina knelt down beside her shield-sister, ready to shake her awake, when she saw Aela's face was extremely tense and covered in a light sheen of sweat. She was also growling softly in her sleep and when her lip curled back for a moment, she saw her canines had become longer; the beginnings of her changing into a werewolf.

"Aela, wake up!" Lassarina hissed, shaking her friend.

Aela's eyes flew open, almost completely dilated, and her hand clamped onto Lassarina's wrist, squeezing it in a crushing grip. She cried out in pain and tried to pull away from the startled woman, but Aela refused to let go.

"Aela, what are you doing?" Vilkas demanded, yanking her hand off of Lassarina's.

Aela blinked at the sound of Vilkas shouting and the confusion cleared away from her eyes. "Wha—oh, gods, Lassarina, I'm so sorry!"

"Nay, it's fine," Lassarina mumbled, rubbing her sore wrist. "I shouldn't have shaken you so violently. It's just, you were starting to turn."

She frowned and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, the injuries and the stress of being down here . . . my wolf has been uneasy for a while."

"Well, you can't change," Vilkas told her. "Not with Amelia here."

"I know. I'll control myself."

Lassarina looked her shield-sister up and down and frowned. "Are you feeling alright, Aela?" She placed a hand on her forehead and flinched. "You're burning up."

"I'll be fine, it's probably just my beast blood stirring."

Lassarina glanced at Vilkas, who clearly didn't believe her but shrugged nonetheless. "Well, best get up. We're moving on."

They all worked together to pack up the temporary camp Vilkas and Finverior had set up beside the Falmer huts, keeping an eye on Aela through the entire process. She had more than a few burn scars from the centurion's steam on her legs and arms, and even one on her jawline. The older woman looked a little worse for wear, but she was moving around without any problems, albeit looking extremely uncomfortable in her own skin. They carried their belongings up the steps and looked around for any indication on how to proceed forward.

"Maybe that lift?" Vilkas suggested, pointing at it.

"I checked it, it seems to just go straight up," Finverior told them.

Lassarina had been looking at the strange metal structure that stood in the center of the room. For some reason, it reminded her of the dwarven chests she would find lying about. Walking around it, she noticed there was a small, round indent at one end, just the right size for the sphere that Septimus had given her.

"Vilkas, remember how Septimus said the sphere would unlock the entrance to Blackreach?" she asked her husband.

"Aye, why?" he questioned.

Pulling out the sphere from her belt pouch, she inserted it into the indent. "Because I've just found its keyhole."

Right away the circles in the center of the structure began to rotate and the floor around it began to shift and descend, forming a staircase that went farther down into the earth. Finverior walked right over and peered down into the darkness before ruffling her hair.

"Look at you, figuring out the puzzle by yourself," he teased.

Lassarina shoved him affectionately and smirked. "I only figured it out because this thing reminded me of a dwarven chest."

"I hope this Blackreach place isn't as scary as you guys have said it is," Amelia sighed, frowning.

"No one has ever come back from Blackreach alive, so we won't know unless we press on," Aela said, being the first to descend down the staircase.

At the huntress's example, everyone followed the woman down the stairs, all of them stopping in front of the set of heavy double doors. They all looked at Lassarina, and she realized they were waiting for her to open them. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and pushed the doors open wide, a gust of cold, dank air hitting all of them as it rushed in. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lassarina walked forward through the doors and took her first steps into Blackreach. Once everyone was through and they had taken more steps in, their jaws dropped at the sight of the underground world before them.

"Kynareth bless," Vilkas murmured, his face stricken with awe.

The cavern was so vast that they couldn't see the other side of it. Glowing mushrooms that were larger than most trees above grew everywhere, emitting spores that glowed just as brilliantly as they floated in midair. The rock ceiling high above them seemed to twinkle with little lights that closely resembled stars, and the entire cavern itself was covered in a thin, eery fog. Blackreach was a world entirely of its own, and at the moment, Lassarina felt like she was a trespasser there.

"This place must extend underneath the entirety of the Pale," Amelia gasped.

"It's amazing," Finverior breathed. "It's like a completely different world."

"One that we are trespassing in," Lassarina added. "We need to find this Tower Mzark and get out of here as soon as possible."

"I agree," Aela grumbled. "This place . . . it's not right."

Lassarina looked at Aela and saw that she was extremely fidgety, her mossy green eyes slightly dilated and dark with a haunted look that she recognized all too well. It was the look of a werewolf who wanted to change, badly. Vilkas must have noticed too, since he walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," he told her softly.

"Don't worry, Aela, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to," Lassarina added, flashing her husband a concerned look. "We're going to find the scroll and get out of here."

"Are you all right?" Finverior asked, noticing Aela's unusual behavior.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, baring her teeth at the Bosmer.

Finverior flinched back and took a few steps back, holding his hands up in defeat. "Okay! No need to bite my head off!"

"Just stay out of my business, _elf_."

"I was only asking if you were all right, _human_. See if I worry over your health again."

"Uhm, everyone," Amelia said softly.

"My health is fine," Aela all but snarled.

"Everyone!" Amelia shouted. "We aren't alone!"

Lassarina looked away from Aela and Finverior and over to where Amelia was standing. Her eyes widened at the sight of several Falmer, looking in their direction, snarling and baring their needle-like teeth at their small group.

"Shit, all the yelling must have attracted them!" Vilkas growled, pulling out his sword. "Everyone get ready to fight!"

Lassarina pulled out her bow and, without hesitating or waiting for an attack order, fired an arrow directly at the closest Falmer. It gurgled loudly as the arrow embedded itself in its chest, and it fell. The rest of the Falmer saw that as their moment to launch an attack of their own, firing several of their poison-tipped arrows in their direction.

"Get under cover!" Lassarina ordered, running over to some pillars by the stairs.

Her comrades followed her, all of them but Vilkas firing arrows as they ran. A few of the Falmer had reached the stairs and were starting to ascend them, only to get knocked back and killed by a powerful swing from Vilkas's greatsword. Lassarina stepped out from behind the pillar, shooting several arrows at the nearby archers and mages and killing them swiftly. Amelia had stopped firing arrows to help Vilkas fight off the Falmer that were closer to them and was deftly slicing into them with her daggers. After several minutes of fighting, they had succeeded in defeating the group of Falmer and sat down on the steps to rest.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Finverior said, breaking a Falmer arrow in half. "I _hate _Falmer."

"They wouldn't have even known we were here if you and Aela hadn't been shouting at each other," Lassarina snapped, glaring at her Bosmer friend.

"Oi, she's the one who started it, snapping at me for just asking her if she was all right." he glanced over his shoulder at her. "She should learn that others can be concerned for her."

Aela didn't reply or look at him from where she sat in the shadows.

"I think you owe me an apology, Aela," Finverior continued, standing up and walking over to her. "Your shouting nearly got us all killed."

Again, she was silent. Lassarina looked at Vilkas before frowning and cautiously getting up. Something didn't feel right.

"Finverior," Lassarina started.

"Are you ignoring us now?" Finverior demanded, walking even closer to Aela. "Talk back, woman!"

"Shut up!" came Aela's snarling reply.

"Finverior, get back!" Vilkas shouted.

Aela stepped out of the shadows, stalking up to Finverior as she turned into her wolf form. Amelia let out a scream of terror at the sight of the woman changing and drew both her daggers, never taking her eyes off the terrifying sight. As she finished transforming, Aela howled loudly, the sound echoing around them, and snarled at Finverior, who was frozen where he stood, staring at the wolf-woman in front of him. For several moments, it was silent, except for Amelia's panicked breathing and Aela's rumbling growls.

"Finverior, back away slowly," Lassarina told him softly. "Don't make any big movements and don't take your eyes off of her."

"She's a fucking werewolf?" Amelia shrieked.

Aela snarled and took a step toward Finverior.

"Amelia, hold your tongue," Lassarina snapped over her shoulder.

"You knew she was a werewolf and you didn't fucking say anything?"

"Amelia!" Vilkas growled.

The commotion had caused Finverior to misstep and nearly trip as he backed away. Aela barked at the sudden jerky movement and launched herself at Finverior, her claws digging into his flesh and tearing into it. Finverior screamed in pain, and that sent Vilkas into action. Lassarina watched, horrified, as her husband drew a dagger from his boot and stabbed Aela's shoulder. The wolf-woman yelped in pain, taking her attention off the Bosmer beneath her and snapping her jaws at Vilkas.

"Leave!" Vilkas roared, slashing at her again until she took several steps back. "Run!"

Aela snarled angrily, but did as Vilkas ordered and sprinted away on all fours, quickly disappearing into the unfamiliar terrain around them. Vilkas swore loudly and slid the dagger back into its scabbard before looking at Lassarina.

"I have to go after her," he said, grabbing Aela's pack off the ground, as well as her weapons.

"What?" she gasped. "Nay, you can't. If we're separated, how will we find each other?"

"Aela won't stay in that form long, and when she turns back she can't be alone and defenseless. We'll be able to track you down once she's back to normal, but I can't leave her alone out there!"

Lassarina bit her lip but knew Vilkas was right. "All right, go; we'll just wait for you here."

"Tend to Finverior and then keep moving. Don't stay in one place for too long. All right?"

She nodded and ran up to Vilkas, pulling him down for a quick, but passionate kiss. "Come back to me."

"I promise."

"Lassarina!" Amelia called. "Finverior's bleeding badly! I need your help!"

Tearing herself away from Vilkas, Lassarina ran over to Finverior's side and knelt beside his body. Aela had torn into his chest and blood was pouring out of the large wounds. He had lost consciousness and was getting paler by the second; she had to work fast. Placing her hands on his bleeding chest, Lassarina poured all of her magicka into the healing spell and focused hard on stopping the bloodflow. For several moments all she did was heal until the golden light in her hands sputtered out and she was completely drained and weary with fatigue.

"I need a magicka potion," she told Amelia, panting heavily.

"Finverior used the last of them healing us after the centurion attacked," the Breton woman said, her voice rising a pitch.

"Then I've done all I can." she looked around the immediate area and her eyes fell on a small Dwemer house nearby. "Help me carry him to that house."

Amelia nodded, and together the two women lifted Finverior off the ground, quickly carrying him over to the small house. Lassarina kicked open the door and shut it behind them, locking it with a key that was already in the keyhole. The inside of the house smelled like the inside of a Nordic ruin, and she immediately saw why when her eyes fell on the skeleton on one side of the room. Three dwarven arrows were wedged inside the rib cage, and Lassarina could only assume that the man had been shot down a long time ago.

"Quick, let's set him on the bed," Lassarina told Amelia, lifting Finverior once again and moving him onto the large stone bed.

Once her injured friend was settled, Lassarina checked his wounds. She had healed a good amount of the injury; but several nasty looking, jagged scars were now laced across his chest, nothing she could do anything about. She also couldn't do anything about the blood he had lost, so she resigned herself to just stripping off the top of his blood-soaked armor and tossing it to the ground. Looking around the room again, she saw the other side was fitted with an alchemy station and had several ingredients littered about the tabletops and shelves. Kneeling beside the skeleton, she found a journal beside it and opened it up, reading the contents quickly.

"Seems our friend here was named Sinderion," Lassarina told Amelia. "He was researching some crimson nirnroot. Guess he didn't finish his research."

Amelia glared at her and leaned against the wall across from her. "Are you seriously going to ignore the fact that Aela turned into a werewolf in front of us? Something you clearly knew about since you didn't panic or freak out."

Sighing heavily, Lassarina stood up and faced the thief, trying to ignore a strange humming sound that was coming from inside the room. "Aye, I knew Aela was a werewolf."

"Why didn't you say anything to me and Finn?"

"Because Finverior already knew and _you_ didn't need to know. Aela's been a werewolf since before I met her and it doesn't matter. I trust her with my life in spite of her being a werewolf."

"And look where that trust got you. She nearly killed Finverior!"

"I don't know why Aela lost control of herself, but she did not mean to attack Finverior. She has better control than that!"

"Then explain to me, oh great Guild Master, why the fuck she attacked like that? Cause it sure didn't look like she had any control over herself!"

"I don't know!" Lassarina shouted, her patience finally snapping from a combination of the fight and the annoying humming sound. "I don't know what the fuck happened, all right, Amelia? All I know is that she's been restless since that fucking Falmer attack back in the ruins! I don't know what happened to her to make her lose control and I don't fucking care! All I care about is getting us, _all of us_, the fuck out of this gods-forsaken pit in the ground and back to our homes, back to our families!"

"Then why don't you just do it?" Amelia demanded. "Just fucking forget about the Elder Scroll and let's leave! You can go back to your kids and I can go back to Brynjolf!"

Lassarina gritted her teeth and sat at the edge of the bed. "I can't."

"Bullshit, you can't!"

"Nay, I really cant! It's my fucking responsibility to find this fucking Elder Scroll, because if I don't, the world will end up being destroyed by Alduin! If I don't find this scroll, we're all going to die by Alduin's fangs!" she stood up and began to angrily pace the room. "I'm the fucking Dragonborn and it's my fucking job to stop that damned dragon!"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Lassarina."

"You think I wanted this?" she laughed sarcastically and glared at the small Breton woman before her. "You think I want to go out there and kill dragons for the rest of my life? Nay, I _never _wanted this. When I found out what I was, what both my brother and I were, we decided to just ignore it and go on with our lives. But then the gods decided to get involved and sent their envoy, the spirit of my long dead mother, to force us into accepting our destiny by having her harass us in our sleep with mind tormenting nightmares. And when that wasn't enough to get us to agree, she possessed my brother's daughter and refused to leave her body until we swore to do everything in our power to stop Alduin!

"I don't have a choice, Amelia. Trust me, if I did, I would tell the gods to go fuck themselves and leave me and my family alone. All I want is to live my life with my husband and my children, to spend time with my brother, and make up for the _sixteen _years we were separated! I want to watch my children grow up! But if I don't stop Alduin, they'll never even get that chance!" The humming was finally starting to drive her crazy and she whirled around the room, looking for its source. "Where the fuck is that coming from?"

She finally located the source of the sound, a crimson nirnroot growing on the alchemy station, and she tore it out of its planter, tearing the leaves to shreds until the humming stopped and the room was silent. Lassarina was finally starting to crumble over everything that had happened in the past few months—nay, the past few years. Falling to her knees, she began to hysterically sob under the pressure of her destiny and her whole life.

"Lassarina?" Amelia spoke softly, seeing how distressed she was.

"Why can't I just catch a break?" she sobbed. "My entire life, all I've wanted was a break! Banished from Windhelm when I was barely old enough to walk, all because I was a threat to my idiot half-brother, my mother dies when I'm only four because fucking Mercer Frey poisoned her! And if that wasn't bad enough, I get separated from my brother, Einarr, just days later and have to grow up in that fucking orphanage!"

Amelia knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Woah, calm down, your life couldn't have been that bad."

"Nay, it was! Even after I got out of the orphanage I was forced to live with a family that treated me like a slave and then used me for their own sick pleasure once I was old enough! I thought after I ran away from them and got back to Skyrim, everything would be fine, but nay, I wound up triggering my destiny by getting thrown onto that cart with a Stormcloak, both my brothers, and a horse thief!"

"Gods, I haven't heard you whine this much since those six months we spent robbing Skyrim blind," Finverior's voice croaked weakly from the bed.

Gasping, Lassarina and Amelia turned around and saw Finverior lifting his head and staring at them with dark, tired eyes. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up and propped himself against the wall behind the stone headboard. Standing up, Lassarina ran to his side and sat down beside him.

"Don't overexert yourself!" she told him.

"Oh, shut up will you?" Finverior snapped, placing a gloved hand on his scarred chest. "It's bad enough I got mauled by a fucking werewolf; then I had to wake up on an uncomfortable stone bed to hear you crying and whining like a fucking child."

"Hey, you don't have to talk to her like that," Amelia hissed.

"No, I do, I'm honestly surprised no one has said this to her yet," he said, shooting a glare at the Breton before turning back to Lassarina. "So you had a tough life, big fucking deal! Show me someone who hasn't had a tough life these days."

"You don't get it, Finn," Lassarina whispered angrily.

"Oh, I don't? Rina, I was born in Valenwood, under the oppressive thumb of the Aldmeri Dominion. I became a scout for the Thalmor and was tossed aside when I finally had the nerve to talk back. I had no money and nowhere to go, so I had to sell my body just to make enough coin to see myself through the next few days. I have _eight_ children, and I never get to see any of them because their mothers don't want anything to do with me.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Lassarina. You're nothing but an immature, sobbing child trapped in an adult woman's body. When things get tough, instead of facing them like a fucking woman, you run away and avoid until someone _makes _you face the problem. Do you know how much heartache you could have spared yourself if you had just stayed in Whiterun after you and Vilkas first got together? If you had just faced the problems you two had with Farkas, you could have gotten married sooner, you wouldn't have been left for dead by Mercer, you wouldn't have lost your son-"

Finverior broke off when Lassarina's hand shot out and she slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever bring that up to me! You don't think I know that it's my own damned fault that I lost my baby?"

Finverior rubbed his sore cheek and glared at her. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Lassarina wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away from the Bosmer, unable to look at him any longer because she realized that he was right. She _was _immature and couldn't deal with problems like an adult. She _did _run away when things got tough, all because she was too much of a coward to deal with anything emotionally straining. And all she could think about right now was the ultimate mistake that scarred her more deeply than any physical injury she suffered. About how leaving when Farkas and Vilkas were at odds with each other was the biggest mistake she had ever made.

_How much different would my life be right now if I had just stayed? _

Finverior sighed heavily beside her and reached out to take her hand in his. The Bosmer forced her to turn and look at him and wiped another stray tear from her cheek.

"Rina, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm only being honest with you so that you don't make mistakes like that anymore. I'm trying to help you. You're so fixated on the stress of the last few months that you've completely forgotten about the good things in your life. You got reunited with Einarr after sixteen years apart and found out that your family had grown with the addition of his daughter, Kiraya. You have a husband who loves you more than life itself and two adorable children that make me wish I was more involved with my own. You and Farkas have gotten past the awkwardness of having been together and are as close as a brother and sister-in-law can possibly be. You have a good life now, Lassarina; you struggled through life so you can get to this moment. It should make you more anxious to defeat Alduin so you can enjoy your family."

Lassarina sniffed and stared at him. "You really think I have a good life?"

"You've got an _amazing _life, gorgeous. I mean, why wouldn't you when you've got me as a friend?"

She laughed a bit at that and sighed. "And to think, I would have never met you if it hadn't been for all that hardship."

"I guess you can look at it that way. So stop crying and tough it up. You're the fucking Dragonborn, the most powerful being in Skyrim and probably Tamriel. Start acting like it."

Rolling her eyes, Lassarina stood up and shook her head at Finverior. "Why is it you always know what to say to make everything better?"

Flashing what only he would call a charming smile, he replied, "Because I'm fucking Finverior, that's why."

* * *

_What would you have said if YOU had been Finverior? Feel free to write your own version of Finverior's tirade and leave it in a review! I'd love to read them!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	25. Chapter 25

_Here's the next chapter everyone! I'd like to take this moment to start asking my readers to submit questions that I will answer at the end of this book and attach my answers to the epilogue. My next book is currently in it's planning stages and I hope to wrap up Sovngarde Beckons within 15 chapters. I'd also like to take another moment to give a shoutout to **SkyrimJunkie **who has written an amazing fanfiction that I absolutely adore and cannot get enough of titled, **Hero by Mistake. **If you haven't read it yet, I give it a 9 out of 10... Why not a 10? Cause I'm a little upset I couldn't figure out some future events by myself... She's too good at keeping me in the dark... LOL!_

_One more thing, I strongly encourage my readers to ask as many questions as possible in reviews. I love to hear from you guys and any questions I answer will be posted in the following chapters Author's Note._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kiraya stared at the now-locked door of her father's bedroom in shock, flinching every time she heard something crash and break or whenever her father snarled angrily. Behind her, Avyanna was standing over Farkas, healing his bleeding shoulder, and Rohan was lying on the floor unconscious. Everything had happened so fast that she was still replaying it in her head, trying to figure out what went wrong.

She and Rohan had just finished training out in the yard with Athis after the Dunmer had insisted they both needed to lay off archery for a while and focus on their swordplay. Her arms had been extremely sore after swing the heavy Skyforge steel blade all morning, so she asked Rohan to help her carry a tray of food down for her father. When they stepped into his bedroom, Kiraya could tell right away that something was wrong with him. He had been covered with sweat, his body extremely hot, his muscles twitching every few seconds, and a hungry, wild look clouding his eyes.

Kiraya and Rohan both walked up to her father, worried about him and asking him what was wrong. She knew that as a werewolf, her father couldn't get sick like normal humans and mer, so she had started to put two and two together when her father let out a strangled growl and started to change. She had never seen her father change into a werewolf before, and neither had Rohan, so to see it happen right in front of her both fascinated and terrified her. But any fascination she had disappeared when her father's roaring howl rang in her ears and echoed through Jorrvaskr. It was just pure terror at that point.

Seeing the wild, animal look in the werewolf's eyes, Kiraya didn't see a trace of her father and barely had enough time to register he was danger when he swung his razor sharp claws at her and Rohan. She managed to jump out of the way in time, but Rohan had gotten hit, and her father's greater strength sent the boy flying into the nearby wall, making him hit his head and fall unconscious. Keeping an eye on the dangerous werewolf, she moved to Rohan's side and grabbed his arms, attempting to drag him out of the room—a difficult task since the fourteen-year-old was easily twenty pounds heavier than her and any baby fat he had, had been replaced with muscle.

Her father snarled at her and tried to stand up as she slowly moved Rohan toward the door. She was mildly shocked and horrified to see him accomplish it, before his weakened legs buckled beneath him and he tried crawling toward her, getting closer with each pull. Kiraya was starting to panic when Fang ran into the room and launched himself at her father, the wolf and werewolf becoming locked in an angry fight full of sharp bites, yelps of pain and claws raking through thick fur.

"Someone help!" she shouted desperately. "Please!"

Her cries had been answered by Farkas, who approached with sword in hand and his face stricken with shock. For a moment all the warrior did was simply alternate his stare from the fight going on in the Harbinger's room and the unconscious Rohan that Kiraya was trying to get to safety.

"Farkas, please help!" she pleaded.

He shook his head and dropped his sword on the ground, easily lifting Rohan and carrying him out of the bedroom and into the anteroom, setting him down on the fur rug, the blood dripping from his head injury staining it. "What happened? Why did Einarr change?"

"I don't know," Kiraya told him, biting her lower lip. When she heard Fang cry out and turned to see the wolf, she saw that her father had pinned him down and was viciously biting down on his back. "Farkas, stop him! He's killing Fang!"

Farkas swore loudly and picked up his sword as he walked into the bedroom, stepping around the fighting wolves, trying to figure out how best to separate them. Finally, he lightly stabbed Kiraya's father and received an angry slash to his shoulder. But Farkas used the moment to kick the werewolf away and scoop Fang up in his arm as he ran out of the room.

"Shut the door!" he had shouted at Kiraya.

"Oh gods, Rohan!" Avyanna had shrieked, running down the hall.

Kiraya slammed the doors to her father's room and locked them with the key her father kept on the nearby table. Now, she just stood in front of the doors, listening to her father destroy his room while Avyanna treated Rohan and Farkas's injuries. Fang had run off to her room to lick his wounds, and Kiraya knew that she should check on him soon.

"What happened?" Avyanna demanded, having healed Rohan's head and moved over to heal Farkas.

"I don't know," Farkas growled. "Kiraya, can you explain?"

Kiraya turned to them, still in shock. "I-I don't know. Rohan and I were bringing him his lunch and he just . . . he was hot, like he had a fever, and he looked really uncomfortable. Then he just turned and hit Rohan."

She flinched when her father slammed into the door and tried to force it open.

"Will he be able to get out?" Avyanna asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Nay, I doubt it," Farkas reassured her. "But we best lock the anteroom doors too."

"Wait, aren't we going to help him?" Kiraya asked.

"There's nothing we can do for him right now, Kiraya. The only thing we can do is make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"He didn't mean to!"

"Aye, I know he didn't, but right now he's a danger to everyone here. In the few moments he's been a werewolf he injured Rohan, Fang and me. We have to keep him contained so he doesn't unintentionally hurt anyone else."

Kiraya looked down at the floor and knew he was right. Grabbing the key from the door, she nodded to the adults, and Farkas carried Rohan out of the anteroom, Avyanna right behind him with a hand on her bulging belly. Kiraya locked the doors and glanced over at the Farkas to see him frowning at her as well as furrowing his brow, as if trying to figure something out.

"You can put Rohan in my room," Kiraya offered.

Farkas nodded and carried him to his former room, which was now Kiraya's. The bar had been moved upstairs for everyone else to enjoy, and another bed now stood where the bar had been. Kiraya asked her father to have it moved there for whenever Rohan slept in Jorrvaskr so she and he could stay up late talking. Farkas laid Rohan down on the bed and Avyanna sat beside him, stroking his messy scarlet hair. Fang was hunched over in the corner, whimpering as he licked the still bleeding wounds on his body. Kiraya tried to approach him to check on the severity of them, but the minute she stepped too close, Fang bared his teeth at her.

"Be careful," Farkas warned her. "When a wolf is injured and vulnerable, that's when they're dangerous."

Kiraya frowned and knelt on the floor, holding out her hand for Fang to sniff it. "Come on, boy, I'm trying to help you."

Fang's ears twitched and he leaned forward a bit to sniff her open palm for several moments before licking it and laying his head on his paws. Realizing it was safe to approach the wounded animal, Kiraya crawled over to him and checked his wounds, earning a whimper whenever her fingers touched one.

"I know it hurts," she murmured. Looking up at Avyanna she asked, "Anna, could you try healing him? Aunt Rina did it once after she and Papa fought a dragon."

"I can try," was the reply the woman gave as she got off the bed and walked over to the injured wolf.

The golden light shone in her hands as she waved them over the wounds and left only scabs behind. Fang's tail wagged as relief washed over his body, and he lifted his head, trying to lick Avyanna to thank her.

"Farkas, why do you think Papa turned?" Kiraya asked.

Sighing heavily, Farkas raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm not entirely sure. Aela would be able to answer that question a lot better than I ever could, since she's Einarr's forebear. I do have a hunch, though I could be wrong."

"Well, what's this hunch of yours?" Avyanna asked.

"I think it has to do with the day."

"The day?"

"Aye, today is the Fifth of Midyear, otherwise known as Hircine's summoning day. Before we took the cure, Vilkas and I would go with Aela and Skjor to the forest on this day and change into our wolf forms. We'd spend the entire day as werewolves, hunting. We stopped when we swore to Kodlak that we'd no longer change, but Aela and Skjor still continued the tradition. Einarr has been a part of the last three hunts, but I never remembered changing without willing it for myself. Granted the urge to do so was much stronger on this day, just like it would be when both moons are full, but that's only because the beast blood would be more powerful. We never unintentionally changed."

"You said when a wolf is injured and vulnerable, that's when they're most dangerous," Kiraya suddenly said, drawing her knees to her chest. "Maybe Papa's wolf felt like that."

"Maybe. We'll know when he turns back to normal."

"Is Rohan all right?"

Avyanna glanced at her younger brother. "I healed his head, so he should be all right. He might be a little disoriented when he wakes up though."

"And what about you, love?" Farkas asked his wife, glancing at her belly. "Are you all right? You used a lot of magic."

"Aye, I'm fine."

Kiraya knew that Avyanna was advised not to use too much magic while she was pregnant, since it could be harmful to the baby, and she had been really good about it, having not used any healing spells for over a month and patching up the Companions the old fashioned way.

"You should still rest," Farkas insisted.

Avyanna rolled her eyes. "Aye, like that's going to happen. I have to watch all the children with Tilma." She glanced at Rohan again. "But I don't want to leave Rohan alone."

"I can watch him," Kiraya offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I want to be able to know when Papa turns back to normal, and I can hear him just fine from here."

"All right then."

"I'd best go explain to Athis what happened and try to convince Njada that all she heard was Einarr's Thu'um," Farkas said, leaving the room with Avyanna.

Once they were gone, Kiraya got up from the floor and went to sit at the edge of Rohan's bed. She felt really bad that he got hurt because of her father, but she knew that the moment she told him she was sorry he would just tell her it wasn't her fault. Staring at his sleeping face, she could help but notice how he was already starting too look less childish, having grown even taller to the point where he now stood over a foot taller than her. His face had lost all its chubbiness and his whole body was starting to become firmer with muscle, his chest broader and his arms thicker.

Looking down at her own body, Kiraya couldn't help but feel childish next to him. While she had grown a bit in height, standing a little over five feet tall, the rest of her body hadn't developed much. What breasts she did have were small, and the rest of her body wasn't as curvy as the bodies of the older women in Jorrvaskr. Even compared to Mila and Braith, who were only a year older than her, Kiraya looked like a child. Braith was already getting curvy and her chest was large enough for the teenage boys in town to always be looking at her, even Lars Battle-Born; and Mila was tall, thin waisted, and had enough curves to get a glance or two.

Kiraya never got looks like that from boys. While her aunt and Avyanna told her that she was pretty—resembling her grandmother a bit, according to her father—she didn't feel pretty. She felt awkward and out of place, like she didn't belong anywhere. She knew boys in town looked at her, but when they did it was only because she looked weird. And she felt weird. Mila and Braith didn't have fur growing on the back part of their necks and down the rest of their backs or on their arms and legs. They didn't have Khajiit ears or a tail and feline eyes. They were normal, human. Not half-breeds like her. The way she looked, no boy would ever look at her like they wanted to kiss her or be with her.

She wiped away a stray tear that escaped her eyes, brought on by the negative thoughts whirling around in her head. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kiraya took several deep breaths to compose herself and tried to reassure herself that maybe someday, some Khajiit man might want to be with her. But she knew she wouldn't be happy with a Khajiit man, since the boy she liked was currently unconscious beside her. She knew Rohan was already starting to take notice in girls, having caught him staring at Olfina Gray-Mane, Ysolda, and even the barmaid at the Bannered Mare, Saadia; and each time she caught him looking she felt like she would never be good enough for a human like him.

As if sensing her sadness, Fang padded over to the bed and laid his head down on the soft mattress, whining a bit. Kiraya flashed him a sad smile and shrugged.

"Don't really need a guy when I have you around, huh, boy?"

Fang gave a soft yip before laying down, his tail thumping on the stone floor and the sound of his panting sounding through the silent room. Behind her, past the wall she was leaning against, she could still hear her father crashing around his room, but thankfully she couldn't hear any snarling or barking. Sending a silent prayer to the gods and Hircine, she asked them to help her father, to see him through this unwanted transformation and to help him regain his strength quickly. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, letting the sounds of Fang's panting calm and soothe didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt an arm wrapped around her and felt soft breath tickling her ear.

Opening her eyes, she realized that she had laid down in her sleep at some point and crawled further up the bed to rest her head on a pillow. When she felt a tall, lanky body pressed against her back Kiraya realized that Rohan must have instinctively huddled against her for warmth while he had slept. Blushing furiously, she tried to get comfortable and just enjoy the feeling of being held by the boy she liked, but the moment her bottom brushed against something hard, her eyes widened and she scrambled to get away. In her efforts to get awake, she jostled Rohan and he sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning in pain from the head injury he received earlier.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You hurt your head," she explained, keeping her back to him as she sat on the edge of the bed, she couldn't look at him after having felt _that._

"I remember your father turning into a werewolf and then everything went dark."

"He hit you with his paws and your head hit the wall behind you."

"Oh . . . are you okay? You aren't looking at me."

"Aye, I'm fine, just sorry that my father hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself."

A smirk played at her lips and she nodded, still not looking at him. "I knew you were going to say that, so I already told myself not to feel bad."

"Then why are you still not looking at me?" She felt him shift closer to her.

Kiraya hopped off the bed and walked over to the doors. "I should go check and see if Papa turned back to normal."

**oOo**

_Einarr could feel Aela's presence in his mind, in his dreams. Feeling their blood bond tugging him towards her, he ran towards his pack-sister, wanting nothing more than to enjoy a hunt with her. As he ran, his werewolf body easily clearing the distance in powerful strides, he took in his surroundings for the first time. It was completely dark, a thin mist hovering in the air and clouding the ground, giving the whole place an eerie feeling. Gigantic, glowing mushrooms grew high above him and the spores it released hung in the air, also glowing. When he looked up he expected to see the moons and the aurora above, but instead saw nothing but a vast sky of tiny twinkling stars. It took him several moments to realize that the sky above was not a sky, but the rock ceiling of an impossibly large cavern._

_ He only paused for a moment to take in the sight of the area around him a second time, finally comprehending what it was he was actually seeing. He was underground! He could smell the damp, earthy scent all around him, combined with the sour smell of Falmer and Chaurus. Confused and curious, Einarr continued running through the strange place, wondering where in Oblivion he was. But those thoughts soon disappeared when Aela's scent filled his nostrils._

_ Running around the immediate area, Einarr found where his forebear's scent was coming from inside a Dwemer-style building. The heavy doors were slightly ajar and he could see the glow of a fire coming from within. He cautiously made his way in, immediately smelling the scent of blood, both human and werewolf. Fur fluffed in alarm, he ran forward until he found Aela lying beside a campfire in her wolf form, dried blood crusting the fur around a nasty looking shoulder wound. Beside her was Vilkas, examining a long fresh scar across her belly and sporting a few bites and slashes on his arms._

_ "Damn it, Aela, why didn't you tell us?" Vilkas cursed, pushing back some fur to peer more closely at her belly._

_ Einarr inched forward and tasted the air, a sour scent coating his tongue. Wrinkling his nose, Einarr looked down at Aela's belly and could clearly see her veins against her skin. They were dark and discolored, as was the skin around the scar. He knew what he was looking at and what had happened to Aela. She had been poisoned._

_ Aela began whimpering painfully, trying to lift her head. When she managed to lift it just enough, she began to wretch, a foul-smelling bile splattering on the floor._

_ "We have to get you back to the others," Vilkas said as he gently stroked her fur. "Finverior has one poison cure potion left; you just need to get up."_

_ Einarr watched as his brother-in-law tried to help Aela back onto her feet, but the moment he got her upright and steady, she just collapsed onto the ground again. Vilkas swore loudly and tried helping her up again, but couldn't do it; Aela had passed out. The moment the huntress had lost consciousness, Einarr could see her begin to change back to a human, the fur shedding from her body and her limbs breaking and resetting back to their normal position. When it was over, Aela was lying naked in a bed of her own fur and the bright veins on her belly were even more apparent. _

_ "At least now I can carry you," Vilkas growled as he wrapped her in a bedroll and picked her up off the ground, cradling her in his arms like a child. "You're going to be all right, Aela. I won't let you die."_

_ Vilkas walked toward the doors and out the building at a quick pace, one that Einarr wanted to follow but couldn't. For some reason he found himself frozen in place, unable to move or even blink. Just as he was beginning to panic, the world around him started to fall apart and he could hear Kiraya's voice echoing nearby, calling for him, urging him to wake up._

**oOo**

His eyes flew open and he sat up, clutching his throbbing head and groaning loudly.

"Papa, you're awake!" Kiraya said, kneeling beside him on the floor.

"Fuck . . . what in Oblivion happened?" Einarr asked, looking around the room and seeing it had been completely destroyed.

Shards of broken glass lay strewn about the stone floor, along with piles of straw that had been torn from his now-shredded mattress. His bedroom doors had claw marks running across the wood, and he could see a small bit of blood staining the nearby wall, as well as a few droplets on the floor.

"You turned into a werewolf, papa," Kiraya told him. "We had to lock you in the room, and you've been tearing it apart for hours. It's nearly midnight."

Groaning some more, Einarr pushed himself up, thankful that his linen trousers were still hanging loosely on his hips, albeit extremely ragged. Grabbing onto his bed, he pulled himself onto it and sat on the edge, resting his forehead in his palms and propping his elbows on his knees. His mouth was dry, and he felt so tired and achy. Spotting his waterskin lying on the floor next to the upended nightstand, Einarr stood up on two shaky legs to bend over and pick it up. Drinking deeply, he glanced at Kiraya and saw her staring at him, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked her groggily.

"Papa-"

Rohan had appeared at the doorway at that moment and his face had a similar look on it as Kiraya's. "Whoa, Einarr, you're standing!"

Einarr looked down at himself, and his whole body went tense when the realization that he was standing on his own two legs finally hit him. He was so shocked that he dropped his waterskin and grabbed onto the wall, terrified that the realization would make his body weaken and he would fall to the floor. Kiraya stood up, and her look of shock was replaced with the happiest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"You're better!" she cried out, jumping up and down. "Try and walk!"

Einarr managed a quivering smirk, but deep inside he was still terrified. He was too scared to take a step, let alone walk several of them. Just a few hours ago, he could barely feel his legs, and now he was standing on his own? Had turning into a werewolf triggered some form of healing? Was it possible that during his transformation his muscles repaired themselves back to their original strength?

"Come on, Einarr, walk a bit," Rohan urged.

Swallowing a huge lump in his throat, Einarr took one step forward, keeping a hand on the wall just to be safe. He didn't fall. Feeling a bit more confident, he took another step, then another, walking as he normally would until he reached Kiraya. His daughter was staring up at him, her eyes beaming with joy and relief.

"Thank the gods," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Einarr smiled and held her even closer, though a little nagging thought in the back of his mind troubled him. _I don't think it was the Divines that helped me_.

It had to have been Hircine. The Daedric Prince was always a bit too interested in Einarr, mainly because he was the Dragonborn. Perhaps the lord of the hunt was mainly looking out for his best interest, since Alduin was the World-Eater and might not be bound to just the world he was currently on.

"So are you back to full strength, Einarr?" Rohan asked, walking into the room.

"Nay, I don't think so," Einarr replied. "I may be able to walk again, but the longer I'm standing, the more tired I'm getting. Honestly, all I want to do right now is sit down and rest my legs."

"Then do it," Kiraya said a bit forcefully. "If you're tired, don't push yourself."

"Alright, kitten."

He managed a couple more shaky steps so he could sit on his bed and looked at both Rohan and Kiraya, who were just staring at him. Einarr felt a bit uncomfortable, but then he noticed some dried blood in Rohan's hair.

"Rohan, what happened to your head?" he asked, alarmed. "Were you injured?"

Both adolescents exchanged concerned looks, as if silently debating whether or not they should tell him something. They both looked like a pair of deer caught by a sabre cat, and Einarr was beginning to suspect what had happened to the young lad.

Rohan rubbed the back of his head as he began to speak. "Well, you see, what happened-"

"You knocked him into the wall," Farkas said as he stepped into the bedroom. "After you had changed, you took a swing at both of them and managed to knock Rohan into the wall."

Einarr's whole body went stiff with shock and his mouth hung open in horror, gaping at Rohan, who refused to meet his gaze. "Rohan . . . I-I didn't . . . I would never have-"

"It's all right, I know you weren't in control of yourself," Rohan quickly interrupted. "I just banged my head; I'm fine."

"Nay, what I did was inexcusable. Please know that I'm sorry."

"Einarr, honest, I'm fine. I'll probably bang my head a lot more times before I die. Anna healed it and it doesn't even hurt or feel sore."

"Could have been worse," Farkas commented. "He could have been slashed by your giant claws like I was."

"I attacked you too?"

"Aye, but I stabbed you first, so I could get you to stop ripping Fang apart."

"Gods . . . is Fang alright?"

"He was pretty hurt," Kiraya told him honestly. "But Anna managed to heal him, and he's resting in my room."

"I'd imagine Avyanna is pretty pissed at me for hurting her husband and brother."

"Just a bit, but she'll get over it. She doesn't understand what it's like to be a werewolf, and you're pretty discreet about it, so it's easy for her to forget what you are."

Einarr nodded and remembered how Farkas's wife had reacted when she found out the Circle were all werewolves. It was only a couple of months after she and Rohan had moved to Whiterun from Solitude, and he had been hunting in the forest with Aela and Farkas. They had all split up to find some game to hunt and Farkas had run into Avyanna, who had been terrified to see a werewolf standing in front of her. When Einarr found the two, he ordered Farkas to fall back with an angry growl, but not before he had seen Avyanna staring at him, no longer from fear, but from confusion.

The next morning she had asked Einarr if the Companions could hunt down the beasts she had encountered, and he had quickly brushed her off by saying that werewolves weren't real. Farkas's wife was a smart woman, though, and had managed to figure out the identities of the werewolves she had seen because she recognized their eyes and the hagraven scar running across Einarr's face. She had been furious at them for not telling her what they were and angry at herself for allowing her younger brother to hang around monsters on a daily basis. But after Einarr had a long talk with her explaining the complicated situation on how they came to be werewolves and the fact that they were in full control of their instincts, she had forgiven them.

Now it seemed she was angry at Einarr for lying about having control over himself, and frankly, he didn't blame her. What he did was unforgivable, and it would bother him for the rest of his life.

"So why did you lose control like that, Einarr?" Farkas demanded.

Einarr's eyes flew wide as he remembered his dream, or rather vision. "Aela!"

"Aela? What about her?"

"She's the reason I turned. Aela lost control down in Blackreach! She's been poisoned and—"

He broke off when he felt a burning pain in his gut and his head felt lighter.

"Einarr what is it?" Farkas demanded. "What's wrong with Aela?"

Einarr looked up at his friend, his face grim. "She's dying . . ."

* * *

_I'm also thinking of adding two more Companions to the ranks, so if any of you have ideas for a character to add to the Companions, feel free to PM me a detailed Bio and I'll take them into consideration! I'd be very interested to see some characters that aren't Nord or Bosmers. Like Argonians, Khajiit, Redguards and Bretons would be badass!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	26. Chapter 26

_Alright everyone, I received a lot of excellent character submissions for the contest and have finally picked the two lucky winner's who will be joining the Companions by the end of this book and will also be in my sequel, which I have finally titled, **Two Halves: Storm of the Dominion. **_

**_THE WINNERS ARE:_**

**_WarWizard1994 _**_and his character, __a 42 year old **Orsimer **named __**Grognak gro-Gulag**_

_and_

**_Sir-Winter _**_and his character, a 299 year old **Altmer **named **Julius Valterayn**_

_While I truly did appreciate and loved every submission that was sent to me, I felt that these two gentlemen stood out among the rest and deserved a place in the Companions. They both have interesting histories and personalities and hopefully I will be able to write their characters well and make their creators proud. _

_On a side note, this book of the series will be drawing to a close in at least fifteen chapters and I strongly encourage my readers to start thinking up questions that I can answer in the Author's Note section of my Epilogue._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-Six**

_"Hon zey, mon do dovah, ahrk stin zey nol daar qoth . . ."_

Lassarina stiffened as the words repeatedly whispered in her ear, though she could not see from whom they were coming. She knew the language itself was Dovahzul, but the voice itself did not sound like it belonged to a dragon–far from it. They sounded as if they belonged to an elderly man, one you would mistake for your own grandfather; rasping but with a touch of familiarity. The voice sounded so friendly, so tempting, that all she wanted to do was seek out the owner of such a voice and find out what was wrong.

She could sense the general direction the voice came from, staring right over at the glowing city that stood a mile or two away from the roof of the small lab she, Finn, and Amelia were staying in. The light was coming from a giant orb that hung from the cavern ceiling, masquerading itself as a false sun. Lassarina could only guess that even the Dwemer wanted something that resembled sunlight in such a dark and eerie place like Blackreach. She and the rest of her comrades had only been in its depths for four days now, and already she missed the sun. If she counted the days spent in the ruins of Alftand, it had been six or seven days since they had been outside and seen the sun or sky and four days since Vilkas went after Aela.

Lassarina had made the decision to wait for her husband and shield-sister at the laboratory that had belonged to the alchemist, Sinderion, which gave Finverior time to recover some of the blood he lost when Aela attacked him. The Bosmer had insisted he was fine to continue the day after the attack, but his pale skin and wobbly steps said otherwise and she didn't want to keep going without Vilkas and Aela. So the past few days had been spent sitting on the roof of the lab, occasionally switching with Finn and Amelia so that their remaining two team members could be spotted whenever they made their return. The days-or nights, since there was no way to tell time down there-went by slowly, the only action coming in the form of stray Falmer who had ventured too close and were immediately shot down by arrows.

She honestly had expected Vilkas and Aela to return the day after the incident and certainly hadn't expected them to take this long in coming back. It made Lassarina nearly go mad with worry at the thought of her husband and shield-sister lost somewhere in this forsaken place, possibly injured or, gods forbid, dead. Their absence was affecting her so much that she barely got any sleep and never ate more than a bite or two of food. When she did sleep, however, she was plagued with nightmares of Vilkas being savagely torn apart by Falmer, who would devour his organs and feast on his flesh.

_"Kir, stin zey nol daar staad."_

That voice didn't help her relax any either. She had started to hear the voice two days ago, when she had used the Kyne's Peace Shout to soothe a pair of chaurus who had been aggravated by their presence. The chaurus had been calmed by the Shout and were swiftly killed by Amelia and Finverior. They had retreated into the lab afterward, since the sound of the Shout no doubt carried across Blackreach and would have attracted unwanted attention. They were troubled by a couple of Falmer, nothing they couldn't handle, but late that night was when Lassarina heard the voice for the first time.

At first she had been terrified of it, thinking it to be the spirit of Sinderion for some reason, but when she realized that neither Finverior or Amelia could hear it, she knew it had to be something else. Her curiosity was beginning to torment her to no end, and any attempt she made to speak to the mysterious voice has proven to be fruitless.

"Come on," she said softly, speaking at the city in the distance. "If you don't tell me what's wrong in the common tongue, I won't know what to do."

Her response was silence.

"Do you need help? What do you want from me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Finverior's voice surprised her.

Looking over her shoulder, Lassarina saw that the Bosmer was pulling himself onto the roof and had set a bowl of something down to do so. Once he was on, he picked up the bowl and brought it over to her.

"What's for dinner?" she sighed.

"Cabbage potato soup," he answered, handing her the bowl.

"Why am I not surprised?" They had eaten the same exact thing for the past three days. Spooning a bit of it into her mouth, she grimaced at the taste but swallowed it nonetheless. "Gods, I hate cabbage."

"I'm actually quite fond of it, and it's the only thing we can make with what few rations we have. But the moment I spot a herd of deer down here, I'll make sure to shoot them all down and roast them on the spit."

"We can do without the sarcasm, Finn."

"Ah, but it's the only thing keeping the atmosphere so light," he replied drolly as he sat down beside her, his legs dangling off the edge. "So who were you talking to?"

She didn't see any need to hide knowledge of the voice from Finverior. "I keep hearing a strange voice whispering to me, but I can't understand what in Oblivion it's saying."

"Lovely, we've got Falmer, chaurus, dwarven automatons, and now strange voices that only you can hear; Blackreach gets more interesting with each passing day. Maybe Amelia and I will start hearing voices too."

"I'm not going mad, Finn, if that's what you're implying. This voice belongs to someone, and I can't understand a word he is saying."

"You can't understand him?"

"Nay, the language, it's not the common tongue. It actually sounds like . . ."

"Like?"

"Like a dragon is speaking to me."

Finverior snorted and shook his head. "Why on Nirn would a dragon be down here in this lovely living plane of Oblivion? It's too dark and there would be no way for it to get in here. Not to mention _if _there was one down here, we would have seen it by now. I know Blackreach is big, but for a dragon this is like a house with two rooms."

"Then how do you explain how I'm hearing a voice speaking in the dragon language?"

"You absorb all those dragon souls, maybe you're just hearing a dragon you've already killed, or maybe one of those walls of yours is here. Didn't you say you hear chanting whenever one is nearby?"

"If it is a Word Wall, then it's over by that glowing city."

"Honey, let's just leave that wall alone. That city looks like it's the heart of this place and that would mean that there are dozens of Falmer living there. You don't need to know every Shout out there. The only Shout you do need is tucked away inside that little Elder Scroll we're looking for."

Lassarina sighed and took another sip of her soup. "Aye, I guess you're right."

"Any sign of your darling husband or Aela the Ripper?"

"Finn, don't call her that, she didn't mean to attack you."

"She scarred my marvelous chest, and for that she must be tormented by her new name until the day she dies."

She rolled her eyes and set down the bowl of soup. "No sign of them today, either. I'm starting to get worried."

"Maybe something found them and they're dead," Finverior said bluntly.

Lassarina turned her head to look at him, seeing the bored expression on his face. "How could you say that?"

"What? You're thinking it too."

"They _aren't _dead."

"How would you know? You and Vilkas aren't werewolves anymore so you don't have the blood bond that would tell you the other one was alive. If we had Einarr here, we'd at least be able to know if Aela was alive or dead."

"Speak another word of Aela or Vilkas dead and see what happens to you, Finverior. Vilkas promised me he would come back to me. He said we weren't going to die down here, that we were going to survive and return to Faolan and Lyanna."

"And you believed him?"

"Aye, I believed him. I always believe him."

Finverior gave her a smirk. "Then why are you getting all bothered by whatever I'm saying? If you believe he's going to come back, anything I say shouldn't matter."

Lassarina glared at him, bothered by how he could have so much wisdom but behave like such an ass the majority of the time. How was it that he knew so much but spent all of his time whoring around and getting into all sorts of trouble? She was about to tell him off in a childish manner when she noticed he had straightened up and was staring intensely at something. She looked in the direction he was staring, but saw nothing.

"Finverior, what is it?" she asked him softly. "What do you see?"

He said nothing, but after another few minutes of staring he swore loudly and pulled his bow from his back, nocking an arrow and drawing back the string. Alarmed, Lassarina did the same thing and pointed her weapon while her eyes wildly scanned the area, trying to find whatever in Oblivion he was staring at. Finally, she saw movement in the distance; a figure trying to outrun some crawling creatures. It took her another moment to realize that she was looking at Vilkas being chased by three frostbite spiders.

"Shoot them!" Lassarina ordered, letting loose her arrow and hitting one of the spiders in its many eyes.

Finverior nodded and let loose several arrows as well, killing the last two spiders on his own. Vilkas still continued to run even though the spiders were now dead, and it made Lassarina frown. As he drew closer however, she saw that he was carrying a body in his arms.

"Shit," she swore, jumping down from the roof and running towards her husband. "What happened?"

"Finverior," Vilkas shouted. "Get the poison cure potion from your pack! Hurry!"

The Bosmer had been right behind Lassarina, but at Vilkas's command he turned on his heel and ran back toward the field lab. Lassarina met her husband halfway and saw that he was carrying Aela, whose face was covered by a layer of sweat. She seemed to be barely breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" she gasped as they continued to run toward the lab.

"She got poisoned!" Vilkas replied. "She's fucking dying on us!"

Lassarina opened the door to the lab and carried Aela to the stone bed, where Finverior was already waiting with the poison cure potion in hand. Once their shield-sister was on the bed, Vilkas propped her up and pried open her mouth with his fingers.

"Pour it in," he barked at Finverior.

Finverior nodded and slowly began to pour the liquid into Aela's mouth, while Vilkas rubbed her throat to make her swallow it. They went about it slowly so they wouldn't drown Aela or make her start coughing, but after a few minutes they got the entire potion in her and everyone released a collective breath.

"Is she going to be all right?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know," Vilkas replied. "She was poisoned back in the ruins when we fought the Falmer."

"That was days ago!" Finverior exclaimed. "How is she still alive?"

"She unintentionally transformed into a werewolf as a way to prevent the poison from killing her sooner, but she couldn't keep her form long enough. I've made her drink every healing potion I had in my pack to keep her alive long enough to get back."

"It took you four days to get back, Vilkas," Lassarina murmured.

"I originally found her three days ago, but it took us all that time to get back. We kept getting turned around and lost, then we ran into those dreadful spiders when I did figure out which way to go."

That when Lassarina noticed the spider bite on Vilkas's leg. "It didn't poison you, did it?"

Vilkas shook his head. "Nay, I don't think so."

Amelia walked up to Vilkas and placed something in his hands. "You should eat this, just in case."

Vilkas stared at the leathery object in his palm in disgust. "Is this what I think it is."

"Yes, it's a Falmer ear."

"Why in Oblivion should I eat a Falmer ear?"

"They help resist poison; at least that's what this journal I found says. There's a bunch of useful recipes in here."

"We've been cutting them off the Falmer we've killed and eating them too," Lassarina told her husband. "It isn't pleasant, but with all the stuff that could potentially poison us down here, we thought it best not to take any chances."

Vilkas grumbled but did as he was told and bit into the chewy and unpleasant tasting ear. Lassarina squeezed his shoulder as he gagged several times, but eventually he swallowed every bit of it and sat on the edge of the stone bed with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Thank the gods one good thing came out of getting lost," he muttered, drinking down the last of the mead Finverior had.

"Something good came out of getting lost?" Finverior repeated in disbelief.

"Aye."

"And what is that, pray tell," Amelia demanded.

"I found the Tower Mzark."

**oOo**

Vilkas had gotten Aela to them just in time and she made a quick recovery, feeling better after spending two days resting in bed. In the time it took Aela to recover, Lassarina and Amelia worked together to make some healing potions with the meager and old ingredients left in the laboratory. They were weak and could probably take the edge off any pain for an hour at best, but it was all they could manage to make, so they would have just make do with them. Finverior spent his time fashioning arrows for all of them to carry, doing the best job he could with some old wood stacked in one corner of the lab and the workbench while Vilkas helped by sharpening the heads as well as everyone's blades. They were ready for just about anything.

One of the first things Lassarina did once she and Vilkas had a moment alone was tell him about the strange voice she had been hearing over the past few days, Finverior's opinion on it being a Word Wall, and his advice to leave it alone. She was surprised to hear her husband agree with Finn for once and say that it was probably best to leave it alone.

"I saw a bit of the city while I was coming back," Vilkas explained, staring at the city from where they sat on the roof. "There are dozens of Falmer living in the area around it and gods know how many more are inside. And they have chaurus acting as watch dogs for them."

"Then I guess that settles that matter," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you get close to the tower?"

"Close enough that I could see it clearly. It's so damned tall, it goes straight through the ceiling."

"Maybe the tower has a lift up to the surface."

"If that's the case, we won't have to travel through this place again to leave. We can get back to Faolan and Lyanna sooner."

Lassarina smiled at the thought of her children and sat up to look at Vilkas. "I was really worried about you. It took you so long to get back I thought . . . I thought something bad might have happened."

Vilkas frowned and cupped her cheek with one large hand. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"If something _had _happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have gotten the Scroll and left this terrible place. You would have gone back to our children and given them the best childhood possible."

She frowned and looked at him with pain filled eyes. "Remember how you once told me you couldn't see a future without me?"

The corner of his mouth lifted a tiny bit. "Aye, it was right after I caught you outside the meadery and right before you ran off again."

Lassarina rolled her eyes. "I've already gotten lectured by Finverior; I don't need one from you. I know I was being stupid back then and things would have turned out a lot better if I hadn't left that night."

"All right, all right," he chuckled, defeated. "Why bring up something I said three years ago?"

"Because I feel the same way, Vilkas. I can't see a future without you; and being down here, not knowing where you were those days, it made me realize it. It also made me realize that everything I put you through before we got married was a terrible thing to do. Running away, coming back only to run again. I just don't know how you could still love me after all that."

He wiped away a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. "That's in the past, Lassarina, where it belongs. It doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is that we did got the life we wanted. We got married, we have children, we might have more after all this is done, we love each other. You understand?"

"I understand that I married the perfect man," she laughed softly, kissing him on the cheek. "He's a good husband." She kissed his cheek again. "A good father." She kissed the tip of his nose. "And an _excellent _lover."

Vilkas let out a lustful growl and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, making her whimper a bit from the sudden intensity. When she felt his hands pulling on her hips, motioning for her to straddle him, she went without hesitation and started grinding herself against him. Vilkas tore off the leather strip binding her hair together in a braid and threaded his fingers into her locks, grabbing on tightly close to her scalp. Lassarina panted against his lips and guided his other hand to her back, where the bindings of her Nightingale armor were. He began to undo them and she was reaching for the laces of his pants when a loud cough interrupted them. Frozen in place, they broke the kiss and looked down to see Finverior staring up at them, his arms crossed and a dumb smirk on his face.

"As much as I'd like to let the two of you continue this naughty peep show, I came out to tell you that we're ready to go," the Bosmer told them.

Lassarina shot him a deadly glare and retied the laces of Vilkas's pants while he tightened the bindings of her armor. Once they were all situated, albeit very irritated and pent up, they jumped down from the roof and didn't even say a word to Finverior.

"That made me wish Onmund was around," Finverior said as he followed them to the door of the lab.

"You're _still _thinking of that mage from Winterhold?" Lassarina asked, shocked since Finverior rarely spoke about his past conquests.

"I only remember the best, Rina dear, and Onmund was definitely top five. I could see him becoming a regular thing whenever I stop in Winterhold."

"When do you ever stop in Winterhold, Finn?"

"Whenever I need to see my uncle about something."

"You have an uncle in Winterhold?" Vilkas asked.

"I do."

"I've only ever seen one Bosmer in Winter-wait a moment, Enthir is your uncle?" Lassarina demanded after piecing the information together. "Why am I just learning this now?"

"Didn't think you needed to know," Finverior shrugged as he stepped inside.

"I'm leader of the Thieves Guild and Enthir is our fence in Winterhold; why would you think I didn't need to know this?"

"I help my uncle with his operations from time to time, but he doesn't like it when others know his contacts. Plus he learned about our friendship and basically forbade me from saying we were related. Something about being afraid I'd screw things up for him when I finally piss you off enough."

"It sounds like even your own family is ashamed of you," Aela said from where she stood beside Amelia.

"I can't understand why, though," Finverior sighed dramatically.

"I can," Vilkas muttered as he collected his and Lassarina's packs.

"So, Vilkas, how do we get to the tower?" Amelia asked, putting out the fire in the fire fireplace.

"There's a main road going through this whole place, and it leads right to the tower. It seems before the Dwemer disappeared and the Falmer turned into monsters, this used to be a prosperous city."

"Wouldn't there be Falmer and chaurus on the main roads?" Finverior demanded.

"The Falmer are blind, they don't know there _is _a main road, and the chaurus prefer to stay off the roads, hiding in whatever shrubbery or hollow they can find. What we have to worry about are the centurions."

"There are centurions down here?" Amelia gasped.

"Aye."

"Dwemer might have been using them for security reasons," Lassarina rationalized. "What better guards than giant metal men who feel no pain?"

"Makes sense, I guess," Amelia frowned. "I just don't want to get anymore steam burns."

"None of us do," Aela muttered.

"If we stay on the main roads and avoid any centurions, we should be fine," Vilkas explained. "We want to get through this place quickly and safely. We won't stop to rest; we'll keep moving till we reach that damned tower."

"What if there are Falmer living in the tower?" Finverior asked.

Lassarina answered, "Then we kill them, find the Elder Scroll and get the fuck out of Blackreach."

**oOo**

Thanks to Vilkas's plan of staying on the main road, their group ran into very little trouble on the way to the Tower Mzark, avoiding the two centurions on the way and having to kill a pair of mating chaurus, which was a disturbing thing to see. They ran into some Falmer when they had to travel under what resembled two watchtowers with a walkway between them, but they managed to come out it with only one injury, which was Finverior getting an arrow in his shoulder, something Lassarina had no trouble healing. It took what felt like an entire day, but the plan worked; and after hours of endless walking, they reached the Tower Mzark and let themselves in quickly, taking the lift up.

"I don't smell anything living," Aela announced, leading the way inside.

"Probably because whoever was living here died," Finverior muttered as he looked around the room and grabbed any valuables he could find, Amelia quickly joining him.

Lassarina left them to their devices and walked into the next room with Vilkas, climbing up a ramp to look down at an enormous Dwemer machine with several stained glass circles hanging above it on metal struts. Vilkas frowned at the device, while Lassarina stared at a row of waist-high pillars in front of her.

"What do you figure this is?" Vilkas asked her.

Lassarina didn't answer, choosing to place the lexicon Septimus gave her into an empty slot and then pressing one of the buttons. The device below moved, making both Lassarina and Vilkas jump in shock.

"Press that one next," he advised her, pointing at the next one.

"Aye," she murmured as she did so.

The struts circled the room again and the rest of their party entered the room, staring up at the device in amazement as they made their way up the ramp to join them. It soon became a group effort, all of them guessing which button to press next.

"Gods damn it, what the hell is this thing?" Finverior growled after several minutes of no results.

Lassarina pressed one last button, the glass circles moved about, and a ray of light shone through them as a large crystal lowered from the ceiling. When the crystal began to open, Amelia gasped, Aela and Finverior stared at it in shock, Vilkas was left speechless, and Lassarina just smirked at all of them.

"That, my friends, was a giant treasure chest with the most valuable treasure imaginable inside," she explained as she stared at the prize inside.

Inside the crystal was the Elder Scroll.

* * *

_Thank you all once again for your submissions. If things go as planned with this series, I might be looking for more Companions in the future. Until then, keep reading!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	27. Chapter 27

_So this is mainly a filler chapter cause it has been brought to my attention by another reader that I bring in the Dark Brotherhood for like five minutes only to never mention them again. So we'll be seeing our favorite Listener this chapter as well as receive a nice dose of LEMONS._

_On a side note, this book of the series will be drawing to a close in at least fifteen chapters and I strongly encourage my readers to start thinking up questions that I can answer in the Author's Note section of my Epilogue._

_I hope you enjoy this. Please remember to **Fave/Follow/Review **and be sure to share this story with your friends. _

_If you want to follow me socially, I have a Twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159** and I also have a Deviant Art account: **Nicky-Nightmare**_

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Lassarina could feel everyone's eyes on her in the several moments it took for the lift to take their little ragtag group up to the surface and out of Blackreach. But it wasn't Lassarina they were staring at; no, they were staring at the fruit of their labors for the past several days; the Elder Scroll on her back. The scroll was much larger that she had anticipated, weighing at least twenty pounds, and was about as long as her dragonbone bow. It was housed in a golden casing with intricate details and some of the finest amethysts her trained eyes have ever seen. But while it was also beautiful to look at, Lassarina could feel the power radiating off of the scroll in waves, and it made her uncomfortable to be in possession of something that could potentially destroy her mind with a single glance.

"So we've been to Oblivion and back and you aren't even going to open it?" Finverior asked, raising his voice so he could be hear over the loud sounds the lift was making.

Everyone turned to glare at the Bosmer and he gave an exasperated shrug.

"What? I'd like any of you to look at me with a straight face and say you _aren't _curious as to what the scroll itself looks like."

"You can try, but I guarantee it'll be the last thing you do before you lose your mind," Amelia replied dryly.

"How do you know reading an Elder Scroll can cause a person to go mad?" Lassarina asked the Breton curiously.

"When I was younger my tutors made me read all kinds of pointless drivel and said it was knowledge that was necessary for the real world. I never really bought that, but I guess I owe them an apology now. If I hadn't known that, I might have read that by now."

"Why does a thief need tutors?" Aela asked curiously, being the only person in the lift to be a little bit biased toward thieving in general since Lassarina and Finverior were thieves themselves and Vilkas was married to the most powerful thief in Skyrim.

Amelia gave the much taller woman a reproachful glare. "I wasn't always a thief you know; neither were Lassarina or Finn. I used to be a member of a noble family back in Evermore."

"You were born into a noble family?" Vilkas remarked. "Why become a thief?"

Lassarina already knew the answer, having heard this same type of story before from Niruin back at the Cistern, and smirked. "It's 'cause you were bored, weren't you?"

Amelia had a similar smirk on her face and nodded. "Why else does a noble become a thief? Well, my parents found out that I had been secretly working with the Daggerfall Thieves Guild and disinherited me. No big deal for me, since I just ended up joining the Guild as a full member and enjoyed my life a whole lot more when I could do whatever I wanted."

"I always imagined being a noble wasn't much fun," Finverior chuckled.

Lassarina smiled at the Bosmer, noticing how much more relaxed he was now that they were out of Blackreach. Back inside the cavern and the dwarven ruins before, Finverior had been insufferable, constantly jumpy, and more sarcastic than normal; so it was a relief to see him back to his old self, which was a troubling thing to be relieved about since . . . it was Finverior.

Just then, sunlight poured into the shaft and they all shielded their eyes, wanting to look up but at the same time protect themselves from the harsh light. After spending over a week in eternal darkness, it took several minutes for their eyes to readjust, none of them moving even after the lift stopped moving and they new they were finally outside in the real world. Lassarina was the first to recover, being used to going from darkness to light from any thief jobs she had pulled in the past, and she looked at everyone in natural lighting for the first time. She realized then that if they looked like shit in darkness, they looked even worse in the light.

Every single on of them was covered in a layer of grime-a nice combination of sweat, dried Falmer blood and dirt. Their hair was matted and they all had dark circles under their eyes from lack of rest and sunlight. Lassarina didn't need to be clean to know that her skin must be a few shades paler from being out of the sun for so many days. Looking straight up at the sky, she judged from the position of the sun that it was still early in the day and they were high on a mountain, giving her a good vantage point to figure out where they were.

"Well, we're still in the Pale, that much is obvious," Finverior murmured, walking away a few steps and taking in a deep breath. "Never thought I'd miss this freezing cold air, but gods be blessed, it's fresh air and I'll take it."

"Hey, you were only down there two weeks at most," Amelia grumbled, stepping off the lift and plopping down in the snow. "I was down in those ruins for _two months. _I never thought I'd see daylight again."

"I'm just relieved to see an open sky above my head and not a stone ceiling," Aela commented, looking more relaxed than she had in days.

"We're close to Dawnstar," Vilkas said, staring off into the distance. "We have a choice to make here. We can go to Dawnstar, which is closer, though out of the way. Or we can camp out tonight and reach Whiterun tomorrow."

"I miss the twins," Lassarina sighed. "But I don't want anyone seeing me this grimy, least of all my children."

"If we go to Dawnstar first, we can all get baths and just hire a carriage to take you to Whiterun, and you won't have to walk as much," Finverior rationalized. "And I can walk to Winterhold from there."

"Winterhold?" Vilkas echoed. "Gods, you aren't going to see Onmund again?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Life's too short _not_ to enjoy the insatiable mage known as Onmund."

A collective groan rose from their group and Finverior chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Lassarina shook her head, already used to his antics, and nodded north towards Dawnstar.

"Let's get going then."

**oOo**

They made it to Dawnstar before sunset and everyone rented their own room for the night, baths included. The innkeeper had been shocked to see how filthy they were and shouted at some boy to keep several buckets of water ready in case they needed to refill the tubs. Lassarina and Vilkas each took turns washing off the built-up grime from the last two weeks, helping one another by scrubbing the other's back and hair. Vilkas spent some time shaving his beard and asked Lassarina to trim his hair a bit since it was getting too long for him.

"Is that better?" she asked him, handing him a mirror she borrowed from Amelia.

"Aye, much," he smiled, feeling immensely better now that he was clean and groomed. "How are you feeling?"

She reclined back onto the straw filled mattress, wearing nothing but her smalls, and gave a content sigh. "I'm clean and we're out of Blackreach. I've never felt better in my life."

He settled on the bed beside her and threaded his fingers through her hair. "I'll bet I can think of a way to make you feel even better."

Lassarina giggled as her husband kissed her softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and teasing the freshly trimmed hair at the nape of his neck before going higher and scratching the hidden scar on his head, a wound he received from a werewolf when he shielded her from it with his own body. He always enjoyed when she scratched his neck or scalp with her fingernails, moaning appreciatively at the gesture. She nipped his lower lip playfully and received a light chuckle as his kisses strayed from her lips and trailed down her neck. Her breathing started to get heavier as the kisses went past her neck and Vilkas began suckling the skin above her breastband, scattering little love-bites all over. His hands strayed down to the knot of her breastband, and he hastily undid it, flinging the bit of cloth away.

"It's nice to have some alone time like this," she moaned, gasping when one of his hands groped her breast and teased the nipple with a rough flick of the thumb.

"Mhmm," he hummed as he laved the rosy bud with his tongue before gently biting down with his teeth.

Lassarina arched her back, moaning softly and clutching Vilkas's head. "Oh gods."

Her husband chuckled again and continued to venture lower, his lips ghosting across her skin and making her shiver each time they made contact. When he reached the pregnancy scars on her belly, he traced each one with his tongue while his nails lightly ran along her thigh, causing her to jerk and cry out. Hooking his thumbs into the hemline of her smalls, Vilkas pulled them down, nibbling on the skin of her thighs and legs as they went down. Lassarina pulled him up so she could kiss him some more and he was just about to push into her when someone knocked at the door.

"What are you two doing?" Finverior's teasing voice called through the wood.

Vilkas growled and grabbed an empty tankard of water from the bedside table, throwing it at the door as Lassarina yelled, "Go away, Finn!"

The Wood Elf's laughter retreated and the remained still until they heard the sound of a door in the room next to theirs closing. They knew that Finverior could probably still hear them, but they just ignored the thought and lost themselves to each other's bodies, something they hadn't been able to do for a couple of months because of what happened with Einarr and the stress of her destiny as Dragonborn. She could hear Vilkas let out a groan of satisfaction as he entered her and started to make painstakingly slow, sweet love to her.

"Gods, I love you so much," he breathed, kissing her neck.

"Aye, and I love you too," she replied softly, digging her nails into his shoulders.

For several moments they kept the pace slow, wanting to drag out their coupling for as long as they possibly could, knowing that until Alduin was defeated, they wouldn't have the opportunity to just express their love for each other in that manner. There was also the fact that their children would soon be old enough to leave their own beds and wander into theirs in the middle of the night. Of course, while what she and Vilkas were doing was perfectly natural, Lassarina didn't fancy having Faolan or Lyanna wander into their room in the middle of the night and catch them while they were in the throes of passion. When they finally reached a mutual climax, Lassarina held onto her husband while he kissed her thoroughly.

"It's been a while since we've done that," she sighed as he rolled onto his back, breathing hard.

"You've had a rough few months," he shrugged, pulling her closer so she would curl up against him.

"Well, now that we've got the Elder Scroll, Einarr and I can learn the Dragonrend Shout and finally defeat Alduin."

"How are you even going to read the scroll, when it destroys the mind of anyone who looks at it? Even the Moth Priests have to train for years before they're allowed to lay eyes on one, and even then, all of them go blind."

"I'm not really sure. Einarr and I will probably just take the scroll to Paarthurnax once he's well enough to travel, and then he can tell us what to do. Maybe Paarthurnax will read it and pass on the knowledge to us."

"But I thought Paarthurnax didn't know the Shout because it was created by man for the purpose of defeating a dragon."

Lassarina frowned, amazed at how Vilkas could see the finer details that could make or break any plan. She hadn't even thought of how Paarthurnax probably wouldn't be able to learn the Shout. Did that mean that she or Einarr would possibly have to sacrifice their minds and sanity to defeat Alduin?

"I have no idea what's going to happen next, Vilkas. Einarr and I are just pretty much making it up as we go. The only thing we've even been able to plan out was infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy, and even that took several unexpected turns."

"You don't think Paarthurnax is setting you up to fail, do you? I mean, he _is _a dragon after all."

"I know it sounds foolish, but I trust Paarthurnax. He's spent so many years just waiting at the top of the Throat of the World for Alduin to reappear. He had no idea when he would return to the world, but he made it his life's duty to continue to teach the ways of the Voice to the people and make sure they were ready to face Alduin when he came back."

"Strange thing for a Dragonborn to trust a dragon."

"I'm starting to think not all dragons are bad," she confessed seriously. "When Einarr and I absorbed the soul of the dragon in Karthspire, we could feel how terrified of death it was, how all it wanted was to roam the skies and enjoy its second chance at life."

"Just be careful, love." Vilkas yawned and stretched out a bit. "Don't be so trusting of them; they're still dangerous creatures."

"Aye, I know," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

Vilkas kissed the top of her head and held her close as they both drifted to sleep.

**oOo**

When Lassarina woke up, it was well past midnight and Vilkas was still fast asleep beside her, snoring softly. She turned on her side and watched him for a while, content to just take in the sight of the man she loved with a peaceful look upon his face. She had just placed a gentle kiss upon his lips when she noticed a shadowy figure sitting in a chair in the corner of their room. Alarmed, she drew the sheets to her chest and reached for her dagger when the person spoke in a soft, but familiar voice.

"Now, now, there's no need for that," said the sultry female voice.

"Daine?" Lassarina gasped. "What in Oblivion?"

"What, didn't see me when you came into town? Or were you more interested in mounting that stallion of yours?"

Blushing furiously, Lassarina quickly pulled on a pair of hide trousers from her pack and threw on a cotton tunic. She glanced back at Vilkas, who was still fast asleep, which was surprising since the slightest noise usually woke her highly alert husband.

"Don't mind him, I wafted a little concoction of mine under his nose," Daine told her, walking right up to the bed and snapping her fingers over Vilkas's face. "He'll be out till morning."

"And may I ask why you knocked out my husband?" Lassarina growled. "Actually, better question, why in Oblivion are you here?"

Daine looked at her from across the bed and leaned against the nearby wall. "I saw you come into town and wanted to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"I want to know why the Thalmor made a contract with the Dark Brotherhood to kill your brother and deliver you to their embassy alive."

Lassarina's blood froze, and she gaped at her childhood friend in complete shock over what she had just said. How desperate were the Thalmor that they had to call upon the Dark Brotherhood? And now they wanted Einarr dead too? Could they possibly know that he was the grandson of the last living grandmaster of the Blades? She broke out in a cold sweat and tried desperately to take in a deep breath.

"Woah there, calm down," Daine said, walking around the bed and to her side.

Lassarina yanked her arm out of the way when her Imperial friend took it in her hand. "Did you accept the contract?"

"No, I didn't. Though the Night Mother was extremely irritated at me for rejecting it."

"The Night Mother?"

"Yeah, she's an annoying bitch, always whispering to me and giving me new contracts. I never get a moment's rest with her around. You know, it's because of her I ended up killing the Emperor."

Lassarina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Daine, you're the one who killed Emperor Titus Mede?"

Daine grimaced. "Unfortunately, I did. I didn't take any joy in doing so, especially when he accepted his death so willingly. But I ended up killing the man who ordered the contract."

"I thought you said that the Night Mother was the reason you killed the Emperor."

"She was, and she wasn't. The Night Mother merely informed me of the man who performed the Black Sacrament. She's also the one who informed me of the Thalmor's contract and keeps insisting I do it."

Lassarina bit down on her thumb and made a hasty decision. "Could you take me to this Night Mother? Maybe I can try to appeal to her, explain why you can't do it."

"I told her I couldn't do it because I don't take out friends, but she doesn't give a shit. I'll take you to her, but she's more stubborn than an angry mule."

Lassarina nodded and grabbed up her cloak, wrapping it around herself before following Daine out of the inn. It was snowing lightly outside and the entire city was asleep, aside from the few guards that patrolled the streets with torches in hand. As they walked, Lassarina noticed that all the guards they passed looked down at the ground whenever they passed and gave Daine wide berth, refusing to get close to her.

"I assume the entire city of Dawnstar knows of your colorful occupation?" she asked her friend.

"Are you judging me, Master of the Thieves Guild?" Daine countered coolly.

"Not at all, though the guards in Riften don't seem to fear me like these guards fear you. They know to avoid me, but I think that's because they honestly believe I'm going to pickpocket them."

"Well, you could rob someone blind back when we were children. I'd imagine that skill has only gotten better with time."

"It comes in handy on occasion."

They kept walking until they reached the beach and Daince turned to her, holding a strip of fabric in her hand and telling Lassarina that she had to be blindfolded the rest of the way. She didn't object and tied the fabric over her eyes, blinding herself and allowing her friend to lead her the rest of the way. They walked for a few more minutes across the pebbly beach before stopping.

"_What is life's greatest illusion?_" asked a voice so eerie and cold that it sent a chill down Lassarina's spine.

"Innocence, my brother," Daine answered.

"_Welcome home._"

Daine pulled on her arm again and led her forward some more before announcing it was all right to take off the blindfold. Lassarina quickly removed it and took in her surroundings. She was in a small anteroom with tables and bookshelves and a connecting hallway that led further into the base. She laid the blindfold on the table, guessing she'd need it for later, and followed Daine farther into the Dark Brotherhood's base of operations.

"There you are!" came the sigh of annoyance of a very familiar child-like voice.

Lassarina stiffened at the sight of the vampire child, Babette, remembering her first and only encounter with the immortal girl. She had only been in the Thieves Guild a little over a month and had just returned from a job at Honningbrew Meadery, when she came upon a little girl hanging in the crypt that held the secret entrance to the Cistern. She had been concerned to see the weeping child, who had claimed to have lost her mother, and attempted to comfort her as best she could. It was only after the girl's tone of voice changed and Lassarina drew back to observe her eyes and protruding fangs that she realized Babette was a vampire and had been seconds away from becoming her next meal.

"Has no one hunted you down yet, demon child?" Lassarina growled, glaring at the girl.

"Well if it isn't the meal that got away," the child smiled, her fangs glinting in the light. "It's been years, hasn't it, girl? And you don't have the dreadful scent of wolf on you anymore. Care to whet my appetite?"

"Enough, Babette," Daine ordered. "She's my friend and she's not to be touched. Now, is there a problem?"

Babette huffed and pointed to her left. "Yes, and he's sitting on the floor, right over there."

Lassarina looked to where she was pointing and saw a large metal coffin standing in the corner of the room with a small toddler sitting in front of it, gazing up at it in complete awe. Daine sighed at the sight and walked over.

"Honestly, it's just creepy how interested he is in her," she muttered as she picked the boy up from the floor.

"Daine, is that-"

Daine beamed at her. "Yup, this is my son, Tannis."

Lassarina smiled down at the child in Daine's arms. The boy obviously had Redguard in him, his skin brown and his hair jet black, but his facial structure was definitely Imperial. His eyes were the same as Daine's, bright amber and full of curiosity as he stared at the stranger in his home.

"Is that Nazir I met at my wedding the father?"

Daine smiled. "Yes, he is. Tannis is the result of far too much wine to celebrate moving into our new sanctuary. He just turned a year old a couple of weeks ago."

"And he's been up since you left," Babette complained. "He won't let me or Seryn get any sleep!"

"I'll put him to bed soon, just as soon as Lassarina finishes speaking to the Night Mother."

Babette gave a skeptical look, but said nothing as she shrugged and walked away. Once she was gone, Daine sighed and rubbed her son's back.

"He always becomes restless when his father and I aren't here. Luckily Nazir's here most of the time, holding down the fort, but I'm constantly out there doing the Night Mother's bidding. I swear, I hate being in charge all the time."

Lassarina arched a brow. "Did Astrid step down as leader?"

Daine's eyes darkened for a moment. "Astrid died two years ago, as did most of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Oh gods . . . Daine, I had no idea."

"It wasn't public knowledge. Nazir, Babette, and I are all that's left of the old Dark Brotherhood."

"Does that mean Arnbjorn-"

"No, Arnbjorn still lives, but when Astrid died, so did a part of him. He didn't come with us when we moved here to Dawnstar, choosing to remain in the old Sanctuary. Because I am the Listener, I was made leader."

"And what does being the Listener mean?"

"I listen to the Night Mother when she speaks to me, accept the contracts she gives me. I've always done as she's commanded, until now."

"So where is she so I can speak to her?"

Daine nodded to the coffin in the corner. "She's right in there."

Lassarina stared at the coffin, thoroughly confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't get what you mean."

"The Night Mother isn't alive in body, but her spirit lives on and speaks to me. I'm the only person in Skyrim who can hear her, hence why I'm called, the Listener."

"Then how in Oblivion am I supposed to talk to her?"

Daine shrugged. "I guess just talk to her and I'll tell you what she's saying."

Lassarina groaned out her frustration and raked her fingers through her hair, wondering if all of this was pointless. But she needed to try something, to try and get the Night Mother to ignore the Black Sacrament the Thalmor performed.

"Night Mother," she began, feeling extremely foolish for talking to a corpse inside a steel coffin. "I know you're rather insistent that Daine follows through with the contract the Thalmor have given the Brotherhood, but my brother and I need to both be alive for a while yet. We sort of have this destiny . . ." she trailed off and glanced at Daine. "Anything?"

Her Imperial friend shook her head. "No, she's silent as the dead . . . for once. Keep talking, for all you know, she's listening to you."

Rolling one shoulder uncomfortably, she looked at the coffin again. "See, the thing is, my brother can't really die and I can't be kept imprisoned by Thalmor. If that were to happen, then all of Skyrim would be destroyed."

"And why would that happen?"

Lassarina flinched a bit, realizing that Daine had no idea about her identity as Dragonborn. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself about. Did she say anything?"

"No, she's still silent."

Lassarina sighed and stood in front of the coffin, staring at it and trying to figure out what to do next. For nearly an hour she spoke to the corpse inside, trying to reason with it only to receive no reply via Daine. When her small son began nodding off, she excused herself to put him to bed, leaving Lassarina alone with only a dead woman for company. She sat down on a nearby bench, completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to return to the inn and go back to sleep beside her husband.

"_Dragonborn,_" came the whispering voice of a woman.

Lassarina stiffened a bit and looked around from the source of the voice, her eyes immediately drawn to the coffin. "Night Mother?"

"_You wish for me to ignore the contract placed on you?_"

"It would be very inconvenient for the entire world if you keep being insistent on Daine going through with it. Everyone will die, including everyone in the Dark Brotherhood."

"_Perhaps we could come to an understanding, Dragonborn. A way for both of us to be happy._"

Lassarina stared skeptically at the coffin. "And what understanding could we come to?"

"_What if we just do away with your brother, the other Dragonborn? He met with an accident a little while ago, correct? He might not be able to complete his destiny and kill Alduin as he would have before._"

"My brother is fine. I didn't spend two months caring for him, healing the injuries that dragon gave him, only to have an assassin kill him. Besides, I wouldn't be able to defeat Alduin without him, that much is sure."

"_Then why not join the Dark Brotherhood? Become my new Listener and kill in the name of my lord husband, Sithis._"

"Forgive me, Night Mother, but I'm not an assassin. I do not kill a person just because someone tells me they have to die."

"_Did you not kill Mercer Frey because the Dunmer, Karliah, and the Nord, Brynjolf, told you he must die?_"

"That was different. Mercer Frey tried to kill me and caused me to miscarry my child, my Kodlak. He deserved to die. You told Daine she had to kill the Emperor all because someone wanted him dead. Sure, many believe he's allowing the Thalmor to walk all over us and our beliefs, but I wouldn't exactly call him a man who deserved to die."

"_So you would allow me to constantly torment your friend, dear Daine, tell her to kill your brother, to kidnap you?_"

"If you keep pestering me with this damned contract, I'll just set that body of yours on fire; will you still be able to talk to me then?" Daine demanded, stepping back into the chamber. "I'm not going to kill my friend, Night Mother."

The Night Mother's voice took on an even icier tone. "_You are the most defiant Listener I've ever had the misfortune to come across._"

"And you're the most annoying bitch I've ever met. The only reason you're still here is because I don't want to insult the family by taking you out on a boat and dropping you into the Sea of Ghosts! The Dark Brotherhood was fine before you came along; there wasn't any conflict and we were all happy working under Astrid. What did it matter if we didn't follow the Five Tenets? I think I'm breaking three of them right now, just by yelling at you."

"_You're invoking the wrath of Sithis, my Listener._"

"The Dark Brotherhood hasn't been following the Five Tenets for _years _and not _once _has Sithis punished us. Why don't you just face the fact that Sithis doesn't care what we do? I refuse to carry out your orders, and I refuse to listen to you a moment longer. _I'm _in charge of the Dark Brotherhood, not you!"

Lassarina stood frozen in place, watching her friend's tirade against the dead woman. Breathing heavily, Daine turned away from the coffin and looked at her.

"Let's get you back to the inn. You and yours have nothing to fear from the Dark Brotherhood."

"Thank you, Daine," Lassarina murmured, following her friend back toward the entrance and grabbing the blindfold off the table.

"Don't bother, it doesn't bother me if you know the location of our base. The Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood are bonded thanks to Maven Black-Briar, so that makes you part of our family too."

Lassarina smiled and followed Daine up the stairs and outside, sparing a glance at the whispering door for the first time, completely fear-struck by the sight of it. Tinted red and black, with a skull prominently carved into it that sported a black hand print on its forehead. It was a gruesome sight indeed and made her want to get as far away from it as possible. She and Daine walked side by side, the stones and snow crunching beneath their boots and both of them completely silent, even when they reached the inn.

"I'm sorry this happened, Rina," Daine finally said standing at the bottom of the steps.

"It's fine, Daine," she murmured. "Instead of carrying out her orders, you defied her and possible invoked the wrath of a Daedric Prince just because you didn't wish to betray a friend."

"I feel bad we don't keep in contact enough. Feel free to write to me whenever you'd like. You can have the mail sent here."

"Only if you do the same. I live in-"

"Breezehome in Whiterun," Daine cut her off with a smirk. "I know."

"Take care of yourself, my friend."

Daine nodded and walked away, drawing her own cloak tighter around her shoulders. Lassarina watched her go for a little while before she retreated back inside the warmth of the inn and collapsed back into bed with Vilkas, wanting nothing more than to cast aside her troubles and bask in the relaxation of sleep and the warmth of her husband's body.

**oOo**

The next morning as they all started to board the carriage that would take them to Whiterun, Lassarina spared a glance at the docks, feeling an unknown force draw her gaze there, and noticed Daine talking to the captain of a ship with a wagon bearing a familiar metal coffin on it. Grinning, she didn't even notice Vilkas come to stand beside her and look at the docks as well.

"Isn't that your friend Daine?" he asked softly. "The assassin?"

"Aye," she replied.

"And is that . . . a coffin? What on Nirn is she doing?"

The captain of the ship nodded and accepted a pouch of coins from Daine before helping the Imperial load the heavy coffin onto the boat. Once it was safely loaded, Daine's amber eyes met Lassarina's and her friend waved a farewell, a satisfied smile on her face.

"She's getting rid of a problem for Einarr and me," Lassarina answered simply, turning away and boarding the carriage.

"A problem," Vilkas echoed. "Lassarina, do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"Not really, all you have to know is that Daine just saved Einarr's and my lives."

Her husband stared at her for several moments before sighing heavily. "I guess I'll have to thank her, then."

"You don't need to thank her. From the look on her face, she's done something she's wanted to do for a long ass time."

_Farewell, Night Mother, _Lassarina said to herself, watching the ship as the carriage began to move. _Enjoy eternity at the bottom of the sea._

* * *

_I have always wanted to get rid of the Night Mother... She's annoying, creepy as fuck, and is forever spamming my quest list... Now, there were two ways to go about getting rid of her in my mind, gathering whatever knowledge I could from one of my favorite shows, Supernatural. I could either burn her body with salt and fire or I could throw her into a giant body of salt water... The ocean calls to her my friends. I thought it was a better punishment so that way she'll still be aware and constantly suffer being alone, with no one to listen to her._

_On another note, I kept Arnbjorn alive, not because he's going to become a regular character, but because I think its total bullshit that you can't save him. I mean, I killed the soldiers attacking him before he even got down to 50% health AND HE STILL DROPPED DEAD! It's total bullshit and I say no to the creators! Arnbjorn shall live, cause I totally saved him in my game!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to_ **_Fave/Follow/Review!_**

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


End file.
